Volverte a Encontrar
by Haruka G. Pendragon
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que se dejaron de ver...vuelven a encontrarse cuando su vida creian estaba estable.Haruka esta apunto de casarse con Michiru Kaioh exitosa arquitecta, refinada, elegante todo lo que su madre quiso para ella. Usagi comprometida con el psicologo Seiya Kou estando a 6 meses de su boda. Haruka ha perdido la memoria ¿Podra recordar al amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Prologo**

Pasaron 5 años desde que Haruka y Usagi se dejaron de ver, Haruka porque se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad donde vivió muchas cosas y conoció nuevas personas entre ellas a su novia Michiru con quien tenía planes de boda.

—Michiru desde que te conocí creí que con tu amor me harían olvidar el gran amor que le tuve a mi gatita… —lo decía suspirando— gatita que habrá sido de ti… aun seguirás en la misma ciudad donde nacimos… ya te habrás casado…

Michiru era una mujer hermosa, cabellos color aguamarina, ojos color azul como el mar profundo, elegante y era una gran Arquitecta, que conoció a Haruka cuando esta estudiaba Ingeniería Mecánica en la universidad de Tokio.

—Aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos Haruka —lo decía feliz—. Pero ciento que algo aqueja a tu corazón… será acaso aquella chica que dejaste en la ciudad donde naciste…. No debe preocuparme porque muy pronto nos casaremos y seremos muy felices…

Usagi ya era una mujer hermosa, cabello rubio largo y ondulado, una sonrisa hermosa y angelical, ojos azul claro como el cielo, le gustan los videojuegos, es maestra de un preescolar… aunque sueña aún con encontrarse con esa persona que dejo de ver hace ya 5 años… esa que se robó su corazón cuando solo tenían una amistad y por miedo e inseguridad no termino por confesarle que la amaba… pero eso ya lo había dejado como un bonito recuerdo… eso creía ella…

—Pronto me casare con Seiya, lo conocí cuando iba a la facultad de Pedagogía, él estudiaba Psicología y yo estudiaba Pedagogía, estaba muy triste por la partida de Haru, el día que se fue le iba a confesar que la amaba pero no tuve el valor, Seiya llego a mi vida cuando yo trataba de olvidarme de ese amor por Haruka…. Y ahora estoy a seis meses de casarme…

Seiya un joven alto, de cabello largo y negro trabajaba en un hospital infantil como Psicólogo, conoció a Usagi cuando cursaba el 4 semestre de la carrera, se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio caminando por el pasillo de la facultad de Pedagogía, la vio algo triste y se prometió así mismo que le devolvería esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—Bombón sé que han pasado cinco años desde que nos conocimos… y que estabas triste por la partida de tu mejor amiga… que era la chica que te robo el corazón… daba todo perdido porque no podía competir con una mujer pero cuando me dijiste que ella se había ido, vi la esperanza de conquistarte… ahora soy feliz porque en seis meses nos casaremos y todo será perfecto… no habrá nadie que impida nuestra boda… ni ella, tu primer amor… nunca regresara a Osaka…

/

/

/

/

 **Hola, hola amigos lectores aquí yo de nuevo dando lata con una nueva historia, que espero sea de su agrado, se acepta de todo tomatazos etc. Como ya saben los personajes no son míos, la historia es tanto de mi novia como mía ya que entre las dos lo estamos haciendo.**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur**

 **PD: Posible lemón xD veremos cómo me sale.**

 **PD 2: Amor te amo, eres mi todo mi M.T**


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentros Inesperados

**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

Tokio 24 de Abril

Una pareja caminaba por las calles de Tokio muy felices, a lo lejos se veía que ella amaba mucho a esa rubia de ojos verdes y cabellos rebeldes, la rubia le demostraba un gran cariño…

—Haruka a donde iremos a comer —decía la de cabellos aguamarina—, aún tenemos cosas que planear para la boda.

—Mmh no lo sé Sirena, ¿te parece si te llevo a tu restaurant favorito? —Le decía a mi Sirena— sabes que para esas cosas de la boda no soy buena, encárgate tu mi Sirena hermosa —Abrasándola por la espalda— Además la otra semana nos iremos a Osaka a vivir y casarnos halla, por fin conocerás la ciudad donde nací

—Espero caerle muy bien a tu familia Haruka —sonriendo y robándole besos— espero encontrar buenas amistades y tú sabes que también voy a Osaka por trabajo fijo.

—Ya lo sé Sirena, te mostrare toda la ciudad y veras donde fue mi antigua preparatoria —lo decía sonriendo, ya eran cinco años desde que se fue de Osaka para continuar sus estudios en la universidad de Tokio y ahora regresaba como toda una ingeniera y a punto de casarse.

—Entonces vamos a ese restaurant —parándose de la banca del parque donde estaban sentadas, para ir se a comer con el amor de su vida, mirándola a los ojos—. Haruka Te amo…

—Yo también Michiru —besándola…

/

/

/

/

En los jardines de Osaka una pareja sentada en el pasto se demostraban ese amor que se tenían, bueno al menos uno, la rubia de ojos azules muy en el fondo aún pensaba en su amiga Haruka…

—Bombón ahora que estamos por casarnos —tomándole la mano— ¿has pensado en donde iremos de luna miel?

—No lo sé… siempre he querido conocer España —mirándolo a los ojos, no lo podía negar su prometido era guapo y buena persona, y ya habían pasado cinco años desde que Haruka se fue… debía continuar con su vida.

— ¿España? ¿Qué hay de lindo ahí? —Besándole la mano— ¿y has visto otras opciones?

—Si amor, pero me gusta España —sonriendo— Además es lindo conocer nuevos lugares.

—Como tú digas mi Bombón, yo me prometí hacerte feliz —acercándose a ella a besarla— desde que te conocí me enamore de ti… tu carisma me cautivo… a pesar que estabas triste, me cautivaste… —besándola (¬¬ aprovechado).

—Correspondía al beso abrazándolo, si habían pasado cinco años desde que conoció a ese gran chico, que la ayudo a salir adelante y que poco a poco se ganó su cariño y confianza, separándose de él mirándolo con una sonrisa— Mis padres quieren que vayas a cenar esta noche

—Diles que estaré puntual en tu casa bombón —abrazándola— te amo mi bombón

—Y yo a ti mi Seiya… —tomándolo de la mano para caminar por el parque.

/

/

/

Una semana habia pasado Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en su departamento acomodando cosas para el viaje.

—Michiru ya empacaste todo —lo decía desde el cuarto del departamento donde vivian juntas.

—Ya amor —sonriendo— tu cepillo de dientes, la ropa, todo amor —abrazándola por la espalda— aún que falta lo más importante…

— ¿Así? Qué es eso importante —lo decía de forma coqueta— digo porque a mí ya me llevas —Atrapándola por la espalda y dándole un beso por el cuello

—Volteándose y besándola en los labios—Mi vestido de novia, porque a mi prometida no la suelto por nada —volviéndola a besar— además el vuelo sale en cuatro horas, y estaríamos llegando a Osaka por la noche

—Me parece perfecto Sirena, lo tienes todo planeado —alzándola en brazos para girar con ella— podemos hacer muchas cosas en tres horas… —besándola.

— ¿Tú crees? —se lo decía de forma coqueta, besándola y dejándose guiar a la recamara.

/

En el aeropuerto de Tokio una pareja iba aprisa, porque se les hacía tarde para tomar su vuelo a Osaka.

—Haruka, hay que apurarnos —lo decía una Michiru agitada

—Amor, se nos hiso tarde por causa tuya —lo decía sonriendo

—Mi culpa, tu que eres insaciable —lo decía con las mejillas rojas

—Pero si tú, me devoraste que no me querías dejar salir de la cama —de manera coqueta lo decía— Además fue como nuestra despedida en Tokio

Abordaron el avión y por la noche estarían en Osaka, Haruka había decidido empezar una nueva vida al lado de Michiru, Usagi había quedado como un bonito recuerdo.

/

/

/

/

Seiya iba en su deportivo a la casa de su prometida, Usagi había tomado la decisión de que todavía no vivieran juntos, por tradición de su familia que no era correcto vivir en unión libre.

—Bombón estoy ansioso por ya verte —lo decía sonriendo— terminando de cenar te llevare a caminar por ese parque que tanto te gusta.

Aparcando frente a la casa de su prometida, con un ramo de flores toca el timbre, y le abre su suegro Kenji Tsukino, la familia de Usagi era de tradiciones, Su suegra Ikuko de Tsukino era una mujer bella, amable, sociable, Kenji Tsukino también era amable, lo trataban bien, a pesar de saber que su hija se había enamorado de una chica, por ver feliz a su hija habían aceptado que hubiera una relación a futuro, pero cuando supieron que nos casaríamos se pusieron muy felices, pero al que no le agradó es a su hermano Sami, me he querido acercar a él, incluso he intentado jugar videojuegos con él (porque a mí no me gustan, lo considero perder el tiempo) pero aun así he tratado de acercarme a él. Usagi me dice que le dé tiempo que solo se ira acercando a mí. Pero la verdad cada que puede Sami le recuerda a mi prometida a su primer amor… Haruka.

—Pasa Seiya, te estábamos esperando —lo decía su suegro sonriendo— mi hija te está esperando en la sala.

—Sí, señor —Sonriendo aunque algo apenado.

—Dime suegro, no seas tímido —le decía palmeándole la espalda—. Seremos familia dentro de seis meses.

Sami se encontraba jugando Resident Evil 5 en su consola de X-box en la sala donde estaba Usagi.

—Hola amor —lo decía feliz— te traje estas rosas, ya sé que no son tan hermosas como tú —besándola.

—Sonrojada— Gracias, amor. Ven toma asiento en lo que sale la cena —acompañándolo a sentarse—. Iré a ayudarle a mamá a terminar la cena.

Usagi salió hacia la cocina para ayudarle a su mamá, Seiya miraba a Sami jugar e intento hacer plática con su cuñado

— ¿Sami que juegas? —Le preguntaba un entusiasmado Seiya.

—Un juego de Zombis —sin mirarlo, ni prestarle atención, no le caía mal Seiya solo que, a él le hubiera gustado que su hermana se hubiera quedado con Haruka, ella lo entendía, jugaba con él, lo llevaba en su convertible, incluso lo llevo hasta Japón solo para que Shinji Mikami creador del juego de Resident Evil le diera un autógrafo.

— ¿Me dejas jugar contigo? —acercándose a él

—Crees poder jugar, la última vez que jugamos perdiste y tuve que volver a iniciar la partida —aun lo decía sin prestarle atención.

Seiya ya no dijo nada, solo se quedó sentado en el mueble, mirando como jugaba su cuñado, debía tenerle paciencia, sabía lo mucho que quería a Haruka y él se encargaría de ganarse ese cariño que era de Haruka.

Transcurrió la cena normalmente claro está se habló de la boda, los preparativos, que donde sería el salón, el vestido de novia para Usagi, y claro no falto Sami con su comentario de Haruka.

— ¿Hermanita, Haruka cuando crees que regrese a Osaka? —Lo decía de forma curiosa.

—N… No lo sé… Sami… —lo dijo una nostálgica Usagi—. Supongo nunca regresara, habrá hecho su vida en Tokio

Para no ver triste a mi Bombón cambie la conversación y la invite a salir.

—Amor, vamos a caminar por el parque que te gusta tanto —lo decía un Seiya muy ilusionado.

—Claro, amor —Usagi ya se veía más tranquila, Sami se reía por dentro ya que Seiya no sabía el motivo por el cual le gustaba ir a ese parque a su hermana.

Concluyo la cena y se dispusieron a salir a caminar, donde la pareja iba platicando, sonriendo, demostrando que eran una pareja estable.

/

/

/

/

Haruka y Michiru habían llegado a Osaka en cerca de las 7 de la noche, el taxi los llevo a la que era su casa, donde vivió toda su infancia, sus padres eran importantes empresarios navieros. Llegaron cenaron en familia, presento a su prometida y su madre estaba encantada con su nuera, ya que ella estaba a la altura de ellos, era elegante, educada. Nunca había aprobado esa amistad que su hija tenía con la rubia de coletas. A Haruka nunca le importo el estatus social, o el dinero. Invito a Michiru a caminar por ese parque que tanto le gustaba a su gatita, sabía que era revivir recuerdos… ya que en ese parque fue donde su gatita y ella se dieron su primer beso….

—Sirena, te llevare a un parque muy hermoso, yo caminaba por ahí cada día… —Lo decía con una sonrisa, Haruka sentía que su corazón se aceleraba con solo mencionar ese parque.

—Si mi amor —abrazándola— Yo soy feliz donde tú vayas, y conocer un lugar importante para ti es algo especial para mí

—Entonces no se diga más y vamos —tenía un presentimiento extraño… como si su corazón palpitara feliz de que encontraría a su otra mitad.

Salieron de la lujosa casa y se fueron en el convertible que sus padres le regalaron como obsequio por su graduación y por su compromiso con Michiru Kaioh.

/

/

/

No muy lejos de ahí Seiya llegaba al parque en su deportivo, estacionándolo del lado derecho del parque.

—Bombón ya estamos en tu parque favorito —lo decía sonriendo

—Vamos, amor… —Sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte, como si se encontrara con su otra mitad, murmuro para sí misma— "Es que acaso… tú has regresado a mi… eso es imposible… tú te fuiste muy lejos..."

— ¿Decías algo amor? —le pregunta curioso su prometido.

—Nada, amor… que soy muy feliz de estar contigo —le decía sonriente.

Iban caminando por el parque y poco a poco se acercaban al lugar donde Haruka le había robado ese primer beso…

/

/

/

—Sirena, vamos no puedes enojarte solo porque no quise dejar el auto en un estacionamiento privado —lo decía de forma berrinchuda

—No sabemos, que maleantes halla en este parque mi amor —se lo decía regañándola.

—Conozco esta ciudad y nunca le paso nada a mi auto en los años que venía a este parque —le decía a su prometida abrazándola—. Además tú viste que había un deportivo estacionado en frente del nuestro, la calle es segura.

—Está bien, amor —besándola— anda amor vamos que aún nos falta caminar por este bello parque

—Si mi Sirena —sonriente, sabía que faltaba poco para llegar en ese lugar donde le robo ese beso a su gatita, en el centro del parque, donde estaba la fuente en una noche como esa, estrellada, la luna brillaba intensamente…

/

/

/

Seiya y Usagi caminaban rumbo a la fuente, a lo lejos distinguían a una pareja venir del otro lado.

—Mira bombón, no somos los únicos en venir a este parque a esta hora —mientras le tomaba la mano a su prometida

—Si… me pregunto quienes serán… —Su corazón latía muy fuerte, sus rodillas le temblaban…

/

/

/

—Mira amor, ahí viene una pareja —Sonriendo— no somos las únicas caminando en esta noche romántica

—Si… —algo le pasaba a su corazón, latía muy fuerte, presentía algo que conocía a esa persona, llegaron al centro de la fuente y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su gatita, ahí parada como si hubiera visto a un muerto…

/

/

/

Seiya y Usagi llegaron al centro del parque, cuando Usagi vio a su Haru no lo podía creer, era imposible que ella estuviera ahí, era producto de su imaginación…

—Usagi… —dijo una Haruka muy sorprendida y a la vez feliz… su gatita estaba más hermosa, sintió celos por verla con ese chico.

—Haruka… —decía una Usagi sorprendida, feliz, su corazón latía muy fuerte, su Haru había vuelto, pero… ¿Quién era esa chica linda que venía con ella?.

/

/

/

 **Dirán como da lata jejejej pero una vez que salió la inspiración no pudimos parar, bien con el prólogo ya saben de qué se trata más o menos, como ven ya se reencontraron, creen que Michiru se quede con los brazos cruzados? O el Seiya deje ir a Usagi? Como saben los personajes no son míos, la historia es mía y de mi novia.**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur**

 **PD: Amor mi M.T te amo te amo mi vida hermosa eres mi todo :-***


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentros Inesperados II

**ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS PARTE II**

A las dos se les detuvo el mundo, al verse a los ojos, tenían mucho que decirse, querían abrazarse, besarse, decirse cuanto se extrañaron, la falta que se hacían, todos esos sentimiento salieron a flote, su gatita estaba, más hermosa, esos ojos azules la hipnotizaban. En eso tanto Michiru y Seiya se miraron como esperando ser presentados… pero no veían iniciativa de sus respectivas parejas.

—Amor no me vas a presentar —Decía una Michiru incomoda por la situación… sabía quién era Usagi y eso la ponía celosa.

—Ah, Ah así —tomando la mano de Michiru— Usagi… ella es Michiru, Michiru Kaioh…

—Su prometida —tomando del brazo a Haruka

—Escuchar eso a Usagi le cayó como un balde de agua fría, su Haru se iba a casar… eso le dolía… —Mucho… gusto Michiru… —con una gran sonrisa.

—Tomando a Seiya del brazo— Haruka… él es Seiya Kou… mi prometido

Ambos rivales se saludaron de mano, estrechándoselas con fuerza, Seiya sabía quién era Haruka Tenoh, esa chica era el primer amor de su prometida. No dejaría que ella fuera un impedimento para su boda con su bombón.

—Bueno señorita Usagi, con su permiso seguiremos nuestro camino —decía una Michiru jalando del brazo a su prometida.

—Usagi sonrió y miro de nuevo a los ojos de Haru—Si... nosotros también ya nos vamos —tomando de la mano a Seiya—. Hasta luego Haruka, Michiru fue un gusto conocerte —se lo decía de forma sonriente.

Al momento de ver como Usagi tomaba la mano de Seiya se tensó y miro con odio al Kou, solo se despidió con la mano y ambas parejas tomaron rumbos distintos.

/

/

/

En el auto de Haruka, iba una Michiru seria sin dirigirle la palabra, estaba ofendida por ver como Haruka miraba a Usagi.

— ¿Sirena que tienes? —le decía Haruka.

—Vi cómo te la comías con la mirada —lo decía de manera cortante

—No digas tonterías Michiru —decía una Haruka ya algo molesta— como se te ocurre que yo la miraría así

—No mientas Haruka, te le quedaste viendo toda embobada, yo tuve que presentarme como tu prometida, porque lo que es tú ni si quiera lo harías.

—Claro que si lo iba hacer —estaba molesta, si era verdad que estaba sorprendida por ver a su gatita, y que era hermosa, linda—, solo que tú te adelantaste como marcando territorio.

—Crees que no vi como ella te devoraba con la mirada —lo decía ya una Michiru muy enojada— Y tú… —llorando— no me dabas mi lugar…

—Sirena —abrazándola— estas exagerando Usagi no me miraba de esa forma —dándole un beso en la frente—no tienes que tener celos de ella…

Michiru abrazo muy fuerte a Haruka, no permitiría que esa niña le quitara al amor de su vida, no podría competir con ella.

— ¿Me amas Haruka? —mirándola a los ojos

—Sí, Michiru —besándola— y eso no cambiara….

Haruka se sentía triste y alegré a la vez, Usagi estaba hermosa, y vio en esos ojos felicidad al verla de nuevo, pero estaba triste por saber que su Gatita se casaría… al siguiente día iría a la casa de su gatita a dejarle la colección completa de Resident Evil a Sami ya que sabía que ese era el juego favorito del chico.

/

/

/

En el auto de Seiya iba una Usagi pensativa, mientras su prometido la veía de reojo.

— ¿En qué piensas, amor? —decía un Seiya curioso.

—En… nada —mentía, en su mente estaba su Haru—. Solo que la vida da sorpresas, en fin, ¿Mañana iras a la casa?

—Si bombón, te llevare a comer a un lugar especial —lo decía sonriendo, si le había afectado la llegada de la rubia, pero él estaba seguro que Usagi lo amaba a él, y la rubia era solo su pasado.

—Mmh —pensando—Mejor vamos a cenar, mañana me quede de ver con Mina en el centro comercial.

—Sí, mi bombón —besándole la mano—paso por ti a las ocho, y vamos a tu lugar favorito….

Usagi solo sonrió, ver a Haruka le había removido sentimientos que ella creía ya haber olvidado, estaba triste su Haru se iba a casar, su prometida era elegante, todo lo que los padres de Haruka deseaban para ella…

/

/

/

/

Haruka llega a la casa de los Tsukino, no habían cambiado mucho, seguía en la misma calle, el mismo color, y ese jardín que le gustaba a su gatita y que ella le había ayudado a decorar. Se quitó sus lentes y bajo del auto, llevaba en la mano la colección que era para Sami.

—Se va a alegrar Sami, cuando vea toda la colección autografiada —sonriendo y tocando el timbre, espero unos minutos y la que le abrió la puerta fue la mamá de Usagi, una mujer bella, carismática, alegre, y muy buena persona.

—Haruka… —decía mamá Ikuko— has vuelto —lo decía de una manera feliz y sorprendida.

—Sí, señora, llegue ayer —sonriendo— ¿Esta Sami?

—Sí —sonriendo—, pero pasa, pasa. Dirás que soy descortés por no invitarte a pasar.

—No se preocupe —mirando a mamá Ikuko

—Pero mírate, ya eres toda una ingeniera y además de muy guapa —sonriendo y dándole un efusivo abrazo. Muy en el fondo mamá Ikuko sabía que Haruka era la felicidad de Usagi, ahora entendía porque la vio feliz ayer por la noche cuando Seiya la dejo en casa.

Haruka correspondió al abrazo.

—Deja llamo a Sami, está en su cuarto —llevándola a la sala—, ya sabes jugando

—Sí, aquí espero, y de nuevo es un gusto volverla a ver —sentándose en el mueble.

Mamá Ikuko subió al cuarto de su hijo, tocando la puerta y avisándole que Haruka lo esperaba en la sala, Sami no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo a la sala.

— ¡Haruka! —Lo decía feliz— has regresado, todo este tiempo que te fuiste no ha sido lo mismo —abrazando a Haruka— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Sami, mira cómo has crecido —sonriendo y correspondiendo al abrazo—, pues veras, cuando estaba en Tokio e iba caminando por los centros comerciales, vi que vendían la colección completa de nuestro juego favorito —lo decía sonriendo— y que el autor del juego iría al otro día a una sesión de autógrafos… —Mirando la reacción de Sami.

—Sí…. Algo supe… quería ir, pero sabes que mis padres no me dejarían ir solo, todo era diferente cuando estabas tú….

—Si…. Pero me acorde de ti y mira —mostrándole la colección completa y autografiada.

—La alegría de Sami era grande acepto la colección y corrió a abrazar a Haruka—, Haruka gracias, gracias no sabes cuánto deseaba estos juegos.

—No te preocupes Sami, me ausente por 5 años pero nuestra amistad sigue —revolviéndole el cabello al chico.

Sami veía diferente a Haruka más alta, con un aura tranquilo, pero la pregunta era ¿Había vuelto para conquistar a su hermana?

— ¿Y ya no volverás a Tokio? —dijo el chico.

—No…. Vine para quedarme un buen tiempo —sonriendo—, además que encontré un buen trabajo aquí en Osaka.

—Ya veo…. ¿también viniste a ver a mi hermana? —mirando la reacción de Haruka.

—Mmh. Si y No —mirando a Sami—, sé que ella se va a casar, ayer que la vi en el parque donde siempre íbamos, ella y yo, me lo dijo.

—Ya entiendo, porque mi hermana estaba de buen humor —sonriendo— es, porque te vio.

Haruka al oír eso, formo una sonrisa, debía encontrarse una vez más con su gatita, debían cerrar ese ciclo si quería "estar bien" con Michiru.

—Juguemos una partida Sami y me platicas las novedades que hay —sonriendo y mirando a Sami.

—Sí, Haruka.

Sami bajo su consola de X-box y los controles, los juegos y botana para jugar un largo rato con Haruka. Estaban jugando uno de carreras mientras platicaban de los acontecimientos durante la ausencia de Haruka, hasta que llegaron a la plática que Haruka le interesaba.

—Desde que te fuiste, Usagi estaba triste, casi no quería comer, no salía con sus amigas, ella me platicaba que te extrañaba…. Pasaron dos años que estaba así, pero un día trajo a él tal Seiya y dijo que era su novio…. Entonces yo le pregunte que como lo conoció, ella me dijo que en la universidad, y que él durante dos años fue su amigo, la ayudo a recuperarse de tu partida, y que poco a poca fue sintiendo un cariño hacia él, hace cuatro meses le pidió matrimonio y dentro de seis meses se van a casar. ¿Y tú que has hecho durante estos 5 años?

Haruka sabía que ya había perdido a su gatita, además ella también se iba a casar y también en seis meses, quería a Michiru, ella la había ayudado salir adelante, durante su carrera la apoyo, en las carreras en todo le ayudado.

—Yo…. Ahora soy Ingeniera en Mecatronica, soy piloto profesional y… también me voy a casar…. Con la violinista Michiru Kaioh…. —lo decía de una forma no muy segura.

—Eso…quiere decir que no lucharas por mi hermana… — lo decía de manera triste— creí que volviste solo para recuperar a Usagi.

—…..— era muy confuso todo eso, debía ver a Usagi a solas y cerrar ese ciclo— te puedo pedir algo Sami…. Me ayudarías a que tu hermana vaya a verme a un lugar que te indicare….

— ¡Sí! —Lo decía muy entusiasmado— ¡sabía que no te darías por vencida, que lucharías por ella!

/

/

/

En una cafetería ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraban dos rubias, una sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga de odangos.

—Amiga Usagi, estas bien…. ¿Qué pasa, que es eso tan urgente que me querías decir?

—Mina, ella ha regresado…. Haru…. Ha regresado…. —lo decía una Usagi entre alegre y confundida.

— ¿Es enserio lo que me dices? —Mina no lo podía creer— ¿Cuándo regreso?

—Si… ayer la vi en el mismo parque donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso —lo decía con alegría y algo triste— regreso ayer…. Aunque…. Ella esta comprometida con la afamada violinista Michiru Kaioh

Mina no lo podía creer, era mucha informacion para ella, Haruka de vuelta en Osaka y además comprometida con Michiru Kaioh.

—Amiga, no sé qué decirte…. Pero…. ¿Tú que sentiste al verla? —Decía Mina—, ¿aún la amas?

—Me sentí feliz de verla, aún sigue siendo esa chica rebelde, está un poco alta, y aún conserva esa mirada hermosa…. —decía una Usagi feliz—, verla me removió sentimientos que yo creí ya no sentir amiga…. Aun la amo como el primer día que nos conocimos…. Pero ya no tenemos oportunidad de volver… ella ya sabe que me casare con Seiya…. Y ella se casara con Michiru…. —lo decía una triste Usagi.

—No estés triste amiga…. Tú serás muy feliz con Seiya y lo de Haruka será un bonito recuerdo o tú puedes luchar por Haruka aunque implique que sufran terceras personas.

—Lo sé, Mina, pero…. —pensando—, creí que mis sentimientos por Haruka se habían quedado guardados en el fondo de mi corazón pero al verla…. Mi corazón latió muy fuerte…. Me dieron celos de verla con esa.

—Usagi, lo que decidas hacer yo te apoyare…. Las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez su venida signifique que ambas deben cerrar ese ciclo, verse y hablar de las cosas que no se dijeron hace años.

—Yo no la buscare Mina…. Dejare las cosas así, Seiya no se merece que le haga esto…. Él ha sido bueno conmigo, es tierno, me apoya y me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, me ayudo a salir a delante.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, y siguieron platicando, Mina le contó que había conocido aún chico muy guapo se llamaba Yeten y que lo vería esa tarde.

/

/

/

/

—Señora, fue un gusto volverla a ver —decía Haruka— debo irme, mi prometida me está esperando en el centro comercial.

— ¡Felicidades Haruka! —Decía mamá Ikuko feliz—, ¿y quién es la afortunada?

—Desearía que fuera su hija, pensaba— Michiru Kaioh…

— ¿La violinista? —decía mamá Ikuko sorprendida.

—Sí…

Estar ahí le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando iba a comer a la casa de su gatita, como desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes…

—Haruka, ven a cenar mañana, sabes es el cumpleaños de mi esposo, y tú aun sigues siendo parte de la familia —decía una mamá Ikuko feliz— invita a tú novia también.

—Gracias, mañana estaremos aquí puntuales.

Sin más se despidió y se fue rumbo al centro comercial, en sus pensamientos iba Usagi, y sabía dónde la citaría.

/

/

 **Hola, hola amigos lectores aquí de nuevo dando lata, como ven Haruka se quiere encontrar con Usagi, Michiru se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba Usagi a Haruka, la historia es mía y de mi novia los personajes no me pertenecen. Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur xD**

 **PD: Amor te amo, eres mi inspiración, mi todo :***


	4. Chapter 4 Sentimientos Encontrados

**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS (AMOR, CELOS, ENOJOS Y CONFUSIÓN)**

Usagi regreso a su casa por la tarde, su hermano estaba en su cuarto guardando sus juegos, mamá Ikuko estaba en la cocina haciendo bocadillos para sus dos hijos.

—Mamá ya llegue —decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ver a su mamá—, ¿qué preparas mamá?

—Preparo unos bocadillos para ustedes dos, ya que Sami comió con Haruka, no tiene mucho que se acaba de ir —decía— ¿Cómo te fue con Mina?

— ¡Qué Haruka vino! —sorprendida, tenía que cambiar la conversación con su mamá sino preguntaría del porque la sorpresa— bien… te envía saludos y además la invite a la cena, me dijo que traería a un amigo —sonriendo.

—Gracias, y estuvo bien que la invitaras, ya tiene tiempo que no viene a casa, tengo ganas de saludarla y saber cómo le ha ido. ¿Por qué te ha sorprendido que Haruka viniera?

— Nada más mamá ¿Y a que vino Haruka? —tenía que preguntarlo, porque no me espero…

—Vino a dejarle unos juegos a Sami, y jugo un rato con él, por cierto también la invite a la cena y a su prometida también, ¿Sabías que es la afamada violinista Michiru Kaioh?

—Si… ayer por la noche que nos la encontramos, me la presento y yo le presente a Seiya, ¿Pero porque invitaste a Haruka?

—Sabes que a tú papá le gusta la música clásica y tiene discos de la violinista e invite a Haruka, porque ella es como de la familia, a tu padre le dará gusto verla.

Tenía que pensar como decirle a Seiya que Haruka iría a la cena, estaba feliz, se encontraría con Haru, claro le hubiera gustado que fuera sola y no con esa.

—Si lo se…. Bueno mamá iré a darme una ducha, Seiya pasara por mí para ir a cenar.

—Sí, hija. Salúdame a Seiya.

/

/

/

/

En la casa de los Tenoh se encontraba una pareja abrazada viendo una película, comiendo palomitas, y dándose uno que otro beso.

— ¿Amor, a donde fuiste por la mañana? —mirando a su Haruka.

—Haruka se atraganto con las palomitas— Fui…. A ver a un amigo Sirena.

Michiru se abrazó más a su prometida y le dio un beso lleno de pasión y amor, Haruka correspondió al beso, sonriendo.

—Sirena, nos invitaron a una cena, va hacer mañana —mirando a su prometida.

—Sí, amor vamos —volviéndola a besar.

—Es el cumpleaños del papá de Usagi y mamá Ikuko nos invitó —mirando la reacción de Michiru.

Michiru al escuchar el nombre de Usagi estallo en celos, dejo de abrazar a Haruka y se levantó de la cama.

— ¡Que! —Dijo enojada— ¿Fuiste a la casa de esa niña?

—Sí. Fui a dejarle la colección de videojuegos a Sami el hermano de Usagi —mirando a Michiru— para tu tranquilidad no estaba ella.

— ¡Claro! Pero bien que deseabas que estuviera —enojada— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Haruka? ¿Por qué la vas a buscar?

—Michiru no exageres…. No la fui a buscar…. Te había platicado del hermano de Usagi, te había dicho que a él le gustaba el mismo videojuego que a mí, ya te dije que no debes tener celos de Usagi como sabes ella es pasado…. —o eso creía pensaba, aunque si me hubiera gustado que hubiera estado mi gatita.

— ¡Cómo no voy tener celos de esa niña! Si sé que era tu primer amor —llorando.

—Hiendo a abrazar a su sirena, besándola— Pero ahora estoy contigo mi amor, nos vamos a casar —mirándola— sino quieres ir no vamos.

Michiru abrazo muy fuerte a Haruka, meditando la propuesta de Haruka de ir a la susodicha cena, debía advertirle a esa rubia que Haruka era suya y que jamás, ¡Jamás! Seria de ella.

—No, amor, si vamos a ir, nos invitaron y seria descortés no asistir —abrazándola—, perdóname mi amor, es que me dan celos cuando mencionas el nombre de esa chica.

—No te preocupes amor, no debes tener celos —besándola.

Se besaron, abrazándose y dándose pequeñas caricias, y poco a poco Michiru llevaba a Haruka a la cama, para demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

/

/

/

En un restaurant se encontraba una bella pareja disfrutando de una rica cena, él iba de un pantalón beige, camisa blanca y chaqueta color café claro, era feliz teniendo la compañía de tan bella mujer, su bombón se veía hermosa con ese vestido negro.

— ¿Bombón te está gustando la cena? —besándole la mano

—Sí, Seiya, es mi comida favorita —sonriendo— además que el lugar es lindo.

—Lo sé, mi bombón —tomando la mano de ella— te traje solo para verte feliz —acercándose a ella y darle un beso.

Seiya durante cinco años, busco la manera de saber todo de Usagi, que la hacía feliz, enojada, triste, buscaba la manera de verla feliz, con esa mirada tranquila y llena de amor.

—Amor… —decía Usagi—, Haruka fue a mi casa…. Fue a ver a mi hermano Sami para dejarle una colección de videojuegos que a él le gustaba.

—Ahhh —decía, en el fondo le molestaba que fuera a la casa de SU prometida— ¿y pudiste verla?

—No, yo llegue por la tarde cuando ella se había ido —lo decía tranquilamente—, además que mi mamá la invito a ella y a su prometida a la cena.

Eso a Seiya no le gusto escuchar, aparte de que Haruka le quita el cariño de su cuñado, ahora le quiere quitar el de su suegra, le daban celos, celos de saber que puede acercarse a su bombón, pero no armaría un escándalo, estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Usagi.

—Está bien, amor —besándola— sirve, que tu papá conoce a Michiru Kaioh, conozco un poco más a Haruka y bueno jugar con Sami y con ella ese videojuego que comparten —sonriendo.

—Gracias, por comprender Seiya —dándole un beso—, fui a ver lo de los vestidos con Mina y vi uno lindo, lo pedí y me llega la otra semana.

—Bombón eso me da alegría, yo estoy viendo lo de la recepción —sonriendo.

Y así se la pasaron hablando sobre la boda, y siguieron cenando, no se habló más de Haruka o de porque va a ir a la cena, terminaron la cena y Seiya la llevo a su casa, despidiéndose de sus suegros.

/

/

/

/

El día de la cena en casa de los padres de Usagi llego, por un lado Usagi en su casa estaba ayudándole a su mamá con los preparativos de la cena, y sami había salido con su padre a comprar. En casa de los Tenoh, Haruka le platicaba a su madre, que la mamá de Usagi las habían invitado al cumpleaños de su esposo, a su madre no le agrado la idea de que su hija se siguiera juntando con esa familia que no estaba a su nivel.

—Pero hija porque tienes que ir, sabes mi opinión de que te juntes con esa clase de gente —decía la madre de Haruka.

—Mamá no te exprese así de la familia de Usagi, tanto ellos como nosotros somos personas iguales —lo decía ya enojada.

—No somos iguales Haruka, nosotros estamos en una posición más alta que ellos, tenemos educación, elegancia, además que su padre trabaja en nuestra empresa, que dirán nuestros conocidos cuando vean que la futura heredera del imperio naviero Tenoh esté presente en esa clase de reunión —Misaki hablaba tranquilamente.

— ¡Basta, madre! —Enojada— a mí no me importa ni el estatus social, ni la posición en la que estamos, ellos también tienen educación incluso más educación que tú madre, y me importa un comino lo que diga la sociedad y la gente, te guste o no iré a la reunión y si Michiru quiere ir está bien, y sino de igual forma yo iré a la reunión —mirando a Michiru de forma seria.

—Ofendida su madre por compararla con la familia de Usagi— ¡Haruka como te atreves hablarme así! —molesta.

—Me atrevo madre, porque no me gusta que te expreses así de la familia de Usagi, sabes lo mucho que ella y su familia significan para mí —ya no pudo callar lo último, no le importaba si Michiru estaba ahí, debía defender a la familia de su gatita.

—…. —Michiru sintió que algo se le rompía dentro de su corazón al escuchar esas palabras de su prometida.

—Misaki… —decía una Michiru tranquila—, Haruka tiene razón no debería expresarse así de una familia, aunque no estén en nuestra posición social son personas, y con respecto a ir a la reunión, si iré Haruka es una invitación que nos hicieron y seria descortés no ir —sonriendo.

Michiru apoyaba las ideas de su suegra, con respecto a la posición social, ya hablaría con su suegra al respecto, le dolió saber que aun la familia de Usagi le importara a su prometida, pero ella se encargaría de cortar todo lazo que uniera a su Haruka con esa familia.

—Pero Michiru, como iras a una reunión así —sorprendida le decía la mamá de Haruka—, entiendo que ames mucho a mi hija para acceder a semejante capricho

—Suegra —mirándola— voy porque soy la prometida de Haruka, hablamos luego de este tema suegra —sonriendo.

—Ya la oíste madre —Haruka se levantaba del comedor furiosa—, iré a despejarme, Michiru regreso luego —dándole un beso a su novia y despidiéndose de su madre.

Haruka salió del comedor, tomo las llaves de su moto y salió rumbo al parque donde iba con su gatita. Michiru y Misaki se miraron y quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Michiru no estoy de acuerdo, en que vayan a esa reunión, no es de nuestra clase —lo decía muy seria Misaki.

—Y estoy de acuerdo con usted suegra —sonriendo—, pero si queremos que Haruka deje de frecuentar a ese tipo de familia, debemos ser prudentes, sé que su hija amo a esa niña, y yo me encargare de hacerle ver que es lo que le conviene y lo mejor le conviene a Haruka es estar entre los que son de su clase social. —sonriendo.

—Está bien, hija —sonriendo y terminando su taza de té—, dejare todo en tus manos, para que alejes a mi hija de los Tsukino.

Así se pasaron la tarde platicando de cosas de la boda y los arreglos para el salón y claro de la luna de miel.

/

/

/

En casa de los Tsukino tanto el padre de Usagi estaba ayudándole a su esposa y sus hijos acomodando la mesa para la cena, Sami estaba acomodando la consola de juegos sabía que Haruka iría y debían jugar una partida, Serena estaba nerviosa vería de nuevo a su Haru y quería verse linda para ella… se sonrojo por esa idea.

—Sé que Haru vendrá —sonriente y sonrojada— debo verme linda para ella, aunque venga con su prometida, quiero que me vea linda —lo decía feliz.

Faltaban unas horas para que llegaran los invitados, se metió a la ducha y se relajó un rato.

/

/

/

—Bien, debo verme guapa para mi gatita —sonriendo y colocándose loción, colocando un papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón—, bien llevo la dirección donde citare a mi gatita… espero todo salga bien… —tomando el regalo para el papá de Usagi.

Michiru ya estaba lista iba en un vestido azul marino escotado, no lo podía negar se veía hermosa con ese vestido, pero Haruka estaba ansiosa por ver a su gatita.

—Lista Sirena —ofreciéndole la mano.

—Sí, mi amor —sonrojándose, y tomando la mano de su prometida.

Salieron de la casa y ayudo a su Sirena a entrar en el convertible para dirigirse a la cena en la casa de los padres de su gatita.

/

/

/

/

En casa de Usagi ya estaban Mina, Yaten (amigo de mi Mina, colado en la fiesta), amigos del trabajo del papá de Usagi, y Seiya estaba teniendo una plática con su suegro. Haruka aparca el auto enfrente del deportivo de Seiya mirando como habían decorado la casa de su gatita.

—Llegamos Sirena —mirando a su novia—, los padres de Usagi son buenas personas, te caerán bien —bajando del auto, para ir abrirle.

Ella tomo la mano de Haruka, mirando la fachada de la casa que se le hiso fea, se notaba que la familia no tenía estilo.

—Claro, amor —besándola— vamos.

Tocaron el timbre, y Haruka se sentía ansiosa, vería a su gatita, a su gatita hermosa, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos hermosos.

Usagi fue a abrir la puerta, se sentía nerviosa, como su corazón se aceleraba. Abriendo la puerta y ahí estaba ella su Haru, acompañada de la violinista Michiru.

—Buenas noches Haruka… Michiru —sonriendo—. Bienvenidas a mi casa, pasen…

—Usagi… buenas noches —ver a su gatita, le acelero el corazón, quería abrazarla, besarla, pero se contuvo.

Oír su nombre de la voz de la persona que amaba le acelero el corazón, quería empujar a Michiru, separarla de su Haru y abrazarla, besarla.

—Buenas noches… señorita Usagi —lo decía una Michiru sonriente, mirándola de arriba abajo.

El señor Tsukino se encontraba en la sala con sus amigos del trabajo y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Haruka Tenoh ahí con ellos, sabían cómo era su patrona y unos cuantos conocían la humildad de Haruka. El señor Kenji fue y abrazo a Haruka.

—Pero mírate Haruka estas más hermosa —sonriendo— ¿Cuándo regresaste?

—Señor Kenji —abrazando al que pudo haber sido su suegro—, hace tres días regrese a Osaka, su esposa me dijo que cumplía años hoy y por eso estoy aquí —sonriendo.

—Así, es hija —mirándola—, ¿Y quién es esta linda señorita que está a tu lado? —mirando a Michiru.

—Ella es Michiru, Michiru Kaioh…. —tomando la mano de su prometida—, mi prometida….

El señor Tsukino se quedó sorprendido por las dos noticias, ella era la afamada violinista Michiru Kaioh de quien le gustaba escuchar su música clásica, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que Haruka estuviera comprometida….

—Un gusto señorita Kaioh —sonriéndole—, espero se sienta como su casa.

—El gusto es mío señor Tsukino —mirando alrededor de la casa con un poco de desprecio—, gracias… muy… linda su casa….

Eso a Haruka le molesto, el cómo su novia se expresó de la casa de su gatita, solo sonrió y se sentó a un lado del señor Tsukino, su novia se sentó a un lado de ella tomando la mano de Haruka.

—Dime Haruka, ¿viniste hacerte cargo de la empresa de tu padre? —mirando a Haruka.

—No, señor, vine a trabajar por mi cuenta —sonriendo—, usted sabe que no me gusta que me dan las cosas fáciles, además que la empresa de mi padre tengo entendido mi madre la maneja bien

—Desde que tu padre murió… la empresa no es lo mismo… —nostálgico, el señor Kenji era amigo del padre de Haruka, es por eso que Usagi y ella se habían conocido

Mamá Ikuko los invito a pasar al comedor, donde Seiya y Haruka se miraron feo, Sami saludo a Haruka y diciéndole que después de la cena jugaran una partida, Usagi solo miraba de reojo a Haruka, Michiru miraba con horror la comida, y comía despacio y con algo de asco. Haruka vio esta reacción en su novia y negó con enojo.

—Haruka —decía el señor Tsukino—, ya conoces al novio de Usagi —mirando a Seiya—, él es médico, y trabaja en el consultorio del hospital que pertenece a tu familia.

—Si… tengo el gusto de conocerlo, no sabía que trabajara ahí, mamá no me ha dicho nada…

Seiya estaba incomodo por esa conversación, es cierto que trabajaba ahí, pero era porque la universidad lo recomendó ahí y la señora Tenoh no tuvo otra alternativa de contratarlo.

—Misaki, lo contrato por recomendaciones de la universidad donde el estudio, es muy buen médico —sonriéndole a Seiya.

—No, exagere señor Kenji, solo hago mi trabajo —apenado.

A Haruka, no le gusto que el tal Seiya se hiciera el mustio frente a la familia de su gatita, tenía celos que ese estuviera al lado de su gatita.

—Me alegra saber que, tienes buenas referencias como médico Seiya —decía Haruka—, yo podría contactarte con el hospital de Tokio o Paris que son los más importantes.

—No, gracias, así como tú, me gusta ganarme las cosas y no que me ayuden —sonriendo y mirando retadoramente a Haruka.

— ¿Entonces, porque sigues en el hospital? —mirándolo desafiante—, dices ganarte las cosas, deberías renunciar y empezar de cero…. —sonriendo.

Seiya en el fondo quería romperle la cara por decirle eso, no estaba orgulloso por entrar así al hospital, pero el poco a poco se ha ganado los méritos y el reconocimiento.

—Tienes razón… pero aun siendo recomendado por la universidad me he ganado con el sudor de mi frente mi reputación —sonriendo—, no soy hijo de papi que lo tiene todo….

Eso a Haruka le molesto, no debía echarle en cara que ella tenía dinero y que por su apellido encontraría trabajo.

—Alguien gusta más —dijo mamá Ikuko para calmar la tensión ahí presente.

Haruka solo esbozo una sonrisa, y sonrió a mamá Ikuko.

—No, gracias, estuvo deliciosa la cena —sonriendo—, ya extrañaba su sazón

Mamá Ikuko se ruborizo y sonrió agradeciendo los halagos por parte de Haruka. Terminaron la cena con platicas amenas, vino el postre y a Haruka le encanto, Seiya estaba incomodo por la situación y Michiru no paraba de mirar el lugar con cierto desprecio.

—Haruka —decía Sami— Vamos a jugar una partida —sonriendo.

Haruka termino su postre y sonrió a Sami, mirando a Usagi, en verdad la veía hermosa, radiante, quería abrazarla.

—Claro, Sami vamos —parándose y mirando a Michiru—. ¿Vienes Sirena?

Michiru se le quedo viendo a Haruka, esas cosas no le gustaban.

—No, amor… ve tú —tomándole la mano, sonriéndole

Sami y Haruka se fueron a la sala a jugar una partida de carreras para iniciar la noche. Seiya se paró de su asiento acercándose a Usagi le susurro que ira con Sami y Haruka a jugar (Claro no lo invitaron y ahí va ¬¬), Usagi sonrío y le dijo que fuera.

Ya en la sala estaban Haruka y Sami compitiendo cuando llega Seiya y se sienta aun lado de ellos.

— ¿Sami puedo jugar con ustedes? —Mirando a su cuñado, no permitiría que Haruka se quedara con el cariño de Sami.

Sami lo mira serio y le dice:

—De que puedes, puedes…. Pero que yo sepa eres malo en los videojuegos y no quiero perder mi partida y empezar de cero —mirando a Seiya de manera seria, le molesto que fuera a molestar, cuando estaba jugando con Haruka

Haruka solo sonrió de lado, mirando a Seiya, era su oportunidad de vengarse por lo último que le dijo en la cena.

—Seiya…. Yo te puedo dar unas clases para que sepas jugar —mirándolo con arrogancia.

—Seiya hiso una mueca de lado, mirando a Haruka retadoramente— ¿Y garantizas que aprenderé a jugar?

—Claro —sonriendo arrogante—, yo le enseñe a Sami, aunque por lo que dice Sami, eres pésimo en los juegos —riendo—, mejor intenta con otra cosa.

Seiya miro con enojo a Haruka por burlarse de él, pero debía demostrar que podía, si quería ganarse a su cuñado ya que para Usagi su hermanito era muy importante.

—Ambos verán que aprenderé a jugar —sonriendo—, a menos que la maestra sea mala enseñando.

—Sonriendo—, Mira Seiya te enseñare a jugar y sin cobrarte nada, no queremos que tu reputación como Psicólogo quede en duda…. —riendo—, digo un Psicólogo debe saber jugar para poder entender la mente de un niño —diciéndolo con ironía.

Ambos rivales se quedaron mirando retadoramente, a Seiya le dolió que le dijera eso, pero no se dejaría humillar por Haruka y menos que le quitara el cariño de su cuñado (cosa que no ha tenido xD)

/

/

/

En el comedor se encontraban Michiru, Usagi, Mina y Yaten. Por su lado Yaten miraba por ratos a Michiru, se la hacía una mujer bella, y no entendía como su prometida la dejaba ahí solita y se va bien gracias a jugar. Usagi le ayudaba a su mamá a recoger la mesa, y en eso Michiru usa el pretexto de ir al baño para tener una pequeña charla con la niña rubia de coletas.

—Disculpe, señorita Usagi ¿me podría decir dónde está el baño? —sonriendo.

—Claro, acompáñame —indicándole el camino— es por aquí

Michiru la siguió y cuando vio que ya estaban algo apartadas, detiene a Usagi y la mira con desprecio mirándola de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —decía Usagi confundida.

—Sabe, señorita Usagi, no entiendo como Haruka tiene contacto con ustedes, mi suegra no aprueba este tipo de amistad con tu familia—mirándola con desprecio.

—Sí, se cómo es la mamá de Haruka, ella está más interesada en la sociedad y la posición en la que está.

—Entonces…. Si sabes como es mi suegra, porque sigues permitiendo que Haruka siga viniendo —mirando la casa con algo de desprecio—, a tu casa…. Si a esto se le puede llamar casa…

A Usagi eso le molestó, como se atrevía esa a menospreciar su casa y a su familia, sabia como era la mamá de Haruka algo presumida, arrogante y miraba a la gente como basura, pero su Haru no era así.

—No obligo a Haruka venir a mi casa, ella viene por voluntad propia —mirándola desafiante.

—Es por eso que mi suegra, está muy feliz con que Yo sea la prometida de Haruka, ella me ayuda con los preparativos de la boda, va conmigo a ver lo del vestido, vamos a todos lados juntas —mirándola sonriente y triunfante—, además que Haruka es muy feliz a mi lado

—Me imagino, que entres en las expectativas de Misaki eres igual a ella de arrogante, presumida, en cambio a Mi Haru no le importa todo eso del estatus social, ella es sencilla a pesar que tiene todo ese dinero, ella es amable, linda todo lo contrario a ti Michiru Kaioh

A Michiru no le pareció que le dijera eso y estaba a punto de darle una cachetada a Usagi, cuando llego Mina a defender a su amiga.

—Señorita Kaioh, será mejor que no haga eso, no querrá que Haruka se moleste que haga un escándalo y menos que le toque un pelo a Usagi, usted es una dama y no es bien visto que las damas pierdan así el glamur —diciéndolo con ironía.

Michiru sonrió, tomo su postura seria demostrando que ella era una dama de sociedad. Mina para disipar todo esa tención que se sentía volvió a presentar a Yaten.

—Michiru él es Yaten, Yaten ella es Michiru Kaioh —presentándolos.

—Un gusto joven Yaten —correspondiendo al apretón de manos y sonriendo.

—El gusto es mío, de conocer a tan bella mujer —tomando la mano de Michiru y besándola.

—Con su permiso iré a buscar a mi prometida —saliendo de ahí, despidiéndose de Yaten.

Yaten dejo a Usagi y Mina a solas, mientras Michiru le dijo a Haruka que ya estaba cansada y deseaba irse a casa, Haruka asintió y dijo que iría al baño que no tardaba. Usagi se fue a la cocina para terminar de ayudarle a su mamá ya se había calmado pero ganas no le faltaban por darle una cachetada a esa mujer. Haruka iba en el pasillo del baño cuando encontró a Mina.

— ¡Mina! —Sonriendo — pero mírate estas hermosa —abrazándola.

—Correspondiendo al abrazo— Haruka, pero si tu estas más guapa y alta, y aun sigues conservando ese carisma que te caracteriza —sonriendo.

—Sí… aún que las cosas aquí cambiaron mucho…. Mi gatita se casara y bueno yo también… —algo nostálgica.

—Haruka…. Tú te fuiste…. Que esperabas que ella te esperara cuando ni siquiera le diste señales de que la amabas…. —mirándola—, además que tú volviste comprometida con una mujer arrogante, presumida y poco amable —lo decía con enojo.

— ¿Por qué hablas así de mi novia? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—Tu noviecita, la distinguida Michiru Kaioh estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada a tu gatita —lo decía molesta—, si no fuera porque yo llegue y la detengo si le da la cachetada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Sorprendida—, Michiru será arrogante, pero no creo que sea capaz de agredir a alguien.

—Pues créelo, ella iba a hacer capaz de agredir a Usagi, además que la humillo, humillo su casa y a la familia, no entiendo cómo te puedes casar con una mujer así.

—Mina, yo…. —seria—, te juro que esto no se va a quedar así, gracias Mina por decírmelo, como quisiera disculparme con mi gatita…. —algo triste—. Pero Michiru sabrá que con la familia de mi gatita no debe meterse…. —despidiéndose y buscando a su prometida.

Fue directo a buscar a su prometida, iba seria y enojada, se despidió de los Tsukino prometiendo volver pronto, le entrego a Sami el papel donde citaría a Usagi, y se despidió de su gatita y del prometido, fue al deportivo le abrió la puerta a Michiru y después ella fue al volante y así se dirigieron a casa en silencio un silencio… incomodo… donde muchos sentimientos a floraban…

/

/

/

 **Hola, hola si yo de nuevo dando lata y dejándoles un capítulo más de esta historia hecha por mí y mi novia, como ven a Michiru despreciando a la familia de Usagi, como le ira cuando Haruka hable con ella, y la pelea de Haruka y Seiya en la cena y cuando estaba jugando se nota que serán buenos amigos (nótese la ironía), como ven Haruka y Usagi por fin se van a reencontrar y hablaran de sus sentimientos…. Ahora a claro en este fincs será un HarukaxUsagi, espero sea de su agrado, sé que esperaban ver una trama de HarukaxMichiru pero pues he visto que hay muchos fincs de esta pareja y quise ser algo diferente, algo nuevo, donde no sea la típica pareja UsagixSeiya o UsagixDarien o también HarukaxMichiru.**

 **Osaka: Respecto a si Serena y Seiya han tenido relaciones antes no, no ha tenido, la familia de Usagi es más tradicional, aunque Usagi se ha estado conservando para su único amor Haruka.**

 **1982: gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando la historia conforme pasen los capítulos.**

 **Ana Tenoh: Siento decirte que esta historia es Serena y Haruka, si aún es de tu agrado la historia serán bienvenidos los review que gustes dejarme y si no te gusta de igual manera serán bienvenidos los review que juste dejar, y estaré aquí actualizando no seguido, pero habrá un capitulo cada semana.**

 **Y agradezco a aquellos que leen la historia, y se toman el tiempo en leerla, sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**

 **PD: Amor hermosa te amo, eres mi musa inspiradora, mi todo te amoooo!**


	5. Chapter 5 Reencuentro con el Primer Amor

**REENCUENTRO CON EL PRIMER AMOR**

Llegamos a casa, todo el camino fue silencioso, iba muy molesta, Michiru no tenía por qué haber humillado así a mi gatita. Baje del auto, le abrí la puerta a Michiru y le dije que ahorita la alcanzaba que iría a meter a la cochera el auto. Entre a la casa y vi que mi madre estaba en la sala solo le di las buenas noches y fui directo al cuarto.

Mire que Michiru ya estaba en recostada y leyendo un libro. Entre al baño para ducharme y pensar bien lo que, le diré a ella.

— ¿Haruka por que estabas muy seria en el auto? —decía Michiru.

—Ya había salido de la ducha, mirando a Michiru—, tú deberías responderte esa pregunta Michiru…. —con enojo.

—No lo sé, por eso te pregunto —mirándola con ojos tranquilos.

— ¿Por qué Michiru? ¿Por qué te comportaste así en la casa de Usagi? —mirándola.

—A era por eso —algo molesta ya—. ¿Comportarme cómo?

—Mirándolos con desprecio, como si ellos no estuvieran a tu altura —aun mirándola.

—Porque es la verdad Haruka, lamento decírtelo, pero esa familia no está en nuestro nivel y no entiendo como tú puedes juntarte con gente de esa categoría.

—… —mirándola sorprendida, nunca había conocido esa faceta de su novia— No puedo creer que seas igual a mi madre, creí que tenías pensamientos diferentes, que no menos preciabas a las gente solo por no tener dinero como nosotros….

—No los menos precio, solo digo la verdad, a ti lo que más te duele es que haya humillado a Usagi —parándose enojada.

—No… lo que me enoja es que pienses igual a mi madre…. Que el estatus social es más importante que los demás… —aun con enojo—, y eso no justifica que hallas humillado a Usagi y a su familia, quien eres tú para juzgarlos o humillarlos…

—Misaki tiene razón, esa familia es un mal para ti, que serás la heredera de todo lo que tu padre logro, él hubiera estado orgulloso que fueras digna de ser la heredera, no una casa de beneficencia apoyando agente que no lo vale….

—Mi padre nunca deseo eso, nunca deseo que yo humillara, impusiera mi voluntad solo por ser la dueña, mi madre está equivocada al igual que tú, mi padre veía a todos por igual, incluso a la familia Tsukino los quería como de la familia

—Ahora veo porque tú saliste así —mirándola—, blanda y frecuentando a esa familia, pero eso se acabó Haruka, no iras más a esa casa, te lo ordeno —exigiéndole.

—enojada—, serás mi novia, prometida, pero óyelo bien, nunca serás capaz de conseguir que me aleje de la familia de Usagi, ellos tienen mucha más educación que tú y mi madre juntas, y si sigues teniendo esos pensamientos tan huecos —enojada—, no sé qué hacemos juntas… tú sabes que yo jamás cambiare mis ideas sobre la igualdad entre personas, no dejare de ver a la familia de Usagi solo porque no está a nuestra altura.

—Michiru estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su novia—, ¿esa es tu respuesta?

—Sí, Michiru —decidida—, si, sigues pensando de esa forma, no llegaremos a nada, mis ideas no las cambiare por ti o por alguien más.

—Sabes que yo te amo, pero que me digas que tengo una cabeza hueca no te lo permito —dándole una bofetada a su novia—, me duele que aun sigas defendiendo a esa rubia —llorando.

—Pues es lo que me das a pensar, diciendo esas cosas —tomando las cosas de dormir—, e iré a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes, no quiero seguir discutiendo Michiru, y menos compartir mi almohada con alguien que piensa de esa manera, me has decepcionado Michiru, creí eras diferente… —saliendo del cuarto, algo enojada y decepcionada.

—Haruka…. No te vayas…. No me dejes…. —cayendo al piso, con lágrimas en los ojos—, todo es tu culpa Usagi Tsukino, pero no me dejare vencer por ti o por tu recuerdo… ella es mía y jamás será para ti —decía una Michiru llena de rabia.

/

/

/

En casa de los Tsukino Seiya se estaba despidiendo de sus suegros y de su bombón.

—Señor y Señora Tsukino buenas noches, estuvo muy rica la cena —sonriendo—, pero mañana me toca trabajar temprano y debo irme.

—No te preocupes Seiya —decía el señor Tsukino—, gracias por haber venido —abrazándolo—, ya te dejaremos que te despidas de Usagi, buenas noches y gracias por venir.

Los papás de Usagi se fueron y los dejaron solos, Seiya miraba con amor a Usagi ella, bueno ella lo miraba con cariño.

—Bombón, buenas noches —tomándole la mano—, ¿mañana paso por ti cuando salgas de la escuela?

—Sí, amor —sonriendo—, gracias por venir y por el regalo que le trajiste a mi papá

—Bombón, no agradezcas lo hago porque te amo, eres importante para mi —besándola—, además porque te quiero ver feliz…. —abrazándola—, bueno ahora si ya me voy, paso por ti mañana —despidiéndose, y yendo a su auto.

Una vez que Seiya se fue, subió a su cuarto pasando por el cuarto de su hermano, quien le dijo que pasara.

—Hermanita… —mirándola—, te note rara cuando Haruka se despidió de nosotros

— ¿Por qué lo dices Sami?

—Es que me dio la impresión, de que discutiste con alguien —mirándola.

—No te preocupes Sami, no pasó nada, solo estaba cansada por el trabajo —sonriendo.

— ¿Pudiste hablar con Haruka?

—No, Sami y no tenía por qué hablar con ella —mirando a su hermano—, además ella venía acompañada de su prometida ¿Por qué?

—Me dejo un recado para ti —sonriendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Sorprendida—, ¿y porque te dejo un recado para mí?

—Ella me dijo que tenían que hablar de algo importante, en esa carta está la dirección en donde te encontrara —sonriendo—, deberías ir hermanita, tal vez sea algo interesante lo que te dirá…

Ya no le contesto a su hermano, fue a su cuarto mirando la carta que le había dejado Haruka.

—Haru… —lo decía suspirando—, que me querrás decir….

Se colocó su pijama, lavo sus dientes y fue directo a la cama, y comenzó a leer la carta.

 **Gatita**

 **Sé que te sorprenderá que te haya escrito, pero tenía que hacerlo….**

 **Verte de nuevo en nuestro parque favorito, vino en mi corazón muchas emociones….**

 **Quería abrazarte, decirte cuanto te extrañe, pero verte de la mano de tu prometido fue algo que no esperaba la verdad….**

 **Debemos vernos, tenemos que hablar…. Decirnos lo que no nos dijimos hace 5 años…**

 **Te veo en el parque donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso… por favor gatita ven… estaré esperándote al mediodía….**

 **Si mis letras fueran mis manos para poder acariciar tu rostro y envidiando a la luna que puede ver tu belleza atreves de tu ventana, a tu almohada que puede sostener tu cabeza, a tu sabana que puede cubrirte del frio…**

 **Te quiere tu Haru….**

Usagi abrazo la carta a su pecho, suspirando y sacando una lágrima de felicidad, pero debía acudir a la cita…. Es cierto que debían hablar de lo que paso hace cinco años, cuando se dieron ese beso… aun recordaba lo que había pasado y las dudas que quedaron…

 **Flash back**

Se encontraban en el parque dos rubias, sonriendo, mirando como las hojas caían, cuando la rubia más alta invita a la rubia de coletas a sentarse en una de las bancas que se encontraban ahí.

—Gatita —decía Haruka—, estamos a unos días de graduarnos de la prepa….

—Sí, Haru… —lo decía algo triste.

—Sabes, desde que te conocí te volviste la persona más importante para mí… —sonrojada—, estuviste ahí conmigo cuando mi padre murió…. —mirándola—, yo debo decirte algo….

—Se sentía nerviosa, tenía ganas decirle que la amaba, que siempre estaría con ella y para ella— ¿qué es Haru?

—Yo…. —estaba en un debate si decirle que la amaba o no…. De que servía decirle que la amaba, su madre la había inscrito en la universidad de Tokio sin decirle nada, y ahora se separaría de su gatita y eso le dolía—, yo… —tomando las manos de su gatita y mirándola.

— ¿Tú?... —algo sonrojada y mirando esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban

—Yo… Mi mamá me enviara a Tokio a estudiar la carrera de Mecatronica…. El día de la clausura por la tarde me iré hacia Tokio…. —lo decía algo molesta y triste—, lo peor es que no me consulto nada… todo lo hiso ella y envió mis papeles… —mirando a Usagi con tristeza—, gatita ya no podré cumplir la promesa de ir a la universidad juntas…

Eso a Usagi le dolió…. Sabía de lo que era capaz Misaki con tal de ver a su hija lejos de ella y de su familia…. Pero que la mandara fuera le dolió, porque tenía que apartarla de ella, tomando el rostro de Haruka y mirándola con ternura.

—Haru… yo entiendo… tu mamá quiere lo mejor para ti… —mirándola—, yo… —mirando a Haruka.

Haruka poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de Usagi, mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, y poco a poco fueron sintiendo la respiración una de la otra, Usagi sentía su corazón salírsele, fue cuando sintiendo unos cálidos labios en los suyos… suaves, con sentimiento…. Para ambas era el primer beso, y era especial ya que ambas se amaban aunque ninguna lo supiera.

Haruka se separó algo a penada y sonrojada, mirando a Usagi.

—Yo… —mirándola—…. —y separo sus manos de las de Usagi y se fue de ese lugar sin decirle nada….

 **Fin del flash back**

—Haru porque te fuiste del parque cuando me besaste es que acaso tu sentías lo mismo por mí, sentías amor… —pensativa—, cuando fui a despedirte en el aeropuerto, no quería que te fueras, me abrazaste mirándome a los ojos, depositaste un beso en mi frente prometiendo volver…. No hablamos más sobre el beso que nos dimos en el parque.

Con ese pensamiento Usagi se quedó dormida abrazando la carta que Haruka le había dado.

/

/

/

/

Haruka ya se había despertado había ido a correr, despejar su mente aún seguía molesta con Michiru y no deseaba verla, además hoy se vería con su gatita eso la ponía de mejor humor.

—Gatita estoy feliz… espero vayas al parque donde te cite… —decía mientras seguía corriendo.

En casa Michiru ya se había despertado, le había platicado a Misaki lo sucedido en la cena con los Tsukino y que Haruka le reclamo por haber humillado a Usagi.

—Michiru veras que lograremos separar a Haruka de Usagi…. Ya lo hice una vez… cuando la mande a Tokio —sonriendo—, puedo volverlo a hacer….

/

/

/

Usagi ya iba camino al kínder donde daba clases, ya le había llamado a Seiya de que no podría salir a comer con él, que se verían al siguiente día, iba feliz, feliz de que se encontraría con Haru.

—Haru…. Por fin estaremos a solas…. Podremos hablar…. Y para cerrar este ciclo de sentimientos te confesare mis sentimientos….

/

/

/

Haruka ya se había duchado y estaba desayunando con Michiru, había un silencio incómodo.

—Haruka… yo quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer… —mirando a su amor—, sé que no tengo justificación a lo que hice, prometo cambiar por ti, para que estemos bien —tomando la mano de su prometida

— ¿Estas segura? —Mirándola sin quitar la mano—, quitaras esas ideas absurdas sobre la clase social y el estatus

—Sí, mi amor —mirándola—, tienes razón ellos son personas como nosotros… no quiero perderte Haruka

—Mirándola—, no me perderás Sirena… —besándole la mano—, es solo que tus actitudes me molestaron… pero creeré en ti, en que vas a cambiar.

—Gracias, amor por darme de nuevo tu confianza —acercándose para besarla logrando su objetivo, besándola—, me acompañaras al centro comercial amor

—No puedo… tengo un compromiso que debo atender —sonriendo—, yo puedo alcanzarte halla si quieres

—Me parece bien… —besándola de nuevo y terminando de desayunar.

Haruka subió a su cuarto se vistió y miro en el espejo para ver si se veía guapa para su gatita y sonrió, tomo las llaves de su convertible y salió rumbo al parque, Michiru ya se había ido al centro comercial.

/

/

/

Estaba nerviosa faltaban pocos minutos para que dieran las doce e ir al parque y encontrarse con el amor de su vida, tocaron el timbre que anunciaba la salida, tomo sus cosas, los pequeños se despedían de ella, y salió rumbo al parque.

/

/

Haruka ya estaba en el parque esperando por su gatita, veía a pasar a jóvenes enamorados y suspiro, se decidiría debía decirle que la amaba, que aun estando lejos seguía presente en su corazón….

—Gatita….

/

/

Usagi ya había llegado al parque, busco a Haruka, pero no la veía su corazón latía muy fuerte, su respiración era rápida, entonces fue que la vio, ahí sentada en la misma banca donde se dieron su primer beso…

—Haru… —dijo Usagi al ir acercándose a la banca donde estaba Haruka.

Haruka voltea y ve a una linda rubia de coletas, con esa sonrisa tan linda y hermosa.

—Gatita… —parándose, y aun mirándola—, si viniste….

—Haru…. —Mirando a Haruka, quería abrazarla—, ¿Cómo has estado Haru?

—Bien gatita —ofreciéndole la mano para que se siente en la banca—, ven siéntate conmigo —sonriendo—, ¿Y tú como has estado?

—Bien, Haru… como vez termine mi carrera de pedagogía —tomando la mano de su Haru, sintiendo miles de vibraciones en su pecho.

—Yo soy ingeniera en Mecatronica y soy piloto de carreras de la fórmula 1 —sonriendo—, gatita… no has cambiado sigues igual de hermosa… con esa sonrisa que me hipnotiza….

Usagi se sonrojo por eso, volteando a otro lado, su corazón latía al mil por hora.

—Haru… ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? —mirando a Haruka.

—Sabes que este parque significa mucho para mí y para ti…. —mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo se… pero eso que tiene que ver… con que estemos aquí… —viendo como Haruka tomaba una de sus manos.

—Tiene mucho que ver… aquí fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso… —mirándola con ternura—. Además que he venido a decirte algo…. Algo importante

— ¿Y qué es eso importante Haru? —mirando a los ojos a esa rubia que ama tanto.

—Ese día que nos dimos el beso… no te dije porque salí corriendo… —mirándola—, además que te iba a confesar algo importante… algo que venía sintiendo desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos niñas… pero mi madre lo arruino al decirme que me enviara a Tokio a estudiar… —tomando las manos de Usagi.

Ella solo miraba a Haruka, sentía su corazón acelerarse y estaba levemente sonrojada.

—Haru… yo… también te iba a decir algo importante ese día, pero… paso lo del beso y te fuiste corriendo…. —mirando a Haruka a los ojos—, que eso tan importante que me querías decir hace cinco años….

—Yo… yo… —estaba nerviosa—. Hace cinco años te iba a confesar que tú me gustabas, que poco a poco algo fue creciendo dentro de mi corazón, que sin querer Usagi Tsukino me enamoraste, te robaste mi corazón, y que aunque hayan pasado cinco años aun te sigo amando como el primer día… —sonrojándose y tomando las manos de su gatita fuertemente.

Ella quedo impresionada por esas palabras, su Haru sentía lo mismo que ella, su Haru la amaba como ella la amaba a ella, quería abrazarla, besarla.

—Haru… —con lágrimas en los ojos—. Yo hace cinco años te confesaría mis sentimientos… pero tu madre lo arruino y te separo de mi lado, te fuiste y creí que este amor que sentía por ti se iría… pero no… aun te amo Haruka, eres mi primer amor… mi gran amor… pero… esto no puede ser… porque tú y yo estamos comprometidas… —llorando, al fin le confesaba sus sentimientos a Haruka.

—Shhh Gatita, no digas nada —abrazándola—, lo importante es que estamos aquí y ahora, sé que estas comprometida con "ese" que me dan celos que él te toca y te besa, que está contigo —lo decía con enojo—, pero… te amo… —mirándola.

—Haru… te amo Haru… pero tu estas con "esa" mujer, ella te besa sentí que mi corazón se oprimía cuando te vi con ella, ella tan bella y yo… —mirando a Haruka a los ojos.

—Tu eres la más bella para mi… la más hermosa… la que tiene mi corazón, porque Michiru nunca ha tenido mi amor, no ha podido y no podrá borrar el gran amor que te tengo a ti —poco a poco se acercaba a los labios de su gatita.

—Haru…. —y poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia hasta que se fundieron en un beso, que decía todo, amor, necesidad, Haruka la abrazo con amor y delicadeza, mientras Usagi lloraba de felicidad su Haru la amaba, la amaba a ella… era feliz… no importaba nada si estaba en los brazos de Haruka.

/

/

/

En otro lado, más exactos en un centro comercial se encontraba una chica de pelo color aguamarina mirando los diferentes vestidos que le mostraban en la Boutique, feliz porque quería verse hermosa para Haruka.

—Haruka porque te amare tanto —sonriendo—, espero te guste mi nuevo vestido —saliendo de la Boutique, chocando con un chico de cabello color plata que pasaba por ahí.

—Disculpe señorita —mirando a la chica.

Michiru miro al chico y al verlo se le hiso conocido pero no recordaba de dónde.

—No se preocupe Joven —sonriendo.

—Yaten vio con quien había chocado y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Michiru Kaioh— Señorita Kaioh, es un placer volverla a encontrar… —lo decía de forma coqueta.

—Joven... —incitando a que le dijera como se llamaba ya que no lo recordaba.

—Yaten —Sonriendo—, mi nombre es Yaten, señorita Kaioh

—Joven Yaten, no se preocupe —sonriendo—, un gusto conocerlo…

—Ya teníamos el gusto de conocernos —sonriendo y tomando la mano de Michiru besándola.

— ¿De dónde joven Yaten? —sonriendo y sonrojándose por esa caballerosidad.

—Nos conocimos en la cena de los Tsukino —Mirando a Michiru de forma coqueta.

—Ahhh, claro en esa cena… —lo decía de manera indiferente—, ya recuerdo, tu ibas con una chica rubia.

—Claro, iba con Mina —sonriendo—, pero déjeme invitarle un café para que platiquemos más y también para disculparme por haberla golpeado al chocar contigo.

—No es necesario, joven Yaten —sonriendo, y mirando al chico, no era nada feo, al contrario era guapo.

—Insisto señorita, deje invitarle un café —tomando la mano de Michiru.

—Está bien, joven acepto el café…

Se dirigieron a tomar el café, Yaten como caballero que era ofreció su mano a la chica de cabellos aguamarina para guiarla a la cafetería

/

/

/

 **Hola, Hola amigos lectores, aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro capítulo.**

 **Como ven, Haruka y Usagi ya se reunieron y uuu hubo beso, ese Yetencito no pierde el tiempo, echándole el ojo a Michiru y Michiru que corresponde a los coqueteos de Yaten.**

 **Gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leer esta historia, que es tanto mía como de mi novia, los personajes no son míos. Y también agradecer los review que dejan, sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**

 **PD: Amor hermosa te amo, eres la fuente de mi inspiración, mi todo mi M.T te amooo!**


	6. Chapter 6 Aunque Me Duela Te Dejare Ir

**AUNQUE ME DUELA, TE DEJARE IR…**

En el parque aún se encontraba la bella pareja, dándose ese beso que tanto deseaban ambas, era un beso lleno de amor, de necesidad, que trasmitía dolor, felicidad, ternura….

Poco a poco se fueron separando, Usagi estaba sonrojada y Haruka la miraba de manera tierna

—Gatita… —acariciándole la mejilla a Usagi—, no me arrepiento de haberte besado, era algo que necesitaba hacer…

—Haru…. Yo… —mirando a su amor—, yo tampoco me arrepiento, Haru necesitaba sentir tus labios, sentir que estabas aquí, que esto era realidad…

Haruka le toma las manos a su gatita y la mira con amor, demostrándole cuanto la necesitaba y cuanto anhelaba tenerla así, Haruka Iba a hablar pero Usagi la detuvo colocando un dedo en los labios de la rubia.

—Haru… estoy muy feliz de saber que sientes lo mismo por mi…. Que el tiempo paso y nuestros sentimientos siguen intactos… —lo decía con la voz entrecortada.

—Gatita ¿Por qué lloras? —tomando de las mejillas a su gatita y volviéndola a besar con amor, Usagi correspondió al beso pero se separó de los brazos de su Haru.

—Haru…. Lo nuestro ya no puede ser…. —Eso a Haruka le dolió, en el fondo sabía que era verdad, que ese amor no podía ser—, tu estas comprometida y yo también, yo respeto a Seiya es un buen chico y supongo que Michiru también es una buena chica —Haruka la interrumpió volviéndola a besar de una manera tierna y con necesidad.

—Mi gatita… eso a mí no me importa… ahora que sé que me amas…. ¿Crees que te dejare libre, ahora que se nos amamos? —Mirándola con enojo y tristeza—, Michiru es una buena chica pero no la amo como a ti, tú tienes mi corazón —llorando— ¡Que no lo vez!

—Haru…. No llores —abrazándola—, Yo no podría hacerle esto a Seiya, él se ha portado bien conmigo, es comprensivo, tierno… —mirando a Haruka—, hiciste feliz a mi corazón al decirme que me amas Haru —derramando lagrimas—, pero lo nuestro no puede ser… no puedo traicionar a Seiya —parándose de la banca.

Haruka la miro y también se paró de la banca y miro a su gatita.

—Gatita… no te vayas… —mirándola con cierto dolor—, no me dejes…

—Haru… no lo hagas más difícil… me duele decirte esto… —dándole la espalada a su Haru, a su amor—, déjame ir… ya no debemos vernos… —intentando caminar, pero sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura.

—Gatita… no me dejes… —llorando—, si tú me dejas me perderé en un abismo, me perderé a mí misma…

—Haru… no digas eso… tienes a tú novia que estará ahí para apoyarte… —derramando lagrimas—, déjame ir… lo nuestro no puede ser… —Haruka volteo a su gatita para que la viera y le limpio cada una de sus lágrimas.

—Entonces dime Usagi… de que me sirvió decirte que te amo —mirándola—, de que me sirvió amarte todo este tiempo —con cierto enojo.

—Sirvió de mucho mi Haru… porque tú —tomándola de las mejillas—serás siempre mi primer amor… —besándola por última vez, Haruka correspondió al beso estrechándola fuertemente en sus brazos, era un beso lleno de emociones—Pero ahora debemos cerrar este ciclo….

—Lo se… mi gatita… —mirándola con dolor y tristeza—, gracias mi gatita por haberme amado, tú siempre serás mi primer amor… —tomándole las manos—, prométeme que serás feliz… que aunque no sea conmigo se feliz… aunque sea con "ese"

—Y tú promete que serás feliz Haru… aunque no sea conmigo… —soltándose y mirando a su Haru—, Te amo Haru, no lo olvides…

—Te amo… Adiós… mi Gatita… mi primer amor… —derramando lágrimas, y volteándose para no verla marchar.

—Adiós mi Haru… —con el corazón dolido se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su casa… dejaba a su primer amor, quería correr y decirle que lucharía por ella, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

Haruka se quedó ahí en ese parque derramando lágrimas, dolor era lo que sentía por dejar ir a su amor, por saber que no será de ella, que "ese" la hará feliz… se quedó en ese parque a llorar todo lo que su corazón necesitaba.

/

/

/

En el centro comercial, estaban Michiru y Yaten disfrutando de un café, y teniendo una plática bastante buena.

—Como le decía señorita Michiru, soy también arquitecto y trabajo para la familia de tu prometida —sonriendo.

— ¿Enserio? —Sorprendida—, entonces somos colegas joven Yaten —sonriendo.

—Colegas y…. amigos si usted lo desea señorita —mirándola de forma coqueta.

Michiru sabía que este joven le coqueteaba, pero eso era algo irrelevante para ella, jugaría ese juego.

—Y dice que no tiene novia, joven Yaten… —sonriendo coqueta.

—Claro que no, soy un soltero, y no es por presumir, soy un soltero codiciado, lo que toda mujer busca —sonriéndole de la misma manera.

— ¿Así que lo que toda mujer busca? —alzando una ceja

—Si… Señorita Michiru… —tomándola de la mano—, podemos comprobarlo ahorita mismo…

Michiru sabía cómo eran los hombres, sabía que los deslumbraba con su belleza, que ellos caían rendidos a sus pies.

—Por quien me toma, joven Yaten —alejando su mano—, no soy una mujer fácil, además usted sabe estoy comprometida —sonriendo coqueta.

—Yo sé que no es una mujer fácil —mirándola con ojos de seductor—, pero aún no está casada y no es propiedad de Tenoh —volviendo a tomarla de la mano.

/

/

/

Haruka ya se había ido del parque, había subido a su auto y acelero todo lo que daba su convertible hasta que paro a las a fueras de la ciudad, era un bar donde había aparcado, no lo dudo y entro a olvidar momentáneamente su dolor… olvidándose por completo que debía estar con Michiru en el centro comercial.

—Al diablo Michiru, al diablo mi vida —pidiendo una botella de whisky—, no importa ya la vida… gatita porque teníamos que separarnos así… —llevándose la botella a la mesa más apartada del bar…

/

/

Usagi llego a casa de Mina llorando, abrazando a su amiga, todo el camino estuvo llorando, le dolía dejar al amor de su vida, pero ella no era así de entrometerse en una relación.

— ¿Usagi que te paso? —decía su amiga

—Mina… mi Haru… mi Haru y yo… —llorando—, Haru me dijo que me amaba… así como yo, la amo a ella…. —abrazando a su amiga.

—Pero Usagi eso tendría que poner feliz —mirando a su amiga—, ¿qué paso?

—Después de que nos confesamos que nos amamos… nos besamos…

— ¿Qué? —decía la su amiga algo perdida por lo que decía Usagi.

—Te contare todo… desde que Haru y yo nos vimos esta misma tarde en el parque…

Mina asintió y llevo a su amiga a la sala, para que ahí le contara más tranquila lo que había pasado y por qué llegaba así llorando.

/

/

/

En la cafetería aún estaban Michiru y Yaten, teniendo una plática muy seductora.

—Podemos ir a tomar algo más fuerte señorita Michiru —mirándola.

—Sera otro día joven Yaten, debo volver a mi casa, al lado de mi prometida —sonriéndole y parándose.

—Entonces… si es una mujer difícil… —sonriendo y pasándole una tarjeta donde estaban su dirección y su teléfono—, contácteme…

Michiru tomo la tarjeta y sonrió a Yaten, parándose y despidiéndose de él, no era mala idea divertirse un rato en Osaka…

/

/

La rubia llevaba ya su 3 botella de whisky, lloraba de dolor, tristeza, por fin había encontrado a quien amaba, pero el destino fue cruel en separarlos de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué Usagi, teníamos que amarnos y separarnos de esta manera? —Lo decía con lágrimas—, me duele saber que no estas a mi lado… que serás de otro y no mía, él te hará feliz, te tomara en sus brazos… —azotando el baso en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué, dime padre esto es lo que querías para tu hija? —Bebiendo de la botella—, todo hubiera sido diferente, si tú todavía siguieras mi lado…

Así pasaron tres, cuatro, cinco botellas de whisky en las que Haruka se bebía para olvidar que ya no vería más a su gatita, le dolía dejarla ir, le dolía que aunque se amaran no podían estar juntas, ya que ambas están comprometidas. Pero en estos momentos quería olvidar todo, quería olvidar que era Haruka Tenoh, quería olvidar todo el amor que sentía por Usagi, que Michiru existía en su vida, quería olvidarse de todo….

/

/

/

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y Usagi seguía contándole a Mina como fueron las cosas…

—Y fue como llegue a tomar esa decisión Mina —llorando—, de dejarla ir… —derramando más lagrimas—. Aunque me duela, la dejare ir…

Mina abrazo a su amiga.

—Usagi… yo entiendo que Haruka es alguien importante en tu vida… pero no debes derrumbarte así… —mirando a su amiga—, si te ve Seiya en este estado se preocupara —vio como Usagi se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

—Dios mío, Seiya —algo triste—, él no se merece verme así, Mina no quiero verlo… no quiero ver a nadie… por favor Mina déjame pasar la noche aquí en tu casa… si mis padres me ven así se preocuparan…

—Sí. Amiga puedes quedarte, debes desahogarte… —abrazándola—, que Haru fue una tonta por decirte que te ama hasta este momento…

—Mina… mi Haru… la necesito… pero no puedo estar a su lado… —derramando lagrimas—, Seiya no se merece lo engañe… Haru es el amor de mi vida… Haru es mi único amor…

Mina llamo a la casa de Usagi, para decirle que se quedaría en su casa era algo tarde para que se fuera y que no se preocuparan.

—Listo, tus padres ya dieron su autorización…

—Gracias, amiga…

/

/

/

Eran ya de madrugada y Haruka seguía en el bar bebiendo y bebiendo whisky y derramando lágrimas y repitiendo el nombre de su amada.

—Gatita…. Te amo… —bebiendo de la botella—, soy tonta por no haberte dicho que te amaba hace cinco años… y oponerme a la voluntad de mi madre…. —pagando la cuenta y saliendo del bar, dirigiéndose a su coche arrancando a todo lo quedaba y en cada kilómetro recordaba a su gatita, lagrimas salían, no le importaba nada más… el cielo demostraba lo tristes que estaban ambas, llovía a cantaros… la carretera estaba oscura y la lluvia no le permitía ver… fue en ese entonces que Haruka se dio cuenta de su error, el no haberse confesado antes, el no haberle dicho que la amaba… no pudo maniobrar bien el auto… sintió que todo se le nublaba… poco a poco su vista se le nublaba, sus ojos se cerraban…

—Ga…g…gatita… te… t…e… te amo… —fue lo último que dijo Haruka cuando sus ojos por fin se cerraron...

A unos kilómetros más adelante una rubia de coletas sintió como su corazón se oprima, sintió un dolor en su pecho y despertó angustia.

—Haru… —entro en desesperación— Haru! No… —había tenido un mal presentimiento, su corazón le decía que su Haru estaba mal…

Mina al escuchar el grito de su amiga, corrió a verla y ver que le sucedía.

—Amiga ¿estás bien? —algo asustada.

—Mina… Haru… Haru… le sucedió algo —desesperada

—Usagi, tranquila Haru está bien —confortándola—, solo tuviste una pesadilla.

—No. Mina, mi corazón me dice que mi Haru no está bien… que le paso algo… —derramando lágrimas.

—Tranquila, Usagi —abrazándola—, Haruka está bien, ella debe estar en su casa, descansando —mirándola—, solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila.

—Pero… mi corazón me dice que no… —mirando a Mina—, mi Haru…

—Usagi ella está bien, anda vamos a descansar, tuviste una pesadilla, en este momento tu corazón la extraña, la necesita, por eso te sientes así, veras que mañana estará aquí insistiendo que no se dejen de ver… sabes que ella no es de las que se rinde —sonriendo a su amiga.

Eso reconfortó a Usagi y asintió.

—Gracias, amiga Mina —volviéndose a acostar—, sé que mi Haru es fuerte…

Por la mañana Mina preparaba el desayuno, encendiendo la T.V mirando las noticias que hablaban de un accidente automovilístico, le subió a la T.V

— **En otras noticias el joven corredor y heredero del imperio Tenoh sufrió un accidente la madrugada de hoy, reportan que el joven iba en estado de ebriedad y a muy alta velocidad, por lo que perdió el control del volante y se impactó con un árbol, el estado de salud del corredor es crítica debido al impacto y las lesiones que sufrió, les mantendremos informados sobre la salud del joven corredor…**

Usagi venia bajando y escucho todo lo que las noticias decían, eso la dejo mal, saber que su Haru estaba herida y no poder estar junto a ella, pero tenía que ir a verla…

—Mina… —con lágrimas en los ojos—, Mi Haru… esta grave… mi corazón me lo decía… —abrazándose ella misma—, debo ir a verla… saber cómo esta…

—Usagi, lo se… pero no sabemos en qué hospital esta —mirándola—, sabes que ellos tienen muchos en esta ciudad…

—Mina pero es que… quiero verla saber cómo esta —derramando lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia por no saber cómo está su Haru.

—Amiga tranquilízate, primero debes calmarte y yo te ayudare a averiguar en qué hospital esta Haruka, para que así puedas ir a verla y saber cómo esta —mirándola—, pero debes estar consiente que Misaki no te dejara verla, ni estar cerca de ella…

—Lo se Mina… —ya una Usagi más fuerte—, pero no me importa, yo veré a Haru aun si tenga que pasar por encima de Misaki…

/

/

En el hospital estaba Michiru y Misaki esperando que el Doctor Chiba les de informes de la salud de Haruka.

—Pero como pudo ocurrirle esto a mi hija —decía una Misaki desesperada—, ¿Michiru que no se suponía ella iría contigo al centro comercial?

—Sí, pero ella nunca se presentó… —mirando a Misaki, estaba preocupada por la salud de su prometida—, antes de irme, ella me dijo que tenía que ir a otra parte, que me alcanzaba en el centro comercial.

— ¿Y no te dijo a dónde iba? —pregunta una Misaki desesperada

—No… —negaba Michiru—, supongo que a donde fue… no le fue bien… y decidió ir a un bar… a desahogarse… —Michiru se quedó pensando, eso ya le había ocurrido… cuando conoció a Haruka, esta frecuentaba bares para olvidar el amor que una vez le tuvo a Usagi… descarto esa idea, Haruka y Usagi no se habían visto desde la cena en la casa de Usagi.

Misaki se preguntaba que le habrá pasado a su hija, para que se haya ahogado en alcohol y le hiciera perder el control del volante terminando en el hospital, Haruka había dejado la bebida desde que conoció a Michiru, pero solo por una persona se pondría así de esta manera y esa era Usagi Tsukino, tuvo que haberla visto y algo paso para que Haruka terminara en un bar….

El doctor Chiba salió y miro a las dos mujeres, no llevaba buenas noticias…

—Doctor. Díganos como esta mi hija —decía Misaki desesperada

—El estado de salud de Haruka, es crítico… necesito vengan las dos a mi consultorio para mostrarles las radiografías que se le hicieron…

Las dos mujeres asintieron y siguieron al doctor Chiba, ambas se preguntaban cómo estaba Haruka… Llegaron al consultorio del doctor Chiba y él les pidió tomaran asiento.

—Bien… —mirándolas—. La salud de Haruka es crítica, porque sufrió varios golpes en el cuerpo, debido al impacto del accidente, tomando en cuenta que se le encontró varios metros de su auto, eso me hace pensar que debido al impacto con el árbol saliera por el parabrisas volando impactándose con el concreto…

Michiru ahogo un grito de dolor, su pobre Haruka…

—Como les decía —pasándole una caja de Kleenex a la joven de cabellos aguamarina—, Haruka presenta tres costillas rotas, fractura en el brazo izquierdo, fractura en la pierna derecha y eso no es lo más grave… —mirándolas—, sufrió traumatismo craneoencefálico….

Misaki y Michiru no lo podían creer….

—Díganos, Doctor… ¿ella estará bien? —mirando al doctor, Michiru lloraba.

—Debemos evaluarla con el paso de los días… —Mirándolas—, deben saber que esto puede traer consecuencias, puede perder la memoria momentáneamente o definitivamente no podrá recordar nada…

/

/

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Hola, Hola estimados lectores**

 **Si yo de nuevo aquí dando lata, sé que tarde mucho en actualizar esta pequeña historia, pero han surgido muchas cosas en mi vida. En fin...**

 **Com ven Haruka sufrió un accidenten y esto le ocasionara pérdida de memoria, creen que su madre se aprovechara de esta situación, como lo tomara Usagi.**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer este finc, los personajes no son míos pero la historia si que junto con mi novia hacemos la redacción.**

 **Amor gracias por estar a mi lado, te amo mucho eres mi todo.**

 **Se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Quién eres tu?

**¿Quién eres tú?**

Ya habían pasado tres días del accidente de Haruka, días en los que Misaki y Michiru estaban a la espera de que la rubia despertara.

El doctor Chiba iba cada hora a ver el estado de salud de la rubia, ver si había algún cambio.

—Michiru hija ve descansar —decía Misaki—, te vez muy cansada.

—No... Suegra, no quiero separarme ni un instante de Haruka —lo decía triste—, si yo hubiera estado con ella esto no le habría pasado...

—Tú no tienes la culpa hija, quien en verdad la tuvo, te aseguro que lo pagara caro y con lágrimas... —sonriendo.

—Solo hay una persona en esta ciudad por quien Haruka se pondría en ese estado de ebriedad... —decía Michiru con seguridad—, pero no puede ser ella la culpable, no se han visto desde la cena en la casa de los padres de ella.

—Ya no pienses en eso hija, ve a descansar, yo te llamo si Haruka despierta —mirando con ternura a Michiru.

—Está bien suegra, por cualquier cosa me llama, quiero estar cuando Haruka abra los ojos —Sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Misaki acompaño a su nuera a la salida del hospital, viendo como el chofer se marchaba...

—Ahora que Haruka perderá la memoria... Usagi Tsukino pagaras el haber dejado así a mi hija —sonriendo—, tu sufrimiento será una alegría a mi corazón, quiero ver tu reacción y lágrimas al ver como Haruka no te reconoce... y te saca de su vida...

Misaki entro de nuevo al hospital y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija... Haruka aún permanecía dormida.

—Hija... tu amor por esa niña te dejo en ese estado... pero le agradezco el que te haya hecho sufrir... por fin lograre que te alejes de los Tsukino... ahora serás esa hija dócil que siempre debiste ser...

/

/

/

/

Usagi había ido a visitar a su amiga Mina, estaba angustiada ya eran tres días que no sabía de la salud de su Haru... Seiya le llamaba para invitarla a salir pero ella siempre le decía que estaba indispuesta... lo que más le preocupaba era saber la salud de su único amor, el amor de su vida...

—Mina aún no has logrado saber en qué hospital esta Haru...

—Mina negó con la cabeza—. No amiga, Misaki ha sabido callar a la prensa y mantener oculto el nombre del hospital donde esta Haruka —Mirando a Usagi—, sabes que Misaki cuida mucho su vida privada y la de su familia.

— ¡Me tiene sin cuidado la vida de Misaki! —Lo decía desesperada—, lo único que quiero saber es como esta Haru... debo verla, cuidarla... no puedo estar aquí cruzada de brazos sin saber cómo esta.

— ¿Usagi y que harás cuando sepas donde esta? Su madre y SU prometida están en ese hospital, ellas no te dejaran verla y mucho menos acercarte al cuarto donde esta... —mirando a su amiga con seriedad—, además fue tu decisión dejarla ir, y entiendo que no puedan luchar por su amor ya que ambas no están libres.

—Yo lo sé Mina, se la decisión que tome, pero quiero saber cómo esta... quiero verla... —triste—, quiero ver esa sonrisa que la caracteriza y que me mire con esos ojos verdes hechizantes, que me diga "gatita estoy bien" —abrazándose a sí misma.

—Amiga si se algo, te lo diré, pero tienes que estar a la idea que no te dejaran verla... —mirando con nostalgia a su amiga—, sé que sufres Usagi pero... tienes un prometido que ver y una boda que preparar...

—Lo sé Mina... solo quiero verla y saber cómo esta...

—Hoy veré a Yaten, le preguntare si sabe algo del accidente de Haruka, tengo entendido trabaja en la misma constructora que Michiru Kaioh —dándole esperanzas de aliento a su amiga—, tranquila Usagi verás que Haruka se recuperara.

—Te lo agradezco Mina y salúdame a Yaten —parándose—, debo irme, tengo pendientes de la escuela y debo ver a Seiya, ha estado insistiendo en vernos y cenar, sabes le he dicho que he estado indispuesta...

—Amiga tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta que esta así por Haruka, debes estar bien si no quieres que él te pregunte por que estas triste

—Si amiga eso hare —se dirige a la salida y se despide de Mina.

Mina se despide de Usagi y la ve marcharse, entra y se dirige a vestirse para su cita con Yaten.

/

/

/

/

En el hospital el doctor Chiba llamo a la mamá de Haruka para darle las mejorías que ha tenido Haruka.

—Señora Tenoh la he mandado a llamar para informarle de la salud de su hija y los avances que ha tenido durante estos tres días, su recuperación es lenta pero ya está fuera de peligro, ya no estará en terapia intensiva y la mandare a un cuarto del primer piso.

—Doctor me ha dado una buena noticia —lo decía con alegría—, pero, porque ella no ha despertado

—Sufrió un severo daño en la cabeza, y esa es la parte que no se recupera tan rápido, debemos esperar a que ella despierte y poder saber que tanto fue el daño en la cabeza y si tiene pérdida de memoria ya sea momentánea o permanente —parándose de su escritorio—, yo la dejo señora Tenoh debo atender más pacientes con su permiso —saliendo del consultorio.

Misaki llamo a su nuera para informarle lo que el doctor Chiba le dijo, Michiru se alegró al saber que su Haruka estaba fuera de peligro, le dijo que unos minutos estaría en el hospital.

—Haruka hija recupérate pronto —mirando hacia el techo—, Edén sé que cuidas de nuestra hija —llorando—. Pero lo que voy hacer es por el bien de ella, tu permitiste que ella se involucrara con los Tsukino y se enamorara de esa niña... por fin le pondré fin a ese amor...

Saliendo del consultorio y fue a la sala de espera, en lo que llegaba su nuera.

/

/

/

Mina y Yaten se encontraban en una cafetería, Mina iba con unos jeans y una blusa no tan provocativa, Yaten iba saliendo del trabajo llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalón de vestir.

—Hermosa Mina, tu belleza ilumina mi día, un día duro de trabajo —decía Yaten mirando a Mina, devorándola con la mirada.

Era cierto la rubia le gustaba pero solo la quería para pasarla un rato, llevarla a la cama unas cuantas veces y ya, quien en realidad le interesaba era Michiru Kaioh y ahora que Tenoh estaba en el hospital aprovecharía la oportunidad de conquistar a Michiru Kaioh y por qué no también llevársela a la cama, esa era su meta quitarle a la mujer a Tenoh.

—Yaten me sonrojas —sonriendo—, y porque tuviste un día duro de trabajo.

—Por qué Michiru no ha ido al trabajo por lo del accidente de su prometida —decía Yaten desinteresado.

— ¿Y tú sabes cómo esta Haruka? —Decía Mina—, digo en las noticias no ha salido nada de ella, eso me hace pensar que está bien.

—La verdad Tenoh esta grave, por lo que me conto Michiru por teléfono, Misaki pago a la prensa para que dejaran en paz a su hija y de informar el estado de salud de ella —tomando un sorbo de su café.

—Ya veo por eso no sale nada en las noticias, porque hasta el nombre del hospital ocultaron.

—Claro Misaki no quería a la prensa ahí o algunas de las fans de Tenoh rondando por el hospital, sino mal recuerdo Tenoh está en el hospital donde trabaja mi amigo Darién —pensativo—, es el hospital "Orión" el más exclusivo de los Tenoh.

—Con que en ese hospital —sonriendo—, espero Haruka mejore —Mirando a Yaten.

—Preciosa dejemos de hablar de Tenoh, vamos a cenar y pasar una linda velada juntos —besando la mano de Mina.

—Sonrojada—. Si... Yaten vamos...

Terminaron el café pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a un restaurant para seguir platicando y disfrutar de la noche...

/

/

/

Michiru llegaba al hospital y Misaki la recibe sonriente.

—Michiru hija yo iré a la casa a darme una ducha, cenar y regreso para cuidar de Haruka contigo —despidiéndose.

Michiru ve partir a su suegra y se dirige al cuarto donde está su prometida.

—Haruka ya estoy aquí para cuidar de ti... —sentándose y tomando la mano de su prometida—, Te amo Haruka recupérate pronto, para que seamos felices —viendo como Haruka dormía.

/

/

/

En la casa de los Tsukino se encontraba Usagi con Seiya platicando de cosas de la boda.

—Bombón que te sucede, te noto algo triste —decía Seiya, mientras miraba a Usagi.

—No pasada nada Seiya, solo que tuve un día difícil de trabajo.

—Ya veo... —él sabía porque ella estaba así de triste, había visto las noticias de que Haruka había sufrido un accidente—. Bombón mañana te ira mejor en el trabajo.

Seiya se acercó a Usagi para darle un beso, ella desvió un poco su rostro, recibiendo el beso en la mejilla, Seiya se desconcertó por eso.

—Discúlpame Seiya, no estoy bien me duele la cabeza —mirando a su novio.

—No te preocupes bombón, ya me iré para que descanses, mañana paso a tu trabajo para ir a comer —sonriendo.

—Si... —en el fondo sabía porque había rechazado el beso, quiera conservar aun el sabor de los labios de su Haru...

Seiya se despide de los padres de Usagi y de ella, mirando el cielo el cual reflejaba las emociones de todos.

Una vez adentro Usagi vio a su hermano y este le pregunto.

— ¿Estas así por Haruka verdad? —Mirándola algo triste— aun no sabes cómo esta...

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

—Hermanita veras que ella se recuperara, es fuerte, se pondrá bien y vendrá a casa a jugar conmigo —sonriendo y abrazando a su hermana.

—Gracias Sami, sé que mi Haru es fuerte... pero quiero verla, cuidarla —llorando.

—Hermanita no llores, mañana será otro día y tal vez recibas buenas noticias, no quieres que Haruka te vea así con los ojos hinchados —sonriendo.

—Oh por dios, tan mal me veo —apenada.

—Si... —riendo—, vamos a descansar hermana, todo saldrá bien.

Usagi sonrió y se fue a su cuarto a descansar, su hermano tenía razón mañana seria otro día y todo saldría bien.

—Haru... sé que eres fuerte y te recuperaras pronto y poder verte... sé que te veré... y aunque Misaki o Michiru no me dejen verte, no me importa pasare por encima de ellas... —lo decía segura—, y cuidare de ti... aunque sea de lejos...

/

/

/

En el hospital todo pasaba normal, en el cuarto donde estaba Haruka, Michiru se había quedado dormida, pero mantenía aun tomada la mano de su prometida.

Haruka comenzaba a mover su mano, sentía un peso encima de ella y tenía su cuerpo adolorido, volvió a mover su mano. Cuando Michiru sintió ese movimiento despertó de golpe y vio como Haruka abría los ojos.

—Haruka... —sorprendida.

— ¿Do...dónde estoy? —Con su mirada confusa—, ¿Qué es este lugar?...

Michiru aun sorprendida pero feliz, salió de la habitación y fue a buscar al doctor Chiba.

De inmediato el doctor entro y reviso todos los signos vitales de la rubia, pidiéndole a Michiru saliera, esta se negaba, pero el doctor fue severo y dijo necesitaba revisar a la paciente.

Michiru salió de la habitación, el doctor Chiba reviso a Haruka y comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

—Señorita Tenoh ¿Cómo se siente? —mirando a la rubia.

—Doctor... ¿Dónde estoy? —Mirando el lugar confundida— ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Señorita Tenoh está en el hospital y usted está aquí porque sufrió un accidente.

—Mirando al doctor y sintiendo a su cuerpo adolorido—. Yo... no recuerdo nada... no sé quién soy...

—Tranquila señorita, usted sufrió graves heridas y un golpe muy duro en la cabeza, usted es Haruka Tenoh y la señorita que estaba aquí con usted es Michiru Kaioh su prometida y también ha venido a verla su madre.

—Yo... no las recuerdo... —negando—, ¿Tengo prometida? —Mirando al doctor—, pero soy mujer...

—Eso se lo explicara su madre, vendré por la mañana a revisarla —terminando de anotar—, descanse ¿Quiere que venga la señorita Kaioh?

—Gracias Doctor —pensando—... ... ... si... ella podría decirme más cosas sobre mi... —confundida.

El doctor Chiba sale de la habitación y le informa de la condición de la rubia.

—Su prometida no recuerda a su familia, tampoco la recuerda a usted, no recuerda nada... —mirando a Michiru—. Le puse al tanto de que usted es su prometida y que su madre la viene a ver —mirando la tristeza en los ojos de Michiru—, animo señorita usted le ayudara a recordar poco a poco... ella quiere que pase...

Michiru se limpió las lágrimas y le da las gracias al doctor, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Haruka, toca y la rubia le indica que pase.

—Hola Haruka —Mirando a su prometida.

—Hola... —mirando a la chica—; tu eres Michiru verdad...

—Sí... —algo triste.

—Yo siento no poder recordarte, el doctor me dijo que tú y yo... —apenada— somos... prometidas...

—Sí... —acercándose—, yo soy tu prometida, tu novia Haruka...

— ¿Pero cómo? Somos dos mujeres —sorprendida.

Michiru le sonrió a su novia, y le conto como se conocieron, el como Haruka la hiso su novia, le conto todo... omitiendo el nombre de Usagi Tsukino.

—Y es así como nos conocimos y tú me hiciste tu novia...

—Es mucha informacion...

—Tranquila Haruka poco a poco iras recordando tu vida —sonriendo y tomando la mano de la rubia.

—Gracias Michiru... prometo ser una buena novia... y hacerte feliz —sonriendo—, mejorare pronto, para seguir con los planes de la boda

—Si Haruka es lo que más anhelo... casarme contigo...

— ¿Tu sabes cómo me accidente o porque tuve el accidente?

Esa era una oportunidad que tenía Michiru de poder poner a Haruka en contra de Usagi, decirle que ella fue la culpable del accidente y de la posible cancelación de la boda.

—Tapándose la cara y llorando—, Fue por una mujer... t... t... tú me fuiste infiel con ella...

— ¿Qué?... —sorprendida, no recordaba nada, y ver a Michiru así llorando la hiso sentir mal, más porque su accidente se debió a una infidelidad.

—Como lo oyes Haruka, tú me fuiste infiel... —mirando a su novia con decepción—, el día que te accidentaste... tú fuiste a ver a esa chica... con la que me engañabas... tu y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en el centro comercial... saliste primero de la casa diciéndome que tenías que ir a arreglar un asunto en la naviera de tu familia, pero era mentira... tú fuiste a buscar a esa niña ese día... —llorando—, ella te engatuso con su cara de niña buena e inocente... ese día se vieron, pero el papá las descubrió y el no aceptaba esa relación... en cuanto las vio besándose, el padre de ella te separo de su hija, te golpeo las insulto y abofeteo a esa niña y tú ya enojada por ver como golpeo a esa niña respondiste a sus golpes, pero su padre tiro al suelo y ahí te masacro a golpes... —angustiada—, el novio llego y el padre de ella le explico lo que pasaba y el enfurecido te golpeo con furia, esa chica al ver la situación y ya con lágrimas pidió que te vayas y tú no conforme te fuiste de ese lugar... pero el novio te siguió... era una noche lluviosa... llovía a cantaros... él te siguió y en una curva golpeo tu auto y tu derrapaste perdiendo el control del volante... y te estrellaste en un árbol...

Haruka estaba sorprendida por lo que le habían contado, le fue infiel a su novia, por culpa de otra mujer estaba ahí en el hospital... y no solo por culpa de esa mujer sino también por la familia de esta mujer... pero... quien era esa mujer...

—Michiru... —sintiéndose culpable por haber engañado a su novia—, yo... perdóname... ¿Pero quién es esa mujer? la culpable de que este yo en este hospital... sin memoria...

Michiru sonrió sin que Haruka viera, ahora si Usagi Tsukino pagaría con lágrimas saber que su amada Haruka la odia y que no la recordara...

—El nombre de esa chica es Usagi... Tsukino Usagi... esa chica es la culpable de que me fueras infiel, de que nuestro compromiso casi se rompiera, de tu accidente, y de agredir a tu madre... que es lo que más quieres...

—Tsukino... Usagi... —al pronunciar ese nombre, sintió una opresión en el pecho, una alegría, su corazón comenzó a latir al pronunciar ese nombre, le punzo la cabeza y cerró los ojos viendo momentáneamente la figura de una mujer algo borrosa

Michiru vio la reacción de Haruka, parándose para ayudarla

—Haruka estas bien —mirándola preocupada

—Si... estoy bien, es solo que me dolió la cabeza... tengo sueño... —recostándose.

—Descansa mi amor, yo cuidare de tu sueño... —acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

Haruka cerró los ojos y así poder descansar, ese nombre le hiso sentir algo...

/

/

/

El día brillaba en la cuidad de Osaka, Usagi iba a su trabajo se sentía alegre cuando recibe la llamada de su amiga Mina.

—Bueno —contestaba.

—Usagi, te tengo buenas noticias, se dónde está Haruka —decía Mina.

— ¡Enserio! —Feliz— ¿Dónde está?

—Yaten me dijo que esa en el hospital más prestigioso de los Tenoh, el hospital "Orión"

—Usagi estaba feliz—, Mina con esa noticia me has alegrado el día gracias amiga.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, se lo mucho que quieres ver a Haruka —sonriendo—, pero recuerda, ahí están Misaki y Michiru —algo seria.

—Lo sé Mina, iré cuando ellas no estén, gracias amiga —colgando.

Usagi estaba feliz, por fin vería a su Haru...

—Mi Haru por fin poder verte y saber cómo estas...

/

/

/

En el hospital Misaki estaba feliz por ver a su hija bien y despierta, ya estaba al tanto de la historia que Michiru le contó a Haruka.

—Hija me alegra saber que estés bien...

—Madre... —mirando a su mamá, en verdad era su madre, tenían el mismo color de ojos—, yo no... Recuerdo nada —nostálgica.

—Descuida hija, poco a poco iras recuperando la memoria, nosotras que somos tu familia te ayudaremos y apoyaremos.

—Michiru me conto como sufrí el accidente, estoy avergonzada de saber que le fui infiel a Michiru... ¿Pero quién es Tsukino Usagi?

—Ella... es una mala persona, te engatuso a ti, a tu padre que en paz descanse... —triste—, nos hiso mucho daño, ella es la causante de tu accidente y de que tú y yo estuviéramos peleadas —llorando—, tú la defendías y me faltabas al respeto y te puso en mi contra... —tomando la mano de su hija—, prométeme hija, por la memoria de tu padre Arturo, que no volverás a buscar a esa niña...

—Madre yo... —mirando a su madre—, lo prometo, porque me acercaría a alguien que me hiso daño, que me mando al hospital y sobre todo que me hiso distanciarme de mi familia y de mi novia

—Eso le da más tranquilidad a tu madre —sonriendo—, El doctor chiba te dará de lata en unos días, dijo que podías seguir con tu recuperación en la casa.

—Gracias madre —sonriendo—, por decirme la verdad acerca de esa chica —recostándose.

—Descansa mi pequeña, Michiru y yo iremos por algo de ropa para ti y regresamos.

Haruka asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve a dormir. Ese nombre le intrigaba demasiado.

/

/

/

En el auto Misaki y Michiru iban en silencio cuando habla Misaki:

—Es una ventaja que Haruka no recuerde, por fin lograremos que se aparte de esa niña.

—Si... Usagi Tsukino saldrá de nuestras vidas, ver a Haruka y ver su reacción de que me engaño... esa culpabilidad la harán alejarse de esa niña...

Las dos sonrieron y con esa idea se dirigieron a la mansión Tenoh.

/

/

/

Ya pasaba del medio día, Usagi había salido del trabajo y Seiya para llevarla a comer.

—Bombón que hermosa te vez —abrazándola.

—Seiya —sonriendo—, ¿tienes mucho esperando?

—No bombón, sabes así me gusta verte feliz y sonriendo.

—Es que hoy es buen día —sonriendo.

—Bien, vamos a comer y pasar la tarde juntos mi bombón.

—Usagi negó—, No puedo... tengo trabajo y quede de ver a Mina.

—Está bien —algo serio—, vamos y después te llevo a tu casa.

—Si mi amor —besándole la mejilla.

Seiya iba algo molesto llevaba cuatro días sin ver a su novia y resulta que Usagi tiene que ir a Mina, vaya día...

Llegaron al restaurante y Seiya pidió el menú del día, Usagi estaba más que feliz, vería a su Haru...

—Bombón... —mirando a su novia—, falta poco para que nos casemos, aún no has pensado donde será nuestra luna de miel.

—Mmh... No —sonriendo—, pero quiero conocer España—tomando la mano de Seiya.

—España eh —sonriendo—, cumpliré tus deseos bombón yo quiero verte feliz...

Y así transcurrió la comida de platicando de cómo les fue ese día, Seiya le decía lo mucho que la amaba y Usagi solo sonreía, hasta que terminaron de comer Seiya la llevo a su casa.

Usagi llego a su casa, se despedía de Seiya con un beso y se fue a cambiar para poder ir al hospital y saber cómo esta Haru.

—Haru estoy emocionada por verte y saber cómo estas...

Se arregló se puso bonita y sonriente salió de su casa rumbo al hospital.

Fue un largo viaje de 25 minutos cuando miro el grande edificio que decía Hospital "Orión" fue a recepción y pregunto a la chica por Haruka Tenoh, la chica recelosa no quería darle la información pero Usagi se las arregló para que le diera el número de la habitación. Tomo el elevador y estaba ansiosa por ver a su Haru, su corazón latía, llego y se paró frente a la puerta y fue abriendo la puerta lentamente.

Entro a la habitación donde estaba su Haru, la vio ahí dormida, con muchos raspones el bello rostro de su amor... una lagrima surco en los ojos de la rubia de coletas...

—Mi Haru —acercándose—, por mi culpa estas así... perdóname...

Usagi se acercó a Haruka y toma una de las manos de la rubia.

Haruka sentía una calidez en su mano, su corazón sentía paz, comenzó a abrir los ojos, mirando que una chica rubia de coletas.

Usagi al sentir movimiento, mira a su amor y su alegría fue tal que se lanzó a los brazos de Haruka feliz.

—Haru... estas bien —llorando de alegría.

La rubia confundida por ese abrazo que le dio la chica de coletas, intento separarla, temía que Michiru llegara y piense le está siendo infiel nuevamente.

—S...señorita —tratando de moverla—, s... señorita... ¿Quién es usted?...

Usagi se fue soltando del abrazo, al escuchar esa pregunta algo en su corazón dolió.

—Haru... soy yo tu gatita —separándose.

—Señorita, disculpe pero no la conozco —mirando a la chica.

—Haru... no puedo creer que me hallas olvidado en tres días... —llorando—, soy yo tu gatita, tu amor, el amor de tu vida...

Haruka se sorprende ante esas palabras, si Michiru escuchaba eso era el fin de su noviazgo y su próxima boda. Con miedo y sorprendida miro a la chica de coletas.

—Yo... —tocándose la cabeza— en verdad no sé quién es... no... Se... ¿Quién eres tú?...

/

/

/

 **Hola, Hola**

 **No se si alguien lea este finc, u.u anterior cuenta me la cerraron, pero aquí sigo como toda una guerrera que soy sacando adelante esta historia con el apoyo de mi novia, mi gatita mi M.T la fuente de mi inspiración.**

 **Bien como ven Haru no recuerda a Usagi, pobre sufrirá de aquí en adelante, Michiru aprovechara ahora que Haruka no recuerda nada, Misaki ni se diga es la primera en alegrarse de saber que Haru no "ama" mas a Usagi.**

 **Ahora si se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**

 **Pd: Mi amor hermosa tu sabes que cada palabra, cada dialogo que sale en esta historia eres tu la fuente de mi inspiración, que cada momento a tu lado es lindo, que siempre sere tu apoyo, tu amor y tu siempre seras mi gatita de mi corazón, te amo te amo palabras faltan para demostrarte cuanto te amo, mi M.T**


	8. Chapter 8 Un Llanto ante Oídos Sordos

**UN CORAZÓN ROTO, Y UNA MENTE CONFUNDIDA**

Usagi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos.

—Haru... soy tu gatita... soy... —llorando—, el amor de tu vida... soy tu Usagi...

— ¿Usagi? —mirándola, podía ser la misma de la que le hablaron.

—Sí... Usagi Tsukino —mirándola con esperanza de que la recordara.

—Tsukino... Usagi... —sorprendida, no podía creer el descaro de la chica frente a sus ojos al ir verla y decirle todas esas mentiras, porque eso eran mentiras, su enojo creció, ella era la culpable de que estuviera en ese hospital.

—Si mi Haru... soy Usagi, tu Usagi —acercándose.

— ¡Tú! —con enojo y mirándola fríamente—. Tú eres la culpable de que yo esté aquí, lastimada, ¡vete! Vete de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer aquí —diciéndolo con enojo.

—Haru... porque dices eso —mirando a su amor—, yo te amo, estoy aquí porque te amo...

—Ya no creeré más en tus mentiras, ¡vete! De aquí Usagi Tsukino —enojada—, me hiciste daño, le hiciste daño a mi familia, me engatusaste e hiciste que mi compromiso se viniera abajo, por tu culpa le fui infiel a mi novia —lo decía con rabia—, ¡Te odio! Tú eres la causante de que yo esté aquí, lastimada, y déjame decirte que doy gracias de no recordarte y saber quién eres, con lo que se es suficiente —mirándola a los ojos— No te recuerdo, yo no soy tu amor y nunca lo seré —con odio lo decía—. ¡Vete! Y no vuelvas más, no me volverás a ganar con tu inocencia.

—Haru... por qué me dices eso, porque me dices esas cosas, yo jamás te haría daño —llorando y acercándose a Haruka.

—No te acerques, no quiero que me toques —con enojo—, no te recuerdo y no quiero recordarte ni saber de ti, tú y tu familia me hicieron daño —con frialdad miraba a Usagi—Ahora vete... yo no soy tu amor —mirándola a los ojos—. No te amo... y no te amare...

Al decir esas palabras Haruka sintió como algo en su corazón se oprimía, sus labios querían decir que era mentira pero ¿Por qué?

Usagi al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Haruka le rompieron el corazón, su Haru la odiaba, la aborrecía, y lo peor diciéndole que no la amaba... no aguanto más y salió corriendo de la habitación... destrozada... con lágrimas...

Al momento que Usagi salió de la habitación, Haruka sintió un vacío, decirle todas esas palabras le dolió, verla llorar le rompió el corazón, quería ir y abrazarla y no sabía porque, de repente sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Usagi... porque me dueles...

/

/

/

/

Usagi corría por los pasillos del hospital destrozada resbalando y cayendo al suelo, llorando amargamente, no era posible su Haru la odiaba que le dijera que no la amaba le había destrozado el corazón.

— ¿Por qué Haru?... porque tu rechazo hacia mí...

Darién iba saliendo de su consultorio, cuando ve a Usagi tirada en el suelo.

—Usagi... —mirándola.

— ¡Darién! —Sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Alzando una ceja—. Yo trabajo aquí, ¿pero tú que haces aquí? Y ahí tirada en el suelo —ayudándole a la rubia a pararse.

—Yo... —limpiando sus lágrimas.

Darién la vio mal, tenía los ojos rojos y se notaba una tristeza en la rubia.

— ¿Viniste a ver a tu prometido?

— ¿Seiya trabaja en este hospital?

Darién se le queda viendo con sorpresa, Usagi meditaba lo que había dicho y puso cara de sorpresa, no es que no supiera donde trabaja su novio solo que en ese instante no lo recordaba.

—Sí, aquí trabaja Seiya —mirándola algo curioso— Usagi yo sé que nuestra amistad no termino bien, pero a pesar de todo quise ser tu amigo.

—Darién yo...

—No digas nada Usagi —mirándola— tarde comprendí que jamás podría haber competido con ella, yo fui culpable por aferrarme a algo que jamás pasaría, aunque todos sabíamos cuánto la amabas me aferraba en que si podía ganarle y mira no pude —sonriendo—, pero aun así quise ser tu amigo pero mi orgullo pudo más

—Darién yo... —en la prepa sabía que Darién quería algo serio con ella, pero el amor hacia Haruka era más grande que jamás correspondió a sus declaraciones de amor.

—No digas nada, dejemos el pasado atrás, y bueno si no estás aquí por Seiya, entonces debe ser por Tenoh... —mirando la reacción de la rubia.

—...—bajo la mirada y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

—Lo suponía —mirando a Usagi— Tenoh siempre ha sido tu amor, me sorprendió cuando Tenoh se fue de la ciudad, creí que tendría el camino libre para conquistarte pero llego Seiya y me gano la partida, pero en el fondo sabía que si Tenoh regresaba ni Seiya o yo le ganaríamos, por el siempre hecho de que Tenoh se ganó tu corazón desde un principio.

Usagi lloraba, era verdad la llegada de Haruka hizo que sus sentimientos salieran nuevamente esos sentimientos que ella creía guardados.

— ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué no me reconoce?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo —mirándola—, solo los familiares pueden tener esa informacion —pasándole un pañuelo—, solo puedo decirte que ella ya está bien y está fuera de peligro.

—Darién... por favor dime... que es lo que tiene —con lágrimas.

—Lo siento Usagi, no puedo decírtelo —parándose—. Tu prometido está en el segundo piso en el consultorio N°15, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que ya estés mejor, debo atender un asunto —dicho esto salió del lugar y dejo a Usagi sola.

Ella lloro amargamente, quería gritar su Haru la odiaba, no la quiere en su vida y lo peor le dijo que no la amaba...

/

/

/

En el mismo hospital pero en el consultorio de Seiya entraba Darién, mirando como el consultorio estaba decorado de cosas infantiles y en el escritorio había una fotografía de él con Usagi abrazados, sonriendo mostrando "felicidad" tomo la fotografía y sonríe

—Aquí eres feliz Usagi... bueno eso quería creer... —dejando la foto y se sienta en el mueble a esperar a Seiya.

Seiya había ido a cubrir a un doctor y ahora se dirigía a su consultorio con la mirada seria, hace tres días se había enterado que la hija de la dueña del hospital se encontraba ahí y no le había dado importancia porque sabía quién era la "hija"

—Tenoh porque tenías que volver y despertar nuevamente los sentimientos de mi prometida —algo molesto— incluso aun sigues causándome problemas, me has puesto en un dilema en si debo o no decirle a Usagi que estas en este hospital.

Entrando a su consultorio y mirando que Darién estaba ahí.

—¿Doctor Chiba que lo trae por aquí?

—Seiya —mirándolo—, como sabrás estaré en un congreso por dos semanas.

—Sí —mirándolo— eso que tiene que ver conmigo —sentándose en su escritorio.

—Mucho Seiya —parándose hiendo a la ventana—, como sabrás Haruka Tenoh está en este hospital.

—Si algo supe —sin mirarlo—, pero aun no comprendo que tengo que ver.

—Ella entro aquí por haber tenido un accidente de automóvil, debido a eso sufrió varias fracturas y una lesión en la cabeza, ahorita ella ha despertado pero tiene pérdida de memoria... y la daré de alta mañana por la tarde, yo no podre atenderla por dos semanas y la señora Tenoh me pidió que buscara a alguien que le ayude con su rehabilitación mientras yo regreso del congreso... y quien mejor que tú para hacerlo que has atendido varios casos de Traumatismo Craneoencefálico y ayudado en su rehabilitación —mirando la reacción de Seiya.

—Pero de niños no de personas adultas —con cierta molestia—, hay muchos doctores con las mismas capacidades que yo —parándose—, no entiendo porque quieres que yo trate a Haruka Tenoh.

—Porque solo tu podrás rehabilitarla... ya que eres el único medico bueno que ha sacado exitosamente a los pacientes que creíamos no recordarían jamás.

—No puedo hacerlo —mirando a Darién.

—Sabía que te negarías, pero no tienes opción tienes que aceptar ya que está en juego tu puesto aquí —mirándolo—, son ordenes de Misaki Tenoh

Seiya resignado miro a Darién.

—Sí, son órdenes de la directora no tengo más remedio que aceptar—mirando a la ventana.

—Prefecto —dejando un folder en el escritorio de Seiya—, ahí está toda la informacion de Tenoh para que la evalúes y analices. Cada avance que tenga en estas dos semanas anótalas, ahora te dejo trabajar —saliendo del consultorio.

Seiya se quedó pensando en si había hecho bien aceptar, no le quedaba de otra, necesitaba el trabajo y sabía que no encontraría otro donde la pagaran tan bien.

—Tenoh nunca dejas de arruinarme la vida... —tomando el folder y leyendo el expediente...

/

/

/

Usagi ya había salido del hospital, no quería llegar a su casa, sus padres y hermano preguntarían como estaba Haruka y rompería en llanto al recordar las palabras de su amor, tomo un taxi y fue a la casa de Mina, durante el transcurso iba pensado en lo sucedido.

Pronto había llegado a la casa de su amiga Mina, toco el timbre y su amiga salió Usagi rompió en llanto.

— ¿Usagi que sucede? —abrazando a su amiga.

—Mina... fui a ver a Haru... pero... ella me odia... y no se la causa de su odio... —abrazando a su amiga, llorando amargamente.

—Pero como es eso posible, Haruka te ama no creo que te odie debe ser —pero su amiga la interrumpió.

—No Mina, ella me odia... —secándose sus lágrimas—, no me recuerda... no sabe quién soy en realidad, me dijo que por mi culpa ella está así, que por culpa de mi familia esta así...

—Usagi cuéntame que paso...

Mina llevo a Usagi a la sala para que platicaran mejor, Usagi camino por inercia su corazón estaba roto...

/

/

/

En el hospital el Dr. Chiba estaba en el cuarto de la rubia haciéndole unos exámenes, preguntándole cosas de su vida, que si aún no recordaba algo.

— ¿Señorita Tenoh como se siente?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza doctor...

— ¿Ha hecho un esfuerzo por recordar? ¿Se ha alterado?

—No... bueno una chica vino hace unas horas... me enoje por verla... y me dio jaqueca cuando ella se fue... —recordando el momento en que Usagi estuvo ahí.

— ¿Qué chica? —intuyendo que era Usagi.

—Una rubia de coletas —imaginando lo hermosa que era—, de ojos azules como el cielo, piel hermosa... —negando, que le pasaba por que la describía así— su nombre es... Usagi... Tsukino Usagi

Darién solo sonrió y miro a Haruka.

— ¿Y sabes quién es ella?

—Y...yo... no —tocándose la cabeza—, no sé quién sea... mi madre y mi novia me dijeron que ella era mala, que ella es la culpable de mi estado... de la falta de memoria... ella y su novio son culpables que yo esté en este hospital...

—Ya veo... —anotando en su tabla—, esperemos que recuerde algo señorita Tenoh, le informo que yo estaré fuera por dos semana —parándose y llamando a Seiya que esperaba a fuera—, Él es el Dr. Seiya Kou es Psicólogo está en pediatría, él llevara tu caso en estas dos semanas que no estaré.

Haruka miro a Seiya algo le decía que lo conocía pero su instinto le decía que ese tipo no era de fiar pero ¿pero por qué?, Seiya por su parte la quería matar con la mirada enfrente suyo estaba la persona que le podría robar el amor de su bombón, pero el era profesional y no se dejaría llevar por los sentimientos y la ira.

—Mucho gusto señorita Tenoh soy el Dr. Kou —ofreciéndole la mano.

Haruka solo se quedó mirando la mano y no devolvió el saludo, algo le decía que ese doctor era enemigo.

— ¿No había otro doctor que tomara mi caso Dr. Chiba?

—Me temo que no, su madre pidió al Dr. Kou porque es el mejor del hospital.

—Ya que —mirando a Seiya retadoramente.

Seiya la miro igual pero disimulando más, no cabía duda Haruka aunque haya perdido la memoria seguía igual de arrogante.

—Bien, nos retiramos señorita Tenoh el Dr. Kou a partir de mañana vendrá a las sesiones.

—Ok, doctor —acostándose y dándoles la espalda.

Los doctores ya se habían marchado, platicando por el pasillo, mientras Haruka aun recordaba a Usagi.

—Usagi... ¿Quién eres en realidad?...

/

/

/

En casa de Mina, Usagi ya había terminado de contarle a Mina como fueron las cosas, de cómo Haru la olvido y le dijo todas esas palabras llenas de odio.

—Usagi, Yaten me había comentado que Haruka había sufrido Traumatismo Craneoencefálico y a causa de esto tendría perdida de la memoria.

—No puede ser —tapándose la boca—, pero... porque me dijo todo eso...

—Puede ser que Misaki le haya metido esas ideas en la cabeza solo para separarlas más —mirando a su amiga.

—No creo que Misaki sea tan ruin... —pensando.

—Puede que si —mirándola—, piensa a ella le conviene que Haruka este así, la manipula fácil, la aleja de ti y de tu familia

—Puede ser... —imaginando a su Haru—, pero sería incluso muy bajo hasta para Misaki...

—Podría ser... solo es una suposición Usagi —mirando seriamente— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Dejaras que Haruka te odie o buscaras la manera de que sepa la verdad?

—No... Mina... aunque me duela —comenzando a llorar—, tal vez las cosas sucedieron por algo... y sea lo mejor... Seiya no merece que este tras Haruka estando con él... el me ha respetado... sabes no me ha tocado aun...

— ¿Es enserio Usagi?

—Si... —apenada—, él es caballeroso, gentil y no merece que le haga esto, seguiré con los planes de mi boda, aunque Haruka es el amor de mi vida, el amor que le tengo siempre lo recordare como lo más lindo de mi vida —mirando a Mina con determinación—, y nunca hubiera dudado en entregarme a mi Haru por que la amo, es el amor de mi vida... —sonrojada

—Esa decisión es la más sensata Usagi —abrazándola—, sé que serás feliz con Seiya, y Haruka con Michiru.

—Eso espero Mina... —mirando por la ventana, ya era más de la media noche.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día y veras que las cosas mejoraran para ti —sonriendo a su mejor amiga.

—Eso espero Mina —Usagi se había parado y siguió a Mina hasta el cuarto donde ella dormiría, entro y suspiro profundo—, Mi Haru... espero seas feliz con Michiru... porque yo tratare de hacer lo mismo con Seiya... —derramando una lagrima...

/

/

/

 **Hola años sin actualizar. Bueno no es como si fuera muy famosa mi historia en fin, aquí la nueva actualización como ven Haru no recuerda a Usagi, pobre de mí gatita u.u pero tenía que hacerlo, en fin sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur**

 **Pd: Mi amor por ti es que escribo esta historia porque se que la lees y eso me motiva a terminarla, te amo mi gatita hermosa**

 **Pd: Si ves esto en otra pagina que no sea es que ha sido plagiada.**


	9. Chapter 9 Caminos Cruzados

**CAMINOS CRUZADOS**

 **Esta historia es creación mía salida de esta mente soñadora, los personajes no ellos pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

 **La canción que aparece en este capítulo no me pertenece es del grupo de rock Mago de Oz muy linda canción así como todas las que ellos tienen.**

Una semana había pasado desde que Usagi visito a Haruka, sus padres le habían preguntado cómo estaba la rubia, ella solo decía que bien. Su relación con Seiya estaba algo tensa, lo notaba algo enojado, estresado y como que a la vez le quería decir algo. Estaban en un restaurante:

—Bombón... —mirándola—, que te parecería irnos a vivir a otro lado

Ella lo miro algo desconcertada, sorprendida y confundida.

— ¿Vivir en otro lado? —lanzo la pregunta.

—Si... casarnos en otro lugar, irnos a Tokio, hacer nuestras vidas ahí.

—Yo no... —no quería irse, aunque no viera a su Haru ni hablara con ella deseaba estar en la misma ciudad que su amor—. Mis padres están aquí, y ellos desean que nos casemos aquí y ya sabes que es lo que piensan de la unión libre.

Seiya se irrito por esa respuesta, él ya sabía que ese no era el motivo por el que se quedaba su novia, era por Haruka que se quedaba.

— ¿Solo por eso te quedas en Osaka? —mirándola serio.

—Porque más habría de quedarme —algo molesta.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —enojado—, odio que me veas la cara de estúpido Usagi, ¡sé que fuiste a ver a Tenoh la semana pasada! —algo exaltado recordando cómo lo supo...

 **-Flash Back-**

Iba de camino a otra sesión con Haruka Tenoh desde que Darién Chiba le había encargado el caso no le había tomado el interés adecuado, solo cumplía con su deber de doctor y hacerle preguntas de rutina hoy no era la excepción.

—Buenas tardes señorita Tenoh —mirando a la rubia como de costumbre en ese mueble de la residencia Tenoh. Misaki había ordenado que las sesiones fueran en la residencia Tenoh por seguridad y por la salud de la rubia.

Ella no contesto como de costumbre, ese doctor no le caía bien y no sabía porque si apenas y lo conocía.

—Bien, empezaremos con la sesión —sacando su carpeta e indicándole a Haruka que se recostara en el mueble —, ¿ha sentido molestias en estos días, aparte de los que ya me había dicho?

—No —contestando cortante

— ¿Ha tenido recuerdos momentáneos? ¿Recuerda quien fue antes del accidente?

—No —mirando al doctor.

—Señorita Tenoh no me haga más difícil mi trabajo y conteste bien a las preguntas —mirándola algo retador.

—Si dejara de hacer esas preguntas estúpidas y se fuera sería lo mejor —correspondiendo a esa mirada—, usted no me cae Dr. Kou y no sé porque su mera presencia me altera, me altera como esa vez que vi a esa chica... —recordando a Usagi la última vez que la vio en su cuarto de hospital.

— ¿Cuál chica, señorita Tenoh? ¿Su novia? ¿Alguna amiga que la haya visitado?

—No... —Mirando hacia el techo—, ella era rubia, ojos azules como el cielo, piel clara, con un cabello hermoso con un peinado peculiar eran como dos odangos... —sonriendo como tonta—, era como ver a una diosa, nunca había visto mujer más hermosa como ella...

Seiya al oír esa descripción una furia, una ira lo envolvió Haruka Tenoh describía a su prometida de una manera singular como una persona enamorada a pesar de que no tenga memoria. Quería matarla ahí mismo, tomarla y golpearla hasta que se cansara de hacer odiaba a Haruka Tenoh por el simple hecho de poder tener el corazón de Usagi que él no ha podido tener a pesar de cinco años de novios.

— ¿Conoce usted a esa chica? ¿Sabe su nombre? ¿Y cuál fue el motivo de su visita?

—Ella dijo que la conocía... que yo era el amor de su vida... —algo triste por las cosas que le había dicho—, que era mi gatita... pero yo no la recuerdo, lo único que se de ella es que es la causante de mi accidente ella y su novio son los culpables de que yo estuviera en el hospital, de la perdida de mi memoria... —diciéndolo con enojo—, su nombre es Tsukino... Tsukino Usagi...

Seiya sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, su novia su prometida aun amaba a la mujer que tenía frente a él, tenía coraje con él con Usagi, ella no había sido capaz de decirle que fue a ver Haruka Tenoh, pero estaba en sus manos de que Haruka recordara a Usagi y él se encargaría que no lo hiciera de la forma amorosa, sino que apoyaría la teoría de Misaki Tenoh... Usagi Tsukino sería la culpable en la mente de Tenoh del accidente y la falta de memoria.

—No debe alterarse señorita Tenoh —terminando de anotar en su hoja—, con respecto a la chica que la fue a ver... —mirando a Haruka—, no debe sacar conclusiones por boca de otras personas... cuando recuerde podrá hacer esas conclusiones por su propio juicio y no de terceras personas.

Seiya dio por terminada la sesión salió de la residencia Tenoh, él no era esa clase de personas que mentirían con tal de salirse con la suya su ética no se permitía, y lucharía limpiamente por Usagi.

 **-Fin Flas Back-**

—... —no sabía que decirle, como Seiya se había enterado.

—Si claro ahora te quedas sin habla —dejando de comer—, crees que no me enteraría que fuiste a verla, no sé qué hayas hablado con ella, pero debió ser fuerte ya que no me quisiste ver hasta ahora.

Ella no sabía que decir, todo era verdad hablar con Haru la dejo mal.

—Solo fui a ver como estaba, mis padres querían saber cómo estaba...

—Claro tus padres —diciéndolo con ironía.

—Seiya desde hace unos días has estado molesto, estresado ¿Qué te sucede? —Mirándolo—, aunque no te veía nos hablábamos por teléfono y notaba eso en tu voz...

—Cosas del trabajo —ya algo calmado mirándola—, discúlpame por mi tono agresivo...

—No te preocupes, ¿Qué ha sucedido en tu trabajo?

—Tengo un paciente nuevo —mirando a su novia—, es un caso especial.

— ¿Por qué?

—El Dr. Chiba me asigno la terapia y recuperación de este paciente.

Usagi al escuchar Dr. Chiba pensó en Haruka, él llevaba el historial de su Haru.

—Espero lo de tu paciente vaya bien.

—Si... yo también —terminando de comer—, ¿Quieres ir a tu parque favorito?

—Si vamos debemos hablar de las invitaciones y otros detalles de la boda.

Terminaron de comer y él no se atrevió a decirle que su paciente es Haruka. Pago la cuenta y la llevo al parque.

/

/

/

Haruka está en la sala de su casa junto a su madre viendo fotos de su padre.

—Mi Haruka él es Edén tu padre, tienes los mismos ojos que él, ante de morir él deseaba que te hicieras cargo del negocio familiar.

—Madre ahorita es imposible que yo me haga cargo de la empresa no... Recuerdo nada...

—Mi Haruka tú me acompañaras a la empresa y me ayudaras en los negocios que se hagan, ahí te familiarizaras y podrás tomar las riendas del negocio.

—Si madre —abrazando a Misaki—, ¿Y Michiru dónde está?

—Dijo que iría por unas cosas que no tardaba.

—Debemos planear las cosas para la boda.

—Eso me alegra hija saber que retomas tus planes para casarte —sonriendo—, lo del viaje de luna de miel será mi regalo de bodas

—Gracias madre... como desearía que papá este aquí

—Él está contigo Haruka —tocando el corazón de su hija— él está aquí, él vive en ti Haruka —besándole la frente a su hija.

Siguieron hablando de las cosas de la boda, de su infancia de cosas que la hicieran recordar y estar al tanto de la naviera.

/

/

/

Al otro lado de la ciudad en un departamento lujoso se encontraba una pareja solo cubiertos por unas sábanas.

—Nunca me cansare de tenerte Michiru —decía Yaten—, eres excepcional...

—Eso me alaga Yaten —mirándolo, ella la mujer intachable estaba ahí en la cama con Yaten—, me siento una cualquiera viniendo aquí contigo... a solo tener sexo...

Yaten solo le da un beso tierno y le acaricia el cuerpo.

—No digas eso Michiru —mirándola—, tú me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, no eres una cualquiera solo buscas cariño que Tenoh no te puede dar...

—Haruka me puede satisfacer de diferentes formas sin cansarce —mirando a Yaten—, además yo debería estar con ella apoyándola en su rehabilitación... —cerrando los ojos.

—Tenoh no está sola tiene a su mamá, además ella podrá complacerte como dices, pero no te querrá como yo... tú me gustas Michiru

—Yaten yo no puedo darte más que esto... no puedo estar contigo como pareja... amo a Haruka aunque los hechos digan lo contrario... y también es indispensable que mi matrimonio con ella se lleve a cabo —diciéndolo con determinación.

—Si claro se ve que la amas mucho —diciéndolo con ironía—, acostándote conmigo tu amor hacia Tenoh se te olvida, mis brazos y caricias te hacen olvidarla —algo molesto—, y no lo niegues porque es verdad.

—Tú aceptaste que solo sería sexo nada más, no me reproches cosas que no vienen al caso —enojada—, Haruka puede sacar a mi familia de la ruina por la que está pasando... es por eso que me caso... con el tiempo la aprendí a amar...

 **-Flas Back-**

En una mansión se encontraba una chica hermosa de cabellos aguamarina feliz, por fin se haría realidad su sueño de ser una artista en eso llega su mamá.

—Michiru hija... —algo nostálgica.

— ¿Madre que pasa? —algo angustiada.

—La empresa familiar está pasando por una situación difícil... estamos quedando en la ruina y tú eres la única que puede salvarnos de caer ahí...

—Como madre, como puedo ayudarlos —mirando a su madre.

—A la universidad que iras estará también Haruka Tenoh hija de unos de los socios de tu padre... he escuchado que esa chica le gusta la comunidad femenina... y tú eres una mujer bella cautívala has que se vuelva tu novia, hazla perder de amor por ti...

—Pero madre... tú sabes que yo no soy de ese tipo de gustos... —triste—, pero por ti y papá hare que Haruka Tenoh se fije en mí, me ame y me pida matrimonio...

 **-Fin de Flash Back-**

—Ya salió la verdad Michiru de la mujer que eres —enojado—, pero si yo tuviera el mismo dinero que Tenoh me verías de otra forma —Michiru lo abofeteo—, te duele que te diga eso Michiru pero como ya tienes a Tenoh en tus manos ahora que perdió la memoria y olvido a esa niña, ahora estas feliz ya que esa chica Usagi Tsukino era un obstáculo

Michiru estaba molesta por esos cometarios, si es cierto se había convertido en una mujer mala todo por salvar a su familia de la ruina, pero con el tiempo llego a amar a Haruka Tenoh y ni Usagi Tsukino impediría que ella se case con Haruka.

—Usagi Tsukino era un obstáculo que estaba en mi camino uno que ya resolví y que no volverá jamás —sonriendo.

Michiru se envolvió en la sabana recogió sus cosas y antes de entrar en el baño miro a Yaten

—Fue bueno el sexo de hoy

/

/

/

Pasaron dos meses desde el accidente de Haruka, Usagi había retomado su vida y planeaba su boda con Seiya, su mejor amiga Mina la acompañaba a ver lo del vestido de novia, aun le dolía lo que su amor su Haru le había dicho. Por las noticias supo que su Haru se había hecho cargo de los negocios de su familia.

Por su parte Seiya seguía con las sesiones de recuperación de Haruka, Darién había visto que en los dos meses que no estuvo noto que Haruka estaba recuperándose y poco a poco recordaba algunas cosa así que decidió que Seiya estuviera a cargo de la rehabilitación de Haruka Tenoh.

Haruka y Michiru planeaban la boda "Felizmente" por su parte Misaki ayudaba a Michiru con todos los preparativos de la boda. Michiru seguía frecuentando a Yaten en su relación de sexo y nada más.

Era un miércoles que Haruka había salido temprano de la oficina se encontraba sentada en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa, iba todos los días a ese parque sin saber porque, estar en ese parque la hacían sentir feliz y a la ves nostálgica. Esos dos meses no fueron la excepción se había encontrado varias veces con Usagi en cada lugar que iba.

—Porque este lugar es tan reconfortante y a la vez triste, porque me hace sentir bien, feliz pero a la vez me trae nostalgia...

Saco su celular y se colocó los auriculares reproduciendo música de rock era de la banda Mago de Oz mirando como las hojas caían y viendo como parejas iban y venían.

Usagi iba caminando por el mismo parque aun quería aferrarse a ese amor que le tiene a su Haru, a lo lejos vio que alguien estaba sentado en la misma banca que era favorito para ella y su Haru.

—Haru aun te amo como la primera vez... como quisiera que me vuelvas a estrechar en tus brazos... que me beses... que me digas que me amas...

Haruka seguía en es banca escuchando música estaba la canción de "Si te vas" de Mago de Oz esa canción le empezó a traer recuerdos borrosos de una chica sonriendo donde estaban abrazadas, Usagi iba acercándose e iba con la cabeza agachada ya cuando estaba cerca logro escuchar un poco de la letra de esa canción

 _ **Y a pesar de todo**_

 _ **Qué difícil es**_

 _ **Que no me duela estar sin ti**_

 _ **Yo seré tu aire**_

 _ **Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad**_

 _ **¡Quiero estar junto a ti!**_

En eso Haruka sintió que alguien estaba enfrente suyo y vio a la rubia de coletas de inmediato se paró de la banca y la observo.

—Por que debo encontrarte a donde quiera que voy... señorita Tsukino

—Haruka... esa canción... —observando a su amor.

—Esa canción me gusta mucho es una de mis favoritas, no sé porque... pero me gusta mucho... —aun de fondo se seguía escuchando la canción.

 _ **Si te vas**_

 _ **Mi amor, si tú te vas**_

 _ **Me volveré a encerrar en vida**_

 _ **Y no saldré**_

 _ **¿Dónde estás?**_

 _ **Mi vida ¿dónde estás?**_

 _ **Pues necesito tu amor para vivir**_

—También es mi favorita Haruka —aun observando a su amor—, hace ya mucho tiempo alguien muy especial para mí me la dedico...

Al escuchar eso Haruka se molestó, se había irritado de escuchar eso de los labios de esa chica, sentía celos o enojo de saber que alguien más le había dedicado esa canción a esa rubia.

—No me importa saber su vida señorita Tsukino —comenzando a caminar.

—Haruka espera... —deteniéndola del brazo.

—No me toques —soltándose bruscamente— ¿Qué quieres? —mirándola con enojo.

—Yo... quiero saber cómo esta...

—Eso no te interesa —mirándola fríamente—, para que quieres saber ¿te quieres sentir menos culpable al saber que estoy bien? —Diciéndolo con ironía—, espero no volver a verte nunca —marchándose de ahí.

Se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás sintiendo pesar en su corazón por dejar a Usagi, entro en su auto y se fue rumbo a su casa.

Usagi se sentó y una lagrima salió de sus hermosos ojos

—Haru... ¿Por qué me tratas así? —Llorando—, esa canción me la dedicaste tú... cuando estábamos en la playa...

 **-Flas Back -**

Se encontraba una bella pareja en la orilla de la playa una rubia de coletas corría para que no fuera alcanzada por una de cabellos rubios cenizos.

—No huyas gatita —decía Haruka—, te alcanzare —sonriendo.

—No podrás Haru... —sonriendo y corriendo más rápido, pero Haruka le dio alcance y la tomo por la cintura.

—Te atrape gatita —sonriendo y dando vueltas con ella.

—Haru eso es trampa tu estas en el club de atletismo por eso eres más rápida.

—Gatita tu estas en el de futbol no debes quejarte —apretándole la nariz.

Usagi hizo pucheros y Haruka sonrió.

—Te vez hermosa cuando hace puchero.

—Haru me sonrojas... —apenándose.

—Gatita... —mirándola—, sabes desde que papá murió mi madre se ha encerrado en los negocios —mirando el atardecer—, pero no estoy sola porque tu estas siempre conmigo —sonriendo sacando su celular—. Hay una canción que te dedico gatita es una de mi banda favorita Mago de Oz y se llama "Si te vas"

 _ **Vengo de tanto perder**_

 _ **Que tuve miedo a tener**_

 _ **Algo por lo que abrir**_

 _ **Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies**_

 _ **Siento del viento celos,**_

 _ **Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana**_

 _ **Y quiero pegarme con él**_

 _ **Y a pesar de todo**_

 _ **Qué difícil es**_

 _ **Que no me duela estar sin ti**_

 _ **Yo seré tu aire**_

 _ **Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad**_

 _ **¡Quiero estar junto a ti!**_

 _ **Quiero dejar de morir en vida,**_

 _ **Tu me haces vivir**_

 _ **Todo con lo que soñé**_

 _ **Y nunca pude tener**_

 _ **Quiero dormir en tus ojos**_

 _ **Y al despertar**_

 _ **Beber de tu boca**_

 _ **Todavía de ti tengo sed**_

 _ **Y a pesar de todo**_

 _ **Qué difícil es**_

 _ **Que no me duela estar sin ti**_

 _ **Yo seré tu aire**_

 _ **Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad**_

 _ **¡Quiero estar junto a ti!**_

 _ **Y a pesar de todo**_

 _ **Qué difícil es**_

 _ **Que no me duela estar sin ti**_

 _ **Yo seré tu aire**_

 _ **Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad**_

 _ **¡Quiero estar junto a ti!**_

 _ **Si te vas**_

 _ **Mi amor, si tú te vas**_

 _ **Me volveré a encerrar en vida**_

 _ **Y no saldré**_

 _ **¿Dónde estás?**_

 _ **Mi vida ¿dónde estás?**_

 _ **Pues necesito tu amor para vivir**_

 _ **Si te vas (oh si tú te vas)**_

 _ **Mi amor, si tú te vas**_

 _ **Me volveré a encerrar en vida**_

 _ **Y no saldré (no saldré más)**_

 _ **¿Dónde estás?**_

 _ **Mi vida ¿dónde estás?**_

 _ **Pues necesito tu amor para vivir (tu amor, tu amor)**_

—Haru... —sonrojada y mirándola con ese amor que le tenía y que aún no le decía—, yo jamás te dejare sola mi Haru —tomándola del rostro—, eres muy importante para mí —sonriendo—, y si un dia te vuelves a encerrar en ese caparazón yo sabre como llegar a tu corazón nuevamente —sonrojándose y separándose de su Haru.

—Gatita gracias por estar en mi vida —tomándole las manos y besándoselas—, sin ti no sé cómo hubiera superado la muerte de mi padre —mirándola con ternura—, eres especial para mi Usagi Tsukino —mirándola a los ojos—, si un día llegara a odiarte sé que mi corazón sabrá como llegar a ti y volveré a encontrarte en esta playa —mirando el atardecer.

— ¿Por qué dices eso mi Haru? —con nostalgia.

—Porque conozco a mi madre y sé que ella no ve bien nuestra amistad y sé que hará todo por separarnos gatita —mirándola con angustia—, pero se si un día llegara a odiarte u olvidarte mi corazón me guiara a ti y volveremos a vernos en esta playa —enlazando su dedo meñique con el de su gatita—, es una promesa gatita...

 **-Fin de Flas Back-**

—Mi Haru... ahora veo perdida esa promesa... porque además de que me olvidaste me odias... —llorando—, pero ya lo decidí... aunque me duela te dejare ir... te dejare ir a los brazos de Michiru Kaioh... y yo... yo... intentare ser feliz con Seiya...

Ella se secó las lágrimas y se fue de ese parque, había tomado una decisión y era seguir adelante con su boda, ser feliz con Seiya y guardar su amor hacia Haru en el fondo de su corazón como un bonito recuerdo...

/

/

/

 **Hola hola yo de nuevo aquí dando lata, otro capítulo más de esta historia, como ven Michiru engañando a Haruka y con Yaten pobre de Haru le van a cantar la del venado jejeje que creen que si recuerde a Usagi o no, un personaje nuevo saldrá y ayudara a Haru a recordar su pasado.**

 **Osaka: No se de cuantos capítulos lo are, pensaba hacerlo corto pero no se xD gracias por leer esta historia a pesar que no eres fan de la pareja HarukaxUsagi.**

 **Guest: Pues hay hasta en la vida real que quieran con ellas a pesar de que sean hetero, y bueno pasa en esta historia de esta escritora con una mente loca y soñadora**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes no sin antes dar gracias a los que se toman un espacio para leer esta historia que es la primera que escribo.**

 **Se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur.**

 **PD: Mi amor mi M.T te amo mi gatita hermosa, eres mi todo, la mujer de mi vida, y cada dia que pasa me enamoro mas de ti, tu eres la fuente de mi inspiración te amo mi gatita hermosa por siempre tuya.**

 **PD: Si ves esta historia en otra pagina que no sea es que es plagiada.**


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Celos?

**¿Son celos?**

Una semana había pasado desde aquel encuentro que tuvieron Haruka y Usagi. La rubia de ojos verdes había recibido una carta de su mejor amigo León S. Kennedy.

— ¿Quién será León? —Decía la rubia—, dice que es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia —mirando otra vez la carta—, por lo que dice aquí llega hoy...

/

/

En el aeropuerto de Osaka iba caminando un joven guapo, cabello rubio cenizo, piel blanca, alto y de cuerpo algo musculoso, llevaba gafas oscuras tomo un taxi y dio la dirección de su destino.

—La señora Misaki se pondrá feliz al verme y mi mejor amiga Haruka espero me recuerde... —sonriendo—, estuve ausente de sus vidas varios años... hasta que volví a encontrarme con Haruka en la universidad —mirando por la ventana—, aun lo recuerdo...

 **Flash Back**

 _Iba una rubia caminando por el campus hacia su clase de mecánica automotriz, iba algo triste aun recordaba la despedida con su gatita. Llego a su salón y se sentó en la parte media vio que un chico estaba a su lado derecho el joven le sonrió y se presentó._

— _Veo que estamos en la misma clase —Sonriendo._

 _La rubia desconcertada lo mira seriamente._

— _Disculpa que no me haya presentado aún —tomando una posa galante—, Soy León S. Kennedy —ofreciéndole la mano._

 _La rubia acepto el saludo aun desconcertada e hizo lo mismo._

— _Yo soy Haruka Tenoh —mirando al chico que aún seguía sonriendo._

— _Aun no me recuerdas verdad Haruka —sonriendo._

— _¿Es que debo recordarte? ¿Quién eres?_

— _Qué mala Tenoh, fui tu mejor amigo en primaria y no me recuerdas —ofendido—, jugábamos en la empresa de tu padre con los prototipos de barcos que tenía._

— _¡Enserio! —sorprendida y mirando bien al chico reconociéndolo por fin— ¡León! Amigo cuanto tiempo sin vernos._

— _Ya era hora que me reconocieras Tenoh —sonriendo— ¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela? ¿Ya has roto varios corazones?_

— _Para nada sabes que yo no hago eso —sonriendo—, además... mi corazón ya es de alguien —algo triste—, solo que no se lo pude decir._

— _¿De la chica rubia que jugaba con nosotros? ¿La hija del señor Tsukino?_

— _Si... de ella —algo triste—, ella se ganó mi corazón... pero no pude decirle que la amo._

 _León coloco su mano en el hombro de la rubia._

— _Descuida se lo dirás cuando regreses —sonriendo—, esa chica se notaba que tú le gustabas._

— _¿Tu crees? —Mirándolo con asombro—, pero como no me di cuenta._

— _Mi querida Haruka eres demasiado despistada para notarlo —mirándola con gracia—, vamos al bar que está en la esquina y nos ponemos al día..._

— _Me parece bien —sonriendo mirando hacia la puerta y ve que una chica de cabellos aguamarina pasaba por su salón..._

 _ **Fin de Flash Back.**_

—Nunca me agrado la relación que tuviste con Michiru —quitándose los lentes—, esa mujer solo quiere tu dinero... —mirando que ya había llegado a la residencia Tenoh—, pero yo no dejare que cometas la locura de casarte con ella... no después de lo que descubrí mientras estábamos en la escuela... y después de graduarnos...

León toco el timbre de la residencia Tenoh y se presentó, de inmediato le abrieron y la primera en salir fue Misaki.

—León hijo que felicidad verte —abrazándolo—, como has crecido y que apuesto te pusiste.

—Señora Misaki me apena —abrazándola— ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Bien —invitándolo a sentarse—, más ahora que mi Haruka se está haciendo cargo de la naviera.

—Así que Haruka por fin se resignó a trabajar para ti —diciéndolo en broma.

—No la obligue a que trabajara —sonriendo—, ella lo decidió, no tuve nada que ver en su decisión.

—Lo sé —mirándola algo serio—, y como sigue después del accidente

—Ella ha perdido la memoria —algo triste—, no recuerda nada de su pasado...

—Ya veo —algo serio—, entonces no me recordara... ya que yo fui su amigo de la infancia.

—Poco a poco ira recordando —con enojo—, todo es por culpa de esa niña Usagi Tsukino...

— ¿Usagi? —Sorprendido—, ¿pero cómo?

—Ella provoco que se accidentara, por eso mi hija esta así —con rabia.

—Ya veo —tomando la mano de Misaki—, iré a ver a Haruka a su oficina.

—Ve hijo, pediré que suban tus maletas a un cuarto, porque te quedaras aquí

—Contra tu voluntad no puedo ir —saliendo.

—Llévate un carro —sonriendo.

—Gracias Misaki —saliendo y colocándose las gafas, saliendo rumbo a la empresa Tenoh.

/

/

/

Se encontraba una rubia y un chico de cabellos plateados estaban en el departamento de la rubia de ojos azules. Solo los cubría una sábana blanca.

—Mi querido Yaten —con ojos de enamorada—, cada momento que paso contigo es mágico y sé que el haberme entregado a ti no fue ningún error por sé que eres el hombre de mi vida.

Yaten no escuchaba las palabras de la rubia ya que se encontraba pensando en el cuerpo de Michiru, imaginando que Mina era Michiru.

—Querida Mina —indiferente—son buenos los ratos contigo —sonriendo.

Mina al escuchar eso bajo el rostro, sintiéndose poca cosa y no correspondida por el chico que ama. Yaten se levantó buscando su ropa colocándosela de manera rápida, despidiéndose de Mina con un beso en la frente.

—Tengo que irme mi querida Mina, tengo trabajo que hacer —saliendo de cuarto mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Michiru de que la vería en una hora en el restaurante de siempre.

/

/

Al otro lado de la ciudad una chica de cabellos aguamarina sintió su celular vibrar mirando la mesa y sonriendo al ver de quien era.

— ¿Mi amor quien te llamo?

—Era el diseñador avisando que ya estaba el ajuste del vestido y podía pasar a probármelo en una hora.

—Te acompaño —tomando de la mano a su prometida.

— ¡NO! —un poco nerviosa—, no amor, recuerda que tienes trabajo aquí en la empresa y es de mala suerte ver el vestido antes de la boda —improvisando una excusa que Haruka crea.

—Tienes razón no debo ver u vestido de novia —abrazándola—, recibí una carta de un chico que dice ser mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Así? —decía Michiru, mirando los ojos de Haruka sintiéndose culpable por engañarla

—Si... —alejándose de ella—, dice que somos amigos desde niños...

— ¿Y quién es?

—Se llama León S. Kennedy

Michiru al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió, ese hombre no debía ver a Haruka ya que el sabia toda la verdad.

 **Flash Back**

 _Michiru iba a su clase de dibujo cuando se encontró a León en el pasillo._

— _Hola León —lo decía de manera coqueta._

— _Ah hola Kaioh —mirándola—, tus coqueteos no funcionan conmigo_

— _¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿A caso tu fidelidad hacia Haruka te lo impide?_

— _Simple —sonriendo—, las mujeres de tu clase no me llaman la atención —mirándola indiferente—, Haruka es como mi hermana y jamás le haría una traición y menos contigo._

 _Michiru sonrió y tomo otro rumbo sintió que la detuvieron con fuerza._

— _Kaioh —mirándola serio—, se tu secreto conmigo no debes de fingir que amas a Haruka o que te importa_

— _No sé de qué me hablas —sonriendo—, yo amo a Haruka, si te coquetee fue para probar tu lealtad hacia mi novia._

 _León comenzó a reír y mirándola._

— _Amas su dinero —diciéndolo serio—, porque si la amaras no la engañarías con la mitad de la escuela. Sé que Diamante es tu actual novio —soltándola—, no sé cómo duermes tranquila y te entregas a Haruka cuando te revuelcas con varios._

 _Michiru lo encaro y lo miro con seriedad retadoramente._

— _Mi vida a ti no te incumbe León que te quede claro amo a Haruka_

— _JAJAJAJAJAJA —riendo—, no la amas, solo amas su dinero —retándola—, sé que el día que vuelva a Osaka su amor por Usagi la ara abrir los ojos._

— _Esa niña jamás me quitara a Haruka —caminando hacia otro lugar—, y si estoy Haruka por dinero o no, no es tu asunto_

 _León se fue se ahí pensando en cómo decirle a su mejor amiga que Michiru Kaioh era una cualquiera y que solo quiere su fortuna..._

 **Fin de Flash Back**

—Te pasa algo amor —mirando que estaba algo pálida.

—No... No, no —sonriendo—, es bueno saber que viene un amigo a verte.

La rubia abraza a su prometida y esta le da un beso en los labios abrazándola con fuerza.

—Haruka jamás dejes de amarme —mirándola—, porque sin ti no sé qué haría...

—Michiru no te dejare nunca eres el amor de mi vida, la mujer con la que decidí casarme —besándola.

Michiru comienza a besarla con pasión y necesidad de que la toque y la haga su mujer, Haruka se siente algo incomoda pero no quiere su chica se moleste por no poder corresponder a esas caricias, la toma en sus brazos llevándola al mueble de la oficina besándola de la misma manera, Michiru comienza a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, la rubia dejándose llevar la acaricia cuando pasa por su mente el rostro de una mujer de cabellos largos con dos odangos haciendo que se detuviera mirando a Michiru

— sucede Haruka —algo agitada—, ¿porque te detienes?

—Yo... yo no puedo hacerlo Michiru —quitándose de encima de la chica—, aun no estoy lista —algo desconcertada por lo que había visto.

Michiru solo baja el rostro sentándose y acomodándose la ropa.

—N... no te preocupes —mirándola con una sonrisa—, te esperare mi Haruka —besándola y tomando su bolso para ir a su encuentro con Yaten—, te vere en la cena mi amor

—En verdad lo siento Michiru —agachando la cabeza y ocultando su mirada—, no sé qué me paso —tomando la mano de su novia iba a hablar pero Michiru le coloca un dedo en la boca

—No digas nada Haruka —besándola—, sé que pronto volveré a ser tu mujer y cuando nos casemos... seré tu mujer para toda la vida...

Haruka solo mira cómo se marcha su novia pensando en esa visión que tuvo.

—Quien era esa mujer... esa chica de peinado con odangos... —sorprendiéndose—, no puede ser... es... imposible...

En la entrada del edificio de la empresa Tenoh estaba León mirando el edificio y viendo como una chica de cabellos aguamarina iba hacia donde estaba el.

—Vaya esta mujer es una sínica al seguir con Haruka —quitándose las gafas

Michiru que colgaba el teléfono vio al hombre que podía arruinar su matrimonio con Haruka, León S. Kennedy era un peligro para ella

—Vaya León no imagine que vendrías hasta Osaka —sonriendo.

—Es que acaso sabes imaginar Kaioh —mirándola con seriedad.

—Siempre tan simpático León —mirando con enojo.

—Ya sabes que yo soy un hombre encantador —con suficiencia.

— ¿Es que acaso coqueteas conmigo? —con una sonrisa burlona

—Eso quisieras Kaioh —riendo—, ya desearías que estuviera en tu cama, pero no eres de mis gustos y tampoco me gustan las mujeres de baja clase

— ¡Óyeme! —apunto de darle una bofetada, pero León la detuvo.

—Óyeme tú a mi Kaioh —mirándola con furia—, no dejare que tu matrimonio con Haruka se lleve a cabo, te desenmascare frente a Haruka y sabrá la clase de mujer que eres —mirándola

— ¡Suéltame! Me lastimas —con enojo—, jamás me podrás ganar León ella ahora es mía y jamás será de nadie —tratándose de zafar—, no tienes con que detenerme —riendo.

—Eso lo crees tú —haciendo más fuerte el agarre—, ayudare a Haruka para que se case con la mujer que de verdad la merece

—Usagi Tsukino no representa más una amenaza para mí —riendo—, ella misma provoco que Haruka la olvidara

—Eso crees tú el amor de verdad siempre triunfa y tu llevas las de perder —mirándola con desprecio.

—Veremos si es cierto —mirándolo—, en cuatro meses me casare con Haruka y ni tu podrás evitarlo, ahora ¡suéltame!

—Te lo advierto Kaioh no podrás ganar y tengo como desenmascararte con los Tenoh —soltándola.

—Ya lo veremos León —caminando en otra dirección—, suerte con tu intento inútil de ayudar a esa mujer

León la ignoro y entro para ir a la oficina de Haruka, fue fácil que lo dejaran pasar con esa sonrisa y un guiño a la recepcionista lo dejaron pasar. Iba en el ascensor pensando en cómo ayudar esas dos a Haruka y Usagi a que sean felices, una vez en la oficina de Haruka toco y oyó que su amiga le dio el pase. Haruka estaba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles cuando ve al chico entrar.

— ¿Y tú eres? —mirando al chico.

—Tenoh no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mi —algo ofendido.

—Discúlpame —mirándolo—, pero debido a un accidente que tuve mi memoria se perdió

—No te preocupes se dé eso —sentando frente a ella—, mi nombre es León S. Kennedy fui tu mejor amigo en la infancia.

—Así que tú eres León —estrechándole la mano—, disculpa que no te recuerde... pero mi memoria no ayuda... apenas recuerdo algunas cosas

—Descuida Haruka para eso estoy aquí —sonriendo—, para ayudarte que recuerdes tu pasado y a la mujer que verdaderamente amas...

— ¿La mujer que verdaderamente amo? —Diciéndolo despacio—, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Pronto lo sabrás —mirándola.

Haruka quedo desconcertada con eso y le ofreció una copa a León el gustoso lo acepto charlando de cosas de la universidad y algunas cosas del pasado.

— ¿Haruka aún está el parque al cual te gustaba ir mucho?

—No sé de qué parque me hablas —algo confundida.

—Anda vamos no está lejos y sirve que recordamos viejos tiempo —sonriendo.

—No se si deba —mirando todo el papeleo que tenia en el escritorio—, tengo trabajo que terminar.

—Olvida el trabajo —tomando a su amiga de brazo—, Misaki te tiene aquí como esclava o que —burlándose.

—Oyes —algo molesta—, no hables asi de mi madre —soltándose

—Ya, ya anda vamos —sonriendo— sirve que descansas un poco y comes algo —mirándola—, conociéndote no has comido nada

—Vaya que si me conoces bien —tomando las llaves de su auto y su celular—, vamos yo te llevo y vamos a comer algo —Haruka iba de pantalón de vestir negro, camisa de color blanco y su chaleco a juego con el pantalón—, el auto que trajiste lo puede llevar el chofer de la compañía

—Está bien Tenoh

Haruka le pedía a León que le dijera por donde estaba el dichoso parque mirando con sorpresa que esa calles las conocía ya que iba a menudo a un parque que estaba cerca.

—Aquí hay un parque cerca —decía León

— ¿En serio? —Haruka pensaba que era casualidad había otros parques en estas calles.

—Mira estaciónate ahí —señalando el parque conocido por Haruka.

—No puede ser... —aparcando el coche—, es... imposible...

—Que sucede Haruka —mirando a su amiga.

—Yo... he venido a este parque... —quitándose el cinturón de seguridad—, he... venido por impulso... porque me hace sentir bien...

León sonrío a pesar que no recuerda inconscientemente llega a ese parque que fue donde tuvo su primer beso con el amor de su vida.

—Así que vienes aquí por impulso —saliendo del coche—, y te has encontrado a alguien conocido —mirando la reacción de la rubia.

Haruka frunció el ceño al recordar cuando vio a Usagi en ese mismo parque.

—No —seriamente—, nadie en particular —bajando del auto y caminando al parque mientras caminaban rumbo a esa banca que le gustaba a Haruka.

Usagi caminaba por ese mismo parque para recordar a su amor, a su Haru, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su amor, aun la odiaría, aun la desprecia.

—Haru... como extraño ver tu sonrisa —algo nostálgica

León ve a una chica caminar por ese mismo lugar, mirando que esa chica se parecía a cierta rubia que conocía.

—Mira Tenoh hay chicas lindas por aquí —sonriendo.

Haruka mira por donde venía la chica y se molesta al reconocer de quien se trataba, viendo que ya estaban cerca y que la chica no miraba por donde caminaba. Usagi percibe el aroma de su amor esa loción que le gustaba así que alza su rostro sorprendiéndose de ver a su amor con cierto chico que se le hacia familiar pero no sabía de dónde.

—Haru... —diciéndolo en voz baja—, Haruka...

—Señorita Tsukino —mirándola con enojo—, tal parece que siempre me la encontrare a donde quiera que voy

—T... tal vez es el destino Haruka —algo nerviosa—, no es mi intención molestarte

—Pero lo haces —mirándola fríamente.

León interrumpe esa conversación un poco incomoda y mira a su amiga.

—Tenoh no me presentaras a esta chica tan linda —sonriendo.

Ese comentario que había dicho su amigo con respecto a Usagi le molesto pero no sabía porque

—No tiene importancia —algo molesta—, pero ya que quieres saber

Usagi agacha su mirada al oír que no es importante para su Haru.

—Vamos Tenoh es una chica linda —sonriendo—, no me digas que la quieres para ti —bromeando.

Otra vez ese enojo al ver como su amigo le dice linda a Usagi.

—Si tanto quieres saber —mirando a Usagi con enojo—, ella es Usagi Tsukino...

Usagi al ver como Haruka la mira con enojo se entristece pero a la vez le desconcierta el enojo de su amor. En eso siente unos brazos fuertes rodeándola con emoción cargándola y dando vueltas de felicidad.

— ¡Usagi! Que felicidad volverte a ver —decía León alzándola en brazos dando vueltas con ella.

Haruka al ver esa escena de enamorados le molesta al grado de sentir furia, no supo como pero su cuerpo se movió solo, tomando a Usagi en sus brazos alejándola de León mirando a su amigo con furia, pegando Usagi a su cuerpo abrazándola con protección.

—No vuelvas a abrazarla de esa manera...

León miro a su amiga veía furia en esos ojos pero lo que más veía eran celos sonriendo ante esa acción de Haruka. Usagi por su parte estaba confundida por esa acción de su Haru por como la tenía abrazada de manera protectora...

/

/

/

 **Hola, hola**

 **Ufff mucho sin actualizar pero es que entre el trabajo y el amor aaws bello amor con mi gatita ok ya le paro xD**

 **Como ven ha llegado un nuevo personaje y es clave para que Haruka recupere la memoria y claro para darle celos a Haruka también para desenmascarar a Michiru, Haruka sintió celos por primera vez aunque ella no recuerde pero su cuerpo si y sus sentimientos.**

 **Agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia que como siempre he dicho los personajes no son míos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro. solo los tomo para dar vida a esta historia que es mía y de mi novia.**

 **Se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur**

 **PD. MI amor mi M.T te amo te amo como no tienes idea, eres la musa inspiradora de esta historia y la persona que mas amo. Te amo mi gatita hermosa mi odango**


	11. Chapter 11 Mentiras, Celos y algo más

**La historia es mía los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Contiene lenguaje fuerte.**

 **MENTIRAS, CELOS Y ALGO MÁS**

Haruka no entendía porque tuvo esa reacción su cuerpo solo se movió por voluntad propia y alejo a la chica rubia de los brazos de su amigo León, esa forma en que él la abrazo le molesto demasiado.

—Tenoh ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué la alejaste así de mí? —Algo molesto por esa actitud de su amiga —, y que fue eso de "no vuelvas a abrazarla de esa manera"

Haruka lo miraba con furia sin soltar del abrazo a Usagi, le hervía la sangre de pensar nuevamente en como él la abrazo.

—Eso no te importa —enojada—, no la vuelvas a tocar de esa manera

— ¿Por qué? —Mirando a su amiga y provocando más esos celos que ya había visto en ella—, que yo recuerde ella es libre de abrazar a quien quiera —acercándose a Haruka—, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hablar con ella —sonriendo coqueto y mirando a Usagi.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —Llevándose a Usagi de ese parque, la llevaba de la mano respiraba agitadamente y sentía hervir la sangre, regresar y golpear a su amigo por abrazar de esa manera a Usagi Tsukino.

León no permitiría que su amiga hiciera locuras o descargara su furia con la rubia, así que la siguió para cerciorarse que la chica este bien.

Usagi aún estaba confundida por lo que había pasado, Haruka llevándola de la mano, el regreso de León pero que Haruka mostrara esa posesividad.

—H...Haruka m... me lastimas —tratando de zafarse

—No digas nada —aun molesta—, porque te dejaste abrazar de esa manera

— ¿Qué dices?

La rubia se detuvo y miro a Usagi con enojo.

—Porque dejaste que te abrazara de esa manera, parecían dos enamorados recién encontrándose, sabes eso es incómodo —molesta—, y no haces nada y te dejas abrazar

—Yo... yo no... Me tomo por sorpresa —mirando a su Haru

—Si claro por sorpresa —riendo irónicamente—, ¿Es que te gusta que te abracen, que te tomen de esa manera? —Tomándola de los hombros—, ¡contéstame!

León vio esa escena y alejo a Usagi de Haruka con enojo, por su parte la rubia lo veía con furia le hervía la sangre de solo ver que él la protegiera.

—Ya basta Tenoh —mirando a su amiga—, ¿qué te molesta tanto? Acaso ella es tu novia para tratarla así, para armarle una escena de celos

—Yo... —mirando a su amigo y después a Usagi—, debo irme... —alejándose de ahí con las manos en la cabeza.

León vio cómo su amiga se alejaba para después mirar a Usagi, estaba algo preocupado por ella en ese estado Haruka podría haberla maltratado.

— ¿Estas bien? —diciéndole a Usagi.

—Si... —mirando por donde su amor se había ido.

—Discúlpame por la manera en que te abrace, es solo que me dio gusto verte de nuevo y no pude evitar abrazarte —algo apenado.

—No te preocupes León —sonriendo—, solo me sorprendiste, creí que ya no volverías a Osaka.

—Vine por unos asuntos y también para ver a Haruka —mirando hacia donde se había ido su amiga—, me entere que sufrió un accidente.

—Si... —algo triste—, ella no me recuerda y además me odia y no la culpo yo fui culpable de que ella este así.

—No Usagi tú no tienes culpa de nada —tocándole el hombro—, sé que ella te ama y lo ha demostrado ahorita —sonriendo—, ese enojo no es otra cosa que celos, celos de que alguien más tome interés en ti

— ¿Tú crees? —mirando León.

—Me dejo de llamar León si eso que hiso Haruka no eran celos —riendo

Usagi solo suspiro y su corazón se alegró que su Haru sintiera celos por ella, que la haya abrazado de esa manera posesiva, aspirar su olor, sentir su calor y haber tocado su piel...

—León fue un gusto volverte a ver —sonriendo—, pero debo irme ya voy tarde y quede de ir a comer con mi prometido —mirando al chico.

— ¿Así que te vas a casar? —Mirándola—, te invito a cenar esta noche para que nos pongamos al día desde que nos dejamos de ver —sonriendo

—Me parece bien —estrechando la mano con la de él—, te parece a las 8

—Perfecto, paso por ti y vamos a cenar —mirándola.

—Aun sabes cómo llegar a mi casa verdad

—Claro jamás lo olvidaría —sonriendo algo coqueto—, puedes llevar a alguien si gustas.

Usagi solo sonrío y se despidió de él ya iba tarde para su cita con Seiya... aún seguía pensando en la reacción de su Haru...

León siguió su camino hacia la empresa Tenoh, tenía que hablar con su amiga sobre esa reacción y ya tenía un plan para sacar esos sentimientos y celos de su amiga

—Tú la habrás olvidado, pero tu cuerpo y tu corazón no... Ella aun te importa, aun la amas Haruka y yo me encargare que vuelvas a recordarla y reconocer que aun la amas...

/

/

Haruka se encontraba ya en su oficina mirando hacia la ciudad aun recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes.

—Que me paso —negando—, yo debería odiarla, aborrecerla en cambio... —suspirando.

León iba algo agitado ya que tuvo que caminar desde el parque hasta la oficina de Tenoh, entrando y mirando a su amiga escuchando lo último que había dicho la rubia.

— ¿En cambio que Tenoh? —sonriendo.

Haruka lo miro con enojo e ignorándolo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sentándose—, mi hora de comida ha terminado, así que puedes retirarte.

—Ahora me corres de tu oficina —sentándose frente a ella—, ¿Qué te molesta? ¿Qué la haya abrazado? —mirándola desafiante.

Ella solo le dio una mirada fría y lo ignoro nuevamente.

—Lo que hagas con esa mujer me tiene sin cuidado —volviendo su vista a los documentos que tenía.

—Te dejare esta vez Tenoh —parándose y hiendo rumbo a la salida—, debo irme tengo una cena con la chica rubia bonita —sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso miro con sorpresa a León y un enojo la invadió.

— ¿Qué? —Fue lo que alcanzo a decir cuando su amigo se fue, rompiendo el lápiz que tenía—, No lo permitiré... no permitiré que salgas con ella

/

/

/

En el departamento de Mina se encontraba Yaten vistiéndose y mirando a Mina que lloraba intensamente.

—Mina no llores —acercándose—, esto debe terminar, yo me enamore de alguien más —parándose y terminándose de acomodar la camisa y el pantalón—, tal vez ahorita me odies creas que soy un hombre de lo peor —mirándola—, pero las cosas son así me enamore de una chica refinada, con clase, talentosa y muy buena en la cama.

Mina no lo podía creer Yaten su Yaten diciéndole todo eso, humillándola diciéndole que es poca mujer, lágrimas de tristeza, dolor y enojo salían.

—Vete... vete... Yaten —decía Mina tapándose con la sabana—, no entiendo si no me amabas porque seguías conmigo.

—Es simple Mina —sonriendo—, el sexo contigo era buena, no podía dejarte por esa razón —acomodándose la corbata.

Mina lloro amargamente dándole la espalda a Yaten.

—E...entonces ahora que obtuviste lo que querías vete... —tapándose la boca para que no escuchara los sollozos.

—Claro —sonriendo—, gracias por todo Mina, ahora luchare por la mujer que realmente amo —saliendo de la casa de Mina.

Ella quedo destrozada en ese cuarto llorando amargamente, amaba a Yaten pero le dolía como la trato para él ella no valía nada... tomo su celular y marco a su mejor amiga.

/

/

En un restaurant se encontraba una pareja comiendo, él feliz por estar con ella y ella pensando en lo que había pasado en el parque...

— ¿Qué sucede bombón? Estas distraída —tomando la mano de su prometida.

—No me sucede nada Seiya —sonriendo—, como vas con tu paciente especial.

Seiya tosió y miro a Usagi.

—Bien pero aún no da alguna mejoría por recordar algo de su pasado —sonriendo—, de hecho hoy le toca cita, así que debo llegar temprano.

—Tu paciente es puntual —sonriendo—, debe ser alguien ordenado y educado.

—Es como todos viene de una buena familia, refinada, con carácter y si ordenada.

Usagi noto algo ahí él había dicho "ordenada"

— ¿Dijiste "ordenada"? tu paciente es mujer —mirándolo.

—Si —sonriendo—-, ¿Estas celosa?

—Tal vez —sonriendo—, confió en ti

—Dejemos de hablar de mi paciente —tomándole la mano—, faltan cuatro meses para la boda y los preparativos están casi listos.

—Tiene razón —algo seria—, solo falta escoger las flores.

—Vamos este fin de semana.

—Si —sonriendo—, por cierto hoy me encontré con un viejo amigo de la infancia y me invito a cenar y le dije que si

—Eso me da celos —sonriendo— confió en ti bombón, yo tengo trabajo que terminar en la tarde-noche —besándole la mano—, pasare a verte después de tu cena

Usagi sonrío y tomo la mano de él mirándolo con ternura, sintió como su celular vibro en la pantalla decía Mina.

—Hola

—Usagi... —llorando—, amiga estoy mal —diciéndolo con tristeza—, ¿podemos vernos? —Llorando —, Yaten... Yaten termino conmigo...

—Mina tranquila —preocupada—, estoy en media hora en tu casa, tranquila si

—Si... amiga —llorando amargamente

Usagi colgó y miro a Seiya.

—Mina está mal Seiya —preocupada.

— ¿Que le sucede? —mirando a su novia

—Me dijo que Yaten la termino

—Paso a dejarte con tu amiga y voy a mi consultorio a esperar la consulta de mi paciente —tomándole la mano—, tranquila ella se pondrá bien —besándole la frente.

—Gracias Seiya por comprender que me necesita mi amiga

—Siempre lo hare bombón

Seiya pago la cuenta y llevo a Usagi al auto ayudándole a entrar poniendo en marcha el auto rumbo a la casa de Mina. Durante el camino Usagi iba pensativa y preocupada por Mina era la primera vez que la oía ni con Zafiro se puso así. Llegaron a casa de Mina en treinta minutos Seiya aparco el auto dejando a su prometida no sin antes dándole un beso de despedida marchándose de ahí.

Una vez sola toco el timbre y espero que su amiga le abriera no espero mucho ya que Mina le abrió y verla en ese estado le entristeció... Mina llevaba solo la pijama y estaba desarreglada... su amiga solo corrió abrazarla y romper en llanto.

—Q...q...que bueno que viniste amiga —llorando—, Yaten me dejo...

—Tranquila amiga y cuéntame bien como estuvieron las cosas —entrando y hiendo a la sala.

—Si amiga...

Mina le conto desde que Yaten había acudido a su casa a comer y que hicieron el amor... contándole todo lo que él le había dicho...

—Es un poco hombre —decía molesta Usagi.

—Me dijo que estaba enamorada otra mujer que tiene clase —llorando.

—Amiga —abrazándola—, ese no te merecía y que bueno que ahorita se fue de tu vida —mirando a su amiga.

—Pero yo lo amo —con tristeza—, él fue... mi primera vez...

—Ya no pienses en eso Mina —pasándole un pañuelo—, y no quiero que estés qui sola y recordando me acompañaras a la cena que tendré con el mejor amigo de Haruka.

—De que me perdí amiga —mirando a su amiga

—Te lo contare amiga...

Usagi le conto desde lo sucedido en el parque... y lo que sintió al ver la reacción de Haruka...

/

/

El día paso tranquilo para Usagi, León... pero no para Haruka tenía que averiguar dónde llevaría León a cenar a Usagi, pensar que esos dos estarían solos la hacía enojar. Llamo al consultorio del Dr. Kou para cancelar la cita mirando hacia la ventana...

—Señorita Tsukino ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación? —Mirando hacia la ciudad—, tú fuiste la culpable de mi accidente... debería odiarte...

Tomando nuevamente su celular y marcando a Michiru, esperaba que le contestara seguramente estaría probándose el vestido y viendo los ajustes, sonó una, dos, tres veces y en la cuarta contesto.

—Hola —contesto Michiru algo agitada.

—Amor —sonriendo—, como va lo del vestido

— ¡Haruka! —sorprendida.

—Pues quien más —preocupada por oír así a su novia—, ¿estás bien?

—Mi amor es que tu vos se escuchó extraña por eso me sorprendí —saliendo de la cama de Yaten —, el vestido va bien —mirando a Yaten—, entro a la perfección... justo como a mí me gusta... —sonriendo coqueta a Yaten

—Eso me alegra amor —sonriendo—, por cierto porque te escuchas agitada, no creí que ponerte un vestido implicaría desgaste físico.

—Amor es lógico que si —sonriendo por los besos que Yaten le daba—, ¿Por qué la llamada amor?

—Qué no puedo llamar a mi novia —algo molesta — ¿necesito pretexto?

—No amor —alejándose de Yaten—, a mí me gusta que me hables...

—Quería oír tu voz Michiru —algo triste—, y... decirte que te amo...

Escuchar eso de los labios de su Haruka la hiso sentir mal por estar engañándola...

—Nunca olvides que te amo Haruka... —aprontando el celular—, nos vemos al rato...

—Si... —colgando y mirando la ventana.

Tomo asiento en uno de los muebles que había en su oficina marcando al chofer.

—No pases por mí —decía la rubia—, iré en la moto, le daré una sorpresa a mi mujer...

/

/

/

En el centro de Osaka en encontraba Usagi iba camino a casa para arreglarse y pasar Mina. Antes tenía que pasar a ver lo de su vestido de novia así que paso a la tienda y hablo con la de recepción.

—Señorita Tsukino viene a medirse su vestido.

—Sí —sonriendo.

—Pase al probador que esta al fondo y le llevare el vestido.

La rubia se fue al final del pasillo entro al mostrador esperando a que le llevaran el vestido.

Haruka había aparcado la moto frente a la tienda, quitándose el casco y entrando a la tienda mirando a la recepcionista.

—Disculpe vengo a recoger a mi novia

—Joven Tenoh —sorprendida—, la señorita Michiru no se encuentra aquí

—Como dice —sorprendida—, Ella me dijo que estaría aquí ya que su vestido no había quedado a su medida

—Joven, la señorita Michiru tiene una semana que se llevó su vestido

— ¿Qué? —con sorpresa—, No, aquí hay un error ella me dijo que le había quedado grande y ustedes lo mandarían a ajustar y ella vendría hoy a probárselo.

—No Joven el vestido le quedo perfecto y se lo llevo la semana pasada.

Haruka estaba entre molesta y sorprendida, donde estaría Michiru sino estaba en la tienda de vestidos de novia, volteando y mirando que había un vestido hermoso.

—Disculpe joven debo ir a dejar este vestido —retirándose hacia el final del pasillo.

Tuvo curiosidad por saber de quién era tan bello vestido miro por donde había ido la de recepción notando que entro al final del pasillo.

—Ese vestido es hermoso justo como él una princesa...

La recepcionista había vuelto con unos recibos de pago y la fecha en que se habían llevado el vestido.

—Joven este es el recibo y la factura hecha a la señorita Kaioh —entregándoselos—, el día que vino por el vestido se le olvidaron estos recibos ya que llevaba prisa, un joven de cabellos plata la esperaba.

Michiru le debía una explicación por haberle mentido y una explicación sobre el tipo ese.

—No se preocupe —sonriendo—, yo llevare los recibos —tomándolos y guardándolos—, si me disculpa le llamare a mi novia —sacando el teléfono.

La recepcionista se marchó y Haruka aprovecho eso para ir al final del pasillo... tenía curiosidad de ver quien era poseedora de tan bello vestido.

Usagi se estaba ajustando el vestido y mirándose en el espejo que había percibiendo un olor familiar pero era imposible que ella estuviera ahí...

La rubia estaba de frente al vestidor y corrió la cortina mirando a Usagi teniendo puesto el vestido... mirándola de arriba abajo embobada y con un sonrojo. Usagi estaba sorprendida de ver a Haruka ahí con ese traje que le quedaba bien... mirando el reflejo de ambas en el espejo...

—S...s...señorita Tsukino... —sorprendida.

—H...Haruka —volteándose y mirando a su amor.

—Yo...yo... discúlpame —sin dejar de verla—, vi el vestido y me pareció muy hermoso.

—Si... el vestido... es muy hermoso —perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de su amor.

—Se ve hermosa señorita Tsukino... —acercándose a ella.

— ¿En verdad te parezco hermosa Haruka? —sonrojada.

—Si... —estando frente a ella mirándola a los ojos— ¿Por qué cuando quiero estar lejos de ti no puedo? ¿Por qué nuestros caminos siempre se cruzan? —quedando cerca de los labios de Usagi.

—...— ella estaba sin palabras ansiando el beso de Haruka.

—No vayas con León a esa cena... —mirándola—, me enoja que vayas con él... que estén solos... me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que él tocara tus manos —tomando la mano de ella...

—Es que... sientes celos de él —mirando a su amor

— ¿Son celos? —mirándola y poco a poco acercándose a los labios de ella casi rozándolos estando apunto de besarlo cuando la recepcionista interrumpió.

—Si le quedo bien señorita... —mirando tal escena y disculpándose por haber interrumpido retirándose de ahí.

Haruka se apartó de Usagi reprochándose internamente por lo que había sucedido, volviéndola a mirar de manera fría.

—Con su permiso señorita Tsukino —saliendo de ahí decidida a preguntarle a Michiru donde estaba y calmar esos sentimientos que le hacía sentir Usagi.

Usagi termino de cambiarse y salió a dejar el vestido diciéndole a la recepcionista que el vestido estaba perfecto y se lo llevaba. Tenía que pensar en lo que paso y debía arreglarse para la cena con León.

/

/

Todo transcurrió normal durante la tarde-noche, Haruka se encerró en su cuarto, mientras León estaba arreglándose para la cena con Usagi y debía estar puntual como caballero que es.

—Harukita debe estar muriéndose de celos en su habitación —sonriendo—, es una buena forma de recordar su amor por Usagi.

Terminándose de arreglar saliendo del cuarto y bajando a la sala mirando que alguien le tapaba el paso de salida.

—Haruka dame permiso —mirando a su amiga.

—No —enojada

—Llegare tarde a mi cita

—Déjala en paz —mirándolo enojada—, que pretendes con ella

—Eso a ti no te importa —mirándola—, ella es libre de estar con quien quiera y si decido salir con ella o no eso a ti no debe importarte y menos si llegara hacerla mi novia

—Te lo advierto León —tomándolo de la camisa—, déjala en paz

—Como te lo dije tú no eres nada de ella —empujando a su amiga—, me arrugas la camisa —quitándola.

— ¿Dónde la llevaras a cenar? —enojada.

—Al Misuri —saliendo y dejando a Haruka con esos celos.

León manejo hasta la casa de Usagi meditando lo que había pasado momentos antes con Haruka, de seguir así terminarían en los golpes pero valía la pena si eso ayudaba a que su amiga recordara a Usagi. Estaciono su auto enfrente de la casa de Usagi bajando para tocar y esperar a que saliera la chica.

Ella había terminado de arreglarse su amiga Mina ya estaba en la sala esperándola a que bajara cuando escucha que tocan el timbre bajando para abrirle a su invitado e ir a la cena.

—Hola León

—Pero mírate Usagi estas hermosa —sonriendo y besándole la mano—, en el buen sentido.

—Lo sé, León —sonriendo—, tu estas guapo

— ¿Más que Haruka? —bromeando.

—No —sonriendo—, ella te gana —iluminándose sus ojitos

—Debemos irnos y poder cenar antes de que la fiera llegue y lo arruine

—Crees que vaya —mirando a su amigo—, por cierto te presentare a alguien —hiendo por Mina—, ella es mi amiga Mina Aino

León quedo impresionado por la belleza de Mina aunque en los ojos de la chica rubia había tristeza...

—Mucho gusto señorita Aino —presentándose—, yo soy León amigo de Usagi —tomando la mano de la chica y sonriendo.

—El gusto es mío León —tratando de sonreír.

—Bueno bellas damas hay que darse prisa por que la fiera puede llegar en cualquier momento —bromeando.

Los tres sonrieron y León ayudo a ambas a subir al auto poniéndolo en marcha e irse hacia el restaurante, en el transcurso iba platicando de todo un poco...

/

/

Con los Tenoh las cosas no iban bien Haruka estaba como animal enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro.

— ¡Demonios! —Aventando su vaso de wiski—, iré a ese restaurante y la sacare de ahí...

Ya iba a irse cuando mira cómo se habré la puerta principal mirando que era Michiru.

—Lo que me faltaba —enojada.

Por su parte Michiru entra sonriente y ve que Haruka está en la sala mirando que estaba algo exaltada.

—Hola amor —sonriendo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —hiendo al grano

—Ya te había dicho —acercándose a ella—, haciéndole ajustes al vestido

—Y te llevo todo el día —molesta—, y ¿Dónde está el vestido?

—Eso lleva tiempo Haruka —mirándola—, el vestido se quedó porque lo están arreglando.

La rubia alterada camina hacia ella y la mira con enojo.

— ¡No mientas! —Tomándola de los hombros—, ¡Dime dónde estabas!

—Ya te lo dije —mirando a Haruka con sorpresa era la primera vez que la trataba así.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de justificar donde estabas —mirándola con enojo.

—En la tienda de novias —algo asustada.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Mirándola—, No estabas ahí —soltándola—, tiene una semana que el vestido te lo llevaste.

— ¿Qué? —sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Haruka como sabia lo del vestido.

—Como lo oyes mi amor —con ironía—, esa tarde fui a la tienda para recogerte y con que me encuentro con que la señorita no estaba ahí y aparte que ya llevaba días que te llevaste el vestido.

—Déjame explicarte Haruka —acercándose a ella.

— ¿Que me vas a explicar? —enojada—, con que mentira me saldrás ahora —acercándose a ella—, mejor explícame quien es el tipo que te llevo a recoger el vestido porque hasta prisa llevabas —con ironía.

—Fui con el chofer —defendiéndose.

— ¿Es que me crees estúpida? —Mirándola con furia—, se cómo son los empleados de aquí y ninguno tiene el cabello plateado.

Ahora si Michiru estaba en problemas y no encontraba palabras para defenderse y evitar que Haruka poco a poco descubriera la verdad.

—Es el chofer —llorando.

—Ahórrate las lágrimas —aventándole los recibos que le habían dado—, ahí está tu ajuste del vestido, que hasta prisa tenías en irte que se te olvidaron —tomando su chaleco y mirando a Michiru—, óyelo bien Michiru Kaioh habré perdido la memoria pero no soy estúpida —tomándola del mentón—, si me estas engañando lo sabré muy pronto y te juro que te arrepentirás de hacerlo —soltándola y marchándose de ahí dando un portazo.

Manejo hasta el restaurante iba muy enojada de solo pensar que León esta solo con ella con la chica que le importa.

—León no te quedaras con ella —aparcando el auto frente al restaurante, entrando pidiendo una mesa cerca a la de ellos... tener una bonita sonrisa le sirvió ya que la señorita que atendía la dejo dos mesas atrás de la de ellos.

En la mesa donde estaban León, Mina y Usagi charlaban de los acontecimientos que había sucedido, Usagi les platico lo que había pasado en la tienda de novias.

—Y eso paso amigos —pensando—, aunque la note algo alterada.

—Mmh —decía León—, tal vez supo o se enteró de algo que la puso así.

—Puede ser —decía Mina—, Haruka es de temperamento y cualquier cosa la altera.

—Bueno y después paso lo que les platique —sonrojada.

—Lo que vemos aquí es que Haruka está celosa de que salgas conmigo y pueda tocarte o hacerte otra cosa —sonriendo—, y no dudo en que venga—, alzando su copa—, brindemos por Haruka y que pronto recuerde.

Los tres brindaron y sonrieron sin percatarse que alguien los observaba desde dos mesas atrás.

—Maldito León —enojada rompiendo el vaso con su mano—, no solo con Usagi también con la otra chica —mirando a Mina—, se me hace conocida —tapándose con la carta sin importarle que sangraba su mano.

Tanto León, Usagi y Mina sonreían de un chiste que había contado el chico rubio cuando él le toma la mano a Usagi para mostrarle un truco que había aprendido en Tokio.

Haruka enojada por ver que él le había tomado la mano a su Usagi se levantó de su asiento hiendo hasta la mesa de ellos, plantándose frente a ellos, viendo aun León sonriendo, una sorprendida Usagi y Mina mirando la furia en los ojos de la rubia.

— ¡Suéltala!—enojada

—Haruka —sonrió—, no armes un escándalo a Misaki no le gustara que salgas en las noticias.

—Me da igual mi madre o la prensa —alterada—, te dije que no te le acercaras y menos la tocaras —tomando a Usagi del brazo—, anda levántate

—Pero yo —Usagi veía enojo, furia en los ojos de su amor

La rubia jalo a Usagi para llevársela cuando León la detuvo y miro a Usagi y luego a Haruka.

—Ella se queda aquí —jalándola hacia él.

—Ella se va conmigo —enojada—, no me provoques León.

—Ella es libre de decidir y estar con quien quiera

— ¡Pero no contigo! —Alterada—, ella se va conmigo y si eres mi amigo la soltaras ahorita mismo.

—Soy tu amigo pero no la dejare ir y menos que te la lleves en ese estado —terminándola de jalar y abrazándola a él.

Furiosa tomo a Usagi arrebatándosela dejándola atrás de ella, mirando a su amigo y propinándole un golpe en la cara tirándolo al piso.

—Te lo advertí...

/

/

/

Hola, Hola

Yo de nuevo trayéndoles un capítulo más de esta historia que como ya he dicho la historia es mía los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Ahora como ven Haruka ha descubierto parte de la mentira de Michiru y han salido a flote los celos hacia su amigo león.

Me despido de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur xD

PD: Amor eres la fuente de mí inspiración la que me motiva a escribir te amo mi gatita hermosa mi M.T te amor :*


	12. Chapter 12 Sembrando la Semilla de Duda

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi solo tomo prestado el nombre de los personajes para dar vida a la historia que es mía salida de esta soñadora.**

 **SEMBRANDO LA SEMILLA DE LA DUDA**

Haruka estaba hecha una furia mirando al que es su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo. Él se tocó el labio y sintió como un hilo de sangre salía pero sonreía.

—Te lo advertí —tomando a Usagi del brazo.

Usagi se soltó del agarre y fue a ver si León estaba bien.

— ¿León te encuentras bien? —decía una Usagi preocupada

—Si Usagi estoy bien —parándose—, quisiera decir que pega como niña pero tiene un buen puño —sonriéndole a Usagi.

—Hey Haruka esta es tu manera de arreglar las cosas —decía un León sonriente.

— ¡Cállate! —Enojada—, tú me provocaste —mirando como Usagi tomaba su pañuelo y se lo iba a dar a León—, Usagi —enojada.

León ignoro a su amiga tomando el pañuelo sonriéndole a Usagi tomándola de la mano, Haruka no soporto más y se lanzó tirando a su amigo cayendo los dos al suelo tirando todo a su paso. La rubia golpeaba a su amigo con saña él por su parte esquivaba unos golpes. Mina y Usagi no sabían que hacer la rubia de ojos verdes estaba hecha una furia... Usagi nunca había visto así a su amor... los amigos seguían peleando león golpeo a Haruka en el estómago y en la cara quitándosela de encima.

—Y...y...ya basta Haruka —decía León—, no quiero lastimarte.

—Muy tarde amigo —enojada—, Ya me golpeaste —golpeándolo en la cara.

—Tkkss —dio un ligero quejido de dolor.

—Dejaras que ella se vaya conmigo —limpiándose la sangre.

—E...e...ella se queda conmigo —en posición de pelea.

—Mala respuesta —iba a golpearlo pero él esquivo el golpe propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a su amiga rompiéndole el labio—Tkkss eres bueno.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —sonriendo.

Haruka iba a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas cuando Usagi se interpuso entre los dos.

—Ya basta —mirando a Haruka preocupada y angustiada, la rubia había detenido su golpe mirándola sorprendida. Mina ayudo a León a sostenerse mirando a Haruka toda ensangrentada y a una Usagi angustiada.

— ¡Ya basta Haruka! —con lágrimas—, iré contigo

—Usagi no... —decía León preocupado, no podía dejar a Usagi con Haruka en estado.

— ¿Quieres más? —dispuesta a golpearlo pero Usagi la detiene.

—Haruka —mirándola—, iré contigo —miro a León—, estaré bien... —sonriendo.

Mina dijo a Usagi que ella ayudaría a León mientras ella se llevaba a Haruka de ahí.

—Está bien Usagi —mirando a Haruka serio—, si le haces algo te juro que la pagaras.

—Tú no eres nadie para amenazarme —dispuesta a golpearlo.

Usagi la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

—Vámonos de aquí —decía angustiada.

Haruka la tomo del brazo y salió con ella mirando que las demás personas las veían y cuchicheaban.

— ¡¿Qué?! —mirándolos enojada—, no han visto a dos personas pelear por una mujer —saliendo del lugar.

Dentro del restaurante Mina ayudo a León a sentarse, pidiendo al mesero un botiquín para curarlas heridas de él.

—Mira cómo te dejo la bestia de Tenoh —limpiándole con una servilleta.

—Sabía que un día terminaríamos así —sonriendo—, yo la provoque.

—Pero eso no la justifica el que te haya golpeado.

—Bueno —rascándose la cabeza como niño inocente—, no, pero los celos te ciegan más cuando ves a tu chica con otro pues es lógico que quieras matarlo. El mesero había llegado con las cosas dejándolas ahí retirándose de inmediato.

Mina unto alcohol en un algodón y le limpio el labio al chico.

—Ouch —quejándose—. Eso dolió señorita.

—Lo siento —apenada.

Él sonrió y la miro.

—Estoy bien, solo bromeaba.

Ambos rieron y se miraron a los ojos, él la veía hermosa era una mujer excepcional en toda la palabra ella se sonrojo y continuo curándolo.

/

/

/

En el auto Haruka iba manejando a muy alta velocidad aun iba enojada, Usagi estaba callada mirando por ratos a Haruka, el semáforo estaba en rojo y la rubia de ojos verdes miro a Usagi.

— ¿Por qué fuiste con él? —algo molesta.

—... —ella la miro—, no veo en que te afecte

— ¿Qué no ves que me enoja? —golpeando el volante.

—Fui porque él me invito —mirándola—, es mi amigo también.

—Pues él se ve que quiere otra cosa —con ironía viendo que en semáforo se puso en verde.

—Para en esa farmacia —indicándole el lugar

—No —contestándole secamente.

—Te debo curar esas heridas.

—Estoy bien —algo molesta y siguiendo de paso.

—Detén el auto Haruka Tenoh —molesta—, ¿o te dejas curar o me bajo aquí?

— ¿Qué? —Mirándola—, estás loca, el auto está en movimiento puede pasarte algo.

—Entonces serás culpable si me pasa algo.

Haruka sorprendida por las palabras de Usagi y por la forma en podía calmarla y dominarla.

—Está bien —dando vuelta al auto aparcando en la farmacia, bajando del auto para comprar lo que ella le había dicho.

Usagi suspiro y vio cómo su amor entraba a la farmacia y compraba las cosas, aprovechando para enviarle un mensaje a Mina. _"_ _ **Estoy bien tal parece que ya se calmó, te aviso cuando llegamos a mi casa"**_. Haruka volvió y le dio las cosas a Usagi.

—Ya ¿Contenta? —encendiendo el auto yéndose de ahí.

—Si —sonriendo—, debes aparcar el auto en un lugar para que pueda curarte.

—Mmmm —quejándose—, ya que —acelerando rumbo a la playa, estaban cerca ahí sería un buen lugar.

Llego rápido a la playa dejando el auto en la arena y mirándola a ella el cómo se sorprendió de estar ahí. La rubia de coletas se preguntaba porque la habría llevado ahí.

—Porque venimos a este lugar —mirando a su amor.

—Dijiste que buscara donde detener el auto para que puedas curarme —mirándola—, en la carretera no podía detenerme nos iban a multar y la playa estaba cerca.

—Sí, tienes razón —sacando las cosas.

Haruka prendió el foquito del auto mirando a Usagi... se veía hermosa con ese vestido. La rubia le tomo el rostro y unto algodón con alcohol en el labio de su Haru.

— ¡Ouch! —Quejándose—, se más delicada.

—No te quejes —sonriendo—, eres valiente para pelear pero no para soportar el ardor.

— ¡Oye! —Mirándola—, él me provoco, además tu amiguito no sufrió mucho—enojada.

—Ya, ya —presionando la herida.

—Ouch —alejándose—, además tu tuviste la culpa de que saliera lastimada

— ¿Yo? —Jalándola y presionando la herida—, yo no mande que te pelearas.

—Pero no te quisiste venir conmigo.

—Porque no me dejaban hablar.

Le termino de curar la ceja colocándole una bandita, también el labio que tenía roto, tomándole la mano para curársela, Haruka la miro y suspiro.

—No sé por qué me enoja que tú y él estén juntos... me hierve la sangre que te tome la mano o si quiera te mire... —mirándola—, debería odiarte por ser la causante de mi accidente... —quitando las cosas y tomándole la mano—, pero siempre a donde voy... te encuentro... —acariciándole la mejilla—, trato de odiarte... pero... tu presencia me reconforta.

—Tú no dejas que te explique lo que paso realmente —mirando los ojos de su amor.

—Siento que si te dejo explicarme las cosas... confiar en ti... saldré lastimada... que si te dejo entrar en mi corazón me lastimaras... —acercándose a ella.

—Solo... déjame explicarte —ella también se fue acercando a su amor.

—Shhh —diciéndole—, no digas nada... —estando cerca de los labios de ella.

—Debes dejarme explicar las cosas...

—Solo déjame estar un momento así —tomándole la mano—, porque tú calmas la tormenta que traigo... —mirándola—, los celos que León saca... son algo nuevo para mí...

Usagi se perdió en esos ojos verdes de su amor su único amor, Haruka se perdió en esa mirada azul de ella, rozo sus labios con los de ella robándole un beso ansiado por ambas... en ese beso la rubia de coletas le transmitía su amor... la rubia de ojos verdes se sintió amada, sentía algo por esa chica... a la chica que debía odiar... el beso poco a poco subía de tono, Haruka como pudo coloco en sus piernas a la rubia abrazándola profundizando el beso volviéndose apasionado... el calor en el auto subía y amabas deseaban más... mas... de ese beso...la rubia de ojos verdes se dejó llevar acariciándole la espalda hasta la cintura... el dolor que sentía en sus labios se había ido... ambas disfrutaban de ese momento... poco a poco Haruka subía el vestido de la rubia acariciándole las piernas que las tenía bien formadas... Usagi suspiro por ese toque empezando a desabrocharle la camisa a su amor dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y parte de los hombros... se daban caricias, besos apasionados... ninguna dudaría en entregarse... los besos de su Haru la volvían loca empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de su amor cuando sonó el celular de ambas la rubia gruño por esa interrupción, Usagi estaba muy sonrojada tomando su celular contestando.

— ¿H...h...hola? —algo agitada.

— ¿Usagi? —Decía Mina—. ¿Estás bien?

—S...si —quitándose de encima de Haruka y acomodándose el vestido—, ¿Qué sucede?

—Te oyes agitada ¿segura estas bien? —Preocupada—, No te hiso nada Haruka.

—No —sonrojada—, me hiso enojar y del coraje me agite, pero todo bien

—Está bien —algo tranquila—, León me llevara a casa pero queríamos saber si estás bien, de echo él quiere cerciorarse que llegaste bien y vamos para tu casa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Sorprendida—, Haruka me llevara a mi casa, estaré en treinta minutos en mi casa.

—Ok, para evitar que Haruka use a León como saco de box —riendo—, llegaremos después.

—Está bien —sonriendo—, nos vemos haya —colgando.

Haruka había salido del auto para contestar viendo en la pantalla que decía Michiru.

— ¿Qué paso Michiru? —contestando algo molesta

— ¿Dónde estás Haruka? —con enojo y reproche

—Michiru —algo molesta—. No eres quien en estos momentos para reclamarme donde estoy —exaltada—, aun tienes mucho que explicarme.

—Pero Haruka yo...

—Pero nada Michiru llegare a la casa a la hora que me plazca —colgando y suspirando miro al cielo y negó.

Fue al auto y en el camino se fue acomodando la camisa, el saco y subiendo el cierre a su pantalón vio que Usagi estaba sonrojada la veía hermosa así... reprochándose mentalmente lo que estaba a punto de pasar en su auto.

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa? —preguntándole una vez que ya estaba dentro del auto.

—S...si —sin mirarla.

—Ok —puso en marcha el auto para dejar a Usagi en su casa, no hablaron sobre lo que paso en el auto.

En quince minutos ya estaban en casa de Usagi vio como entraba en su casa retirándose de ahí, cruzándose con el auto del Psicólogo que la atiende.

— ¿Qué hará el doctor Kou aquí? —deteniendo su auto y mirando como Seiya salía del auto y abrazaba a Usagi dándole un beso. Eso molesto mucho a la rubia que golpeo el volante del auto —, ese doctor es un mentiroso, Usagi Tsukino mando a ese doctor a... —sorprendiéndose —, no puede ser... el Doctor Kou es el novio de ella... eso quiere decir que... que tuvo parte de culpa de que yo este así... —enojada arranco el auto marchándose de ahí.

Seiya miro a Usagi y le sonrió.

—Bombón —abrazándola —, que tal estuvo tu cena.

—Bien —sonriendo —, ¿y tú que tal con tu paciente?

—No fue, cancelo la cita.

Mina y León llegaron a la hora que habían dicho, león vio que Usagi estaba con un chico. Bajaron del auto y Mina corrió a ver a su amiga saludando a Seiya, por su parte León inspecciono a Kou y solo saludo a Usagi.

—Hola Usagi —saludando

—León —sonriendo —, gracias por la cena

— ¿Cómo te invito a cenar y no te trae? —Decía Seiya —, eso es descortés.

—Oh —dijo león—. Soy León, León S. Kennedy y no la traje porque alguien más la trajo.

—Seiya Kou —mirando al chico todo golpeado —, ¿alguien más?

—Si, alguien más —sonriendo —, una amiga en común la trajo solo que se fue rápido.

—Ya veo —decía Seiya —, bueno, mi amor me retiro —abrazando a Usagi —, solo pasaba a desearte buenas noches.

—Si —abrazándolo —, ve con cuidado Seiya.

—Un gusto conocerte León —estrechando la mano del joven —, Mina un gusto verte.

—Igualmente Seiya —dijo Mina.

Los tres vieron como el chico se fue y león se puso serio. Mina vio a Usagi algo pensativa.

— ¿Él es tu prometido Usagi?

—Si —contestando.

— ¿Y lo amas?

—León eres mi amigo pero eso no te lo voy a contestar.

—No lo amas —mirando a Usagi

— ¿Qué? —sorprendida.

—Se te nota a más de un kilómetro que amas a Haruka y más ahorita —mirando que los labios de Usagi estaban hinchados —, sucedió algo entre tú y Haruka

—... —ella se sonrojo.

Mina vio la reacción de su amiga, notando el sonrojo y nerviosismo de ella.

—Por tu reacción paso algo —serio —sé que esto sonora brusco pero Usagi si amas a Haruka no debes casarte con el chico solo lo harás sufrir, a él se le nota lo mucho que te ama... yo al momento de saber que tu tenías prometido me dije a mi mismo que no interferiría ni ayudaría a que Haruka te recordara ya que pensé sentías algo por el chico pero veo que no. Este el otro punto si Haruka llegara a recobrar la memoria sufrirá por verte casada con alguien más y sino murió en este accidente en el próximo que tenga lo hará...

—Yo... —negando —, es cierto no amo a Seiya solo siento un gran cariño de gratitud y amistad porque él me ayudo cuando Haruka se fue... es cierto también que amo a Haruka con todo mi corazón pero ella se va a casar con Michiru... hoy me siento culpable por lo estaba a punto de hacer... —sonrojándose

—No Usagi —tocándole el hombro —, tú debes de pensar en ti en tu felicidad y no en la de otros, yo vine a impedir que Haruka cometa la estupidez de casarse con Michiru...

/

/

Haruka llegaba a su hogar dejando el auto en la cochera... suspiro y sonrió al recordar lo que había sucedido con Usagi unas horas antes... pero luego recordó que el Dr. Kou estaba en casa de ella y la había besado... eso le había molestado.

—Esos dos me quieren ver la cara —molesta—, claro ella siente culpa por cómo me dejo y ese doctor seguro es el novio que me golpeo... bien dice mi madre Usagi Tsukino es una engatusadora que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás pero nadie se burla de mi —golpeando la pared—, tanto Kou, Usagi y Michiru me las pagaran...

Se dirigió a la sala y vio que Michiru estaba esperándola suspiro y negó mirándola seriamente...

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —observándola.

—Esperándote —mirando a la rubia.

—Y bien, ya me vas a explicar dónde estabas y con quien —tranquila.

—Con una amiga —mirando la reacción.

—Ohhh —con ironía—, ¿con una amiga?

—Si —tranquila.

—Tú me crees estúpida verdad —molesta—, refresca tu memoria Michiru —observándola—, recuerdas que te llame por la tarde.

—Si... —tratando de analizar y recordar lo que la rubia le había dicho si quería conservar su compromiso.

—A ver dime —sentándose—, yo te pregunte como iba lo de tu vestido —Michiru solo asintió—, ¿y que me contestaste?

—Que iba bien los arreglos y que estaban bien —vio como Haruka se paró con furia.

—Respuesta incorrecta —mirándola y tomándola del mentón—, me contestaste que estaba hecho a tu medida, que había entrado perfectamente —mirándola con enojo—, te escuchabas agitada y se escuchaba el murmullo de alguien más contigo —sin soltarla del mentón—, ¡Michiru Kaioh dime la maldita verdad!

Michiru empezó a llorar... tenía que calmar a Haruka... no podía dejar que la descubriera

—H... Haruka no puedo creer que desconfíes de mí —llorando—, que te amo...

—Por favor Michiru —soltándola y caminando hacia el mueble—, deja las lágrimas que eso no te va a salvar —sentándose algo calmada—, te daré dos minutos para que me expliques donde y con quien has estado desde que te entregaron el vestido —mirándola—, y si no me dices la verdad pensare que mi prometida anda de cualquiera pidiendo placer —sonriendo irónicamente—, pero piensa bien lo que me vas a decir —quitándose la corbata y el saco.

Michiru vio a Haruka más calmada pero no podía fiarse, debía formular una mentira creíble y dejar Haruka satisfecha con lo que le diría.

—Está bien —triste—, quería que fuera sorpresa pero... —llorando—, ya que desconfías de mí y me tachas de cualquiera... te lo diré... he estado con un chico de mi trabajo planeando una cena romántica para ti y para mí... desde que estuviste en el hospital no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras... y nada más te la pasas en la oficina y mi compañero me aconsejo que te preparara una cena romántica.

Haruka observo a la chica sonriendo, sabía que eso era mentira y ocultaba algo mas pero le haría creer que se había tragado esa mentira.

—Con que era eso Sirena —ofreciéndole la mano para que sentara junto a ella—, solo no vuelvas a mentirme por favor —dándole un beso.

—Es que me has tenido abandonada y yo solo quiero estar contigo —observando que la rubia estaba golpeada—, ¿Qué te paso?

—Nada, tuve una pequeña riña con un tipo sin importancia —León iba entrando y observo la escena—, vamos a dormir estoy cansada y hoy fue un día largo.

—Sí, mi amor —besándola la rubia correspondió al beso y abrazo a Michiru—, Te amo Haruka.

—Te amo Michiru —parándose y observando a León—, ¿Qué? No has visto nunca a dos personas demostrándose amor.

—De esa manera no —riendo—, tan como decirlo —llevándose un dedo a la boca—, falsa

—Di lo que quieras —caminando con Michiru.

—Se ve que te dieron una buena paliza —riendo burlonamente.

—Es que quieres que te deje igual o peor —encarándolo con enojo.

—JAJAJAJAJA —riendo más—, no podrás jajajaja fui más fuerte la última vez —riendo nuevamente.

No vio cuando Haruka se le fue encima y lo golpeo con fuerza varias veces tratando de quitársela pero no podía, Haruka lo golpeaba con saña dejándolo peor que a ella en solo unos segundos... león por fin logro darle un golpe que logro desequilibrarla y aprovecho en darle varios golpes y estuvieron así hasta los separaron dos guardias mientras Misaki los veía con enojo.

— ¡León, Haruka! —con enojo—, ¿Qué les pasa?

—Nada madre —soltándose con furia del guardia.

—Y tu León que tienes que decir

—Lo mismo que Haruka —León la veía con molestia—, disculpa Misaki por causar alboroto.

—Parecen dos niños —molesta—, vayan a sus cuartos, son amigos no deberían pelear —observándolos.

—Este no es mi amigo —decía la rubia—, es otro traidor igual que ella —con furia—, igual que Usagi Tsukino.

— ¿Qué? —Con molestia—, No soy traidor, ¿qué te molesta que ya salido con ella o qué?

—Me da igual si sales con ella o te la llevas a la cama —con enojo—, no dudo que ella se vaya fácil contigo a la cama —riendo—, se ve que es una mujer fácil —León se soltó del guardia tirando a Haruka al suelo golpeándola con fuerza.

— ¡Cállate! —Con enojo—, ella te ama y tú insultándola, eres una estúpida —golpeándola.

La rubia le escupió la sangre en la cara de León.

—Vamos León —tomándolo de la camisa—, esas son mentiras que ella me ama —sonriendo y mirándolo con furia—, en vez de estar aquí diciéndome esas tonterías deberías apurarte en ganársela al Dr. Kou —con enojo—, o tal vez los quiera a los dos en su cama —riendo y esquivando el golpe de León.

Tanto Misaki y Michiru miraban la escena y escuchaban lo que se decían los amigos.

—Eres una estúpida —golpeándola con furia—, no la mereces, no mereces que te amé, solo te dejas llevar por lo que te dicen y por lo que vez... te ciega tu maldito orgullo Tenoh.

—Se lo que vi —enojada—, Usagi Tsukino es una cualquiera —recibiendo el golpe de León—, estúpida fui al empezar a creer en ella y en su linda cara de niña buena.

— ¿Qué? —pensando que era por lo que había visto en el restaurante.

—Lo que oíste —con enojo y quitándose de encima a León—, búscate a alguien mejor —caminando hacia las escaleras.

—No seas tonta —diciéndole—, aquí la traidora es tu prometida, date cuenta Haruka, Usagi es mucho mejor que esta mujer que tienes por novia y prometida.

—Me tiene sin cuidado tus palabras —mirando a León con enojo—, si tienes pruebas de que mi prometida es una traidora demuéstralo y si no es así exijo que no acuses a mi novia de esa forma ni pongas en duda su integridad —disponiéndose a ir a su cuarto—, ahórrate las palabras si no tienes pruebas de lo que dices.

La rubia se fue a su cuarto dejando a León, Michiru y Misaki atónitos por lo que había sucedido y las palabras que había dicho la rubia... mientras en su cuarto la rubia tiro las cosas con furia mirándose en el espejo...

—Todos aquí me mienten —golpeando el espejo rompiéndolo y cortándose—, pero no se quedara así... investigare a Seiya Kou y mi prometida —tomando el móvil—, porque de algo estoy segura esos dos me ocultan algo —marcando a su secretaria— Quiero que me busques al mejor detective de esta ciudad —enojándose por lo que le contestaban—, no me importa sea de madrugada, búscalo lo quiero a primera hora en mi oficina —colgando—, buscare la verdad a mi manera...

/

/

/

 **Hola, hola**

 **Si yo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero he tenido algo de trabajo y pues apenas me di un tiempo para escribir, gracias a los que leen esta historia que sale de esta mente soñadora e imaginaria.**

 **Ahora analizando el capítulo de ahorita a Michiru la van a traer cortita ahora que Haruka sospecha de que la engañan, creen que Haruka perdone a Usagi y que hará cuando se entere que Kou es el prometido de Usagi... esto y mucho mas vendrá en el sig. Capitulo**

 **Nuevamente gracias por leerme y seguir esta historia que no es mucho pero espero sea de su agrado sin más se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**

 **PD 1: Como ya sabrán el domingo pasado murió uno de los grandes compositores y cantante de México querido por la mayoría de los mexicanos que dejo muchas canciones en los corazones de mexicanos, pero que ahora sabemos que su música será escuchada por nuestro padre haya en el cielo y que aquí ha dejado un legado de canciones que llagan al corazón de muchos y pocos D.Q.P. el Divo de México Juan Gabriel.**

 **PD 2: Al amor de mi vida, te amo, te amo gracias ti mi vida tiene sentido y cada mañana tengo motivo para levantarme y dar gracias a dios por otro día más y poder verte y decir buenos días alegría y buenos días al amor como dice la letra de Juan Gabriel.**


	13. Chapter 13 ENSAYO DE BODAS PARTE I

**ENSAYO DE BODAS PARTE I**

En la sala se quedaron León, Misaki y Michiru el lugar estaba tenso por lo que había sucedido minutos antes, Michiru debía planear algo para evitar que León la delatara con Haruka y para evitar que Misaki hiciera preguntas subió al cuarto que compartía con Haruka rogando que esta ya este dormida. León iba a su habitación pero Misaki no lo dejo

—Espera León —decía Misaki.

—Misaki —mirándola—, disculpa la escena que acabamos de darte Haruka y yo

—Explícame porque se pelaron —algo molesta—, por lo que dijo Haruka fue por Tsukino

—Si —algo serio—, pero no veo cual sea el problema Misaki, tu sabes que tu hija ama a esa chica

—Eso no es verdad —molesta—, Usagi fue la causante de ese accidente que puso a mi hija en el hospital por varias semanas

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad —serio—, Usagi ama a Haruka y sé que la absurda historia que le contaron tú y Michiru es falsa, no sé cómo Haruka se pudo tragar eso —con molestia—, desde que éramos niños siempre has odiado a esa niña

—Porque ella no es de nuestra clase —enojada.

—Sabes que no es por eso —mirándola—, tú te ensañas con los Tsukino porque el padre de Haruka siempre estuvo enamorado de Ikuko

— ¿Qué? No digas tonterías —negando y volteándose.

—No son tonterías —más calmado—, cuando era niño los escuche a ti y al padre de Haruka discutir...

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Iba un niño corriendo por los pasillos de la casa debía ser rápido su mejor amiga se había caído y su tobillo estaba hinchado, iba llegando al despacho cuando escucho una discusión_

— _No lo niegues Edén porque defiendes tanto a esa niña —molesta._

— _Misaki ya te lo he dicho es la amiga de Haruka —tranquilo—, y no tienes por qué humillarla de esa manera_

— _Es tu hija verdad —molesta._

— _¿Qué? No digas tonterías mujer —ya algo molesto._

— _No son tonterías sé que has estado enamorado de Ikuko —aun molesta—, por eso defiendes a esa niña, es tu hija verdad_

— _Claro que no es mi hija —parándose de su escritorio—, y no digas tonterías no estoy enamorado de Ikuko_

— _Claro que si lo estas —con reproche—, desde que estábamos en la universidad estabas enamorado de ella... seguro me fuiste infiel con ella ya que esa niña tiene la misma edad que Haruka_

— _¡Basta mujer! —Furioso—, si estaba enamorado de ella pero eso no implica que te haya sido infiel... y la mejor prueba es que me case contigo_

— _Pero si no me hubiera embarazado jamás te hubieras casado conmigo —llorando._

— _Estas equivocada Misaki —mirándola—, los cuatro éramos amigos Ikuko, Kenji tu y yo, en esa época estaba enamorado de Ikuko pero Kenji también lo estaba yo sabía que era algo imposible lo de Ikuko ya que ella me veía como amigo y tu yo habíamos empezado algo_

— _Pero lo empezamos porque nuestras familias así lo decidieron_

— _Tienes razón pero con el tiempo te empecé a querer... tuvimos a Haruka el fruto de nuestro amor o no_

— _... —triste—, pero aun así no tienes por qué defender a la hija de esa mujer eso me da a entender que aun la quieres_

— _Mujer no digas tonterías ya te dije porque la defiendo es amiga de nuestra hija y además porque tú la menosprecias, los Tsukino son nuestros amigos —abrazando a su mujer—, así que quita esa idea que Usagi es mi hija..._

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

—Discúlpame por oír algo tan íntimo —suspirando—, pero siempre has odiado a la mamá de Usagi por ese motivo.

—Eso es cosa del pasado —mirando a León—, esa niña no es digna de Haruka

—Y Michiru es diga de Haruka —riendo

—Si —con firmeza.

—Pues deberías ver mejor que clase de mujer es Michiru Kaioh y sabrás que no es la mujer perfecta.

Mirando con molestia a Misaki y subiendo a su cuarto, había sido un largo día para la familia Tenoh. Michiru debía ser más cuidadosa ahora que Haruka sospechaba que la engañaba. Misaki estaba en su cuarto revisando unos papeles que habían llegado esa misma tarde... el sobre decía " _ **Expediente Michiru Kaioh"**_

/

/

Un nuevo día empezaba en la ciudad de Osaka la rubia de ojos verdes se había levantado temprano este día seria largo tendría la reunión con el detective y salir con su prometida para ver los arreglos florales y el banquete, le habían servido el desayuno y tomaba su café tranquilamente mirando su reloj, termino su café y se fue en su convertible rumbo a la oficina.

—Sabré la verdad a mi manera —apretando el volante—, no dudo de mi madre pero Michiru ha estado rara estos últimos meses —mirando la carretera—, pero si me está engañando sabrá quien es Haruka Tenoh —acelerando y perdiéndose en la carretera.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en la casa de los Tsukino, Usagi salía de la ducha ese día tenia libre e iría con Seiya a la florería y al ensayo para la boda, mama Ikuko preparaba el desayuno.

—Usagi hija ya está el desayuno

—Ya voy mama —mirándose en el espejo y después bajar a desayunar.

Mamá Ikuko ya tenía el desayuno listo en la mesa solo esperaba a que su hija bajara, la rubia llega y sonríe a su madre.

—Todo se ve delicioso mamá

—Gracias hija —sonriendo—, ¿Hoy saldrás con Seiya?

—Si —tomando un pan tostado—, iremos a ver las flores y recuerda que hoy a las 3pm es el ensayo para la boda

—Como crees que se me olvidara algo importante —sonriendo—, hija anoche vi el auto de Haruka estacionado afuera de la casa ¿ella te trajo?

—Sí, mamá —mirándola.

—También note que tienes una ligera marca en tu cuello

La rubia se puso nerviosa y volteo a otro lugar recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior...

—Me pico un mosquito —con nervios—, me picaba y me rasque con fuerza y no me di cuenta que me había dejado esa marca

—Con que un mosquito —con ironía y bebiendo de su café—, y ese mosquito de casualidad no es rubia y con ojos verdes

La rubia tosió al escuchar eso y miro a su mamá.

—No es lo que tú imaginas —mirándola—, ella vino a dejarme.

—Pero dijiste que saldrías con tu amigo León y Mina ¿Por qué te trajo Haruka?

—Sí, salí con ellos pero Haruka llego al restaurante... —explicándole lo que había sucedido en el restaurante y de cómo Haruka se peleó con su amigo omitiendo la parte de la playa y el beso—, y por eso Haruka me trajo.

— ¿Segura no pasó nada más entre tú y Haruka mientras venían en el auto?

—No, mamá —nerviosa—, solo me trajo y la marca que vez fue hecha por un mosquito.

—Está bien hija —suspirando—, ¿León y Haruka están bien?

—Si madre... ellos están bien —suspirando—, León tuvo un labio roto y varios golpes en el cuerpo Mina se quedó con él para curarlo y yo me vine con Haruka y le cure la ceja y el labio —suspirando con tristeza.

— ¿Hija estas segura de casarte?

—...—algo triste—, debo estarlo mamá... —Usagi sabía que no amaba a Seiya pero le agradecía lo que ha hecho por ella y esperaba con el tiempo poder amarlo.

—Sé que aun amas a Haruka —tomando la mano de su hija—, mi consejo como madre es que no hagas sufrir al joven Seiya, él te ama pero tú a él no —mirándola—, tal vez casarte sería un error... debes pensarlo bien estas aun a tiempo, antes de llegar al altar.

—Aunque yo amara Haruka ella no me recuerda ahora además de que me odia y me culpa de su accidente —triste—, sé que con el tiempo llegare amar a Seiya...

—Eso es lo que quieres creer tú —mirándola con ternura—, ahorita Haruka te odia o no te recuerde... pero si llega a recuperar la memoria —dándole un beso en la frente—, piénsalo hija, he observado cuanto se aman tú y Haruka y puedo decir que son la una para la otra —sonriendo—, pero en lo que decidas siempre te apoyare... hasta el final... —volviéndole a besar la frente y saliendo del comedor.

La rubia se quedó pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho tal vez tenía razón y no debía casarse...

/

/

Haruka ya estaba en la empresa con el detective que le ayudaría averiguar si su prometida la engañaba.

— ¿Porque sospecha que su novia la engaña? —tomando su café.

—Desde que tuve mi accidente ella tiene salidas algo extrañas —mirando al detective—, mintió sobre el vestido de novia... por una semana mintió que iria a hacerle arreglos al vestido y no era cierto —acomodándose la corbata—, ese día decidí pasar por ella a la tienda de vestidos y no la encontré la encargada me había dicho que tenía una semana que lo había recogido y que un joven de cabello plata la acompañaba.

—Ya veo —mirando a Haruka y tomando nota—, necesitare una fotografía de su prometida

—Claro aquí esta —pasándole una foto—, ella frecuenta estos lugares —pasándole un sobre con la informacion—, puede empezar por ahí.

—Correcto —mirando el sobre—, con respecto al Dr. Kou ¿Por qué quiere que lo investigue?

—Tengo la ligera sospecha que él tuvo que ver en mi accidente —algo molesta—, según la versión de mi madre el prometido de Usagi Tsukino me golpeo y me siguió en la carretera haciendo que perdiera el control y chocara contra el árbol —pasándole el expediente de Seiya Kou que había conseguido en el hospital, no fue difícil conseguirlo era la hija de la dueña tenía acceso a todo—, aquí está la que proporciono al hospital donde trabaja busque más informacion de él y si realmente fue el causante de mi accidente.

—Correcto —guardando los sobres—, esto que me pide llevara tiempo

—Quiero este trabajo lo más rápido posible —mirándolo seriamente.

—Le traeré avances en una semana —parándose—, por lo que me informa usted ya puso al tanto a su novia sobre la sospecha de una infidelidad así que será más difícil si la acusación es cierta.

— ¡No me importa! Quiero resultados pronto —mirándolo—, vaya hacer su trabajo.

—Con su permiso —saliendo del lugar.

Haruka fue al mini bar que tenía en su oficina y se sirvió un vaso de wiski tomándoselo de un trago.

—Necesito aire fresco —mirando el reloj que marcaban las diez de la mañana se veria con su prometida a las doce—, por hoy termina mi trabajo —saliendo de la oficina dando indicaciones a su secretaria.

/

/

León salía de ducharse viéndose en el espejo que estaba todo golpeado, sonriendo por recordar la noche anterior.

—Tkss Haruka sí que me dio una paliza —sonriendo—, pero algo bueno salió de todo lo que pasó, conocí a una hermosa chica que me ha robado el aliento con solo verla —volviendo a sonreír como tonto—, Mina Aino... tus ojos mostraban la tristeza de un amor no correspondido... quisiera conocerte un poco más... —recordando a la chica—, ella me dio su número —buscándolo—, la invitare a desayunar —marcando el número y esperando a que le contestaran...

Al otro lado de la ciudad una rubia había terminado de arreglarse hoy sería el ensayo de la boda de su mejor amiga y como dama de honor tenía que estar puntual así que iría a desayunar y comprar unas cosas para después irse al ensayo, viendo que su teléfono vibraba y miraba el número.

—No conozco ese número —dudando en contestar—, tal vez sea del trabajo —contestando—, ¿Bueno?

—Hola, señorita Mina —sonriendo.

—Sí, con ella habla —se le hacía conocida la voz.

—Soy León ¿me recuerda? —esperando con ansias que le dijera que sí.

— ¿León? —Recordando lo de la cena de anoche—, ¡León! —Sonriendo—, que gusto volverte a escuchar.

—El gusto es mía señorita —sonriendo—, quería saber si está ocupada

—Estos momentos no —pensando—, pero en la tarde debo ir al ensayo de bodas de Usagi.

—La invito a desayunar y dar una vuelta después —esperando la respuesta

—Acepto el desayuno —sonriendo, no sabía porque se ponía feliz por escuchar a León... apenas lo había conocido—, debo ser puntual y llegar temprano a la iglesia para el ensayo.

—No se preocupe por eso yo la llevo —sonriendo como idiota.

—No quiero que sea mucha molestia —algo apenada

—Claro que no lo será —nervioso—, estar con usted es la mejor compañía y bueno también sirve que saludo a Usagi y no quiero más escusas señorita

—Está bien —sonriendo.

—Paso por usted a las once —sonriendo—, es lindo escuchar su voz por la mañana —algo sonrojado.

—G...Gracias —sonrojada, agradecía que no la veía.

—Ahora debo irme o llegare tarde para recogerla —aun sonriendo—, y ser impuntual no es mi afición —despidiéndose para arreglarse rápido.

Mina se había quedado unos minutos viendo el teléfono... León le había causado una gran impresión... era guapo, amable, caballeroso... todo lo contrario a Yaten... aun sentía algo por el... pero había decidido ya no llorar más por él y seguir su vida, así que seco su lagrima y se fue a cepillar el cabello...

En la mansión Tenoh Michiru se encontraba arreglándose para ir con Haruka a ver las flores que se pondrían en el salón y también lo del banquete, cuando recibía una llamada de alguien ya conocido para ella.

—Hola —mirándose en el espejo.

—Michiru mi amor —una voz masculina sonreía—, espero que nos veamos hoy en el mismo lugar...

—Yaten —sonriendo con ironía—, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames "mi amor" —con tono serio—, con respecto a nuestros encuentros no podrán ser por un largo rato —colocándose el anillo de compromiso.

— ¿Por qué? —algo molesto.

—Haruka ha comenzado a sospechar que le soy infiel —algo seria.

—Así que Tenoh ya noto tus salidas —apretando el teléfono—, Michiru... deja a Haruka y escógeme a mí... ven esta tarde como todos los días y hagamos el amor...

—Yaten —con ironía—, jamás dejare a Haruka y menos por ti que eres nada al lado de ella —con burla—, lo que tú y yo hacemos no es el amor es solo sexo y ya —fríamente—, el amor solo se hace cuando dos personas se aman y yo mi querido Yaten no te amo ni siento nada por ti —sonriendo—, no pondré en riesgo mi futuro matrimonio por ti

—... —eso le había dolido él si amaba a Michiru—, lo mismo que haces con Haruka ya que ella aun ama a Usagi —molesto—, no espera ni eso tienes con Tenoh ya que ella no te ha tocado todos estos meses, y podre ser menos que ella solo por no tener dinero pero yo si te amo...

—Como te atreves a decirme eso —molesta—, Haruka me ama, y tú no me amas solo estas obsesionado conmigo

—Porque es la verdad Michiru —serio—, Tenoh no te ama y no lo hará... pero está bien esperare el tiempo que sea para que estés de nuevo en mi cama y en mis brazos...

—Adiós Yaten —colgando el teléfono—, maldito como se atreve a decirme que ella no me ama... pero no importa si me ama o no... La fortuna Tenoh será mía y salvare a mi familia de la ruina...

/

/

En un restaurante se encontraba una bella pareja disfrutando del desayuno y la compañía de ambos... el era rubio de ojos verdes y ella era rubia de cabello liso y largo con mirada azul...

—Gracias por aceptar desayunar conmigo —decía apenado.

—No podía negarme —apenada—, eres alguien agradable...

—Tú también eres agradable —sonriendo nervioso—, quiero discúlpame por lo que sucedió ayer en la cena

—Descuida no fue tu culpa —mirando el labio roto que traía—, Haruka es una bestia por arreglar las cosas así

—Bueno yo la provoque —apenado—, y yo haría lo mismo si viera a la chica que me gusta sonriendo con otro...

—Pero tú no estabas haciendo nada malo con Usagi —mirándolo a los ojos

—No... Pero ella la ama y con solo verme a su lado le hierve la sangre —sonriendo a Mina

—Ya veo —terminando su desayuno.

—Ayer no me presente como debía —sonriendo coqueto—, Me llamo León S. Kennedy y es un placer tener tan bella compañía

—Me está coqueteando joven León —sonriendo—, yo soy Mina Aino

—Si es un delito hacerlo —algo teatral—, que me encierren ahorita porque no dejare de hacerlo... —mirándola sonrojado—, iré al grano señorita Mina... desde que la vi me gusto... causo una gran impresión en mi... pero... sus ojos reflejan la tristeza de un amor no correspondido... pero quiero conocerla si usted lo permite...

—... —estaba sin palabras, ese joven la miraba con una ternura que la dejaba sin habla—, un hombre me hirió de la manera más vil... solo me utilizo y ahorita no puedo ofrecerle más que mi amistad... no lo niego tú también causaste una impresión en mi... pero ahora estoy lastimada...

—Podemos ser amigos por el momento —sonriéndole—, y vemos que sucede...

Así se la pasaron platicando de varias cosas, del trabajo de ambos, León le platico que trabajaba para el FBI y que ahorita estaba de vacaciones que ha viajado por muchos lugares del mundo, Mina le platicaba que era maestra igual que Usagi y también le platicó de Yaten... así pasaron las horas platicando e iniciando una futura amistad...

/

/

En una florería cerca del centro de Osaka se encontraban Seiya y Usagi mirando las flores que se pondrían en el salón.

—Mi amor —tomándole la mano—, estoy muy feliz porque ya pronto nos casaremos

—Si... —mirando unas rosas—, todo será hermoso Seiya

—Como tú —besándole la mejilla—, ya decidiste que flores pondremos

—Rosas blancas —mirándolas y recordando el día en que Haruka le había regalado una rosa roja—, me gustan las blancas para el salón...

— ¿Qué tienes amor? —mirándola preocupado

—Nada... es que estoy feliz por la boda —sonriéndole

—Sé que dijiste que no gastara mucho en el banquete pero tu mereces lo mejor —mostrándole el lugar donde irían a ver lo del banquete para la boda—, dicen que en este lugar sirven el mejor banquete de todo Osaka y además que es muy caro

—Seiya —asombrada—, sabes que no era necesario eso

—Tu mereces lo mejor —besándole la mano—, Te amo Usagi —intentando besarla... se voltea ligeramente dandole el beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Seiya —mirando las rosas y observando otras más...

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una rubia de ojos verdes y una chica de cabello aguamarina mirando los arreglos florales y las flores para decidir cual serían las mejores para el salón.

—O vamos Michiru son flores —algo cansada por ver varias flores ya—, que importa cuales se vean mejor

—Importa y mucho —triste—, es que acaso no me quieres ver feliz —fingiendo llorar.

—Ya sirena —abrazándola—, perdóname es que ya estoy cansada de dar muchas vueltas en la tienda

—Es que aún no se cuáles serían las mejores para el salón —tomando una rosa roja y oliéndola—, la roja representa el amor...

—El amor... —observando la rosa... teniendo un recuerdo.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Una niña de apenas 10 años se encontraba en el jardín de su abuela mirando las rosas rojas que ella tenía._

— _Abuela porque las rosas se ven de un rojo intenso_

— _Haruka_ — _sonriendo_ — _, porque esa rosa representa el amor intenso que se tiene cuando amas a una persona._

— _¿Qué es el amor?_ — _mirando a su abuela_

— _El amor es algo difícil de explicar... pero es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe... cuando mires a esa persona y sientas que tu mundo se ilumina con solo verla, cuando sientas las rodillas temblar, las mariposas en el estómago... o simplemente sonríes como tonto al recordar a esa persona que amas sabrás que estas enamorada... una rosa roja representa el amor puro y sincero... por eso cuando se obsequia una rosa roja debes saber a quién se la darás y que significado se le darás al momento que la obsequies._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque puedes darle una rosa roja a tu mamá y será amor hacia tu madre o a tu padre, si se la das a un amigo será amistad sincera pero si se la das a la persona que te gusta estarás nerviosa y le regalaras la rosa más bonita que veas..._

— _Como esa_ — _señalando una rosa roja con los pétalos bien formados y de hojas muy verdes._

— _Si... como esa_ — _sonriendo porque había visto un brillo en los ojos de su nieta._

— _Puedo tomarla abuela_ — _parándose y entrando al jardín._

— _Si logras cortarla es tuya_ — _sonriendo ya que la rosa estaba en medio del rosal._

— _Es un trato_ — _motivada por ese impulso de ver feliz a Usagi al momento de dársela trato muchas veces de cortar la rosa llevándose raspones y rasguñadas por las espinas de las demás rosas que estaban alrededor logrando por fin cortarla sin maltratarla_ — _, lo hice abuela_ — _sonriendo y mirándose lo sucia que estaba y sangrando por los rasguños._

— _Ven Haruka voy a curarte_ — _sonriendo por ver feliz a su nieta._

— _No abuela, ya es tarde y quede de verme con mi amiga para jugar en la empresa de papá..._ — _corriendo por toda la casa hasta entrar en el auto e ir a la naviera y ver a la niña rubia y darle la rosa_ — _, espero le guste a Usagi..._

 _Había llegado a la naviera y corrió a buscar a su amiga, sabia donde la encontraría y corrió hasta ese lugar observando como ayudaba a su papá en el dibujo de un barco acercándose con pena y nerviosismo_

— _U...Usagi_ — _mirando a la niña._

— _Haru..._ — _Sonriendo y mirando a su papá_ _pidiéndole permiso para ir a jugar mirando la aprobación de su padre_ —, _vámonos Haru..._

— _Te tengo un regalo_ — _Sonriendo mientras corrían por los pasillos de la empresa y llegaban a la bodega donde estaban unos autos antiguos y entraron en uno._

— ¿ _Que es Haru?_ — _Sonriendo._

— _Cierra los ojos_ — _mirando que los cerraba y colocando la rosa enfrente de ella_ — _, ahora ábrelos_

 _Usagi observaba la linda rosa que su Haru sostenía algo sonrojada... abrazándola inmediatamente y mirándola con ese brillo de amor que apenas estaba floreciendo_

— _Haru... gracias... qué bonita rosa_ — _tomándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla_

— _La corte del jardín de mi abuela y cuando la vi pensé en ti y supe que esa seria para ti porque era la más bonita así como tú lo eres_ — _brillándole los ojos y sonriendo como tonta_ —, _Te quiero Usagi_ — _abrazándola_

— _y Yo a ti Haru..._

 _Un amor estaba floreciendo entre ellas dos uno del que no se daban cuentan... pero con el tiempo lo sabrían..._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

— ¿Haruka? —Michiru le hablaba y veía a su novia—, ¿estás bien?

—Si —sonriéndole—, ¿qué sucede?

—Te preguntaba si escogíamos las rosas rojas —mirándola con amor

—No... —Mirándola—, no me gustan las rojas, llevemos las blancas

—Sí, mi amor —besándola y abrazando a Haruka.

Haruka vio como Michiru iba a hacer el pedido, mientras ella tomaba una rosa roja y la observaba...

—Que fue ese recuerdo... porque le regale una rosa roja a Usagi... —oliendo la rosa—, porque ella estaba conmigo en ese recuerdo... es que acaso la conozco desde mucho antes de mi accidente... —dejando la rosa en su lugar y quitándose el saco quedando solo con el chaleco.

—Vamos amor debemos ir a ver lo del banquete —tomando la mano de Haruka

—Lo sé, Sirena —sonriéndole y saliendo de la florería.

Las primeras dos parejas había llegado al sitio donde escogerían su banquete para la boda llamado Banquetes de Bodas "Scott" como eran nuevos el gerente les mostraba diversos catálogos donde mostraban desde manteles hasta pastales y bocadillos para la fiesta...

—Como les decía jóvenes —sonriendo—, este lugar es el más exclusivo de Osaka, tenemos los mejores platillos, postres y pasteles para su boda.

—Amor que te parece este paquete —decía Seiya, mostrando un paquete del catálogo.

—Seiya, es algo caro —apenada

—Ustedes pueden armar su paquete y nosotros se lo cotizaríamos y por se primerizos se les haría un descuentos —sonreía el gerente.

La secretaria entraba a la oficina del gerente informándole que la otra pareja que esperaba habían llegado, Seiya y Usagi seguían viendo el catalogo.

—Señor la pareja que esperaba ya llego

—Hágalos pasar —mirando a Seiya y sonriendo.

La secretaria salió y de inmediato venia la pareja dejándolos en la entrada de la oficina.

—Pasen por favor —parándose el gerente, sonriendo.

Haruka como buen caballero que es dejo entrar Michiru primero sin percatarse que estaba Usagi en el mismo lugar que ella.

—Bienvenidos —saludando a Michiru y después a Haruka—, Joven Tenoh su familia siempre han sido clientes nuestros —sonriendo, el señor Albert siempre supo que Haruka era mujer pero él era viejo amigo a migo de la familia y siempre le había llamado joven a Haruka—, su madre es amiga mía y esta tienda tuvo la dicha de preparar el banquete para su boda

Usagi al escuchar esa voz que jamás olvidaría se puso nerviosa, parecía que el destino quería juntarlas siempre...

—Gracias señor Albert —mirando al gerente—, mi novia y yo esperamos que nos guie en escoger el mejor banquete para nuestra boda.

—Sera un placer Joven —sentándose e invitando a Haruka y Michiru a sentarse—, bien ahora que ya están las dos parejas presentes los llevare a que degusten nuestros platillos y escojan el que más les guste pero primero los presentare —parándose y mirando a Seiya y Usagi—, Joven Tenoh ellos son Seiya y la señorita Usagi quienes vinieron a ver lo del banquete de su boda

Haruka no podía creer que Usagi estuviera ahí... claro con el Dr. Kou... eso le molesto ya que los vio tomados de la mano.

—Mucho gusto —saludando educadamente—, señorita Tsukino un gusto volverla a ver...

—Bueno tal parece que ustedes ya se conocen —sonriendo.

—Claro —decía Seiya con ironía y un poco de molestia por ver a Tenoh ahí en ese lugar—, un gusto conocerla señorita Kaioh —sonriendo y saludando amablemente.

—El gusto es mío joven Kou —sonriendo.

—Bien como ya están hechas las presentaciones vamos a la sala principal y ahí podrán degustar lo que deseen y en esta Tablet podrán anotar lo que les haya gustado —pasándole las Tablet a las parejas y dejándolos en la sala—, yo estaré en mi oficina por cualquier duda, las Tablet están configuradas para que su lista llegue a mi ordenador una vez hecho su paquete.

—Muchas gracias —decía Seiya tomando la mano de Usagi—, con su permiso señorita Kaioh y señorita Tenoh

—Adelante —decía Haruka algo molesta por verlos de la mano—, vamos sirena.

—Si amor vamos —tomando del brazo a Haruka y perdiéndose en la sala.

—Vamos Usagi armemos nuestro paquete —sonriéndole.

—Si... Seiya

Ambas parejas se habían perdido en la sala degustando cada platillo y bebida que les ofrecían... tanto Seiya como Michiru decían emocionados a sus parejas lo que querían y ellos sin prestar mucha atención decían que si... Haruka estaba en su mundo enojada por ver a Usagi feliz con el Kou... no sabía el porqué de esos celos... pero verla con él le hacía hervir la sangre... Usagi estaba preguntándose si era correcto seguir con la boda... no amaba a Seiya... su amor por Haruka era grande... aun podía sentir esas mariposas cada vez que la ve o escuchaba esa linda voz que tiene... así estuvieron las dos rubias durante la degustación de los platillos hasta que ambas llegaron a la sección de postres... un postre especial que constaba de tres capas de chocolate... ambas rubias rozan sus dedos al tomar el mismo Brownie... un recuerdo viene a Haruka...

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Una rubia de ojos verdes se encontraba en la cafetería del centro de Osaka miraba su reloj a acada rato... su acompañante ya se había retrasado 15 minutos..._

— _A mi gatita se le hizo tarde otra vez_ —sonriendo y terminando su café

 _En la esquina de la cafetería se encontraba una rubia de coletas esperando que el semáforo diera el paso al peatón ya llevaba 15 minutos de retraso... pero era feliz sabiendo que su Haru la esperaba en esa cafetería... camino aprisa y entro a la cafetería mirando a su amor sentada bebiendo de su café... sonrió para sí misma... su Haru siempre se veía hermosa..._

— _Perdona que te haya hecho esperar mucho Haru_ — _agitada por caminar rápido_.

— _Gatita... por ti esperaría una eternidad si fuera posible_ — _tomándole la mano y besándosela... Usagi se sonrojo por eso._

— _..._ — _sonrojada_.

— _He perdido nuestro postre favorito..._ — _sonriendo y terminando su café._

— _Brownie de chocolate_ — _con ojos brillosos_

— _Sí, gatita nuestro favorito_ — _sonriéndole y mirándola con ese amor que le ha tenido_ —, _gatita si un día llegara a casarme espero sea contigo... y nuestro banquete incluirá nuestro postre favorito..._

— _Con nadie más compartiría nuestro Brownie favorito_ — _alzando su meñique_ —, _es una promesa Haru_

— _Lo prometo mi gatita_ — _enlazando su meñique con el de su gatita..._

 _ **Fin de Flash back.**_

—Es un postre muy exquisito —decía Usagi.

—Señorita Tsukino —mirándola—, claro... los postres aquí son exquisitos...

—Me refería al brownie —sonriendo por ver a su Haru distraída—, ¿te sucede algo Haruka?

—No... —Mirando el Brownie y Usagi—, veo que ya escogió su postre para su boda

Usagi negó y tomo el Brownie mirando a su Haru

—No, este Brownie solo lo compartiría con una persona... —mirando a Haruka con mucho amor.

Haruka miro a Usagi era una mujer muy hermosa... de ojos bellos... labios carnosos y tentadores a robarle un beso... miro el Brownie y miro a Usagi...

—Pero veo que tú ya escogiste el tuyo para tu boda...

—No... Este Brownie solo lo compartiría con una mujer... —mirando a Usagi y tomándola de las manos acercándose a ella...

— ¿Quién será esa mujer con la que lo compartas? —dejamos llevar por la mirada de su Haru...

—Tú... —besándola con amor... no podía resistirse más a los besos de esa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules... sabía que tenía que odiarla pero en el fondo sentía algo y no sabía que era...

/

/

 **Hola, hola**

 **Ufff sé que fue una larga ausencia pero el trabajo observe demasiado u.u y las ideas iban y venían, pero bueno ya está aquí el capítulo que espero sea de su agrado y bueno no me quedo como esperaba, ya estamos a un día de terminar el año, les deseo que pasen un buen fin de año al lado de sus seres queridos, no tomen mucho y si lo hacen con medida.**

 **PD: Al amor de mi vida, te amo mucho eres mi todo, mi musa y lo que más amo te amo mi vida muchoooooooooooo mi gatita hermosa, siempre tuya, siempre mia, siempre nuestro...**

 **Ahora si se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur.**


	14. Chapter 14 Ensayo de Bodas Parte II

**Los personajes que aquí se mencionan son de sus respectivos autores, la historia es salida de esta mente con mucha imaginación.**

 **ENSAYO DE BODAS PARTE II**

En ese instante solo existían ellas... Haruka pego más a su cuerpo a la rubia profundizando el beso... Usagi había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello de su amor...nadie más existía en ese momento solo ellas dos...poco a poco el beso iba subiendo de tono... cuando ambas se separan por falta de aire... mirada azul con mirada verde se observan intensamente...

—Yo... —murmuraba Haruka

—... —Estaba sonrojada por el beso, quedándose sin palabras.

Michiru iba acercándose donde estaban ambas rubias y tomo a Haruka del brazo, Seiya venia atrás viendo que su prometida estaba algo rara tomándole la mano, Haruka al ver esta acción se molestó y miro a Michiru.

— ¡Mi amor! —Emocionada—, veo que ya escogiste el postre para nuestra boda.

— ¿Qué? —No había escuchado bien a Michiru—, ¿Cuál?

—Ese Brownie, como que cual amor que distraída eres —sonriendo.

—Ah... ese —Mirando indiferente el Brownie—, no me gusta el chocolate, busquemos otro.

Seiya miro a Usagi sonriendo.

— ¿Mi amor ese te gusta para nuestra boda?

— ¿Cuál? —Distraída pensando en el beso que se había dado con su Haru.

—Amor ese Brownie —preocupado por ver a su novia así.

—No —Mirando a Haruka—, busquemos otro.

—Sí, mi amor —besándole la mano y mirando a Tenoh

—Con permiso señorita Tenoh.

—Adelante Dr. Kou —con molestia.

Tanto Haruka y Michiru terminaron de hacer su paquete despidiéndose del encargado. Haruka estiro sus brazos cansada y miro a Michiru.

—¿Quieres ir a algún lado sirena?

—Estoy algo cansada, llévame a casa amor y salimos en la noche a cenar —sonriéndole.

—Está bien —abriéndole la puerta del auto—, paso por ti en la noche, iré a termina unos pendientes, así como a entrevistar a una candadita para el puesto de mi asistente.

—Sí, mi amor —sonriéndole y dándole un beso.

Correspondió al beso separándose, le sonrió mientras ponía el auto en marcha... mirando en su reloj que daban las dos de la tarde... tenía la entrevista de trabajo cerca del templo Hikawa... acelero para dejar a su prometida y no llegar tarde a la entrevista...

Usagi y Seiya por fin habían hecho el paquete de bodas accesible a los deseos de Usagi. Salieron del lugar mientras Seiya miraba a su prometida.

—Falta una hora para el ensayo bombón, vamos a comer.

—Si —Sonriendo.

Él le sonrió con amor y puso en marcha el auto iniciando la conversación con su novia.

—Estaban muy buenos esos platillos bombón.

—Sí, Seiya —sonriendo—, y lo mejor es que no fueron tan caros.

—Exacto —sonriendo—, por cierto, Misaki Tenoh ha dicho que me obsequiara la luna de miel —observando la molestia que se formaba en el rostro de su prometida—, le dije que no, pero ella insistió... dijo que me lo merecía por ser buen médico.

—Que amable —con ironía—, y donde nos enviara...

—Inglaterra...

—Vaya... —sorprendida, Misaki la quería muy lejos de Haruka—, quería ir a Barcelona

—Cancelemos ese y vamos a Barcelona bombón —sonriendo—, quiero que te sientas cómoda con la luna de miel y el lugar al que iremos.

—Sí, Seiya —mirándolo y sonriendo... Misaki la quería lejos a como diera lugar... suspirando...

Iban llegando al restaurante cuando suena el celular de Seiya, él toma el teléfono y suspira... era un mensaje del hospital. "Dr. Kou su paciente ha despertado necesita venir, sus padres están aquí y desean verlo" mira a su novia con cara triste suspirando.

—Amor es del hospital —algo triste—, mi paciente despertó y sus padres piden verme e informarle los avances que ha tenido el pequeño.

—Pero el ensayo es en 40 minutos...

—Lo sé, bombón —mirando a su novia—, prometo llegar a tiempo, perdóname no poder comer contigo.

—Entiendo —sonriéndole—. Es tu trabajo debes ir, estaré esperándote.

Seiya sonrió y beso la mano de la mujer que amaba y se marchó hacia el hospital. Usagi entro al restaurante... estaba a una cuadra del templo Hikawa donde sería el ensayo de bodas.

/

/

/

Haruka llegaba al restaurante justo a tiempo para entrevistar a la chica que aspiraba al puesto de su asistente personal, se presentó y la llevaron a la mesa que había reservado y se sentó a esperar a la chica mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Observaba su reloj y veía que ya eran 2:45 de la tarde

—Vaya esa chica es impuntual —mientras observaba nuevamente el reloj mirando por la ventana al otro lado de la calle se veía unas escaleras y un letrero que decía "Templo Hikawa" —, El templo Hikawa... me suena, pero no recuerdo de donde —mirando que una chica alta, piel blanca y de cabello rojizo obscuro miraba hacia la mesa donde estaba ella sentada.

La chica preguntaba al mesero por la mesa de Haruka Tenoh este le indica donde esta ella agradece y se dirige a la mesa donde esta Haruka. Conforma se acercaba observaba que lo que decían de Haruka Tenoh no era mentira era una persona muy atractiva, con ese cabello rubio cenizo... esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que derrite podría enamorar a cualquiera... pero ella no estaba ahí solo por el puesto de asistente personal... venía en busca de venganza hacia Michiru Kaioh... y la mejor manera era quitándole a su prometida...

Haruka había dejado su saco en el auto ya que en esos momentos hacia demasiado calor... se había dejado el chaleco y se había arremangado la camisa para no sentir tanto calor... vio que la misma joven que miraba hacia su mesa hace unos momentos se acercaba con nervios... no podía negarlo era una chica hermosa...

—¿Joven Haruka? —apenada

—¿Sí? —parándose y observando a la chica.

—Soy Mitchell Taylor —aun apenada

Haruka revisa el folder donde venía el currículo mirando que en efecto era la chica que esperaba.

—Señorita Taylor —ofreciéndole que se sentara—, tome asiento, la estaba esperando —, ayudándole a sentarse.

—Perdón por el retraso, me siento apenada —mirando a Haruka.

—No se preocupe, también acabo de llegar —sonriéndole y ofreciéndole un poco de agua—, bien señorita aquí dice —señalando el C.V—, que usted trabajo en industrias Diamante por dos años como jefa en área de producción, también dice que es de Tokio y que hizo sus residencias en la universidad de Tokio como asistente del rector e impartió clases en la misma de la materia de electromecánica. Que la motivo a querer el puesto como mi asistente en la naviera Tenoh

Ella observo a Haruka y sonrío

—El trabajo que hacen en la naviera es de mi interés, los prototipos que hacen de los barcos tanto de carga, así como de turismo son excepcionales y siendo su asistente aprenderé más sobre la construcción de las mismas...

—Pero su perfil da más para un puesto de ejecutiva —mirando al mesero que venía y pidiéndole su orden, así como la chica pidió la suya.

—Pero quiero empezar desde abajo en su empresa joven Tenoh —sonriéndole con coquetería.

—El puesto requiere estar para mí las veinticuatro horas del día, disponible a la hora que lo requiera y viajar si es necesario para cerrar negocios.

Eso era lo que deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Haruka Tenoh para poder quitársela a Michiru Kaioh...

—Estoy capacitada para este tipo de puesto joven Tenoh, dígame cuando empiezo...

/

/

No muy lejos de ese restaurante Usagi terminaba de comer e iba para el templo encontrándose a León y Mina en el camino.

—¡Mina! —sonriendo feliz de ver a su amiga mas animada.

—¡Usagi! —ambas se abrazaron—, mira León vino conmigo amiga, no te molesta

—Claro que no me molesta amiga —mirando a León—, hola León —saludándolo—, me alegra que hayas acompañado a mi amiga a mi ensayo de bodas, pero que puntuales son —sonriendo

—Claro, soy tu dama de honor y como tal debo ser puntual —sonriendo.

Los tres se fueron hacia el templo Hikawa, León observo un auto muy peculiar y conocido para él... miro hacia el restaurante y observo que estaban dos personas conocidas para el... bueno la primera era su mejor amiga, pero la otra no recordaba de donde la conocía...

—¿Que observas León? —decían ambas chicas

—El auto de Haruka —señalando el auto convertible que estaba estacionado afuera del restaurante.

Usagi miro hacia la ventana observando que su Haru estaba con una mujer hermosa y sonriendo... la espina de los celos entró en ella y simplemente se dio la media vuelta y prosiguió a subir las escaleras... Mina negó

—¿Por qué crees que este aquí? —preguntaba Mina

—Sino me equivoco, Misaki me había dicho que hoy tenía que entrevistar a una chica para el puesto como su asistente personal en ese restaurante

—Ahora entiendo —alcanzando a su amiga—. Solo la está entrevistando amiga... —sabía muy bien que su amiga estaba celosa de ver a Haruka con otra mujer.

—Lo que haga con su vida me tiene sin cuidado —algo molesta—, además ya vamos algo tarde para el ensayo... Seiya ya debe estar esperándome.

—Vamos —dijeron ambos, suspirando...

/

En el restaurante ambas chicas terminaban de comer y Haruka ya tenía rato que había terminado la entrevista de trabajo y solo bromeaba con la chica y al enterarse que el hermano de la chica estudiaba en la misma universidad de ella le pregunto cómo se llamaba y esta le había comentado que se llama Steve.

—Salúdame a tu hermano —sonriendo—, él fue mi compañero en una clase y desde ahí nos hicimos buenos amigos —sonriendo—, él no me había comentado que tenía una hermana... pero si había dicho que había perdido la cabeza por una chica —pidiendo la cuenta—, pero jamás me dijo quién era la chica... tu hermano decayó mucho cuando la chica que le gustaba lo bateo... y después ya no supimos nada de él.

—Después de la chica lo bateara mi hermano se encerró en sí mismo... no comía, no quería hablar con nadie... hasta intento suicidarse... —con algo de rabia y frustración—, poco a poco se ha ido recuperando... pero esa mujer le hizo mucho daño a mi hermano... solo utilizo...

—Espero este bien y salúdamelo —parándose—, señorita Mitchell es un gusto que sea ahora parte del equipo que compone la Naviera Tenoh, la espero mañana a primera hora y bienvenida sea a la Naviera Tenoh —sonriéndole y ofreciéndole la mano.

Mitchell sonrío triunfal disimulándolo con nerviosismo... por fin podrá vengar a su hermano... todo ese dolor que él sintió cuando Michiru Kaioh lo utilizo... le prometió amor cuando solo era farsa... ahora ella le quitaría a su prometida...

—G...gr... gracias joven Haruka —estrechando la mano... para Haruka era un pacto de trabajo pero... para Mitchell era un pacto hacia su venganza...

—Solo dime Haruka —sonriéndole—, trabajaremos juntas, con su permiso señorita...

Mitchell observo como Haruka salía del restaurante... ella sonrío...

—Michiru Kaioh lloraras por perder a Haruka... mejor dicho por perder todos tus millones... —ella se había informado bien e investigado a la familia Kaioh—, la ruina de tu familia y el desprestigio será la venganza hacia mi hermano... —saliendo también del lugar...

/

Haruka observo el letrero que decía "Templo Hikawa" por impulso subió las escaleras ya eran más de las tres de la tarde...

Dentro del templo todos miraban a la puerta en espera que Seiya apareciera ya que eran más de las tres... la familia de Seiya llegaría el día en que se celebraría la boda... su amigo había ido a acompañarlo, pero se disculpó con Usagi ya que debía ir al trabajo y no podía quedarse más tiempo... solo estaba la familia de Usagi y sus amigos... el señor que cuidaba del templo y el que era responsable de poder casar a las parejas hablaba con Usagi ya que en media hora otra pareja iría para celebrar su ensayo de bodas...

—Señorita Tsukino —hablaba el encargado—, debemos empezar, otra pareja llegara en media hora para su ensayo de bodas

—Pero mi prometido no ha llegado —suspirando—, como empezaremos sin él

—Puede decirle a ese joven que le ayude en esta ocasión y que tome le lugar de su prometido

—¿Eso se puede hacer?

—Es solo un ensayo señorita, en este caso se puede si el novio está ausente, el joven puede reemplazarlo y usted después puede explicarle los detalles del ensayo a su prometido

Usagi suspiro... fue hacia donde estaba León y le explico la situación algo apenada y pidiéndole que si podía ayudarla en esta ocasión... él accedió amablemente mientras iba para el lugar donde estaba el altar echo un último vistazo para ver si Seiya llegaba, pero cuál fue su sorpresa y alegría al ver llegar a Haruka algo agitada por la subida de las escaleras... y miro al encargado

—Disculpe creo que ya llego la persona indicada para hacer este papel...

—¿Ya llego el novio?

León ya no dijo nada y corrió hasta donde estaba Haruka que se iba a quitar el chaleco y sin decirle nada la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta el altar.

—¿Pero que? —con algo de molestia por ver quien la llevaba a ese lugar—, suéltame León —quitando su brazo

—Tranquilízate —algo serio—, se gentil y caballeroso y ayuda en esto

—¿Ayudar? —mirándolo—, ¿a quién? Además, tu ni me hables mal amigo —ya con el chaleco en las manos.

—No soy mal amigo, tu empezaste la pelea —serio y quitándole el chaleco—, ahora ponte esto de nuevo y ayuda a que este ensayo se lleve acabo, me lo agradecerás después.

—¿Ensayo? ¿Qué ensayo? —ignorando a su amigo—, no pendre nada y no veo porque tengo que agradecerte.

—Es un ensayo de bodas —colocándole el chaleco a fuerzas mirando a su amiga que ponía resistencia, pero al final logro que se pusiera el chaleco—, ahora sé un buen niño y ayuda a Usagi

—¡¿Qué?! —sorprendida y mirando por fin el lugar donde estaba y a los presentes ahí, así como a Usagi que estaba atrás de León—, estás loco, no lo hare que se busque a otro... es experta en eso

León se aguantó las ganas de golpearla ahí mismo y suspiro.

—Deja de decir estupideces, no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarla.

—Porque no lo haces tú, si se llevan tan bien —con ironía.

Toda esa discusión la llevaban enfrente del encargado que llevaría a cabo el ensayo de bodas asi como también de las personas ahí presentes. El encargado miro su reloj y tosió un poco para que le hicieran caso.

—Jóvenes sino les importa debemos empezar

—Sí, está bien —decía León—, yo no puedo porque vengo acompañado

—...—mirando a su alrededor y mirando hacia arriba suspirando—. Está bien.

Haruka se acomodó la camisa y la corbata y el saco mirando como Usagi se paraba enfrente de ella.

—Señorita Tsukino el destino tal parece que nos junta... —mirándola

—Así parece Haruka —apenada.

El encargado da indicaciones colocando a la gente y a la dama de honor.

—Bien tómense de las manos

—¿Qué? —dijo Haruka

—Solo hágalo Joven —con reproche.

La rubia renegando tomo las manos de Usagi y observo que la chica era hermosa... se tranquilizaba poco a poco...ambas chicas se miraban con amor... un amor puro que se profesaban desde que eran pequeñas...

—Bien joven —incitando a que diga su nombre.

—Haruka —mirándolo—, mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh

—Bien Joven Haruka repita, yo Haruka Tenoh te acepto a ti Usagi Tsukino como mi esposa, prometo amarte, respetarte, estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad.

—Es necesario —reprochando.

—Si —con enojo.

—...—suspirando—. Yo Haruka Tenoh te acepto a ti Usagi Tsukino como mi esposa, para amarte, respetarte, estar ahí en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, amarte por la eternidad... hasta que la muerte nos separe... incluso después de eso te seguiré amando... como el primer día...

Usagi sin que el encargado le dijera que pronunciara lo mismo... lo hizo impulsada por amor hacia su Haru...

—Yo Usagi Tsukino te acepto a ti Haruka Tenoh como mi esposo para amarte, respetarte, estar ahí en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza... amarte todos los días de mi vida... hasta que la muerte nos separe... incluso más allá de eso te seguiré amando...

Todos ahí se quedaron atónitos... ambas se habían dicho esas palabras con tanto amor... viendo como poco a poco se iban acercando... Haruka, la tomo de la cintura y acerco sus labios a los de ella reclamando un beso que deseaba tanto... besándola con amor... con cariño... la estrechaba en sus brazos delicadamente... ella correspondería con el mismo amor, trasmitiendo cuanto la amaba...

Los que estaban ahí presentes no podían creer lo que se observaba...León sonreía porque a pesar que su amiga tenía la memoria perdida seguía amando a Usagi, Mina sonreía por fin veía a su amiga que era feliz en esos momentos, los padres de Usagi lloraban porque sabían que Haruka era el amor de su vida de Usagi... Sami estaba más que feliz al ver a su hermana besando a Haruka... el encargado estaba sorprendido ya que no había dicho que se besaran... veía amor en esa pareja... pero el destino sabía que era un amor imposible... o no... ambas se separaron por falta de aire, sonrojadas y agitadas... se miraban la una a la otra... Haruka se preguntaba qué había sucedido... porque la había besado... soltó a Usagi dispuesta a irse..

—Haru —deteniéndola

—U.…Usagi —mirándola—, yo... discúlpame... yo no... —balbuceando.

—No digas nada —apenada—, gracias por acceder a ayudarme...

—Siempre lo hare... gatita... —abriendo los ojos con sorpresa

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Tres niños jugaban en la casita del árbol que estaba en la mansión Tenoh dos chicas de cabello rubio y un niño del mismo color de cabello..._

— _Prepárate León_ — _decía Haruka. Con su espada de madera_

— _Jamás me vencerás Haruka, la princesa Usagi es mía... será mi esposa_

— _Jamás_ — _luchando_ — _, por mi honor que ella jamás se casara contigo, la princesa Usagi es el amor de mi vida y no la dejare en tus sucias manos..._

— _Jajajajajaja_ — _riendo_ —, _ríndete ella ahora es mía_ — _atacando a su amiga y riendo_

— _Ríndete tu_ — _dando un golpe certero a su amigo_ — _, te he vencido a hora mi amada podrá ser libre..._

 _Haruka miro hacia arriba de la casita del árbol que estaba Usagi angustiada... ella subía escalón tras escalón mirando con amor a Usagi... llegando hacia donde estaba su amada..._

— _Oh bella princesa, amada mía... ya eres libre..._ — _besándole la mano_ — _, te he liberado de ese malvado rey, ven conmigo y casémonos..._

— _Mi príncipe, gracias por salvarme de las garras de ese rey tirano..._ — _mirando con amor a su Haru..._

 _Ambas bajaron de la casita del árbol y se tiraron en el pasto donde estaba León y los tres sonrieron_

— _Este juego estuvo genial amiga_

— _Vez, te dije que jugar a la época medieval te agradaría_ — _sonriendo_ —, _además ya era aburrido jugar con los videojuegos_

 _León se paró y se despidió de sus dos amigos_

— _Debo irme Haruka, papá me espera dijo que me regalaría algo_

— _Ve amigo mío_ — _sonriendo_ —, _volved sano y sano de la guerra que su amigo el rey lo estará esperando_ — _riendo_

 _Su amigo se fue y solo quedaron ellas dos..._

— _Haru..._

— _Que pasa gatita_

— _Te iras al campamento_

 _Haruka se puso triste... ese campamento lo odiaba, pero su madre la había inscrito y no podía hacer nada_

— _Sí, gatita_ — _mirándola_ —, _mamá me inscribió sin decirme nada y ahora debo ir_

— _Y si conoces a otra niña más divertida que yo_ — _triste_

— _No lo hare gatita_ — _besándole la frente_ — _, la única niña divertida eres tú y la única para mí siempre serás tú gatita..._

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

—G.…Gatita —mirando a Usagi y sonriendo... su vista se nublaba y no sintió cuando caía al suelo... solo escucho que alguien grito su nombre...

Todo transcurrió rápido en el templo Hikawa, León corrió para evitar que su amiga se golpeara al caerse la tomo en brazos y la recostó en una de las bancas, Usagi estaba angustiada por ver a su Haruka sin reaccionar. Mina ayudaba pedía que trajeran algodón con alcohol y se lo dieron oler a Haruka.

Los padres de Usagi miraban preocupados lo que pasaba, Haruka no reaccionaba a pesar que le dieron a oler el alcohol.

—Debemos llevarla al hospital —decía León cargándola—, ella estará bien Usagi

—...—estaba decidida a ir con León—, iré contigo...

—No —serio—, Misaki estará ahí y si te ve se armará el pleito, yo te avisare como sigue —mirando a Mina—, ¿Puedo pasar a verte más tarde?

—Si —sonriendo—, ve con cuidado.

León salió del templo a toda prisa con preocupación...

—Vamos Haruka debes reaccionar —angustiado y observando el auto de la rubia.

En el templo Usagi se sentó en la banca llorando angustiada apretando fuerte la corbata de su Haru su amiga Mina la consolaba mientras sus padres se acercaban.

— Hija —hablaba su padre—, ella estará bien, es fuerte como mi amigo Edén

—Papá... no reaccionaba —llorando.

—Confía en que ella se repondrá —abrazándola

—Mi pequeña —decía mamá Ikuko—, la mas mucho

—Si... —entre sollozos—, creí que con el tiempo la olvidaría... pero hoy me doy cuenta que la amo demasiado...

—Vamos a casa —ayudándole a pararse

Usagi solo asiente y con la ayuda de sus padres, Mina y Sami se van hacia la casa Tsukino...

/

/

/

En el hospital Orión León llegaba con Haruka en brazos esperando que alguien los atendiera rápido.

—¡Un doctor! —pedía angustiado—, ¡Un doctor! ¡rápido!

Darién iba saliendo de recepción y vio que León tenia a Haruka en brazos, fue de inmediato observando que la rubia estaba inconsciente.

—¿Qué sucede? —checándole el pulso a la rubia.

—Se desmayó, y aun no despierta tiene más de media hora así, le di a oler algodón con alcohol y no despertó —con preocupación.

—¡Una camilla! —pedía Darién—, ¡Rápido!

El camillero llegaba y colocaron a Haruka en está revisando bien sus signos vitales.

—Espera aquí —mirando a León

—¿Ella está bien?

—Sus signos vitales se están regulando, la llevare a hacer una radiografía —mirándolo—, ve a recepción y llena los papeles de ingreso y llama a su madre

—Está bien, doctor —mirando a Darién, se fue de inmediato a recepción para llenar la ficha de ingreso y llamo a Misaki

/

/

En otra parte de la ciudad en un departamento ya conocido, se encontraba dos personas entregándose con pasión, lujuria y deseo cuando un celular estaba interrumpiendo esa tarde de pasión llamando la atención de una de las personas.

—¿Q.… quien será? —Decía Michiru algo agitada.

—N.…n.…no importa —besándola en la espalda—, no contestes...

—Puede... ser... importante... —sonriendo con lujuria y besando a Yaten posándose encima de él...

—Olvidémonos del mundo... —posando a Michiru debajo de él volviendo a poseerla, ignorando el celular que dejo de vibrar...

/

Misaki Tenoh ya estaba en el hospital, León la había puesto al tanto de la situación de Haruka, intentó varias veces llamar a Michiru, pero no tuvo un resultado satisfactorio mirando a León

—No contesta —con molestia

—Que novedad —con ironía—, se debe estar divirtiendo con alguien —mirando como Misaki lo fulminaba con la mirada—, ahorita la que importa es Haruka debemos saber que ella estará bien

—¿Por qué se desmayó?

—No lo sé —mirándola—, fue de repente

Misaki suspiro

—Esperemos a que el Dr. Chiba venga darnos noticias de Haruka —sentándose en el sofá de la sala de espera.

Pasaron tres horas de angustia en el hospital, tres horas de no saber que sucedía con Haruka, León había ido por un jugo para Misaki, vio que el Dr. Chiba se acercaba y se apuró para estar al lado de Misaki y escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Cómo está mi hija, doctor? —decía angustiada Misaki

—Ya está estable —mirando a Misaki—, pasen a mi consultorio —indicándoles el camino e invitarlos a pasar—. Señora Tenoh el desmayo que tuvo Haruka se debió a un fuerte estrés al que se sometió su hija —tomando unos papeles—, ella ha tenido presiones en la naviera.

—No, he procurado que ella no tenga muchas presiones en el trabajo —seria—, ¿Qué tiene mi hija?

—¿Ha recibido durante el día alguna impresión?

—No doctor

—Le explicare —pasando unas hojas y sacando una en especial—. De acuerdo a las notas del Dr. Kou, la señorita Tenoh ha presentado avances en cuanto a la recuperación de la memoria —volviendo a poner la hoja en la carpeta—, las radiografías que le mande a hacer muestran una leve inflamación en la zona donde fue el golpe del accidente —mostrándole la radiografía e indicándole la inflamación que le indicaba—, hasta que ella despierte y nos digas que paso, mi diagnostico como su doctor es que ella tuvo ese estrés debido a que tuvo constates recuerdos en un solo día.

—Pero mi amiga estará bien doctor —decía angustiado León

—Sí, ahorita ella está dormida podrán verla mañana —firmando unos papeles—, le daré de alta mañana al medio día, esta noche la tendré en observación —pasándole una hoja a Misaki—, su hija necesita estar en reposo después que le de alta, unos días en las montañas le harían bien.

—Gracias doctor —con un poco de alivio—, seguiré sus indicaciones doctor, mi hija es fuerte confió en que estará bien y es lo que importa.

Darién asintió saliendo de su consultorio dejando a León y Misaki ahí

—León mañana que salga del hospital mi hija, pasas por ella yo tengo u asunto importante que atender —mirándolo—, le daré el fin de semana a Haruka para que vayan a la cabaña que está en las montañas le servirá a mi hija para que se relaje.

—Si Misaki —saliendo del consultorio para ir a la mansión Tenoh

El transcurso hacia la mansión Tenoh fue rápido, León dejo a Misaki en la casa y estaciono el auto de Haruka y se llevó el suyo, aviso a Misaki que iría a ver a una amiga. Misaki entro a la casa y se sentó en la sala a esperar a su futura nuera...

—Michiru Kaioh... resultaste ser una mujer astuta —sonriendo—, pero no más que yo —sacando varias fotos donde mostraban a Michiru con diferentes hombres en su época de estudiante—, y aquí está el nuevo prospecto con el que engañas a mi hija —mostrando la foto de Yaten y Michiru entrando a un hotel cerca de la constructora donde trabajan...

Las horas pasaban y la noche había caído en la ciudad de Osaka Misaki había guardado ya el archivo de Michiru y solo esperaba el momento en que ella llegara y asi poner las cartas sobre la mesa... Michiru llegaba a la mansión Tenoh vio que todo estaba apagado y eso se le hizo raro... tenía un mal presentimiento, abrió la puerta principal y vio todo oscuro siguió su camino hasta donde estaba la sala y una luz tenue de la lámpara que había en la sala la hizo sobresaltarse al ver quien estaba ahí esperándola con una copa en la mano

—Bienvenida Michiru —con seriedad—, ¿te divertiste el día de hoy?

—¿Qué? —viendo que Misaki la observaba seria

—Que si te divertiste mucho el día de hoy con el apuesto joven de cabellos plata —alzando su copa—, Yaten es su nombre no...

Michiru se sorprendió por esa afirmación que le dio Misaki... ahora si su matrimonio se había arruinado y su familia iría a la quiebra...

Hola, Hola

Se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero entre el trabajo y la salud no he tenido tiempo para escribir, me disculpo por esta ausencia pero como recompensa les traigo un capitulo largo donde por fin Misaki enfrentara a Michiru, Haruka poco a poco va recordando a Usagi, poco a poco se va ir desenvolviendo esta historia así como poco a poco llega el final, agradezco a quienes leen mi historia y se toman el tiempo de hacerlo sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada excalibur.

PD: A la mujer que ha hecho que la imaginación de esta escritora no se apague, leyendo esta historia que no es con los personajes deseados, pero aun así me lees, Te amo como no tienes idea, y aunque no soy muy expresiva en mostrar mis sentimientos te amo y eres lo mejor que me paso y la mujer de mi vida mi M.T Te amo


	15. Chapter 15 Michiru Kaioh

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y a otros personajes que hago mención a sus respectivos autores, la historia es completamente mía**

 **MICHIRU KAIOH**

Misaki esperaba la reacción de Michiru mientras seguía bebiendo de su copa analizando los movimientos de ella. La aguamarina estaba nerviosa sería posible que Misaki ya descubriera la verdad... si era así todo estaba perdido para la familia Kaioh... les había fallado a sus padres... pero, aunque todos lo dudaran si amaba a Haruka...

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta Michiru —observándola

—... —observando a Misaki

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —con sarcasmo y sonriendo

—No sé de qué me hablas —caminando poco a poco hacia las escaleras

—No he dicho que puedes irte —mirándola seriamente—, dime Michiru ¿Mi hija no te es suficiente?

—¿Cómo? No sé a qué te refieres Misaki —volviendo a donde estaba su suegra

—Espero me des una explicación Michiru —observándola

—¿Explicación de qué? —debía saber si Misaki sabia toda la verdad

—De tu aventura con el joven Yaten...

Michiru quedo sorprendida ante esa confesión de su suegra, estaba perdida, su familia estaba en la ruina.

—Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de esa aventura —parándose—, no puedes engañarme Michiru

—Yo...yo puedo explicarlo —sentándose.

—¿Qué me dirás? —mirándola—, ¿Qué él te obligo? ¿Qué te embriaga cada vez que se revuelcan? O ya se —con sarcasmo— Porque Haruka no te toca y tú no sabías como quitarte las ganas.

—Tampoco debe insultarme —defendiéndose—, no me trate como si yo fuera una cualquiera

—Querida —sirviéndose otra copa—, tus acciones te hacen ver como una cualquiera, pero te doy la oportunidad que te justifiques y digas porque lo haces.

—Porque él me sedujo —defendiéndose—, él me vio vulnerable cuando Haruka sufrió el accidente.

—Michiru —sonriendo—, no me vengas con eso, sabemos muy bien que no lo heces por eso, tu eres una experta en buscar hombres que te den placer.

—Óigame no le permito —pero Misaki la callo.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo decir o no —sacando unas hojas—, lo mismo que haces con Yaten, lo hacías con Albert Taylor, con los del equipo de futbol, con los de atletismo, hasta con los amigos de Haruka y muchos otros más de la universidad donde fueron tú y Haruka ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Así que ya sabes la verdad? —algo seria

—Aquí yo hago las preguntas —seria

—Cualquier cosa que diga no me creerás

—Cierto —sacando otras hojas—, tu padre tiene una empresa que es muy reconocida en Tokio o me equivoco.

—Sí —seria.

—Pero debido a una mala inversión tu familia bajo sus finanzas hace 5 años, y si no tenían una suma fuerte de dinero para su capital quedarían en la ruina y su buena reputación se iría por los suelos.

—¿Qué más sabes de mí?

—Lo sé todo Michiru —sonriendo—, conmigo no tienes que fingir —sentándose—, ahora dime cómo fue que te acercaste a mi hija y cómo fue que lograste que te diera ese dinero para la empresa de tus padres.

—... —suspiro—. Yo estaba en el último año de preparatoria, era una chica feliz que tenía novio y planes... de boda...

—Si... —suspirando—, Albert Taylor ese chico lo conocía mucho antes de que fuéramos a la universidad... él era mi novio y me había pedido casarnos...

—Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Michiru

—Él había ido hablar con mis padres para pedir mi mano y casarnos después de terminar la universidad —mirando a Misaki—, mis padres habían aceptado ya que ellos la posición social no les importaba... pero fue en la última semana de preparatoria cuando mis padres me dieron la noticia de nuestra situación económica —con algo de enojo—, ellos dijeron que solo una fuerte cantidad de dinero podría salvarnos de la ruina...

 _Flash Back_

 _Una joven hermosa iba muy feliz rumbo a su hogar, era feliz porque estaba enamorada de un gran hombre._

— _Todo es perfecto_ — _sonriendo_ —, _me casare con Albert y seremos felices_

 _El chofer le aviso que habían llegado y ella amablemente le agradeció entrando a la mansión viendo que sus padres estaban en la sala._

— _Hola madre, padre_ — _sonriendo_

— _Michiru hija_ — _decía el padre_ —, _debemos hablar de algo delicado_

— _¿Qué sucede padre?_ — _sentándose algo preocupada_

— _Hija_ — _decía su madre_ —, _esto que te diremos es algo delicado y tal vez cambie tu futuro_

— _No me asusten_ — _con preocupación_ —, _díganme que sucede._

— _Michiru_ — _algo serio decía su padre_ —, _como futura heredera de la empresa es tu deber salvarla de que caiga en la ruina._

— _¿En la ruina?_ — _sorprendida_ —, _¿Estamos en la ruina papá?_

— _Debido a un mal negocio con un socio hemos perdido más de la mitad de capital de la empresa, y estamos a casi nada de quedar en la ruina y eso es duro golpe para nuestra familia._

— _¿Pero se puede hacer algo padre?_

 _Su madre solo miraba la angustia en el rostro de su hija._

— _Tú sabes que el estatus social no es de importancia para nosotros, pero en el mundo de los negocios si es importante y si se llega a saber que estamos en la ruina nuestros socios nos darán la espalda, pero aún hay una manera que puede salvarnos._

— _¿Cuál es padre?_

— _A la universidad que vas a asistir, no me mires con sorpresa hija, lo de tu universidad ya estaba pagado e iras a la universidad de Tokio_ — _mirándola_ —, _tu madre y yo nos hemos enterado que en ese lugar asistirá la hija de uno de mis socios._

— _Y eso que tiene que ver con salvar la empresa._

— _Qué esa chica es nuestra salvación, ella es la única heredera de la naviera Tenoh y dueña del 80% de todos los hospitales que hay en Osaka_ — _mostrándole unas hojas y fotografías_ —, _mi socio Edén nombro a su hija heredera universal, pero cuando el murió Haruka era muy joven para tomar las riendas de toda esa fortuna, Misaki esposa de mi socio se hace cargo de los negocios hasta que Haruka sea mayor._

—¿ _Aun no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo?_

— _Hija_ — _hablaba su madre_ —, _Haruka es diferente de las demás chicas... ella tiene gustos hacia la comunidad femenina_

 _Michiru se para y negó tapándose la boca ya que sabía por dónde iban sus padres._

— _No, no, no_ — _negaba_ —, _debe haber otra forma de salvarnos ¿Por qué no piden prestado al banco?_

— _Porque ya lo hicimos_ — _algo serio_ — _, eso nos ha salvado por este momento..._

— _Pero... mis sueños..._ — _triste_ —, _Albert..._

— _Lo siento hija, siento haber arruinado tu noviazgo con el..._

— _Pero padre yo lo amo..._ — _triste_

— _Michiru... debes ser fuerte_ — _mientras la abraza su madre_ —, _tu deber es salvar nuestro patrimonio..._

— _Y lo harás enamorando a esa chica_ — _decía su padre en tono serio._

— _No quiero hacerlo_ — _mirando a sus padres_

— _Debes hacerlo Michiru Kaioh no hay otra forma_

— _Hija_ — _Decía su madre_ —, _sé que es difícil pero no hay otra manera, estamos arruinando tu felicidad con ese muchacho, pero esa es nuestra única manera de salvarnos, tú tienes muchas cualidades, eres muy hermosa, tienes unos ojos bellos eres buena con el violín, eres inteligente... sé que podrás enamorar a la hija de los Tenoh_

 _Michiru negó varias veces, pero sabía que no tenía opción, sus padres le habían dado mucho, la amaban y si ella podía hacer algo por ellos lo haría... decidida miro a sus padres._

— _Lo hare_ — _derramando una lagrima_ —, _enamorare a esa chica, hare que pierda la cabeza de amor por mi... y hare que se case conmigo... salvare de la ruina a nuestra familia..._

— _Es la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado Michiru_ — _tocándole el hombro_ —, _aquí en este folder esta toda la información sobre Haruka Tenoh._

 _Su padre le había dado el sobre y le beso la frente..._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

—Así que todo fue planeado el conocer a Haruka —mirándola—, ¿cómo terminaste tu relación con Albert Taylor? ¿Qué hiciste cuando viste a Haruka?

—Jamás le dije a él que mi familia estaba en la ruina fui cruel con él y le dije que no podíamos seguir siendo novios ya que debido a la posición de mi familia no iba a ser bien visto que yo me casara con alguien que no estaba en la misma posición social que yo —recordando—, le dije que terminábamos ya que me casaría con alguien que si tenían dinero... le rompí el corazón... —suspirando—. Cuando entre a la universidad busque acercarme a Haruka muchas veces, pero no conseguía, León siempre estaba con ella, pero mi oportunidad de hablar con ella fue en la clase de dibujo... esa clase la teníamos juntas... y ahí comenzó mi plan... de conquistarla...

 _Flash Back_

 _Michiru iba rumba hacia la clase de dibujo, llevaba días intentando acercarse a Haruka, pero ese rubio no la dejaba sola._

— _Como le hare para acercarme_ — _entrando al aula mirando que casi no había alumnos._

 _Poco a poco se iba llenando el salón, el profesor ya estaba en el aula e iba impartir su clase y alguien irrumpió en la puerta, una rubia agitada por la carrera que hizo para llegar a la clase._

— _Profesor_ — _agitada_ — _, puedo pasar_

— _Tenoh_ — _mirando el reloj_ —, _llega cinco minutos tarde le pondré retardo_ — _invitándola a pasar_ —, _pase y siéntese con la joven Kaioh._

 _Haruka observo a la chica se le hacía conocida... además de que era hermosa, tenía una piel suave y unos ojos hermosos._

— _Hola_ — _saludaba Haruka sacando su libreta._

— _H.… hola_ — _algo nerviosa, era verdad lo que se rumoreaba de Haruka, era una chica hermosa, parecía un príncipe de cuento_ —, _mucho gusto soy Michiru, Michiru Kaioh_

— _El gusto es mío_ — _sonriéndole_ —, _soy Haruka, Haruka Tenoh_

 _La clase transcurrió normal Michiru observaba las facciones de Haruka y se preguntaba cómo podría enamorarla... por su parte Haruka anotaba las indicaciones que el profesor anotaba en el pizarrón... hasta que el profesor hablo_

— _Bien jóvenes de tarea final será investigar los orígenes del dibujo, así como un dibujo a escala, formarán equipos de dos_ — _sacando unos papelitos_ —, _cada uno pasara para tomar un papel y ahí sabrán con quien harán equipo son veinte números e irán en pares un ejemplo_ — _anotando en el pizarrón_ —, _el 1 con el 2, el 3 con el 4 y así sucesivamente._

 _Todos iban pasando unos estaban felices por su número y ver quien les toco y otros se iban decepcionados, era el turno de Michiru... tomo su número viendo que era el 9._

 _Ella esperaba hacer equipo con Haruka así podría llevar a cabo su plan y conocerla más... fue el turno de Haruka observando que le había tocado el número 10._

— _Con quien me tocará_ — _observando a todos_ —, _mostrare mi papel y así el que le toco el 9 vendrá_ — _alzando su mano con el papelito mirando como Kaioh se acercaba y le sonreía_ — _, señorita tal parece que nos tocará juntas hacer esta tarea_

— _Así parece ser Haruka_ — _sonriendo_ —, _espero mi compañía no te moleste_

— _En absoluto, su compañía será agradable_ — _sonriendo_

 _El profesor borro todo lo que había escrito mirando a sus alumnos_

— _Este trabajo lo quiero en dos semanas_ — _saliendo del lugar_

 _Haruka comenzó a meter sus cosas a la mochila, miro a Michiru_

— _Señorita Kaioh fue un gusto conocerla_ — _tomando sus cosas_

— _Haruka_ — _apenada_ —, _¿t... te gustaría desayunar conmigo?_

 _La rubia se sorprendió por esa invitación y sonrió_

— _Temo que rechazare su invitación señorita, he quedado con mi amigo en desayunar_ — _sonriendo_ —, _pero otro día podemos desayunar juntas_

 _Fin de Flash Back_

—Esa fue la primera vez que converse con Haruka, después de esa clase seguimos viéndonos por el trabajo que teníamos en equipo, aunque en la universidad se rumoreaba mucho que Haruka se la pasaba todos los días en el bar que estaba por la escuela y que llegaba a muy altas horas de la noche, no entiendo como lograba mantener esas calificaciones muy buenas que tenía.

—Mi hija es inteligente por eso mantenía esas calificaciones aun si se iba de farra toda la noche —sonriendo—, ¿Cómo fue que lograste que mi hija te hiciera caso? ¿Sabías que amaba a otra?

—Fue en una noche lluviosa en la que vi salir a Haruka del campus... ella iba llorando y tenía una mirada muy triste —mirando a Misaki—, por ese tiempo ya sabía de la existencia de Usagi Tsukino y lo que representaba en la vida de Haruka... me desanime cuando me entere... pero después supe que esa chica se había quedado en su ciudad... no me mires así supe porque mis padres siguieron investigando a Haruka y me dijeron sobre Usagi —seria—, no me di por vencida sabiendo que esa chica estaba muy lejos... y ese día seguí a Haruka...

 _Flash Back_

 _Era una noche lluviosa sobre las calles de Tokio, Michiru caminaba hacia la cafetería del campus cuando ve una silueta conocida pasar a toda prisa_

— _Es Haruka_ — _siguiendo a la rubia con la mirada_ — _, me parece que iba llorando... ¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

 _Michiru decidió seguir a la rubia, desde el trabajo que le había tocado hacer en equipo su relación de amistad se fue fortaleciendo, ella sabía que no le era indiferente a la rubia._

— _Hoy probare suerte y le diré a Haruka que me gusta_ — _sonriendo_ —, _debo agilizar el plan... mis padres no tienen mucho tiempo para esperar..._ — _llegando al bar._

 _La rubia estaba en el lugar más apartado y oscuro del bar... llevaba más de una botella y media de wiski... ese día había recordado a Usagi... a su gatita... se estaba sirviendo más wiski cuando a lo lejos vio a una chica de cabello aguamarina acercándose hacia donde estaba ella..._

— _Haruka_ — _mirando en el estado en el que estaba la rubia._

— _Michiru..._ — _Observando a la chica que estaba frente a ella_ — _, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Yo... yo quería saber si puedo sentarme contigo_ — _algo nerviosa_

— _Claro, siéntate_ — _limpiándose los ojos y ofreciéndole una silla_ —, _¿gustas algo de beber?_ — _sonriéndole_ —, _o es que la niña Kaioh no bebe_

— _No te burles Haruka_ — _sonriendo_ —, _lo que estas bebiendo tú_ — _sonriéndole_

— _Es algo fuerte ¿Crees poder aguantarlo?_ — _sonriendo con burla_

— _Estoy en buenas manos_ — _sonriendo coqueta_ —, _no me pasara nada si estas tu..._

— _En eso tienes razón_ — _sirviéndole una copa de wiski_ —, _entonces bebe conmigo señorita Kaioh_ — _ofreciéndole el vaso y observando los gestos de Kaioh, riendo por esos gestos_

— _Tkkss esto si esta fuerte_ — _dejando el vaso en la mesa_

— _Te lo adverti_ — _riendo_

 _Michiru observo que en el rostro de Haruka se reflejaba la tristeza... por más que la rubia quisiera demostrar con esa sonrisa que no le pasaba nada sus ojos demostraban lo contrario_

— _¿Por qué estas triste Haruka?_ — _mirándola_

— _Yo... yo... yo no_ — _mirando a otro lado_ —, _no estoy triste_

— _Tus ojos dicen lo contrario..._ — _acariciándole la mejilla_ —, _es por un amor... sufres por alguien..._

— _Yo no sé a qué te refieres_ — _mirándola_ —, _no sé de qué me estás hablando_

— _Claro que si lo sabes_ — _sin quitar su mano de la mejilla de la rubia_ —, _que no me tienes confianza_

— _Claro que si Michiru..._ — _mirándola_ —, _es que... si tienes razón... estoy triste por alguien a quien yo amo... pero no me corresponde... ella jamás me hará caso..._ — _con una lagrima_ —, _y eso duele... porque ella está lejos... sin que sepa que la amo..._

— _No zofras mas por ella... deja ir ese sentimiento... deja que tu corazón sane... déjame amarte Haruka..._ — _Mirándola_

 _Haruka se sorprendió por esa confesión... solo abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada..._

— _Si Haruka, me gustas desde hace mucho... pero no te lo había dicho... por miedo a que me rechazaras... miedo a que no me hieras caso por tu amor a esa otra mujer... pero no puedo callármelo más..._

— _Michiru yo..._ — _balbuceando, pero la aguamarina puso un dedo en su boca_

— _Déjame sanar a tu corazón... déjame amarte Haruka... deja que yo le de amor a tu corazón..._ — _mirándola_

— _Yo... yo no sé qué decirte Michiru_ — _mirándola_ —; _mi corazón ama a otra mujer... no sé si pueda a llegar amarte... sé que eres una mujer bella con muchos encantos... cualquiera en mi lugar te diría que sí... pero yo... no sé qué decir..._ — _bebiendo todo su wiski_

— _Pero a mí no me gusta cualquiera... me gustas tú... y sé que amas a otra... pero dame la oportunidad de sanar a tu corazón... demostrarte que yo puedo ser mejor que esa chica... déjame ganar tu corazón... deja ir ese amor que está lejos y dale la oportunidad a este amor que te ofrezco..._

— _..._ — _la rubia iba a decir algo pero vio como la aguamarina se acercaba lentamente... estaba sorprendida por la confesión de la aguamarina... era cierto Usagi estaba lejos y ya había pasado un año desde que se fue de Osaka... tal vez Usagi ya tendría novio... Michiru tenía razón... tal vez por no confesarse no tuvo oportunidad de saber si Usagi también la amaba... debía dejar ese amor... decirle a dios a Usagi... vio como Michiru se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios sintiendo la respiración de la chica... se fundieron en un beso... largo pero profundo... donde un amor no correspondido se dejaba atrás y el nacimiento de una nueva oportunidad de amar... poco a poco se fueron separando... Michiru estaba sonrojada al igual que Haruka..._

— _Michiru yo..._ — _mirando a la aguamarina_

— _Haruka dame esa oportunidad..._

— _..._ — _mirando al mesero y pidiendo otra botella_ —, _hay que conocernos más..._

— _Sí, Haruka_ — _sonriendo_

— _¿Entonces bebes conmigo?_

— _Si..._ — _sonriendo_ —, _sé que estoy en buenas manos... y cuidaras de mi..._

— _En eso tienes razón..._ — _sirviendo más wiski para ambas_

 _Michiru sonreía por fin había probado esos labios que derretían a cualquiera... no podía negarlo la rubia besaba bien... platicaron de todo un poco... de su vida... escuela, amigos poco a poco se iban a conociendo un poco más..._

 _Fin de Flas Back_

—Después de esa noche en el bar, Haruka y yo nos conocimos más...

—¿Pero cuando fue que se hicieron novias? ¿Cómo lograste que te diera el dinero para la empresa de tu padre? ¿Desde cuándo la empezaste a engañar?

—Fue a mitad de la carrera cunado Haruka me pidió que fuera su novia, fue en una tarde de otoño —sonriendo—, ese día ella había terminado sus prácticas en el club de atletismo.

 _Flash Back_

 _Una joven de cabellos rubios corría por toda la escuela ya era tarde debía darse prisa para encontrarse con Michiru... la vio parada en la puerta del salón sonrió y alzo la mano para saludarla_

— _¡Michiru!_ — _gritando_

— _Haruka_ — _sonriendo_ —, _ya es algo tarde_

— _Es verdad_ — _agitada_ —, _las practicas terminaron tarde_ — _mirando a la chica_ —, _pero te compensare_ — _sonriendo_ —, _vamos a cenar yo invito_

— _Está bien Haruka_ — _sonriéndole_ —, _es justo después de hacerme esperar tanto Haruka Tenoh_ — _sonriendo_ — _, en el almuerzo dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme._

— _Te lo diré en la cena_ — _sonriéndole_ —, _mientras te paso a dejar a tu cuarto y paso por ti más tarde_

— _Si... Haruka_ — _Sonriendo._

 _La rubia la dejo en el dormitorio que le correspondía a la aguamarina se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue hacia su dormitorio para arreglarse y pasar por ella a las ocho como habían quedado. La aguamarina sonrió al ver a Haruka perderse en el pasillo... ya llevaban varios meses conociéndose y en ese tiempo había acercamientos entre ellas dos..._

— _¿Qué será eso tan importante que me tiene que decir Haruka?_

 _En otro lugar del campus Haruka entraba a su dormitorio tiro sus cosas y se metió a duchar... su mejor amigo León compara el cuarto con ella, este se encontraba jugando videojuegos y observo como Haruka salía del baño ya duchada y se estaba arreglando el cabello..._

— _¿Ahora porque tan arreglada?_ — _decía León_

— _Saldré a cenar con Michiru_ — _sonriendo y acomodándose la camisa_

— _Ten cuidado con ella_ — _serio_ —, _hay muchos rumores sobre ella... y no quiero que salgas lastimada_

— _Esas son mentiras_ — _colocándose loción_ —, _son chismes nada mas de personas que le tienen envidia_

— _Yo te lo digo porque somos amigos_ — _sin despegar la vista de la televisión._

— _Y te lo agradezco_ — _mirando a su amigo_ —, _además le hoy le pediré que sea mi novia_ — _sonriendo_

— _¿Qué?_ — _Sorprendido_ —, _¿Estás loca?_

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_ — _algo molesta_

— _Esa mujer no te conviene, que no haces caso a los rumores que se dicen de ella... dicen que anda con media escuela_

— _¡Basta León! No dejare que la insultes enfrente de mi_ — _molesta_ —, _ya te dije que solo son chismes de gente que le tiene envidia_

— _Pero es la verdad_ — _serio_

— _¿En que te vasas que sea verdad? ¿En los chismes que dicen de ella? Cuando tengas pruebas de todo lo que se rumorea de ella ven con ella a mí y entonces te voy a creer mientras no vuelvas a decir tales cosas de ella_ — _mirando a su amigo seria_ —, _ella es una dama respetable que no cometería tales actos que la acusan._

— _No seas tonta_ — _dejando el juego_ —, _no quieres ver más haya solo porque es bonita, pero esa es la realidad ella es una cualquiera que se está metiendo con media universidad_

 _Haruka le dio un golpe en la cara a su amigo y el logro esquivarlo._

— _No la vuelvas a insultar León o aquí mismo dejamos de ser amigos_

— _Vaya_ — _con ironía_ —, _irías tan lejos solo por ella... ¿y Usagi? ¿Qué no la amabas? ¿Dónde está ese amor que le tienes?_

— _Mi amor por Usagi no cambiara... pero nadie me garantiza que ella me ame a mi... o que me esté esperando... tal vez ella ya tiene un novio y está haciendo su vida... yo debo seguir adelante... guardar mi amor por Usagi en el fondo de mi corazón... y empezar una historia con Michiru_

— _¿Pero porque con Kaioh?_ — _enojado_ —, _hay más mujeres hermosas en esta universidad_

— _Porque ella me gusta y deseo hacer una nueva historia con ella_

— _¡Pero no con Kaioh!_ — _Enojado_

— _¡Basta León!_ — _seria_ —, _la hare mi novia te guste o no_

 _Haruka salió del cuarto azotando la puerta... no entendía la actitud de su amigo... el más que nunca debería apoyarla ya que sabe por lo que ha tenido que llorar por Usagi... eran mentiras esos rumores sobre Michiru... estando frente al cuarto de Michiru y tocando... la aguamarina salió y sonrió al ver a Haruka_

— _Haruka_ — _sonriéndole a la rubia_ —, _estas muy guapa... estaré acompañada de un apuesto príncipe..._

— _Michiru_ — _Sonriéndole_ —, _aquí la que tendrá la dicha de estar acompañada de una princesa seré yo_ — _tomándole la mano y besándosela_ —, _estas muy hermosa Michiru_ — _sonriéndole_ —, _bella dama nos vamos..._

— _Sí, joven Tenoh_ — _sonriendo nerviosa_

 _Haruka ayudo a Michiru a subir al auto y condujo hasta el restar unte que estaba en el centro de la ciudad... iba manejando con velocidad moderada... mirando por ratos a Michiru... hasta que se animó a preguntarle sobre esos rumores..._

— _Oyes Michiru... puedo preguntarte algo_

— _¿Dime que es Haruka?_

— _Sabias que hay rumores sobre ti... de que andas con la mitad de los de la universidad..._

— _Si las he escuchado... pero son solo chismes de gente que me odia y me desprecia..._

— _Lo sabía..._ — _más tranquila_ — _¸ mi amigo y yo peleamos por eso ya que él insiste en que no eres buena para mí... pero yo sé que eso no es verdad y es por eso que te defendí... porque sé que esos son solo chismes_

— _Gracias, Haruka_ — _sonriendo_ —, _por confiar en mi_

— _No tienes porque_ — _mirándola con ternura_ —, _te has ganado esa confianza_

 _Llegaron al restaurante y transcurrió la cena normal... platicaban de cosas de la escuela y de sus vidas... brindaron por esa noche y sonrieron_

— _Brindemos_ — _alzo su copa la rubia_ —, _por esta noche y porque estoy acompañada por la mujer más hermosa de Tokio_

 _Michiru se sonrojo y choco su copa con la de la rubia_

— _Michiru_ — _bebiendo de su copa_ —, _debo decirte algo..._

— _¿Qué es Haruka?_ — _bebiendo de su copa_

— _Tú me has ayudado en muchas ocasiones... me ayudaste cuando más necesitaba de alguien en la depresión en la que me había sometido... no dejaste que mi vicio por el alcohol fuera más haya de simples borracheras... me tendiste la mano cuando creí que estaba sola_ — _tomándole la mano_ — _, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

— _..._ — _sonrojada y apenada pero feliz_ —, _si Haruka... acepto ser tu novia..._

— _Prometo hacerte feliz... Michiru Kaioh_ — _tomándole la mano y besándosela_

— _Yo también prometo hacerte feliz Haruka_ — _acercándose a la rubia y besándola con ternura..._

 _Después de ese beso terminaron la cena y Haruka llevo a su novia al dormitorio... desde ese día Haruka escribía una nueva vida al lado de Michiru Kaioh_

 _Fin de Flash back_

—Yo le fui infiel a Haruka... desde mucho antes de que fuera su novia... en ese tiempo no sentía algo por ella y me fue fácil enredarme con los chicos de la universidad ya que unos odiaban a Haruka por traer a la mitad de las mujeres locas por ella... en esos momentos solo me importaba salvar la empresa de mi padre.

—Por eso te metiste con media escuela —Misaki bebía de su copa

—Sí... —suspirando—, no lo niego Haruka llamaba mi atención... pero poco a poco Haruka se fue ganando mi corazón... con su atención, los detalles que fue dando... y aunque ahorita lo dudes Misaki yo amo a Haruka...

—Claro —con ironía—, aun no me has dicho como conseguiste que te diera el dinero

—Fue al poco tiempo que me hice su novia —sonrojada por recordar ese momento—, ese día ella y yo habíamos hecho el amor intensamente... y fue cuando le dije sobre la situación de mi familia...

 _Flash Back_

 _Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que habían iniciado su relación, en un departamento de del campus dos cuerpos se entregaban con tanta pasión... el ambiente en esa habitación era caluroso por todo el calor que desprendían ambos cuerpos... poco a poco cesaban los gemidos... volviendo la calma en el departamento de Haruka_

— _H.…Haruka..._ — _decía la aguamarina algo agitada_ —, _estos dos meses han sido los mejores a tu lado..._

— _Michiru_ — _besándola_ —, _tú le has dado una nueva luz a mi vida... poco a poco has logrado que mi corazón vuelva a amar... gracias por llegar a mi vida..._

— _Haruka... te amo_ — _posándose encima de la rubia y robándole un beso_

 _Haruka acepto ese beso... y miro a la chica que tenía... era tan hermosa... pero algo había notado en ella desde la mañana y eso le intrigaba..._

— _Mi amor_ — _acariciándole la mejilla_ — _, ¿Desde la mañana te he notado triste, sucede algo?_

— _..._ — _era cierto en la mañana su padre había llamado para decir que solo tenían dos días para conseguir el dinero y salvar la empresa, ya era hora de conseguir ese dinero por el bien de la familia Kaioh_ —, _a decir verdad, si... son mis padres..._

— _¿Qué sucede con ellos? ¿Les paso algo?_

— _Ellos están bien de salud... pero la empresa no está pasando por un buen momento... un mal negocio que hizo mi padre dejo a la empresa sin capital para salir adelante... y por ese motivo debo salir de la universidad ya que mis padres no podrán pagarla..._ — _llorando._

— _¿Pero se puede hacer algo para que la empresa se recupere?_

— _Si..._ — _aun con lágrimas y tristeza_ —, _que alguien pueda invertir con un capital mayor para que la empresa pueda salir adelante..._

— _Mi amor yo invertiré en la empresa de tu padre_ — _acariciándole la mejilla y limpiándole las lágrimas_ — _, no permitiré que te vayas de mi vida... no ahora que te he encontrado..._

— _No. amor... no_ — _mirando a Haruka a los ojos_ —, _no quiero que pienses que quiero tu dinero... o que soy tu novia solo para sacar algún beneficio_

— _Jamás pensaría eso de ti mi amor_ — _mirándola con ternura_ —, _sé que me amas... y que mi dinero jamás te atrajo a mi..._ — _besándola_ —, _eres mi novia y una pareja se ayudan mutuamente cuando están problemas_

— _Pero mi amor..._ — _mirando a la rubia_

— _No digas nada más, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado_ — _con tristeza_ —, _no ahora que llagaste a mi vida... así que mañana saliendo de clases vamos a ver a tu padre_

— _Gracias mi amor_ — _besando a la rubia y acomodándose en su pecho_

— _De nada amor..._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

—Al día siguiente fuimos a ver a mi padre y se hizo todo el papeleo para el traspaso del capital —mirando a Misaki.

—¿Albert Taylor como fue que lo volviste a ver?

—Él consiguió una beca en la universidad en la que íbamos Haruka y yo transfiriéndose en los dos últimos años de la carrera... y acepto que cuando lo volví a ver removió muchas cosas en mi

—De eso no lo dudo Michiru —con ironía

—No justifica el hecho que me haya dejado llevar por la pasión...pero él fue el amor de mi vida... no pude evitar en caer en sus brazos

—Aja —mirando a su nuera

 _Flas back_

 _Michiru iba rumbo a su dormitorio cuando un joven alto de cabello negro, apuesto la intercepto..._

— _Michiru... amor mío_ — _mirando a la aguamarina_

— _¿Albert? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ — _sorprendía_

— _Conseguí una beca_ — _tomándole las mano_ s—, _mi amor y también vine por ti... para seguir con nuestro amor... sabes que jamás me creería ese cuento de que te hiciste novia de un muchacho rico solo porque te va a dar lujos..._

— _Albert_ — _mirando al que fue su amor con seriedad_ —, _todo lo que te dije es verdad... ahora estoy con alguien que si me podrá dar la vida que merezco... jamás te amé..._

— _No.…no.… no me digas eso..._ — _triste_ —, _sé que aún me amas... que nuestro amor no fue una farsa como me quieres hacer pensar... no me importa si ese te puede dar la vida llena de lujos... pero yo te ofrezco mi amor... un amor puro... sincero..._ — _acorralándola entre la puerta de la habitación de la aguamarina y su cuerpo_ —, _algo que ese jamás te va dar._

— _Basta Albert_ — _seria_ —, _él me ama, así como yo lo amo a él... jamás te amé... solo jugué contigo..._ — _poniéndose nerviosa por tenerlo así de cerca_

— _¡Me niego a creerlo!_ — _molesto_ —, _así te cases con ese muchacho rico tú me seguirás amando_ — _pegándola más a la puerta_ —, _lo veo en tus ojos... tu cuerpo me lo dice... te estremeces cuando estoy cerca de ti... y sé que no has sido de él..._

— _T. te equivocas Albert... me he entregado a él... él fue mi primera vez..._ — _mirando la tristeza en los ojos de su Albert._

— _Tkss_ — _una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla_ —, _n.…no importa... él te obligo... porque sé que aún me mas..._ — _tomándola en sus brazos_

— _¡No!_ — _forcejeando_ —, _¡suéltame!_

 _Él no la dejo hablar más y le dio un beso donde le transmitía todo lo que sentía... ella forcejeo... pero aun sentía algo por él... y cedió ante ese beso enredando sus brazos en el cuello de ese hombre que amo... ese beso poco a poco fue subiendo de tono y como pudo el pelinegro abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación entregándose a la pasión... una pasión que sentían mutuamente..._

 _(En este Flash Back menciono a Haruka como hombre ya que Albert no sabe quién es el novio de Michiru)_

 _Fin de Flash Back_

—Y desde ese momento utilice a Albert... lo utilice como el único hombre que me daba placer en todo el campus... lo hacíamos cuando podíamos vernos... aunque no contaba que se hiciera amigo de Haruka... para ese entonces León había sido transferido a otra escuela... ya no representaba problema ya que él sabía que yo engañaba a Haruka

—Y así te dignas a decirme que no eres una cualquiera —con cierta molestia—, al menos deberías tener vergüenza de ver a la cara a la madre de tu prometida

—Sé que mis errores me hacen ver de esa forma... pero en ese tiempo no amaba tanto a Haruka como ahora lo hago... no me mires así, además estaba confiada en que tenía a Haruka en mis manos ya que Tsukino no estaba en Tokio

—Usagi Tsukino es otro asunto que pronto le pondremos fin, pero cuando fue que terminaste tu relación con Albert y cuando tú y Haruka se comprometieron

—Termine con Albert un mes antes de que Haruka me pidiera fuera su esposa, claro está que el pobre termino llorando y amenazándome con que se mataría, pero no le creí... Haruka me pidió matrimonio un mes después de que termine con Albert... fue lindo la manera en que me pidió fuera su esposa ya que mis padres estaban ahí —sonriendo

—¿Cómo fue que Haruka decidió volver a Osaka?

—Unos días después de la graduación Haruka recibió una llamada de un patrocinador de autos para impulsar su carrera en las carreras

—Y yo que creí había dejado las carreras de autos

—Haruka lo consulto conmigo... no niego que si sentí miedo ya que en Osaka estaba Usagi Tsukino... pero Haruka me dio la seguridad que eso ya estaba olvidado...

—Claro —son ironía—, así que por eso regresaron a Osaka... y con Yaten porque decidiste revolcarte con él

—Yo sé que no me justifica nada de lo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero cuando conocí a Yaten fue en la cena en la casa de los Tsukino, estaba celosa de que Haruka mirara a Usagi con ojos de amor... diferente a como mira a mi... —con enojo—, Yaten me pretendía muchas veces incluso en la constructora donde trabajamos juntos... empecé esa relación después del accidente de Haruka... ya que Haruka no me tocaba yo me sentía sola... no me sentía amada —llorando

—Basta Michiru —decía Misaki—, esas lágrimas de cocodrilo no funcionan conmigo así que ahórratelas

—Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿Qué harás? ¿Se lo dirás a Haruka?

—... —llevándose un dedo a la boca—, No, no le diré nada a mi hija, prefiero que se case contigo a que se quede con Usagi Tsukino...

—¿Eso debería alagarme?

—En lo absoluto, el que te cases con Haruka no significa que tocaras un peso de la fortuna Tenoh —mirándola y sacando unos papeles—, firma este documento donde aceptas renunciar a toda la fortuna Tenoh, aceptas dejar de ver a Yaten y también que si llegas a quedar embarazada de uno de tus amantes el matrimonio con mi hija se anula y te harás cargo de tu bastardo sola —pasándole una pluma.

—Me tienes acorralada —tomando la pluma—, no me das una opción de negarme

—Temo que no tienes opción Michiru

—Está bien —firmando los documentos—, si con esto te mantendrás callada

—Claro —guardando los documentos—, Mañana le dan de alta a Haruka del hospital, el doctor Chiba dijo que debía estar en reposo por este fin de semana

—¿En reposo? ¿Qué le paso a Haruka?

—Claro —con ironía—, por estar de cualquiera no te enteraste que Haruka tuvo una recaída, se sometió aun estrés en todo el día con recuerdos desmayándose y León la llevo al hospital esta tarde, afortunadamente no paso mayores y el doctor Chiba dio esas indicaciones

—Óyeme tampoco me tienes que insultar.

—Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer y que no —molesta—, te digo como se me dé la gana, ahora mañana tú y Haruka se irán a la cabaña que tenemos en las afueras de la ciudad ahí pasaran todo el fin de semana y espero por tu bien que las cosas mejoren entre tú y mi hija

—¿A qué hora nos iremos?

—Yo las llevare al lugar en cuando salga por la mañana —parándose—, bien ya no tenemos más nada que hablar, te quiero puntual por la mañana...

Misaki dejo su copa de vino y salió de sala rumbo a su cuarto dejando a una Michiru desconcertada y con una furia que no demostró frente a Misaki

—Maldita Misaki —tomando una copa y llenándola bebiéndosela de un sorbo—, juro que te quitare ese documento a como dé lugar esa fortuna tiene que ser mía... amo a Haruka, pero... esa fortuna será mía...

Michiru sonrió y se fue a su cuarto planeando la manera de quitarle ese documento a Misaki...

/

/

Hola, Hola

Sé que me tarde en actualizar, pero el trabajo absorbe u.u pero aquí estoy trayéndoles este capítulo largo donde por fin conocemos parte de la historia de Michiru Kaioh y los planes que tiene... ahora aquí les hago una pregunta de quién quieren que escriba su pasado de Seiya, Usagi, León ustedes elijan

Yuriko731: Primero que nada, agradecerte el que hayas leído esta historia y sea de tu agrado, aclarando tus dudas aquí muestro a una Michiru diferente no es la típica persona amable, que se desvive por Haruka, aquí ella es la villana la mujer que ambiciona la fortuna de los Tenoh. Pero también que desea el amor de Haruka y ganarle a Usagi Tsukino una mujer que es inferior a ella. Con Seiya el ama incondicionalmente a Usagi, los padres de Usagi no desaprueban el matrimonio entre Usagi y Seiya, sino que ellos desean la felicidad de su hija.

1982: Gracias por seguir esta historia y que sea de tu agrado.

Guest: Gracias por seguir esta historia y opino igual que tu si yo fuera el padre le diría al sacerdote de ese templo que case a mi hija en ese instante.

Ahora si se despide de ustedes Galicia el poseedor de la espada Excalibur

PD: Mi amor gracias por seguir esta historia y ser la fuente de inspiración y escuchar cade vez que se me ocurre una idea para el finc te amo amor mia.


	16. Chapter 16 Recuerdos

**RECUERDOS**

La mañana del viernes en Osaka transcurría normalmente, en la mansión Tenoh todos ya estaban despiertos, Misaki de Tenoh se preparaba para ir al hospital y recoger a Haruka, mientras Michiru se estaba dando los últimos toques e ir con su suegra por la rubia se miró en el espejo y suspiro...

—Ahora que Misaki sabe la verdad debo tener más cuidado, buscar la forma de quitarle esos papeles —tomando su bolso y saliendo del cuarto.

El desayuno ya estaba servido y Misaki se encontraba desayunando cuando ve a Michiru se acercaba al comedor.

—Vamos Michiru desayuna algo —invitándola a tomar asiento—, el viaje será largo y no querrás estar sin comer durante el trayecto.

—Si... —mirando a su suegra—, ¿Cuántos días estaremos Haruka y yo en ese lugar?

—Solo el fin de semana —bebiendo de su té—, ese tiempo va servirte para ganarte el cariño de mi hija —mirándola—, ya que por tus estupideces has ido perdiendo

—¡Oiga! —ofendida—, no la estoy perdiendo

—¿No? —con ironía—, y como explicas su lejanía hacia ti

—Bueno —pensativa—, desde el accidente ella no ha estado bien, pero eso no significa que no me ame

—Claro querida —terminando el té

En la casa Tenoh el desayuno transcurría mientras se daba esa pequeña charla entre ambas mujeres... lejos de ahí exactamente en el hospital donde se encontraba Haruka, León había ido dejarle ropa a su amiga ya que ese mismo día la rubia partiría a sus mini vacaciones con Kaioh... la rubia ya estaba despierta y miraba a León.

—¿Haruka no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió antes de que desmayaras?

—No... —mostrando seriedad ante su amigo—, no entiendo porque me desmaye... se supone que mi recuperación está yendo bien...

—El doctor Chiba dijo que hoy te va a dar de alta y debes estar en reposo —mirando a su amiga

—¿Reposo? —con ironía—, aún tengo cosas que atender en la naviera...

—Misaki se hará cargo de eso por lo que tengo entendido —parándose del sillón—, ella te enviará el fin de semana a la cabaña que está a las afueras de la ciudad junto con tu prometida...

—Ya veo... —sacando algo de ropa para cambiarse—, así que ya está decidido que descanse todo el fin de semana... —mirando a León—, dime León tú dices ser mi amigo ¿cierto? —algo seria mirando como el asiente con la cabeza—, ¿me dirías si mi prometida me está engañando?

—...— mirando a la rubia—, sabes que si... pero primero tendría las pruebas para que me creyeras...

—En vista que estaré todo el fin de semana fuera —sacando un papel de su chaqueta—, y por lo que se tu trabajas para la policía —seria—, quiero que investigues a Yaten y a Seiya Kou

—¿Por qué quieres saber de ellos?

—A Seiya Kou porque sé que él es el prometido de Usagi Tsukino y según se por los relatos de mi madre mi accidente fue por causa de ella y su novio... y quiero saber si realmente él tuvo que ver en mi accidente —sentándose—, tal vez tengas razón y mi madre este engañándome en los hechos de mi accidente —suspirando—, no me preguntes como supe que él y Usagi se van a casar... así como tu yo también tengo influencias —mirándolo—, y al tal Yaten quiero saber que tan involucrado esta con Michiru

—¿Sospechas que te está siendo infiel?

—No, pero hubo un suceso la semana pasada que dio intriga saber que tan involucrado esta con ella.

—Ya veo —decía León guardando la hoja—, lo tendré listo cuando vuelvas.

—Y otra cosa —tratando de pararse—, el detective que contrate vendrá este fin de semana a dejarme información, recíbela y guárdala muy bien... lejos del alcance de mi madre... por favor...

—Sí —mirando seriedad en la mirada de su amiga

—Gracias, León —alzando la mano—, tal vez te juzgue mal

—Descuida —estrechando la mano que le ofrecía su amiga—, para eso estamos los amigos...

El doctor Chiba entra y observa que León estaba en el cuarto de la rubia, fue directo con la rubia para darle indicaciones.

—Bien señorita Tenoh —tomando su carpeta y comenzando a notar— ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Tiene dolor de cabeza? ¿Mareo? ¿Algún otro síntoma?

—Solo un poco de dolor de cabeza doctor —con molestia

—Le daré esta receta y el día de hoy será dada de alta —pasándole la hoja—, su señora madre y su prometida la esperan en el pasillo.

—Gracias Doctor —parándose y mirando a León—, León podrías esperarme afuera, debo cambiarme

—Si —salió su amigo

—Yo me retiro señorita —saliendo del lugar junto con León

Haruka se cambió de ropa mirándose en el espejo que tenía la cara como la de un zombi...

—Que mal semblante tengo —riendo y saliendo de la habitación—, amigo León podrías ayudarme por favor

—Sí, amiga —ayudando a Haruka a caminar hacia el pasillo.

En la sala de espera Misaki y Michiru se encontraban esperando a Haruka mirando que venía con León, ellas fueron al encuentro de ambos.

—León llegaste más temprano —dijo Misaki

—Sí, porque vine a dejarle ropa a Haruka

—Mi amor ¿Cómo estás? —decía Michiru

—Bien Michiru —sonriendo.

—El doctor ya le dio las indicaciones y una receta para los medicamentos que debe tomar —decía León

—¿Vienes con nosotros León?

—No —Sonriendo—, muchas gracias Misaki —mirando a Michiru—, dicen que los leones y las víboras no se llevan —tomando la mano de Misaki—, no querrás ir incomoda Misaki

Michiru miro feo a León, Misaki solo negó con la cabeza mientras Haruka se molestaba por tal comentario.

—¡Basta León! —decía Haruka—, más respeto a las damas por favor

—Lo siento Haruka —besando la mano de Misaki—, bella dama tengo otro compromiso es por eso que debo rechazar esa invitación —sonriendo.

—Está bien —decía Misaki, entrando al auto junto con Haruka y Michiru—, te veo en la casa

León ya no contesto solo dijo adiós y vio como el auto se perdía en la lejanía... sonrió al saber que su amiga por fin estaba abriendo los ojos e investigara a esos dos...

—Amiga... pronto a mí también me llagaran esas pruebas... y te demostrare que tu futura esposa no es más que una cualquiera ambiciosa...

/

/

A unos cuantos kilómetros del hospital en la casa de los Tsukino, Usagi se arreglaba ya que saldría con su amiga Mina y su amigo León... y también para saber cómo estaba su Haru... después de lo que sucedió en el templo...

—¿Me estará recordando?

—¡Usagi! —llamaba mamá Ikuko—, el desayuno está listo.

—¡Ya voy! —sonriendo al espejo

Después de lo sucedido en el templo Hikawa sus padres habían hablado con ella... sabía que no amaba a Seiya... pero estaba agradecida con él... por eso es que tomo una triste decisión...

 _Flash Back_

 _Después de que Haruka fue llevada al hospital, Usagi se había quedado llorando... su amor... su Haru estaba mal y no podía hacer nada, ni estar ahí con ella... sus padres y su hermano se acercaron a ella, mamá Ikuko le limpio las lágrimas._

— _Hija debes estar bien —mirando a su hija—, sabes que ella estará bien... ella es fuerte._

— _Mamá... pero yo quiero estar a su lado..._

— _Pero no puedes, sabes que Misaki y su prometida estarán a su lado._

— _¿Por qué no fui yo su prometida?_

— _A veces el destino es así... unas veces tienes al amor de tu vida contigo y son felices... pero otras veces solo son como las estrellas fugaces que pasan en nuestras vidas como algo efímero..._

— _Mi pequeña —decía Kenji—, sé que aun amas a Haruka, tu dolor lo demuestra..._

— _Sí papá aun la amo, la amo demasiado... ella es el amor de mi vida, la única persona que tiene mi corazón... porque aun después de 5 años la sigo amando mas que el primer día..._

— _¿Y Seiya? —hablaba mamá Ikuko—, él no merece que juegues con sus sentimientos, él te ama... se le nota cada vez que te mira_

— _Estoy muy agradecida con él... por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, estuvo cuando yo estaba triste por la partida de Haru._

— _El joven Seiya es una persona amable, gentil, el seria buen esposo para ti... pero es tu decisión mi pequeña y yo apoyare la decisión que tomes —besándole la frente._

— _Hermanita yo fui testigo de tu tristeza por la partida de Haruka y cuando Seiya llego a tu vida te ayudo a salir de esa tristeza... él no me cae tan bien como Haruka, pero si decides casarte con él lo aceptare como cuñado —abrazando a su hermana._

 _Usagi sonrió y abrazo fuerte a su hermano revolviéndole el cabello, miro a sus padres y secándose sus lágrimas..._

— _Me dolerá la decisión que voy a tomar, pero como dice mamá, Seiya no se merece que yo le esté haciendo esto, él es amable conmigo, cariñoso, amoroso... y aunque me duela admitirlo sé que Haruka y yo jamás estaremos juntas... —derramando una lagrima—, es el amor de mi vida... pero ahora ella ha decidido casarse con alguien más... así como yo voy a casarme con Seiya_

— _¿Estas segura hija? —decía mamá Ikuko_

— _Si mamá —triste—, Haruka Tenoh es el amor de mi vida, pero nuestro amor no puede ser... dejare ir a ese amor, aunque me duela... lo guardare en el fondo de mi corazón._

 _Fin Flash Back_

—Sí, mi Haru... te dejare de ver... aunque el destino quiera que nos encontremos evitare verte...

Termino de darse los últimos detalles y bajo a desayunar... su hermano Sami estaba desayunando y viendo T.V

—Hola mamá, buenos días _—_ sonriendo.

—Hola hija _—_ con la misma sonrisa _—_ , te hice tu desayuno favorito

—Hoy saldré con Mina y León

—Sí hija, está bien _—_ mirando a su pequeña _—_ , veras al joven Seiya

—Sí _—_ mirando a su mamá _—,_ iremos a ver los últimos detalles de la boda...

—Sé que no cambiaras tu decisión mi pequeña _—_ tocándole la mejilla _—,_ siempre estaré a tu lado

—Gracias... mamá _—_ con tristeza _—_ , es lo mejor...

—Hermanita si vas al centro comercial me compras un control de Xbox _—_ con una sonrisa _—_ , el que tengo ya se descompuso.

—Sí, Sami _—_ terminando de desayunar _—_ , me voy... nos vemos hasta la tarde

Usagi salió de su casa... era un nuevo día y ya había tomado una decisión... guardar su amor por Haruka y seguir una nueva vida con Seiya...

/

/

En el centro comercial ya estaban León y Mina tomando un café en lo que esperaban a Usagi, aún se seguían conociendo, pero había cierta chispa entre ellos...

—¿León cuéntame de ti? ¿Cómo fue tu vida lejos de aquí?

—Mmmm _—_ terminando de tomar café _—,_ mi vida lejos de Osaka... fue divertida y triste a la vez...

—Sí, me habías comentado que amabas a una chica...

—Sí, eso fue cuando estaba en el escuadrón de la policía... _—_ mirando a Mina _—_ , ella se llama Ada Wong... ella es la chica que me rompió el corazón...

—¿Te rompió el corazón? ¿Te engaño? _—_ mirando a León.

—No, ella me bateo _—_ sonriendo _—_ , un día estábamos en un caso y estábamos en el auto y ahí me arme de valor y le confesé mis sentimientos... ella dijo que por el momento sus planes no eran enamorarse... mucho menos empezar una relación... y dijo que agradecía que yo tuviera esos sentimientos hacia ella... y que no quería lastimarme... _—_ sonriendo _—,_ ella me gustaba mucho... y sufrí por ese rechazo, pero pude superarla

—Ella fue importante para ti...

—Sí, pero fue en el pasado, ahora alguien más ocupa mi mente _—_ sonriéndole coquetamente a Mina _—_ , y tu ¿Cómo conociste a Yaten?

—Fue algo casual... yo iba aprisa a mi trabajo cuando accidentalmente choque con él... en ese entonces creí que era amor a primera vista... pero no fue así... el solo me utilizo... saco lo que buscaba de mi... yo como una tonta me entregue a él creyendo que el sentía lo mismo por mi... pero no fue así...

—Es un poco hombre _—_ con molestia _—_ , jamás se debe lastimar a una mujer

—Creí amarlo... pero solo era una obsesión... _—_ suspirando _—,_ después el me engaño... diciéndome que conoció a una mujer mejor que yo en todo sentido...

—Una mujer así de bella como tu jamás debe ser engañada _—_ tomándole la mano _—_ , al contrario, debe ser tratada con amor... ese fue un estúpido al cambiarte por una mujerzuela porque eso es la mujer que ahora está con él... tu eres una dama y vales más _—_ besándole la mano.

—Gracias... León _—_ sonrojada

León sonrió mirando a Mina con ternura, esa chica era hermosa por todos lados... al igual que su amiga Usagi, Mina irradiaba luz... y eso le gustaba de ella, le gustaba su compañía... ahorita eran amigos, pero en un futuro esperaba ser algo más que su amigo... a lo lejos pudo ver como Usagi se acercaba a ellos

—¡Usagi! ¡Aquí! —alzando la mano.

La rubia sonrió y fue donde estaban sus amigos saludándolos.

—Hola amiga —saludo Mina

—Hola amiga —sonriendo—, amigo león ¿Tienen mucho esperando aquí?

—No —decía León—apenas hicimos 30 minutos —sonriendo.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —apenada—, el autobús paso tarde

—Descuida Usagi —sonriendo—, durante ese tiempo tuve muy buena y hermosa compañía en lo que llegabas

—Así que ustedes dos ya se conocieron más —sonriendo con picardía

—Solo platicábamos de nuestras vidas —sonrojado—, le comentaba que me alegra volver a Osaka y reencontrarme con mis amigos de la infancia...

—Eso es verdad —mirando a León

—¿Te pido algo de tomar?

—Un café por favor

León llamo al joven que estaba a cargo del servicio y pidió un café para Usagi, un té para mina y el un café.

—Porque, aunque lo veas así de serio, amiga —mirando a su amigo—, este joven que vez aquí era muy travieso

—No me difames amiga —sonriendo

—Es la verdad le hacías cada maldad a Haru —sonriendo—, pero los tres éramos inseparables... —lo decía con nostalgia

—¿Y díganme como se conocieron ustedes? —decía Mina

—Mmmm —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—, Yo conocí a Usagi porque Haruka me la presento

 _Flash Back_

 _Dos niños iban saliendo del colegio... bromeando y jugando con un balón de futbol el niño de cabellos rubios cenizos miro hacia el parque y suspiro._

— _Haruka mis padres no estarán hoy en mi casa y no tengo con quien jugar_ — _mirando a su amiga_ —, _es aburrido no tener con quien jugar_

— _¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo a la naviera de mi padre y ahí jugamos los tres?_ — _sonriendo_

— _¿Los tres? Que no seriamos nada más los dos_ — _confundido_

— _Ehhh_ — _rascándose su cabeza_ — _, no, seremos tres porque en la naviera nos espera la niña más linda del mundo_ — _sonriendo_

— _y ¿Quién es esa niña tan especial?_

— _Es mi amiga Usagi_ — _sonriendo_ — _, es la niña más linda y bueno su papá trabaja en la empresa y todos los días la lleva con él... y siempre nos ponemos a jugar_

— _Ya veo porque vas todos los días a la naviera_

— _..._ — _sonrojada_ —, _entonces vienes amigo_

— _Claro._

 _Los dos niños se fueron rumbo a la naviera corriendo para ver quien llegaba primero... el colegio donde iban no estaba lejos de la viera Tenoh._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

—Ese día Haruka me presento a Usagi —mirando a su amiga—, ellas dos jugaban en los prototipos que había en la naviera y bueno eran buenos tiempos cuando estábamos los tres

—Si... pero tú te fuiste primero...

—Lo sé... mis padres tuvieron una mejor oportunidad de trabajo en Tokio y tuvimos que mudarnos

—Y bueno Haru te siguió unos años después...

—Para mí fue una sorpresa el que se haya ido a estudiar a Tokio

—¿Por qué? —decía Mina que los estaba escuchando

—Porque Haruka no dejaría por nada del mundo a Usagi... pero gano Misaki y logro enviar a Haruka, a estudiar a Tokio... ¿Usagi como llevaste la partida de Haruka?

—Pues... ella me dijo unos días antes de graduarnos... dijo que no podría ir a la misma universidad que yo... que su madre había hecho todo el movimiento para que ella se fuera a Tokio... ese día... nos dimos nuestro primer beso...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Se encontraban en el parque dos rubias, sonriendo, mirando como las hojas caían, cuando la rubia más alta invita a la rubia de coletas a sentarse en una de las bancas que se encontraban ahí._

— _Gatita —decía Haruka—, estamos a unos días de graduarnos de la prepa…._

— _Sí, Haru… —lo decía algo triste._

— _Sabes, desde que te conocí te volviste la persona más importante para mí… —sonrojada—, estuviste ahí conmigo cuando mi padre murió…. —mirándola—, yo debo decirte algo…._

— _Se sentía nerviosa, tenía ganas decirle que la amaba, que siempre estaría con ella y para ella— ¿qué es Haru?_

— _Yo…. —estaba en un debate si decirle que la amaba o no…. De que servía decirle que la amaba, su madre la había inscrito en la universidad de Tokio sin decirle nada, y ahora se separaría de su gatita y eso le dolía—, yo… —tomando las manos de su gatita y mirándola._

— _¿Tú? ... —algo sonrojada y mirando esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban_

— _Yo… Mi mamá me enviara a Tokio a estudiar…. El día de la clausura por la tarde me iré hacia Tokio…. —lo decía algo molesta y triste—, lo peor es que no me consulto nada… todo lo hiso ella y envió mis papeles… —mirando a Usagi con tristeza—, gatita ya no podré cumplir la promesa de ir a la universidad juntas…_

 _Eso a Usagi le dolió…. Sabía de lo que era capaz Misaki con tal de ver a su hija lejos de ella y de su familia…. Pero que la mandara fuera le dolió, porque tenía que apartarla de ella, tomando el rostro de Haruka y mirándola con ternura._

— _Haru… yo entiendo… tu mamá quiere lo mejor para ti… —mirándola—, yo… —mirando a Haruka._

 _Haruka poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de Usagi, mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, y poco a poco fueron sintiendo la respiración una de la otra, Usagi sentía su corazón salírsele, fue cuando sintiendo unos cálidos labios en los suyos… suaves, con sentimiento…. Para ambas era el primer beso, y era especial ya que ambas se amaban, aunque ninguna lo supiera._

 _Haruka se separó algo a penada y sonrojada, mirando a Usagi._

— _Yo… —mirándola—…. —y separo sus manos de las de Usagi y se fue de ese lugar sin decirle nada…._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

—Y como superaste su partida —mirándola

—No lo puedo negar estaba devastada... la fui a despedir al aeropuerto y no se habló nada sobre el beso que nos habíamos dado... ese día me encerré en mi cuarto todo el día... no comí... me la pase llorando... incluso sami fue a verme, pero no le abrí... aún faltaban dos semanas para entrar a la universidad y esas dos semanas me la pase encerrada... solo salía para comer y después me encerraba a llorar... un día sami fue a verme...

 _Flash Back_

 _Sami estaba preocupado por la depresión que tenía su hermana... ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Haruka se había ido a Tokio... y su hermana se había pasado esas dos semanas encerrada llorando... se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a su hermana... toco la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta así que abrió despacio y ahí la vio... tumbada en la cama... llorando... con el cabello desarreglado... varios pañuelos en el suelo adornaban el cuarto..._

— _Hermanita... puedo pasar..._

— _Vete..._ —c _on tristeza_ — _, quiero estar sola..._

— _Pero hermanita... llevas varios días así... no puedes derrumbarte, así como así... no me gusta verte así..._

— _¡Vete Sami!_ — _llorando_

 _Sami ya no lo intento más y se fue dejando sola a su hermana... como ella se lo había pedido... la rubia seguía llorando por la partida de amor..._

— _M.…m.… mi amor... porque tuviste que irte... te fuiste sin saber... que... que... te amo..._ — _abrazando más el osito que Haruka le había regalado, lloro por varias horas hasta que el sueño la venció..._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

—¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que sentías?

—Porque no tenía caso... ella se iba a ir... aunque le dijera que la amaba no podía evitar que se fuera... Misaki consiguió lo que siempre quiso... separarnos —con molestia—, como ahora...

Mina mira a su amiga con dolor y le da ánimos.

—¿Cómo fue tu vida después de la partida de Haruka?

Usagi le dio un sorbo a su café y suspiro

—Como les dije sufrí mucho su partida... después de esas dos semanas de encierro llego el día en que entré a la escuela y todo era igual iba estudiaba, iba a mi casa... me encerraba y así eran todos los días... hasta que conocí a Mina y a Seiya

—¿Cómo los conociste? —León daba un sorbo a su café

—A Seiya fue en una clase que teníamos juntos que era Psicología, el profesor Itachi estaba por terminar la clase ese día cuando nos dijo que íbamos a hacer un trabajo en equipo... sería un proyecto que lo entregaríamos al final del curso y a mi querida amiga Mina fue en la clase de deportes —sonriendo—, ella me salvó de morir en voleibol, los conocí el mismo día... aunque tomáramos clases juntos no nos hablábamos

—De hecho, yo creí que te caía mal amiga —sonriendo—, ya que siempre que te saludaba no me contestabas

—Soy muy distraída amiga —sonriendo

 _Flash Back_

 _La mañana transcurrió normal Usagi tomaba sus clases y casi no tenía amigos... después de la partida de Haru ella se aisló de todos... ese día tenía la clase de deportes y ella era mala en esa clase... la última vez que jugo casi la golpean con el balón sino es porque ella se agacho, esta vez seria voleibol... sabía que la capitana de ese equipo era la chica rubia Mina... esperaba no morir en el transcurso de la clase..._

— _Bien jóvenes_ — _hablaba el profesor_ —, _harán equipos para jugar y el que gane quedara exento lo que resta del semestre_

 _Todos gritaron emocionados y rápido formaron los equipos_

 _Mina se acercó con su equipo hacia donde estaba la rubia de coletas y le sonrió_

— _¿Quieres ser parte de nuestro equipo?_

— _Pero... no se jugar bien_ — _apenada_ —, _hasta podrían perder si me tienen en su equipo_

— _No importa_ — _sonriendo_ —, _lo importante es divertirnos_

— _Está bien_ — _animada_

 _El juego paso y Mina era excelente jugando... no por nada era la capitana del equipo de la escuela... ella me salvo de todos los balones que iban hacia mí y al final gano nuestro equipo._

— _Ganamos_ — _decía Mina_ —, _Me llamó Mina Aino_ — _ofreciéndole la mano_

— _Yo soy Usagi Tsukino_ — _estrechando la mano de Mina_

— _Espero nos llevemos bien_ — _sonriendo._

 _Usagi solo sonrió y fue al vestidor para ducharse e ir a su ultima clase que era Psicología._

 _Llego a tiempo a su clase y el profesor como siempre anoto los puntos más importantes en el pizarrón y ella se apuraba en anotarlos en su libreta... su rostro aun demostraba la tristeza que ella llevaba desde la partida de Haru..._

— _Jóvenes como proyecto final van a hacer equipo con los alumnos que hay de la carrera de Psicología_ — _sacando unas hojas y pasándoselas a sus alumnos_ —, _este proyecto consiste en estudiar el comportamiento de un niño de preescolar al iniciar su etapa escolar..._

 _Usagi anotaba en su libreta y estaba entusiasmada... los niños le agradaban y trabajar con ellos le daban un poco de alegría... mientras tanto el profesor seguía dando las indicaciones._

— _Los equipos los organice yo y serán en parejas_ — _anotando en el pizarrón los nombres_ — _, la próxima semana quiero los primeros avances que vayan teniendo._

 _Usagi miro hacia el pizarrón y vio que le tocaba con el chico Seiya Kou..._

— _¿Por qué con él?_ — _suspirando resignada... sabia de los rumores que se hablaban de él... que era un mujeriego, arrogante, presumido... y no le agradaba a pesar que no le hablaba... pero ha notado que ese chico se le ha quedado mirando en varias ocasiones... resignada comenzó a guardar sus cosas... debía hacer equipo con él si quería pasar la materia..._

 _A unas cuantas bancas de ella estaba un chico de cabellera larga de color negro que miraba hacia el pizarrón..._

— _Me toco con la señorita Tsukino_ — _mirando a Usagi que ponía una cara de resignación_ —, _vaya tal parece que no soy de su agrado..._

 _Fin del Flash back_

—¿Entonces él te caía mal?

—Si —sonriendo—, se decían muchas cosas de él —mirando a león—, pero bien dicen que no se debe juzgar un libro solo por la portada...

—Cierto —bebiendo su café

Mina disfrutaba de su café mientras escuchaba el relato de Usagi.

—Después de esa clase fui directo a casa como todos los días...

 _Flash back_

 _Las clases habían terminado y Usagi había llegado a su casa, saludando a su mamá y subió a su cuarto... en el transcurso encontró a su hermano jugando... decidió entrar a verlo..._

— _Hola sami_ — _mirando a su hermano_

— _Hermanita_ — _mirándola_ —, _¿Otra vez triste? Como tu hermano me duele verte así..._

— _Es que extraño mucho a mi Haru_ — _triste_.

— _Yo igual hermanita_ — _abrazándola_ —, _ella era mi mejor amiga, jugaba conmigo..._

— _Pero ya no pude decirle que..._ — _llorando_

— _Lo sé, hermanita_ — _abrazándola_ —, _no sé si ella regrese algún día... pero tú debes estar bien, a ella no le gustara que tu estés así..._

— _Pero la extraño... los días son vacíos sin ella..._

— _Pero tú debes seguir... tener amigos, salir y despejarte... porque así te estas hundiendo más hermana... y me pone triste verte así..._

— _Hoy saldré con un compañero de la escuela para un trabajo final que tenemos juntos._

— _Está bien hermana_ — _mirándola_ —, _mereces tener amigos y seguir tu vida_

 _Usagi sonrió y abrazo más fuerte a su hermano, sabía que contaba con él..._

— _Vamos a jugar, esta vez te ganare_

— _Lo dudo_ — _sonriendo._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

—Ese mismo día Seiya se había acerado a mí y me saludo todo nervioso —recordando—, dijo que si nos podíamos ver esa misma tarde para acordar en que escuelas iríamos.

 _Flash Back_

 _Ya comenzaba atardecer en las calles de Osaka y una rubia salía aprisa de su casa, esa misma tarde iria a ver a su compañero de clase Seiya Kou para acordar la hora y los lugares a los que irían. No muy lejos de ahí el chico de cabellos azabaches esperaba a la rubia en el parque... estaba todo nervioso... aun no creía que Usagi haya aceptado verlo... bueno no era una cita, pero al ver la cara que había puesto la rubia al saber que le había tocado con el... se había desanimado..._

— _Señorita Usagi... porque le caere mal..._ — _desanimado_

- _ **Recuerdos de Seiya-**_

 _ **Habia visto la reacción de la rubia... eso lo había puesto triste... desde que tuvieron su primera clase... algo le había llamado la atención de esa chica... aunque el semblante de ella siempre era el de una persona triste... siempre la veía alegre... muchas veces intentaba hablarle, pero no había oportunidad... esa rubia le gustaba... el dia de los equipos se acerco a ella con nervios y hasta algo torpe...**_

— _ **S...s...señorita Usagi...**_ — _ **mirandola**_

— _ **Si, dime**_

— _ **Y... yo quería saber, si usted queria que nos viéramos en el parque para acordar la hora para vernos mañana y las escuelas que podríamos ir a ver**_

 _ **Usagi se le quedo mirando**_

— _ **Bueno... sino puede entenderé...**_

— _ **¿Esta bien, si es las 5?**_

— _ **¡Sí!**_ — _ **Feliz**_ — _ **, la hora no importa señorita**_

 _ **-Fin de recuerdo de Seiya-**_

— _Creo que acepto muy forzadamente el verse conmigo... ya que lleva quince minutos tarde..._

 _Una rubia caminaba a toda prisa... estaba a unas cuantas cuadras para llegar donde se había citado con Seiya_

— _Ya voy tarde_ — _cansada_

 _El de cabellos azabaches la había visto de lejos y sonrio feliz de que ella hubiera asistido... el tenia el pensamiento que ella lo dejaría plantado..._

— _Hola_ — _agitada_ —, _te hice esperar mucho_

— _No..._ — _mirandola_ —, _también acabo de llegar_ — _había mentido para que ella no se sintiera mal_

 _Él se le quedo mirando... era una chica hermosa... de facciones lindas... de sonrisa bella..._

— _Bueno_ — _decia ella_ —, ¿ _tienes las hojas con el nombre de las escuelas?_

— _..._

— _¿Estas bien?_ — _mirándolo_

— _Eh_ — _mirandola_.

— _¿Qué si estas bien?_ — _mirandolo_ —, _te había preguntado ¿si tenias las hojas con el nombre de las escuelas?_

—Si... — _negando un poco y sacando las hojas de su mochila_ —, _aquí estan_

— _Muy bien_ — _mirandolas_ — _, que te parece si vamos a esa cafetería y nos ponemos de acuerdo_

— _Si..._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

—Ese dia nos pusimos de acuerdo y conoci un poco mas a Seiya —sonriendo—, me di cuenta que no era el tipo de hombre del cual se habian echo esos rumores

—¿Entonces desde ahí se gustaron?

—No, el no me gustaba al principio, pero fue ganándose mi cariño con el pasar de los meses...

—¿Lo amas?

—... —mirando a su amigo—, amarlo... no se... pero le tengo un gran cariño por todo lo que ha hecho por mi... el estuvo ccuando necesitaba de un apoyo para llorar la partida de mi Haru...

—Ya veo —decia León

—¿Cómo se entero de Haruka? Y ¿Cómo lo tomo?

—Fue cuando ya llevábamos dos años de amistad un dia el me pregunto porque siempre estaba triste... y yo me desahogue con él... sabes ese día me sentí liberada... ya no tenia esa carga... ese dolor de no poder contarle a alguien el como me sentía...

 _Flash Back_

 _Dos años habian pasado desde que Usagi y Seiya se habian conocido y hablado por primera vez... eran grandes amigos... ambos estaban en el salón donde les tocaba la clase de Psicologia era la ultima clase y ambos se habian quedado unos minutos mas..._

— _Usagi_ — _decia Seiya_ —, ¿ _Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

— _Si, dime_

— _¿Por qué siempre estas triste?_

— _Yo..._ — _mirando a su mejor amigo_ —, _es por un amor... que hace dos años se fue..._

— _¿Un amor? ¿Tu novio rompió contigo?_

— _No..._ — _con nostalgia_ —, _se fue de esta ciudad a estudiar a Tokio..._

— _Entonces no debes estar asi, el va avolver terminando sus estudios_

— _No... se si ella regrese..._ — _mirando a su amigo, no le daba pena con él... decir que estaba enamorada de una chica_

— _¿Ella?_

— _Si... veras Seiya... yo desde que tengo uso de razón... he estado enamorada de una chica..._

— _..._ — _él no se esperaba eso, había perdido toda esperanza de poder estar con ella, pero ante una mujer no podía competir... no era correcto_

— _No... dices nada..._

— _Bueno... yo no me esperaba esa declaración Usagi, pero aun asi no debes estar triste... ella volverá de Tokio_

— _Es que ella... no se si volverá a Osaka... porque ella y yo jamas hemos sido nada... ni si quiera sabe que yo... que yo... la he amado..._ — _derramando una lagrima_

— _Pero Usagi... no debes dar por hecho que ella no volverá... tal vez vuelva y podras decirle que la amas..._

— _No lo se... tal vez ella ya tiene a alguien mas en Tokio... tla vez ella ni me reduerde en estos momentos..._

— _¿Pero no les has hablado, enviado mensaje?_

— _Su celular siempre me dice que el numero no existe... y mensajes ella no es de redes sociales..._

— _Porque no vas con su familia y le pides el numero o la dirección de donde vive y puedas enviarle una carta_

— _Aunque fuera... no me dirían nada... su mamá no me quiere... es por ella que yo estoy alejada de Haruka..._ — _llorando_

— _¿Se llama Haruka?_

— _Si... ella se llama Haruka Tenoh_ — _llorando_

— _¿La heredera de todos los hospitales de Osaka y también la naviera?_

— _Si... ella_ — _mirando a Seiya con los ojos llorasos_ —, _Misaki Tenoh jamas me ha querido cerca de su hija... ella me odia... y es por eso que nos separo..._

— _Pero debe haber un porque_

— _Es porque Misaki valora mas el estatus social... que el amor sincero... ella prefiere para Haruka una persona que sea de su misma posición social..._

—Usagi... llora... saca todo lo que tienes... saca toda esa tristeza... que no te hace bien... es mejor llorar...

— _P... pero es que aun la extraño Seiya... quiero verla... darle un abrazo... pero ya no esta conmigo..._

— _..._ — _le dolia verla asi... tomo la mano de ella para reconfortarla_

 _Usagi miro a Seiya... el la miraba ofreciéndole su hombro para que ella llorara... ese amor que nunca fue..._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

—Ese dia llore todo lo que debía... Seiya me ayudo mucho... y poco a poco fui saliendo delante de es tristeza gracias a él y a mi familia...al año siguiente el me pido ser su novia... y yo acepte... ya había superado la partida de Haru...

—¿Cuándo el te pidió que te casaras, no guardabas la esperanza de que ella regresara?

—No... suena frio pero no... siempre me hice a la idea que Haru podría tener una novia en Tokio... y cuando Seiya me pidió que me casara acepte... porque el se había ganado un pedacito de mi corazón...

—¿Entonces si lo amas?

—... —mirando a su amigo—, no se si lo amo... pero él siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo... le tengo un gran cariño... después de todo lo que ha pasado con Haru... no me retractado de casarme

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él no se merece que de la noche a la mañana lo deje... él ha sido amable conmigo... cariñoso... caballeroso... lindo... todo lo que una chica quiere de un chico... y me siento afortunada de tenerlo como novio y futuro esposo...

—¿Y tú y él ya han tenido relaciones?

—¡León! Eso no se pregunta —sonrojada.

—Es una pregunta normal —sonriendo.

—Pero a una dama no se le pregunta eso —apenada—, pero... no hemos tenido relaciones

—Pobre del Kou —mirando a Usagi—, lo traes a puro pan y agua

—Que cosas dices León —mirándolo

—Es broma Usagi —sonriendo—, sabes que en lo decidas como tu mejor amigo siempre te apoyare en lo que decidas

—Muchas gracias León, se que cuento contigo y con mi querida amiga Mina...

Los tres sonrieron y siguieron conversando de sus trabajos...

En otro lugar se encontraba el detective que Haruka había contratado acomodando todos los documentos que habian solicitado... en esas evidencias estaba la infidelidad de Michiru asi como todo acerca de Seiya Kou y Yaten...

—Pobre Tenoh... su futura esposa no es lo que aparenta... resulto ser toda una fichita...

/

/

/

 **Hola, Hola**

 **Ya sé que me tarde un buen en actualizar y pido una disculpa por eso, pero como siempre aquí les traigo un capítulo más que espero sea de su agrado, en este capítulo como verán hable un poco de la relación de Usagi con el Kou, el siguiente capítulo espero actualizarlo pronto.**

 **Como sabran este año fue difícil en mi país puesto que sufrimos dos temblores pero como mexicanos fuertes que somos nos sobrepusimos a la tragedia, en lo personal puedo decir que este año me fue bien, tengo a mi novia, a mi familia y a mis amigos que son muy pocos pero de gran corazón, también este año mis dos gatos que queria mucho gente que no le gusta los animales los mataron... no niego estuve en depresión ya que a mi me gustan mucho los animales, pero mi novia me dio fuerzas y animos y le agradezco.**

 **Y se que ya paso Navidad espero se la hayan pasado bien en compañía de sus seres queridos y que se la pasen bien este fin de año, y que el próximo año este lleno de bendiciones, les deseo felices fiestas :D**

 **PD: A mi novia que la amo mucho, gracias por estar a mi lado, tu eres la musa de mi corazón, te amo mi gatita bella**

 **PD2: gracias a todos los que me leen y estan al pendiente de las actualizaciones, estare actualizando mas seguido.**


	17. Chapter 17 BAILE DE CARIDAD

**EL BAILE-PRIMERA PARTE**

El fin de semana había llegado y la pareja se encontraba ya en la cabaña donde Haruka descansaría por recomendación del doctor, poco a poco fueron acomodando las cosas que ocuparían esos tres días, Michiru estaba feliz tendría tiempo a solas con Haruka, mientras la rubia se encontraba afuera de la cabaña observando el bello paisaje que este le mostraba, Michiru se fue acercando poco a poco...

—¿Qué te sucede mi amor? —acercándose a la rubia.

—Nada... —mirando a la chica—, solo que este lugar me trae paz...

—Es un bello lugar —tomando la mano de la rubia

—La naturaleza siempre nos da estos bellos lugares que podemos admirar

—Y son mas bellos si los observas con la persona que amas... —sonriendo y mirando a Haruka.

—Si... —en su mente vino una chica rubia de coletas—, ¿quieres ir a recorrer el lugar?

—Me gustaría amor, pero debo preparar la comida... apenas y probamos algo y debo suponer que tú tienes hambre

—Pues no supones mal —mirando a la chica—, si tengo hambre —quitando su mano de la de ella y bajando las escaleras—, entonces yo iré a caminar... regreso pronto

—Si amor —sonriendo y mirando como Haruka se iba—, este tiempo me servirá para poder conquistarte Haruka... no permitiré que Usagi interfiera... su recuerdo no me vencerá...

La rubia observaba los alrededores mientras daba esa pequeña caminata, se preguntaba porque veía siempre a esa chica rubia... se parecía a Usagi Tsukino... la chica que debía odiar por el accidente que la dejo sin memoria...

—Usagi Tsukino porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... eres como una adicción... sin embargo debo odiarte por dejarme en este estado... sin memoria... pero cada vez que te encuentro mi corazón salta de alegría... —mirando hacia el lago que estaba enfrente—, si solo mi padre estuviera aquí... el sabría decirme que hacer...

 _Flash Back_

— _Haruka_ — _decía un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes_ — _, ven aquí quiero charlar contigo._

 _Una niña de apenas 13 años corría al lado de su padre_

— _¿Qué sucede papá?_

— _¿Por qué ya no juegas con la hija de Kenji?_

— _Mamá dijo que estaba mal hacerlo... que no es correcto y bien visto por ser la hija del dueño..._

— _¿Y qué te he dicho yo?_ — _algo serio_

— _Que eso no debe importarme... que el dinero no importa y que es más importante una amistad... que jamás debo ver a las personas por debajo de mi... y que todos somos iguales..._

— _Yo no veo que lleves acabo todo lo que te he enseñado... y he visto que cuando estas con Usagi eres feliz_

— _P.…papá_ — _sonrojada_ —, _es que..._

— _No debes tener pena conmigo hija, tu sabes que respeto tus decisiones y tus preferencias_

— _Gracias papá..._

— _Así que no dejes que tu mamá influya en tus decisiones y has lo que dicte tu corazón..._

 _Fin Flash back_

—Dejarme llevar por lo que dicta mi corazón...

/

/

/

Un hombre se dirigía hacia la entrada de la naviera de los Tenoh, en sus manos llevaba la informacion que le había solicitado la dueña de dicha empresa... había llegado una hora antes de la cita de reunión... se acomodó el saco y se dirigió a la recepción para anunciarse y esperar que lo atienda Haruka Tenoh.

—Buenos días señorita —decía el hombre—, tengo cita con la señorita Tenoh

—Buenos días —tomando su agenda y mirándolo—, su cita con la señorita Tenoh era a las diez.

—Si —mirándola.

—Ella no se encuentra en estos momentos, si gusta puedo agendarle otra cita para el lunes —mirándolo—, ella regresa ese día y podrá atenderlo

—... —mirándola

—¿O si gusta puedo pasarlo con la señora Tenoh?

—¿La señora Tenoh?

—Sí, la mamá de la señorita Tenoh en estos momentos se encuentra aquí y ella podría atenderlo

—Ok

—Muy bien entonces si gusta esperar lo anunciare para que ella pueda recibirlo.

La señorita de recepción se dirigió a la oficina de Misaki

—Señora —mirándola

—Sí, dime

—Afuera hay un hombre que tenía una reunión con la señorita Tenoh

—Hágalo pasar a mi oficina yo lo atenderé

—Sí, señora

La chica se dirigió hacia la recepción indicándole al detective que podía pasar, el detective agradeció y se marchó hacia la oficina de Misaki, toco y esta le indico que pasara.

—Buenos días, señora Tenoh —saludando

—Buenos días señor... —indicándole que le diga cuál es su nombre

—Soy el detective Arturo —mostrándole su placa

—Muy bien detective dígame porque está aquí —invitándolo a sentarse

—Su hija me contrato para investigar a la señorita Kaioh y al Joven Kou

—Con que motivo

—Su hija sospecha que su futura esposa le es infiel —mirando a Misaki.

—¿Y averiguo algo?

—Por supuesto —sacando un sobre—, soy el mejor en esto, y traigo lo que la señorita Tenoh me pidió —colocando el sobre en el escritorio.

—¿Y?

—La señorita Kaioh efectivamente le está siendo infiel a la señorita Tenoh con un joven de cabellos plateados de nombre Yaten —mostrando las fotografías—, estos meses se ha estado reuniendo en el departamento del joven.

—Ya veo —mirando seriamente al detective—, y del Joven Kou que averiguo

—Su hija quería saber si el joven Kou tenía algo que ver con el accidente que ella sufrió —mostrándole unos papeles con los datos de Seiya

—¿Y el joven Kou tuvo algo que ver?

—No —mostrándole los horarios de Seiya en el hospital—, el día del accidente el joven Kou se encontraba de guardia en el hospital y no tuvo nada que ver con ese accidente

—Ya puedo estar más tranquila que el joven Kou no haya tenido nada que ver, no me hubiera gustado despedir a uno de mis mejores Psicólogos.

—... —mirándola—, en conclusión, la señorita Kaioh no es la persona que dice ser y el joven Kou es inocente del accidente de la señorita Tenoh

—Muy bien detective, muchas gracias por su excelente trabajo —mirándolo y observando los papeles—, puede dejarme los sobres aquí y yo se los hare llegar a mi hija cuando regrese.

—Si no es molestia —guardando los papeles y las fotografías—, me gustaría dárselos a la señorita Tenoh cuando ella regrese

—¿Por qué?

—Soy alguien profesional señora y quien me pidió el trabajo fue su hija así que a ella le entregare estos papeles.

—Muy bien —con cierta molestia—, si eso era todo puede retirarse

—No se preocupe ya me retiraba —mirándola serio—, con su permiso señora

El detective salió de la oficina de Misaki... esa mujer no le inspiraba confianza... debía hablar con Tenoh lo antes posible... presentía que su vida corría peligro...Misaki estaba en su oficina molesta... ese detective había descubierto la infidelidad de Michiru y era cuestión de tiempo que Haruka descubriera la verdad...

—Tkss ese detective no quiso dejarme los sobres —sacando su teléfono—, tengo que actuar rápido, esos papeles no deben llegar a manos de Haruka —marcando y esperando en la línea

Del otro lado de la línea contestaban

—¿Bueno?

—Tengo un trabajo para ti —sonriendo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Tienes que eliminar a un detective, te pasare la informacion a tu teléfono

—¿Solo eliminarlo o deseas algo más?

—Que me traigas los papeles que lleva con el

—Muy bien, te los llevare hoy en la noche al terminar el trabajo

—Ya sabes, debe ser un trabajo limpio

—¿Cuándo te he fallado?

—Nunca —sonriendo

Misaki colgó y sonrió

—Michiru Kaioh me debes un favor más... no importa que seas una cualquiera... prefiero que tú seas la esposa de mi hija a que se enrede con la hija de los Tsukino... jamás dejare que Usagi se acerque a ti...

En la mansión Tenoh se encontraba León arreglándose para interceptar al detective que llevaría las evidencias para Haruka, por fin las cosas serían claras para la rubia y abrirá los ojos y conocerá realmente quien es Michiru Kaioh...

—Pronto Kaioh tus mentiras saldrán a la luz... la pruebas que Haruka pide por fin estarán en sus manos —mirando su reloj—, tengo entendido que la cita con el detective era a las diez —tomando su chaqueta y saliendo rumbo a la empresa Tenoh

/

/

La rubia llegaba a la cabaña después de haber dado una larga camita observando que la mesa ya estaba puesta y un rico aroma a comida inundaba su nariz... mirando a Michiru.

—Amor, el almuerzo está servido.

—Gracias, Michiru —sonriendo y disponiéndose a comer—, todo se ve delicioso

—Mi amor, lo prepare con mucho amor para ti

—Gracias —comenzando a comer

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu caminata amor?

—Muy bien, encontré un lago no muy lejos de aquí

—¡Enserio! —emocionada—, podemos ir después amor —tomando la mano de Haruka.

—Claro —sonriéndole—, si quieres vamos en la tarde

—Bueno —lo decía desanimada.

—La caminata me canso y deseo dormir —sonriéndole y besándole la mano—, podemos ir después de comer...

—Sí, amor —sonriendo

El almuerzo paso tranquilo y como había dicho la rubia subió a descansar, mientras Michiru recogía los trastes y subía acomodar el resto de las cosas que faltaban, entrando al cuarto y observando que Haruka se había dormido, sonrió y fue acostarse a un lado de ella

—Mmmm —emitía un quejido la rubia

La aguamarina abrazo a la rubia por la espalda y se quedó dormida mientras disfrutaba del olor que desprendía su prometida...

/

/

León llevaba más de dos horas a fuera de la empresa Tenoh esperando ver llegar al detective... pero este no aparecía.

—Se habrá olvidado la cita que tenía con Haruka —observando su reloj—, no tiene caso seguir aquí esperando... no vendrá

Marchándose del lugar, tenía una cita con Mina y no deseaba llegar tarde con la chica bonita.

/

/

En casa de los Tsukino se encontraba Mina ayudando a Usagi a ultimar detalles para la boda, ambas rubias miraban vestidos para la recepción.

—Mira amiga este vestido es bonito, podrías usarlo en la recepción y estarías más cómoda

—¿Tú crees? —mirando el vestido

—Si —mirando a su amiga—, acaso piensas llevar el vestido de novia todo el día

—No —suspirando

—¿Qué sucede amiga?

—Nada... es solo que... —negando.

—Anda dímelo, soy tu amiga no podría juzgarte

—Es solo que no puedo creer que ya falté poco para la boda... aún recuerdo el día que fui por el vestido de novia...

—Fue cuando viste a Haruka...

—Si... se veía tan linda con ese traje negro que llevaba puesto y yo... —sonriendo—, ¿tú crees que llegue a recordarme?

—Usagi —mirándola—, la amas mucho, verdad

—Si... —sonriendo—, aún recuerdo la promesa que me hizo cuando éramos niñas...

 _Flash Back_

 _Dos niñas rubias estaban jugando en la bodega de la naviera Tenoh, Haruka había llevado un juego de mesa... y por ratos miraba a Usagi... era una niña muy linda... de unos ojos muy hermosos... se sonrojo de pensar así... pero quería mucho a su amiga..._

— _¿Haru?_ — _mirando a la rubia_

— _¿Eh?_ — _todavía embobada_

— _Te sientes bien_ — _colocando su manita en la frente de la rubia_

— _..._ — _la rubia estaba roja por ese contacto_

— _Haru... esta muy caliente, debo ir a visarle a tu papá..._

— _No.… espera_ — _tomándole la mano_ — _, estoy bien gatita... es solo que no puedo dejar de mirarte_

— _..._ — _sonrojada_ —, _p.…p... ¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _Es que eres muy bonita_ — _sonrojada_ —, _no desearía que te alejaras de mi_ — _sonriendo nerviosamente_ —, _así que cuando sea mayor... te raptare de tu casa y te llevare muy lejos... para que seas mi esposa..._

 _La rubia estaba muy roja por esas palabras que le había dicho a la niña de coletas... por su parte Usagi estaba muy roja como para poder responder... Haruka al ver esa expresión se desanimó..._

— _D.…dije algo malo_ — _triste_

— _..._ — _la niña de coletas abrazo muy fuerte a la rubia y sonrió_ — _, es una promesa Haru..._

— _Si..._ — _sonriendo y besando la mejilla de la niña de coletas_ — _, será nuestra promesa mi gatita..._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

—Usagi... —decía Mina—, no tengo palabras para confortarte amiga

—Sé que es algo absurdo... pero desearía que ella recuperara la memoria y me raptara para que nos casemos —sonriendo y una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla—, pero sé que es imposible... ella me ha olvidado y me odia... además que está comprometida con otra...

—... —mirando a su amiga—, por algo pasan las cosas amiga, tú tienes un gran hombre a tu lado, que es muy detallista y romántico... muchas desearían un hombre así amiga

—Lo sé... Seiya es un lindo chico, pero he aceptado que no lo amo... pero sé que con el tiempo llegare a amarlo... y a Haru... mi Haru... será un lindo recuerdo que siempre estará en mi corazón...

Mina abrazo a su amiga, la rubia lloro en el hombro de su mejor amiga...

—Es difícil pero el destino así lo quiso... —secando sus lágrimas—, pero a ti amiga mía el destino te sonrió y te envió un gran hombre, León es un buen chico y se ve que le gustas

—¡Amiga! —sonrojada—, somos amigos nada mas

—¿Y eso que? —sonriendo—, el se ve que te quiere y me daría mucho gusto que entre ustedes hubiera algo.

—Precisamente hoy lo veré amiga —mirándola—, vamos a ir a comprar los trajes para el baile que se llevará a cabo el lunes.

—Si es cierto —mirando a su amiga—, como es un baile para obras de caridad para niños, el tema del baile será personajes de películas de Disney...

—Cierto amiga —sonriendo—, tú y Seiya ya escogieron su disfraz

—Si —sonriendo—, será de mi película favorita la Bella y la Bestia.

—Iras con tu bestia amiga —de forma picara

—... —sonrojada—, y ustedes de que irán vestidos

—Iremos de Aurora y Philip —emocionada

—Con que la bella durmiente —pícaramente—, esperas que haya un beso que despierte a la princesa —sonriendo

—¡Amiga! —sonrojada

La plática transcurrió normal entre las dos rubias, hasta que Mina debía marcharse ya que tenía su cita con León... se despidió de su mejor amiga y se fue al lugar donde vería al joven. León ya estaba en la cafetería donde vería a Mina, no dejaba de darle vueltas del porque el detective no había acudido a la cita...

/

/

En un lugar apartado... en las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba un joven de cabellos rojos, mirada fría... llevaba unos pantalones verdes con botas negras... y una camisa roja... observaba al hombre que estaba tirado sin sentido...

—Pobre de ti —mojando al hombre, este se sacudió y miro con horro al joven de cabellos rojos

—P.…p.… por favor no me hagas daño —suplicaba el detective

—Amigo lo siento mucho —sonriendo—, pero debo cumplir con mi trabajo... —tomándolo de la camisa y golpeándolo

El detective emitió un quejido de dolor... el joven pelirrojo tomo la cartera del detective

—A ver aquí dice —mostrando la credencial—, que te llamas Arturo —mirando al detective—, dime donde están los documentos que llevabas esta mañana

—E.… en mi auto —mirando al chico pelirrojo—, ahí están todos los documentos...

—Muy bien —pateándolo—, amigo te cruzaste en el camino de los Tenoh

El detective con seguridad miro al chico y se burló de él

—Ya entiendo —escupiendo sangre—, eres el perro de la madre de Haruka Tenoh...Tkss —se quejó ya que había recibido una patada

—No soy ningún perro —molesto—, soy más que eso...

—Lo sé —tratando de pararse—, Misaki Tenoh cree que solo investigue a su nuera y al médico —riendo con dolor—, pero también la investigue a ella... cuando salí de esa oficina...

—Muy mal amigo —golpeándolo con más fuerza y tomándolo de la camisa—, ahora dime donde están esos papeles sobre Misaki Tenoh

—Nunca lo sabrás —sonriendo y escupiéndole en la cara—, muy pronto sabrán donde esta... p.…porque sé que no saldré vivo de aquí...

—Vaya —riendo—, sabes cómo terminara esto

—Desde el momento que salí de la oficina de Misaki Tenoh sabía que ya era hombre muerto... pero antes de que eso pasará envié los papales a otro lugar... un lugar donde ella no podrá ponerle las manos

—Deseas ser torturado verdad —golpeándolo nuevamente

—Estoy preparado para eso... jamás me sacaras esa informacion... —sonriendo triunfal

El chico rubio golpeo, torturo de la manera más cruel al detective y este jamás dijo nada... el hombre yacía tirado moribundo... mirando al joven...

—En verdad no dirás nada —tomando su arma y apuntando al detective

—F.…f...fui entrenado para esto... —mirando el arma y sonriendo—, s.…s...sé que mi muerte no será en vano... —escupiendo sangre

—Aunque te sientas orgulloso de tu victoria, Misaki Tenoh siempre se sale con la suya

—Eso lo sé —cerrando los ojos—, dale mis saludos a esa mujer... y.…y.… dile... q.…que a partir de ahora... d.…debe c.…cuidarse...

El chico ya no escucho más y disparo el arma, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y su celular marcando el numero ya conocido para él... esperando a que contestaran

Del otro lado de la línea respondían

—¿Bueno?

—El trabajo ya está hecho

—Muy bien —sonriendo—, te dijo dónde estaban los papeles

—Sí, los tengo conmigo

—Muy bien —tomando su copa de vino—, te veré en el lugar de siempre

—Estaré ahí —mirando el cuerpo del detective

—Adiós

/

/

Haruka y Michiru habían terminado de comer y se dirigían hacia el lago, Michiru iba muy feliz ya que nadar era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer... pronto llegaron al lugar.

—Este es el lago que te decía Michiru —mirando a su novia.

—Es muy lindo Haruka —soltando la mano de la rubia y acercándose al lago

—Es un lugar muy bello —sentándose en una roca que había ahí

—Vamos a nadar amor —comenzando a quitarse la ropa para quedarse en su traje de baño.

—Venias preparada Michiru —con una gota en la frente—, yo no traje nada para entrar al agua

—Amor —mirando a la rubia

—Está bien —sonriendo—, entrare solo en bermudas y en camiseta —quitándose los zapatos y quedándose en la bermuda y la camiseta.

Haruka había entrado al lago disfrutando del agua que estaba muy agradable, observando el lugar era muy hermoso ya estando dentro del agua... Michiru se fue acercando a la rubia de una manera sensual... viendo como Haruka se le quedaba viendo de una forma confusa.

—M. Michiru —decía la rubia viendo que su novia se acercaba peligrosamente

—Haruka —estando cerca de ella—, te necesito —rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia

—M.…m.…Michiru —sonrojada—, a.…aquí estoy —viendo que Michiru se acercaba para darle un beso—, M.…m.

Ya no la dejo terminar de hablar cuando la aguamarina había atrapado los labios de la rubia pegándose más a ella, la rubia en un principio no correspondía al beso pero poco a poco fue cediendo... la de cabellos aguamarinas enredo sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia haciendo el beso más profundo... comenzando a excitarse... la rubia por su parte no sabía que estaba pasando... pero la imagen de una chica rubia de chonguitos apareció frente a ella y se dejó llevar por el beso tomando de la cintura a Michiru y profundizando más ese beso... era un beso apasionado... poco a poco fueron llegando a la orilla del lago... Haruka tomo a Michiru de la cintura sin despegar el beso y la coloco en el pasto quedando arriba de ella... las caricias se hicieron presentes... poco a poco iba quitando las prendas de la chica aguamarina... sin dejar de repartir besos en la suave piel de la chica... Michiru por su parte ya había despojado a Haruka de su bermuda e iba a hacer lo mismo con la camiseta cuando repentinamente Haruka se detiene...

—Mi.…Michiru yo —mirándola confundida—, que estamos haciendo

—Mi amor —acariciándole la mejilla—, lo que todas las parejas hacen cuando se aman —besándola—, vamos a hacer el amor

—¿Qué? —mirándola—, yo no.… no es el lugar apropiado para hacerlo —parándose y colocándose la bermuda

—Pero mi amor... —frustrada y molesta—, hace mucho que no me tocas Haruka

—Tu sabes que no lo he hecho porque sufrí el accidente —mirándola—, además este no es el lugar apropiado para hacer tales cosas...

—Pero nadie nos vera amor —mirándola

—Se está haciendo tarde —mirándola—, anda vístete debemos irnos —caminando hacia un árbol que estaba cerca del lago

—Si... —frustrada

Haruka se regañaba mentalmente, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no sentía y no deseaba hacer con ella...

—Soy una idiota... me deje llevar —suspirando—, pero... quien era esa chica rubia que vino a mi mente —sonriendo—, se parece a... —negando—, no a ella no...

Michiru iba más que furiosa... Haruka no le quería cumplir como novia... no la quería hacer su mujer

—¡Porque tiene que ser así! —enojada—, pero aún quedan más días y sé que ella caerá en mis brazos... —sonriendo

/

/

En el centro de Osaka León se encontraba esperando a Mina, irían a comprar los disfraces para la cena de caridad que celebraría el día lunes, aún seguía intrigado del porque el detective no se había presentado a la cita... tal vez tuvo otro asunto y no logro llegar a la cita acordada con Haruka, a lo lejos pudo ver que Mina llegaba a toda prisa.

—¡León! —alzaba la mano

—Hola, Mina —sonriendo

—Disculpa la tardanza —algo agitada

—No te preocupes —sonriendo y tomándole la mano—, por ti esperaría toda la vida

—...— Mina se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosamente—, g.…gracias

—Entonces pasamos primero a la tienda de ropa

—Si... —sonriendo y mirándolo con ternura—, Usagi te envía saludos

—¿Viste a cabeza de bombón? —sonriendo—, gracias y ¿Cómo está?

—Intenta estar bien, pero sabes qué extraña mucho a Haruka —con tristeza—, además que está en suspenso ya que cree que Haruka y Michiru se reconciliaran ahora que están solas

—Si me imagino —tomando la mano de Mina—, Haruka no es alguien que se deje llevar fácilmente así que Usagi no tiene de que preocuparse, además sospecho que Haruka está empezando a recordar a Usagi

—¿Lo crees así?

—Si —sonriéndole—, pero bueno son mis amigas las dos, pero dejemos de hablar de ellas... este es nuestro momento y quiero disfrutar cada momento a tu lado —besándole la mano

—Y.… yo igual León...

/

/

El chico termino su cigarrillo y metió el cuerpo a la cajuela y condujo hasta un canal de aguas y dejo el cuerpo ahí, sin dejar rastro o evidencia que lo vinculara a él o a Misaki, subió al auto y condujo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad en una zona residencial aparcando en la última casa que tenía el símbolo de los Tenoh... dejo el auto en la cochera y entro a la casa... observando que todo estaba oscuro... sonriendo y caminando hacia donde estaba la chimenea encendida...

—Eres rápido —mirando al chico pelirrojo

—Siempre lo soy —sirviéndose una copa de vino

—Y siempre terminas los trabajos a tiempo

—Sabes que soy muy eficaz cuando me encargas un trabajo —sentándose frente a ella

—Y lo he comprobado —sonriendo—, ¿Dónde están los documentos?

—Aquí —sacando dos sobres de su chaqueta—, te dije que los tendrías hoy en la noche... pero... hay algo más...

—¿Qué cosa? —mirando al chico

—Ese detective te investigo, y descubrió toda la verdad sobre ti —mirando como la mujer que tenía enfrente se molestaba—, y la tortura no funciono, no dijo nada de la ubicación de dicha informacion —parándose y entregándole los sobres a Misaki

—... —tomando los sobres y dándole una cachetada al chico—Rúbeos eres un estúpido... te dije que no dejaras cabos sueltos

—Descuida averiguare quien tiene esos papeles —mirando a la mujer—, jamás te he fallado

—Jamás lo has hecho —acercándose a él dejando su copa a un lado—, me has cumplido en todo lo que yo te pido —tomándolo del mentón

—Así es —mirándola con lujuria—, y siempre estas satisfecha —sonriendo

—Porque sabes cómo hacerlo —besando al pelirrojo

Esa tarde-noche Misaki Tenoh le dio rienda suelta a su lujuria con el chico de cabellos rojos, el chico que la ha acompañado en su soledad desde que su marido aún vivía, el joven que ha estado en su cama durante años... oculto entre las sombras para satisfacer sus necesidades... esa noche Misaki Tenoh disfruto de ese joven las veces que fueron necesarios...

/

/

En la cabaña las cosas seguían algo tensas Michiru miraba con reproche a Haruka por lo que había sucedido en el lago, por su parte la rubia seguía pensando en la figura femenina que había aparecido en su mente, ambas chicas estaban cenando... cuando la aguamarina rompía el silencio

—Mi amor —con cierto enojo

—¿Si dime?

—Entiendo que en estos momentos no puedas cumplirme —mirándola con seriedad—, pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo... no toda la vida seguirás usando lo de tu accidente

—¿Insinúas que no te quiero tocar? —mirando a la chica

—Pues tal parece que si —triste—, ya tiene varias semanas lo de tu accidente y también falta poco para que nos casemos

—Lo sé —cortante—, pero no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, los preparativos para la boda ya están casi terminados, y respecto a que no te toco no es porque no quiera, tu sabes que, para mí, estos momentos han sido difíciles aun me duelen ciertas partes de mi cuerpo —tenía que darle más mentiras ya que no podía decirle que no la deseaba

—Pero ni si quiera un beso me has dado —con tristeza

—Discúlpame —parándose—, no era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal —estando frente a ella y besándole la frente—, me iré a dormir

Michiru se quedó ahí molesta... esperaba que Haruka la besara, pero no lo hizo

—¡Haruka Tenoh! —molesta—, juro que te vas arrepentir por esta humillación que me haces —terminando de cenar.

/

En la mansión Tenoh León regresaba de su cita con Mina eran ya las diez de la noche, tuvo un gran día al lado de la rubia, no tenía dudas Mina le gustaba mucho y esperaba declarársele al día siguiente, guardo el traje de príncipe que había comprado para la fiesta de caridad y se comenzó a desvestir para tomar una ducha, enciendo el televisor para ver que había de novedoso dejándole en el canal de noticias, se dirigía al baño cuando escucho una noticia que lo dejo impactado...

—" _En otras noticias, el cuerpo del detective Arturo J. K se encontró alrededor de las nueve a la altura del canal de agua de Osaka, este presentaba huellas de tortura y la policía local se encuentra en el lugar del crimen y reiteran que este acto no quedara impune... en otras noticas..."_

León quedo sorprendido por dicha noticia que se sentó al borde de la cama...

—Por eso no asistió a la cita de Haruka... —apagando el televisor—, debo averiguar si logro ir a la naviera...

Sábado por la mañana un chico pelirrojo miraba a la mujer que tenía al lado, sonrió al recordar la intensa noche que habían tenido... desde que la conoció esa mujer le había atraído... y no entendía como un hombre como Tenoh había desaprovechado a esa mujer... Misaki poco a poco despertaba

—Hola —mirando al chico

—Hola preciosa —mirando a la mujer

—¿Cansada? —sonriendo

—Si —sonriendo—, siempre me dejas así...

—Lo sé —con orgullo

—Quiero que busques esos documentos que tenía el detective

—Cuando te he fallado

—Nunca —sonriendo—, ni cuando mataste a mi marido...

—Al principio creí que lo querías muerto para quedarte con su fortuna... pero no fue así

—Claro que no —quedando de lado—, lo hice porque él había descubierto lo nuestro —mirando al chico

—¿Tu querida hija lo sabe? ¿Sabe cómo murió su padre?

—No, jamás pregunto —sonriendo—, y me tiene sin cuidado si lo quisiera saber... todo mundo sabe que Edén Tenoh murió en un accidente de auto

—Claro —sonriendo—, como si eso hubiera pasado, ¿Por qué dices que él había descubierto lo nuestro?

—La noche del accidente el me mando a llamar a su despacho... ese día te iba a ver a ti lo recuerdas

—Claro y fue cuando llamaste para decirme que lo asesinara

—Exactamente...

 _Flash back_

 _Misaki no tenía alguna idea del porque su marido la había mandado a llamar al despacho, era tarde suponía que era por Haruka ya que la chica aun no llegaba... por otra parte estaba molesta ya que arruino su noche de placer con Rúbeos._

— _Aquí estoy_ — _mirando_ —, _¿Qué necesitas?_

— _¿Haruka está en la casa?_

— _No_ — _molesta_ —, _salió con esa niña tonta al cine y aun no regresa_

— _¿Por qué odias a Usagi?_

— _¿Todavía lo preguntas?_ — _molesta_ —, _tu sabes bien porque_

— _No sé a qué te refieres_ — _molesto._

— _Porque aun amas a Ikuko Tsukino... porque sigues obsesionado con ella_ — _molesta_

— _Y cómo quieres que yo la olvide si tú me la recuerdas cada vez que tienes ganas, tu eres quien no me deja olvidarla_ — _molesto_

— _Además nadie me quita en la cabeza que esa niña es tu hija_ — _llorando_

— _Eso ya lo habíamos hablado y te dije que Usagi no es mi hija, ella es hija de Kenji y jamás te he sido infiel_

— _Claro que, si me fuiste infiel, no niegues que esa niña es tu hija_ — _llorando_ —, _yo si te he sido fiel, te he respetado, te he amado y tú sigues queriendo a esa mujer_

— _¿Tu siéndome fiel? Por favor_ — _mirándola_ —, _no finjas más conmigo que se tus infidelidades, sé que te vas a revolcar con un chico que podría tener la edad de tu hija_ — _mostrándole las fotos_ —, _eres una cínica al decirme que me eres fiel_

— _Vaya así que lo descubriste_ — _mirando a su esposo_ —, _tú tienes la culpa de que yo te haya sido infiel... jamás me tocaste y mucho menos me prestaste atención_

— _¿Qué yo no te tocaba? Tú eras la que no me dejabas hacerlo_ — _mirándola y disponiéndose a salir del despacho_ —, _mañana te llegaran los papeles del divorcio y olvídate de tu hija, ahora mismo iré a buscarla y le diré la clase de madre que tiene_

— _Tú no te atreverás a decirle algo a Haruka_ — _mirándolo seriamente_ —, _es mi hija y no dejare que me la quites o la pongas en contra mía_

— _Ya es muy tarde para pensar en eso_ — _disponiéndose a salir_

— _Óyelo bien, si aprecias tu miserable vida no te atrevas a salir de aquí..._

— _¿Me estas amenazando?_ — _mirándola_

— _Tómalo como quieras, pero ya estas advertido_

— _Estas, loca_ — _saliendo de ese lugar en busca de su hija_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

—Así que para evitar que tu querida hija se enterara de la verdad decidiste matarlo

—Así es —colocando al chico encima de ella—, además no podía permitir que Haruka supiera ya que perdería su confianza, aunque no lo creas quiero mucho a mi hija

—Pero que no se distancio de ti después de la muerte de Tenoh

—Sí, pero fue por causa de Usagi Tsukino

—¿Puedo encargarme de ella también si así lo quieres? —besándola

—Por ahora la dejaremos vivir —enredando sus piernas en la cintura del chico—, por ahora solo quiero que me mates a mí de la única forma que sabes hacerlo... —besándolo

—Asus ordenes Madame...

/

/

En la cabaña las cosas seguían igual, Haruka había salido a correr y Michiru estaba preparando el desayuno, esta vez lograría que Haruka le hiciera el amor... no se negaría esta vez... la rubia llegaba a la cabaña y veía que todo estaba listo para el desayuno...

—Buenos días Michiru

—Buenos días amor —acercándose a la rubia para besarla

—Iré a darme una ducha rápido y bajo a desayunar —subiendo al cuarto dejando a Michiru con la frustración del beso, paso rápido el tiempo y como dijo la rubia bajo a desayunar

—Todo esta delicioso Michiru

—Lo hice especialmente para ti, amor...

—Muchas gracias —sonriendo

La aguamarina observaba como la rubia comía y esperaba a que acabara de comer, por su parte ella ya había acabado... la rubia había terminado y se disponía a levantarse, pero no vio en que momento Michiru ya estaba frente a ella y quitando todos los trastes de la mesa tirándolos al suelo...

—M.…Michiru que haces —mirando la lujuria y el deseo en los ojos de Michiru

—Reclamando lo que necesito y quiero que me des

Sentándose en las piernas de Haruka y mirándola, la rubia solo la veía y trataba de pararse pero la aguamarina no la dejaba... poco a poco los labios de Michiru besaban el cuello de la rubia y esta trataba de zafarse... la aguamarina coloco las manos de la rubia en sus piernas y poco a poco le fue quitando la playera... la rubia poco a poco iba cundiendo a esas caricias... volviendo a aparecer la imagen de la chica de chonguitos... besándola con pasión, con deseo, con anhelo, fue acariciando las piernas de la aguamarina... besando el hombro y el cuello... la levanto y fueron directo la mueble para recostarla y poder saciarse de ese cuerpo que tanto anhelaba... si... esa chica de chonguitos le atraía mucho... Michiru daba leves gemidos... sintiendo nuevamente que la rubia se había detenido...

—¡Ahora no Haruka! —enojada

—Michiru —abriendo los ojos y mirando en qué posición estaban—, no.… no puedo hacerlo —quitándose de encima de ella y parándose

—¿Cómo que no puedes? —mirándola con enojo

—Pues si no puedo hacerlo —mirándola—, ya te lo dije no puedo hacerlo, no en estos momentos

—¡Maldita sea Haruka! —molesta—, ¿Sabes lo que muchos darían por estar en tu lugar? ¿Tenerme en su cama?

—A qué viene eso —mirándola

—¡Que podría serte infiel si así lo deseara, pero no, aquí estoy de estúpida rogante un poco de amor!

—Te dije que no puedo hacerlo, que tengas paciencia —molesta

—Creo que ya te he tenido la suficiente paciencia —con ironía—, no lo crees

—¿Qué nada más piensas en eso? ¿En llevarme a tu cama? —molesta

—¡Que no vez que te necesito! —llorando—, que quiero que me toques, que me hagas sentir amada...

—Yo... tu sabes que, si te amo, pero el accidente me dejo ciertas partes del cuerpo lastimados y no puedo en estos momentos hacerte el amor...

—Pero hasta cuando... —mirándola con rabia

—No lo sé... tal vez hasta la noche de bodas...

—Pero al menos un beso puedes darme...

—... —llegando frente a ella—, por supuesto —besándole la frente y saliendo de la cabaña

—¡Haruka Tenoh! Te vas arrepentir de humillarme de esta manera —con rabia

La rubia prácticamente huyo de las garras de Michiru, ya que no podía decirle a los ojos que no la deseaba, que no quería tocarla...

—Se supone que es mi prometida... debería tocarla... hacerle el amor... pero no me excita o causa en mi algún deseo —frustrada y tomando el celular—, llamare a mi amigo... él puede aconsejarme mejor... —marcando el número de León

/

En una cafetería se encontraban dos rubias y un joven riendo de las ocurrencias de la plática que tenían, cuando el joven siente su celular vibrar mirando de quien era la llamada entrante sonriendo la ver que era la su amiga rubia.

—Haruka —sonriendo—, ¿Cómo estás?

—León, amigo mío —mirando hacia el lago—, bien...

Usagi al escuchar el nombre de su Haru se puso alerta y observaba y escuchaba la conversación que tenía León con su amor

—Eso no sonó a que estas bien —mirando a Usagi—, ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Cual paraíso —negando—, mejor dicho, es infierno

—¿Infierno? —sonriendo—, tan mal la estás pasando al lado de tu prometida

—Si —mirando el cielo—, me ve como un pedazo de carne, que quiere llevarse a la cama en cualquier momento

—Ósea que no te has reconciliado con ella —mirando a Usagi que suspiraba aliviada por escuchar eso

—No... bueno si estamos bien... pero veras ella quiere sexo —negando—, y yo no puedo dárselo... no la deseo... no me excita... además... las dos veces que intento algo yo sentí deseos, pero no por ella... sino por la chica que se apareció en mi mente...

—¿Una chica? —intrigado

—Si... una chica de chonguitos...

León sonrió por esa afirmación y miro a Usagi

—Una de chonguitos —sonriendo—, ¿y sabes quién es?

—No.… pero se parece a... —negando—, olvídalo, mejor dime lograste hablar con el detective

—... —mirando a las chicas—, no.… llegue unos minutos antes de la hora de reunión para interceptarlo en la entrada de la naviera, pero jamás llego... pero...

—¿Pero?

—En el noticiero de la noche salió que habían encontrado el cuerpo del detective con huellas de tortura...

—Ya veo... —mirando hacia el lago—, tal parece que alguien no quiere que sepa la verdad... —apretando el celular—, nos vemos hoy en la noche

—¿Cómo vas a volver?

—Si —decidida—, debo saber quién fue el culpable de la muerte del detective... además ya me siento mejor y no quiero pasar otro día mas con Michiru a solas

—¿Por qué?

—Esa mujer es capaz de abusar de mí en cualquier momento —con una gota en la cabeza

—Y que lo digas —sonriendo—, está bien nos vemos en la noche, cuídate y maneja con cuidado

—Adiós

La rubia volvió a la cabaña avisándole a la de cabellos aguamarina que preparara las maletas que se iban en una hora, por su parte León sonreía y miraba a Usagi

—Bueno chicas, a donde más quieren ir

—Al cien —decía Mina

—Yo debo dejarlos amigos —mirando a León—, gracias por el desayuno amigo y que se diviertan mucho, debo ver a mi mama para ultimar detalles de la boda...

—Amiga salúdame a tu mama y mas tarde paso verte —despidiéndose de Usagi

León se despidió de la rubia y solo quedaron Mina y León solos

—Era Haruka la que te hablo verdad

—Si —mirando a Mina

—¿Re regresara antes?

—Si

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya se siente mejor —mirando a la rubia—, además que no quiere estar más a solas con Kaioh

—Eso es raro

—Tal vez ya este recordando a Usagi...

—Puede ser... pero eso no puede ser... ambas se van a casar...

—Lo sé —desanimado

Ambos seguían una plática entre bromas y risas...

/

/

 **Hola, Hola**

 **Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza para subir el capítulo, pero he tenido ciertos altibajos que me pusieron tristes... y el más triste es la muerte de mi abuelita casi a principios de mes, la verdad fue un golpe duro para mí :C y bueno me con llevo a una depresión, pero gracias al apoyo de mi gatita M.T estoy saliendo adelante, esperando que el capítulo sea de su grado y agradeciendo a las personas que toman un poco de su tiempo en leer este fanfic.**

 _ **La vida da duros golpes, pero como guerreros siempre enfrentaremos esos golpes con valor.**_

 **PD: Mi amor mi M.T gracias por se siempre mi apoyo, te amo mas de lo que tu crees**

 **Les manda un gran saludo Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**


	18. Chapter 18 Baile de Caridad-II

**EL BAILE-SEGUNDA PARTE**

Domingo por la tarde Haruka y Michiru entraban a la mansión Tenoh, las cosas entre ellas seguían tensas... casi no habían hablado durante el viaje de regreso, la rubia suspiro

—Sigues aún molesta —la aguamarina negó y la rubia fue hacia cocina—, alguien de ustedes sabe dónde está mi madre

Una de las chicas del servicio se acercó a la rubia muy sonriente

—Señorita Tenoh —sonriendo—, la señora Misaki salió desde ayer y no ha regresado

—¿Les dijo a dónde iba?

—No, señorita —sonriendo coqueta

—Gracias —apunto salir

—¿Se le ofrece algo más señorita?

—No, muchas gracias —sonriendo y saliendo hacia su habitación—, donde habrá ido —subiendo las escaleras—, llamare a León para verlo y que me cuente como estuvieron las cosas —entrando a su cuarto mirando que Michiru estaba cambiándose—, p.…perdón por entrar así —mirando hacia otro lado

—Descuida —sonriendo—, no es la primera vez que me vez así —caminando desnuda hacia donde estaba la rubia

—...— sonrojada—, yo... saldré un momento...

—¿A dónde iras? —estando frente a ella y tomándole una mano

—A.…a... buscar algo —sonrojada—, se te ofrece algo

—No... —colocando la mano de Haruka en su pecho, la rubia se sonrojo más y la miro

—Yo... no... —mirando los ojos de Michiru

—No me deseas Haruka —susurrándole al oído—, no se apetece tomar este cuerpo que ha sido tuyo muchas veces...

—M.… mi... mi... —quedándose sin palabras—, e.…eres una mujer deseable... si... pudiera podría tomarte aquí mismo...

—Hazlo... —mordiéndole la oreja—, tómame ahora... veo en tus ojos deseos...

—... —no podía negar que la aguamarina era bella, deseable, pero si la tomaba sentía que estaba traicionando a alguien muy especial para ella, quitando su mano—, yo... debo irme —besándole la frente—, regreso al rato

Michiru se quedó sonriendo triunfal... solo era cuestión de tiempo y Haruka caería en sus brazos nuevamente... La rubia por su parte bajaba las escaleras negando... por un momento pensó en tomar a Michiru ahí mismo... pero esa chica de coletas apareció nuevamente en su mente...imaginando que ese pecho era de esa chica...

—Me estoy volviendo loca —entrando a su auto y llamando a León

El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces

—¿Hola?

—León, ¿Dónde estás?

—En el centro comercial —mirando a Mina—, ¿Por qué?

—Estoy en Osaka, debemos hablar de lo que ha pasado —acelerando—, te veo en quince minutos

—Espera —escuchando el tono que había terminado la llamada—, me colgó

—¿Quién era? —preguntaba Mina

—Haruka —tomando su café

—¿Qué no estaba en la cabaña con Michiru?

—Al parecer ya no —tomando la mano de Mina—, hermosa Mina no quiero dejarte solita —besándole las manos—, esperare a que llegue Tenoh para decirle que te llevare a tu casa

—León no te preocupes —sonriendo—, entiendo que ella quiere platicar, además Usagi sigue todavía aquí en el centro comercial puedo irme con ella

—¿Estas, segura?

—Si —mirándolo con ternura—, además mañana tenemos un baile

—Es verdad —mirándola con amor—, lamento que Haruka nos haya interrumpido...

—No te preocupes —despidiéndose de él y caminando rumbo a las tiendas de ropa

La rubia ya había estacionado el auto, caminaba a prisa... iba con sus lentes de sol... había sacado su celular para marcarle a León y preguntarle donde estaba, cuando tropieza con alguien resbalando y cayendo los dos al suelo

—Auch —quejándose

—Auch —se quejaba una voz femenina—, ¿Quién es el bruto que no se fija al caminar?

—Lo mismo digo —la rubia sentía que estaba encima de alguien—, quien es la torpe que no se fija al caminar

Ambas se miraron y Haruka se quedó inmóvil al ver a Usagi Tsukino ahí tirada debajo de ella... Usagi se sorprendió de ver a Haruka ahí... se suponía que estaba en la cabaña y volvería al siguiente día... sus ojos decían lo que sus labios callaban... poco a poco se fueron acercando... la rubia miraba los labios de la chica de coletas... sentían sus respiraciones...

—¿Haruka estas bien? —decía León que se acercó al ver tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar

—¿Amiga estas bien? —Mina venía detrás de León al verlo pasar a prisa

Ambas rubias miraron a sus respectivos amigos y se miraron ellas... por poco y se volvían a besar...

—Yo... —levantándose—, lo siento mucho... señorita Tsukino —ofreciéndole su mano para que la chica se levantara—, no me fije por donde iba

—... —Usagi tomo la mano de Haru parándose—, no.… discúlpame tu a mí, yo también iba distraída y no me fije por donde iba

Tanto León y Mina observaban la escena mirando a una Haruka y Usagi sonrojadas... confundidos se acercaron

—Haruka ¿Qué paso? —mirando a su amiga

—León amigo —sonriendo—, pues que por venir viendo el celular choque con la señorita Tsukino

—¿Amiga segura estas bien?

—Sí, amiga Mina —sonriendo—, yo también iba distraída y no vi cuando Haru... digo Haruka venia caminando

León mirando hacia la gente y sonrió

—Bueno, como aquí no hubo daños mayores porque no vamos por un café amigos

—Este... —Haruka miraba a su amigo

—Y no te niegues amiga —mirándola—, se lo debes a Usagi por tirarla al piso, sabes que pudo lastimarse

—No, León —negando—, no es para tanto, estoy bien —decía Usagi

—Claro que no amiga —decía León—, ¿Qué dices Haruka?

—En eso tienes razón —mirando a Usagi y extendiéndole la mano—, ¿vamos?

—... —Usagi sonrojada, Mina, le codeo para que reaccionara—, s.…si —tomando la mano de Haruka

Los cuatro fueron a la cafetería... Mina iba tomando la mano de León y Haruka llevaba a Usagi de la mano... su amigo León tenía razón Usagi pudo haberse lastimado... debía llevarla con delicadeza o podría caer de nuevo... todos ya habían pedido su café...

—¿Por qué volviste antes Haruka?

—Mmmm —mirando a León

—Sí, ¿Por qué volviste antes?

—Ehh —mirando a las chicas—, por asuntos personales

—Mmmm —sonriendo

—¿Y tú que hacías aquí en el centro comercial?

—Había invitado a las chicas al cine y aquí nos citamos

—Ohhh —mirando a Usagi y a Mina—, ¿usted se me hace conocida? —preguntándole a Mina

—¿Yo? —haciéndose la desentendida—, me estará confundiendo

—Puede ser —mirándola—, pero siento que también la conozco de algún lugar

—León me comento que no recuerda sucesos de su pasado—mirando a Haruka—, de hecho, ahora que me acuerdo ya sé de donde me conoce

—¿De dónde?

—Cuando agarro a golpes a León en el restaurante —mirando a Usagi—, cuando se llevó a mi amiga.

—Ahhh —bebiendo de su café—, cierto de ahí —mirando a Mina—, perdón por eso, no suelo ser así

—Si ya lo noté —con ironía

—Como sea —mirando su reloj—, que se diviertan en el cine —mirando a León—, te veo en la casa amigo

—¿Cómo ya te vas? —mirando a su amiga

—Si —con seriedad—, ya he pagado mi deuda con la señorita Tsukino así que me retiro

—Anda acompáñanos al cine

—No —cortante

Usagi bajo la cabeza... su Haru no deseaba estar con ella... León observo y negó

—Vamos amiga —mirándola

—No insistas —mirando Usagi—, señorita una vez más discúlpeme y vuelvo a decirlo... tal parece que el destino quiere que siempre nos encontremos —mirando a la rubia

—Así parece Haruka —mirando a su amor

—Con su permiso —saliendo de la cafetería dejando a su amigo

León resoplo y miro a Usagi

—Bueno al menos ahora no te dijo que te odiaba —mirando a su amiga

—Eso parece —algo desanimada

Los jóvenes nuevamente se quedaron platicando mientras disfrutaban del delicioso café.

/

Haruka se dirigía hacia su casa e iba pensando que a Usagi Tsukino sentía que la conocía... cada recuerdo que ha tenido siempre esta ella, cada pensamiento que ha tenido ella aparece... Usagi Tsukino ha estado en su vida de muchos años atrás... pero que significaba ella en su vida... porque cada vez que la ve tiene esos deseos de besarla... además esa chica de coletas se parece mucho a Usagi... sonriendo...

—¿Amaba a Usagi Tsukino? —mirando hacia la playa mientras esperaba que el semáforo diera el verde—, cada vez que me la encuentro mi corazón se acelera... y siento unas ganas de besarla... —negando—, eso es absurdo, además debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas... mi prioridad ahora es saber que le paso al detective y seguir con mi investigación...

El semáforo dio el verde y se puso en marcha rumbo a la tienda de videojuegos que estaba cerca de la playa, era una gran plaza así que no tendría problema en encontrar el nuevo videojuego de Resident Evil, estaciono el auto y entro a la tienda.

—Veamos —mirando los juegos uno por uno hasta llegar al estante donde está toda la colección de Resident Evil—, ¡aquí esta! —emocionada, tomando el juego cuando un chico de cabello castaño se le acerco.

—¿Haruka? —decía el chico

—¿Si? —mirando al jovencito

—¡Hola! —sonriendo

—¿Disculpa nos conocemos? —confundida—, ¿o te has perdido? Y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—¡Si! —sonriendo—, si nos conocemos, soy Sami el hermano de Usagi

—¿De la señorita Tsukino? —mirándolo confundida ya que ella no conocía al chico

—¡Si! —mirándola—, ¿también viniste por el nuevo juego de Resident Evil?

—Ehh —mirando al chico y mostrando el juego—, veo que a ti también te gusta este juego.

—¡Siiii! —emocionado—, de hecho, tu y yo jugábamos juntos y era muy divertido —mirando a la rubia con emoción.

—Claro —con una gotita en la cabeza—, Bueno fue un gusto platicar contigo Sami, pero debo ir a pagar —mostrando el juego y dirigiéndose a la caja

—Usagi te extraña, Haruka —mirando a la rubia.

La rubia al escuchar lo que había dicho el chico se detuvo y lo miro

—¿Disculpa? —mirándolo—, no sé por qué me dices esto, yo no conozco mucho a tu hermana, ni soy tan cercana a ella como para que me extrañe

—Lo que pasa es que no quieres ver lo que está frente a tus ojos —mirando a la rubia—, tú y Usagi han sido muy cercanas en el pasado

—Mira ni...

Haruka estaba a punto de recriminarle que eso no era verdad cuando los señores Tsukino habían llegado hasta donde estaban ellos conversando.

—¿Señorita Tenoh? —decía Kenji, sabía que la rubia había perdido la memoria y la situación respecto hacia Usagi, así que debía ser cauteloso y hablarle de una manera formal.

—¿Haruka? —decía mamá Ikuko con ternura—, ¿Cómo estás?

—...—La rubia veía al matrimonio Tsukino confundida, el tono de familiaridad por parte de la señora era maternal, como si la conociera de antes—, Señor Tsukino, Señora Tsukino buenas tardes —saludando educadamente—, yo me encuentro bien por el momento

—Qué alegría —sonriendo, mamá Ikuko no estaba cien por ciento informada de todo respecto a Haruka actualmente, así que para ella todo seguía normal —, ¿Por qué ya no has ido a vernos?

—¿Perdón? —mirando a la señora confundida

—Veo que vino a comprar el mismo juego de video que mi hijo —decía Kenji, cambiando el tema de conversación sonriendo

—Si... los juegos de video me gustan mucho —mirando al matrimonio—, bueno fue un gusto saludarlos, si me disculpan debo ir a pagar —sonriendo y caminando hacia la caja.

—Que le vaya bien señorita Tenoh —sonriendo

La rubia se fue a la caja muy desconcertada por la conversación con ese chico y con la familiaridad en que le hablo la señora Tsukino, pago el juego y se fue hacia su casa.

—Esa señora se veía muy amable —sonriendo—, me hablo con mucha familiaridad...

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Osaka, León había dejado a las chicas en sus respectivas casas, se despidió de Mina prometiendo pasar por ella al día siguiente para comer, sonriendo llego a la mansión Tenoh, entrando y mirando que su amiga estaba en la sala

—Haruka que haces aquí solita —observando que no estaba Michiru

—Michiru está arriba viendo la T.V —mostrando su copa—, y yo estoy disfrutando de un trago ¿gustas?

—Claro —sentándose frente a su amiga—, ¿Y bien me dirás porque volviste antes?

—... —suspiro—, pues porque ya no me sentía cómoda estando a solas con Michiru —bebiendo de su copa—, esa mujer me ve como un filete, a cada rato me insinuaba que quería hacer el amor, me acosaba

León comenzó a reír por la expresión de su amiga

—Vamos, suena como si te quisiera quitar tu pureza —riendo—, que eso no te lo creo

—¡Estoy hablando enserio! —molesta

—Ya, ya está bien —riendo—, y ella como lo tomo, porque a estas alturas debo suponer que te negaste

—Por supuesto que me negué —mirando a su amigo—, no puedo tocarla, no siento deseo por ella, o ganas de hacerle algo

—Vaya —sorprendido—, yo creí que estando ahí, estarías como conejo en plena primavera

—León por quien me tomas —sonrojada—, además siempre que pasaba algo a mi mente venia el recuerdo de una chica de dos chonguitos

—¿De chonguitos? —estará hablando de Usagi, pensando—, eso es algo curioso amiga, pero sabes quién es la chica que se aparece en tus recuerdos

—No.… pero siento que la conozco, que es alguien importante en mi vida —pensando—, pero bueno vamos a mi despacho y me platicas bien lo del detective.

Ambos caminaron hacia el despacho con sus respectivas copas

—Bien —sentándose en su escritorio—, dime que paso

—El día que el detective te cito nunca apareció, lo espere como tres horas afuera de la empresa —mirando a su amiga—, después en los noticieros de la noche salió que habían encontrado el cuerpo del detective cerca de los canales de Osaka

—¿Sabes si vio a alguien más de la empresa?

—La verdad no, cuando vi que no llegaba me fui ya que tenía una cita con Mina

—Ya veo —sirviendo más vino—, mañana averiguare eso, y pasando a otros temas se ve que te interesa mucho la rubia

—La verdad si —sonriendo—, ella es una chica linda, de buenos sentimientos, amable, que ha sufrido por un patán que no la supo valorar

—¿Cómo está eso?

—Sí, un tal Yaten la uso, se aprovechó de que ella lo amaba y la boto como si no valiera nada, y todo por una mujer que no vale ni siquiera la pena

—¡Vaya! Pobre chica —mirando a su amigo—, que poco hombre, la chica rubia se ve que tiene buenos sentimientos, y que bueno que ese patán ya salió de su vida y la mujer esa que se entrometió no ha de valer ni la sonrisa—molesta

—Si —con molestia—, una mujer como mi Mina no debe sufrir por pocos hombres como ese Yaten

—¿Oyes, pero me sorprendió que sea amiga de Usagi Tsukino?

—Que te sorprende han sido amigas desde la universidad —mirando a su amiga

—¿Así? —mirando a su amigo—, en fin, debo ir a dormir, mañana me espera un largo día y debo estar temprano en la oficina —dejando la copa—, suerte con la chica y valórala

—Muchas gracias amiga —sonriendo—, y bueno yo también debo ir a dormir mañana saldré con ella y debo ser puntual

Ambos rubios subieron a su cuarto para dormir y esperar el largo día que les esperaba, al otro lado de la ciudad más específico en la casa de los Tsukino Sami se encontraba en el cuarto de su hermana

—Hermanita, hoy vi a Haruka

—¿Qué? —sorprendida

—Y que paso —mirando a su hermano

—Pues nada, le hablé y comprobé que en verdad a perdido la memoria —con tristeza

—Si... mi Haru no recuerda nada... de nosotros...

—Pero sus ojos no pueden negar que aun te quiere hermanita —sonriendo

—¿Por qué lo dices? —intrigada

—Nada mas —sonriendo—, ambas deben poner atención de lo que está enfrente de ustedes

Sami dejo a su hermana pensando, la rubia suspiro y sonrió... en este día vio a su Haru y ya no le dijo que la odiaba, sonriendo se metió a la cama...

Un nuevo día amanecía en Osaka, Haruka se estaba arreglando mirándose en el espejo, este día seria pesado, debía averiguar que sucedió con el detective y saber si llevaba la informacion que había pedido, se estaba acomodando la corbata cuando entra Michiru a la habitación.

—Buenos días amor

—Buenos días Michiru —sonriendo

—Amor, no se te olvide que debemos comprar el disfraz para el baile de caridad que tendremos esta noche

—¿Cuál baile? —mirando a su prometida

—Hay mi amor —sonriendo y ayudándole acomodarse la corbata—, el baile de caridad que se llevara a cabo hoy en la noche, tu madre nos había dicho antes de irnos a la cabaña —terminando de arreglar la corbata y tomando el saco de la rubia.

—No lo recuerdo —mirándola—, ¿Y de que es el dichoso Baile?

—Es en beneficio de los niños con escasos recursos y que no pueden ser atendidos medicamente —colocándole el saco y mirándola—, el tema será de personajes de Disney y de súper héroes

—¿Y de qué quieres ir? —sonriéndole

—De gatubela y quiero que tú vayas de Batman —besándole la nariz

—No me gusta Batman —con molestia—, prefiero ir del príncipe de la película de la Bella y la Bestia

—Compláceme en esto amor —tomándole la mano

—Está bien —suspirando—, lo comprare y paso por ti en la noche para irnos —besándole la frente—, debo irme a la oficina, si viene mi madre dile que la espero en la empresa

—Sí, amor —sonriendo—, estaré esperándote.

/

Haruka se encontraba ya en su oficina había enviado a llamar a su secretaria y a su nueva asistente, Michelle Taylor era una chica preparada para dicho puesto además que era hermana de su amigo de la universidad...

—Señorita Tenoh, Buenos días —decía Michelle

—Buenos días, señorita Taylor —invitándola a sentarse

—Como sabrá hoy será su primer día trabajo como mi asistente personal —tomando una agenda—, esta es mi agenda donde están todas mis reuniones de trabajo con clientes e inversionistas, se pondrá de acuerdo con mi secretaria para agendar reuniones de trabajo —mirando a Michelle

—Si —mirando a la rubia con coquetería—, cumpliré todas sus expectativas

—... —con una gotita en la cabeza—, eso no lo dudo señorita —sonriendo—, sé que usted es muy eficiente

Su secretaria iba entrando a la oficina, era una mujer joven de unos veintiséis años, cabello castaño, alta, de ojos verdes como los de ella, atractiva...

—Buenos días, señorita Tenoh —sonriendo.

—Alicia, buenos días —mirándola—, le presento a la señorita Taylor, ella se está incorporando a nuestro equipo de trabajo el día de hoy y será mi asistente personal —mirando a su secretaria—, así que por favor entrégale una lista de mi horario y las reuniones que tendré

—Mucho gusto señorita Taylor —sonriendo y mirándola de arriba abajo

—El gusto es mío —sonriendo

—Alicia te ayudara si tienes alguna duda —mirándolas—, si me disculpan tengo papeles que revisar —mostrándole los documentos

—¡Si, señorita Tenoh! —dijeron ambas retirándose

—Alicia por favor quédate —mirando a la chica—, necesito hablar contigo

Alicia se había quedado en la oficina de la rubia mientras Michelle se iba a esperar en la recepción.

—¿Sucede algo señorita?

—Alicia —mirándola—, ¿vino alguien a buscarme el sábado por la mañana?

—No, señorita —mirándola

—¿Esta segura?

—Mmmm —meditando—, ahora que lo pregunta, la de recepción me comento que un joven había venido preguntando por usted

—¿Y qué paso? ¿Dejo algo para mí? ¿Lo atendió alguien más?

—Me dijo que su señora madre lo había atendido —mirando a la rubia—, y que salió de la oficina de su señora madre, molesto y sin dejar nada.

—Muy bien Alicia —suspirando—, era todo, puedes retirarte

—Con su permiso señorita

Haruka asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando los papeles... le intrigaba saber que habían hablado el detective y su madre... y por qué León no logro hablar con el...

—Esto está muy raro —recargándose en su silla...

/

/

En el hospital se encontraba Seiya mirando su agenda, tenía una cita con su prometida y debía ir a comprar su traje del príncipe Adam de la Bella y la Bestia.

—Mi Bombón —mirando la foto que tenía en el escritorio—, no quiero aceptarlo, pero poco a poco siento que te estoy perdiendo... conforme Haruka Tenoh va recuperando la memoria... va recordándote... y lo peor es que yo le estoy ayudando a recordarte... ya que tú formas parte de su pasado... de su presente... —suspirando—, pero soy un profesional y no puedo poner mis diferencias personales con ella, sobre las de el medico que soy... —dejando el retrato—, sé que pronto deberé tomar una decisión...

Oye que tocan la puerta y da la indicación de que pasen

—Doctor Chiba que lo trae por aquí —decía el chico

—Doctor Kou, vine por el reporte semanal de Haruka Tenoh

—Aquí tiene —pasándole una carpeta

—¿Algún avance?

—Si —mirando a Darién—, la parte lesionada de su cerebro se ha ido desinflamando provocando repentinos recuerdos de la paciente

—Aja —mirando las radiografías—, ¿Crees que recupere la memoria respecto a su pasado?

—Al ritmo que va... si lo creo —suspirando

—Muy bien —mirando a Kou—, ira al baile de caridad que ha organizado la Familia Tenoh para los niños del hospital que llegan en busca de tratamiento médico y no pueden pagarlo

—Por supuesto —mirando a Darién—, pero no entiendo, la señora Tenoh no es una mujer que sea caritativa con los pacientes de su hospital

—Fue idea de Haruka —mirando a Kou—, antes de que perdiera la memoria había organizado todo esto y con la influencia de su apellido logro que los socios de la empresa donaran ciertas cantidades de dinero para la ayuda de niños con pocos recursos que busquen atención medica

—Como un fondo de ahorro en caso de necesitarlo

—Algo así —sonriendo

—Usted ira Doctor Chiba —mirando al medico

—¡Claro! —sonriendo—, de que iras vestido tu

—Del príncipe Adam

—La Bella y La Bestia —sonriendo—, así que serás la Bestia de la señorita Tsukino

—... —sonrojado—, si...

—¡Hombre no se sonroje! —sonriendo—, yo iré de Peter Pan —parándose—, bueno entonces nos estamos viendo en el baile —saliendo del consultorio de Kou

—Sí, doctor —revisando su agenda—, la última sesión la tengo con Tenoh —revisando el horario—, pero aquí dice que la cambio para mañana —sonriendo—, perfecto termino los pendientes que tengo y salgo a comer con mi novia y después a arreglarme para el baile.

/

/

En la casa Tsukino se encontraba Mina, había ido a visitar a mamá Ikuko y platicar con su mejor amiga sobre el baile que se llevaría esa misma noche...

—¡Amiga, estoy emocionada! —sonriendo—, será mi primer baile con León

—Veo que te gusta mucho mi amigo —sonriendo

—¡Si! —sonrojada—, desde lo de Yaten no creí volver a sentir algo por un chico, pero él se ha comportado muy lindo conmigo, es atento... cariñoso... romántico —suspirando—, amiga, León se ha ganado poco a poco mi cariño

—Me alegro amiga —mirándola—, tú mereces a un chico mucho mejor que Yaten, y León es un excelente chico demás de guapo —sonriendo

—Muy guapo —sonrojada—, es la versión de Haruka, pero en hombre

—Muchas en primaria decían eso —riendo—, que León era la versión de Haru en varón —con tristeza

—Amiga perdón —tomándole las manos—, no quería hacerte recordar a Haruka

—Descuida amiga —mirándola—, sabes... me he resignado que jamás me va a recordar... tenía la esperanza que me recordara antes de casarme...

—Amiga no sé qué decir —mirándola—sé que Haruka es alguien importante para ti...

—Lo es... y siempre lo será... —con nostalgia

—Además tienes a un gran hombre a tu lado —mirándola—, que te ama y te llena de detalles

—Lo sé amiga —suspirando—, pero a quien engaño... aun amo a Haru

—Pero tú sabes que eso no puede ser —mirándola—, tanto tú como ella se van a casar en menos de dos meses

—Seiya es un gran chico, es lindo conmigo, me complace en el mas mínimo detalle, pero no lo amo... mi corazón sigue siendo de Haru... —derramando una lagrima

—¿Entonces porque te casas si no es por amor?

—Porque le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí y sé que con el tiempo lo llegare a amar...

—Amiga no es así como debes casarte, pero si es tu decisión tu sabes que yo siempre te apoyare

—Gracias amiga —abrazándola y secando sus lágrimas—, por cierto, ya has comprado tu vestido para el baile

—Si amiga y tu —mirándola—, ¿de qué princesa iras?

—De Bella —sonriendo mostrándole un vestido color amarillo con holanes y decorados en dorado, escotado en conjunto de unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos del mismo color, zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido y una peluca color castaño

—Serás la princesa más hermosa de todo ese baile —sonriendo

—Tú también amiga —sonriendo—, además iras con tu Phillip

—Y tú con tu Bestia —sonriendo

Ambas chicas siguieron platicando de maquillajes y cosas de chicas...

En la oficina Haruka se encontraba revisando unos papales notando que hace dos días se había hecho una transferencia de la cuenta de su madre hacia una cuenta externa

—Aquí hay algo raro —mirando el estado de cuenta

Misaki Tenoh iba entrando a la oficina de su hija, iba muy jovial, feliz, muy bien arreglada.

—Hija me acaban de decir que querías verme —mirando a la rubia y sentándose

—Madre —mirándola—, hasta que apareces, ya estaba pensando poner tu foto en las redes sociales para tu búsqueda —con ironía—, a que se debe tanto arreglo

—No exageres Haruka —sonriendo—, a nada, solo que decidí arreglarme de esta manera, además salí de viaje mientras tú estabas en tus mini vacaciones en la cabaña —sonriendo—, ¿hubo acercamiento entre tú y tu novia?

—Nos fue bien madre —mirándola—, me comentaron que atendiste a un cliente que venía a buscarme —mirando la reacción de su madre.

—¡Así! —restándole importancia—, dijo que tenía algo que mostrarte, pero no quiso dejarme el folder así que le dije que viniera hoy ¿Por qué?

—Nada más, madre —recargándose en su silla mirándola—, porque no me avisaste sobre el baile de caridad que organizaste

—Si te avisé, cuando íbamos a la cabaña te dije que seriamos los anfitriones —mirando a su hija

—Claro —parándose posándose atrás de su mamá abrazándola—, para eso te buscaba madre —besándole la mejilla

—A qué se debe tanto cariño hija —desconcertada

—Solo que te extrañe madre —suspirando—, pronto será el aniversario de la muerte de papá y me pone nostálgica

—Es la próxima semana —mirando a su hija—, tu eres el vivo retrato de tu padre —acariciándole la mejilla—, solo que sacaste mis ojos

—Muchos de los trabajadores de la empresa dicen eso —sonriendo caminando hacia su escritorio—, que me parezco a él

—... —parándose—, si me necesitas estoy en mi oficina —dirigiéndose donde estaba la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla—, yo también extraño a tu padre...

—... —mirándola—, lo sé —nostálgica—, Adiós madre... te busco para comer —su madre asintió y salió de la oficina de la rubia—, estos papeles están raros muestran un estado de cuenta diferente al que mi madre ha reportado, esto esta raro —tomando el teléfono marcando a su asistente—, Michelle ven a mi oficina —colgando

La chica no tardó en llegar a la oficina de la rubia

—Dígame —mirando a la rubia

—Quiero que revises los estados de cuenta de mi madre en los últimos meses, así como las transferencias que ha hecho y a quien —dándole los papeles—, pero esto lo tienes que hacer sin que ella se dé cuenta —mirándola—, y en cuanto los tengas me los traes de inmediato

—Muy bien —anotando en su libreta—, me retiro

—Espere —mirándola y sacando una invitación—, como es su primer día de trabajo, no está informada de que habrá un baile de caridad ofrecido por la naviera en beneficio de los niños de los hospitales de mi familia que no tienen recursos para atenderse y como es mi asistente debe estar en todo momento conmigo por si se llegara ofrecer algo, le doy la tarde libre para que vaya y busque un disfraz —dándole la invitación—, el tema es sobre películas de Disney y Súper Héroes así que nos vemos en el baile

—Muy bien señorita Tenoh —para ella ese baile sería perfecto, así podrá seducir a Haruka.

—Puede retirarse —volviendo a sus papales mientras la chica salía—, será un día largo...

León había ido a la naviera para sacar a Haruka e ir a comprar los trajes de príncipe para el baile de esta noche, hoy sería un gran día, hoy se le declarara a Mina así que todo era perfecto...

—Haruka —mirando que su amiga tenía toda una fila de papeles que revisar

—Amigo —mirándolo e invitándolo a sentarse—, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¡Hay amiga! —negando con drama—, te vine a sacar de esta esclavitud de trabajo para que vayamos a comprar los trajes para el baile

—¡Cierto! —mirándolo—, los trajes... pero tengo bastante trabajo acumulado ya que no estuve el fin de semana

—De eso nada —mirándola—, deja esos papeles y vamos por los trajes que por si se te olvida tu eres la anfitriona de ese lugar y no debes llegar tarde

—Cierto —mirándolo y parándose—, pues no se diga más —tomando su chaleco saliendo con León—, ¿de qué iras vestido?

—Del príncipe Philip —sonriendo y mirando la confusión de Haruka—, el de la Bella Durmiente

—Aaaa —sonriente—, así que planeas tener tu beso a la media noche para despertar los sentimientos de esa chica

—Algo así —sonriendo apenado—, ¿Tu de que iras vestida?

—Mmmm —colocando un dedo en su barbilla—, no recuerdo

—¿Cómo? —riendo

—Sí, no recuerdo de que iba ir vestida Michiru, supongo que iremos vestidos de mi película favorita

—¿Cuál es?

—La Bella y La Bestia —sonriendo—, así que me comprare el traje del príncipe Adam

—Ohhh —sonriendo ya que él sabía que Usagi iría de La bella—, no se diga más vamos por tu traje

Ambos rubios salieron de la oficina, Haruka les dio el resto de la tarde libre a sus trabajadores y a su asistente para que se fuera a cambiar, se colocó sus lentes de sol poniendo en marcha el auto perdiéndose entre las calles de Osaka.

En un restaurante cerca del Hospital Orión se encontraba una pareja disfrutando de la comida, él la miraba con amor y ella con cariño

—Bombón has comprado tu traje

—Si —sonriendo—, fui con Mina ya que ella ira de princesa

—¿Así? ¿de cuál?

—De la princesa Aurora —sonriendo—, por fin encontró a su príncipe

—Pero tu serás la princesa más hermosa de todo ese baile

—... —sonrojada—, Gracias Seiya

—Yo ya fui a comprar mi traje del príncipe Adam, solo que tuve que comprar la peluca ya que el cabello del príncipe es rubio oscuro

—Serás el más guapo —sonriendo—, entonces nos vemos hasta el baile

—Si amor —terminando de comer

La plática entre la pareja seguía... hablando sobre los planes de boda... entre risas y coqueteos por parte de él transcurrió la comida...

En la mansión de los Tenoh Misaki se encontraba en el despacho había mandado a llamar a Michiru mientras esperaba miraba por el ventanal

—¿Me buscabas?

—Michiru, Michiru —con ironía—, Hasta cuando dejaras de hacerte estúpida

—¡Oiga! —molesta—, porque me insulta

—Porque tengo el derecho —mirándola—, por estar salvándote todo el tiempo

—¿De qué hablas? —con seriedad—, he seguido tus indicaciones

—Por supuesto que no —mostrándole las fotos—, a ver si ya te dejas de hacer la tonta con él peli plateado y ocúpate de enamorar a mi hija —mirándola—, que al paso que vas Tsukino te la volverá a quitar

—Como obtuviste esas fotos —sorprendida—, y como te atreves a decir que Usagi me podría ganar —molesta—, yo soy mucho más mujer que ella, y con respecto a Yaten no lo he visto desde que me hiciste firmar ese papel

—Hay por favor —con ironía—, lo fuiste a ver la misma noche que firmaste —mostrándole los documentos y las fotos con la fecha de ese día y la hora que el detective había conseguido—, eres tonta o te haces

—No le permito insultarme —molesta

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o como tratarte —mirándola con molestia—, mientras tú te estas revolcando con Yaten, tu prometida te investiga

—¿Qué?

—¡Si! Lo que oyes, Haruka te ha mandado a investigar porque sospecha que la estas engañando —parándose—, y si sigues haciendo estas estupideces, tú y tu familia dejaran de tener el apoyo económico de los Tenoh si Haruka decide cancelar el compromiso.

—Eso no va a pasar —con seguridad—, Yaten no significa nada

—No me importa —con enojo—, ¡Oh haces tu trabajo bien! —tomando del brazo a la aguamarina—, en enamorar a mi hija y se case contigo y así por fin deshacerme de Usagi Tsukino o busco a otra mujer que si sepa hacerlo

—... —mirándola con furia—, Ella caerá rendida a mis pies

—Más te vale —enojada—, ahora vete a arreglar para el baile, como la prometida que eres debes estar al lado de la anfitriona

Michiru ya no dijo nada y se retiró rumbo a su cuarto con furia... llegando y azotando la puerta.

—Maldita Misaki —con furia—, como puedo destruirte —mirándose al espejo—, investigándola... investigando todo de ella —sonriendo—, así podre tenerlas en mis manos...

La noche poco a poco caía en Osaka, unos en espera del gran baile...otros planeando como dominar a su rival... y otros en espera del nuevo amor... pero todos reunidos en un solo lugar... lugar que vera y sentirá el amor, los celos y la traición...

En casa de los Tsukino Usagi se estaba dando los últimos retoques, mamá Ikuko le estaba acomodando el vestido y el cabello para que la peluca que llevaría se notara natural... el vestido le hacía resaltar más su figura femenina... con toques dorados el vestido se adornaba... llevaba unos aretes a juego con el vestido... las zapatillas eran del color del vestido... la tiara la hacían ver como una princesa de cuento... y el maquillaje casi al natural le hacían resaltar más sus ojos azules... mamá Ikuko le salían lágrimas de felicidad...

—Mami porque lloras —asustada

—Porque serás la princesa más hermosa de ese baile

—Gr.…gracias mamá —sonrojada.

Sami había subido al cuarto de su hermana para avisarle que Seiya le hablaba por teléfono

—Hermanita —sorprendido—, que hermosa te vez...

—Gracias, Sami —sonrojada y tomando el teléfono

—Bueno —decía nerviosa

—Bombón —algo triste—, no podré ir al baile... mi paciente tuvo una crisis y sus padres están aquí... debo tenerlo en observación toda la noche

—... —algo desanimada—, bueno... sino vas tu... yo tampoco iré...

—No, amor no —con voz triste—, debes ir a divertirte, además Mina estará ahí

—Pero... la invitación era para ti...

—No importa, ve a divertirte por los dos —sonriendo

—Está bien —sonriendo—, te contare como estuvo

—Si amor —sonriendo—, diviértete

Suspiro y le comento a su mamá que Seiya no iría por cuestiones de trabajo... mamá Ikuko le aconsejo que fuera y se divirtiera...

Con los Tenoh, la rubia se estaba terminando de duchar salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse... León hacia lo mismo se estaba dando los últimos detalles... Michiru ya estaba lista, sonreía al espejo al ver que se veía sexy, sensual... con ese traje de gatubela... solo esperaba que Haruka terminara de arreglarse para irse al baile... León había ido al cuarto de su amiga toco y su amiga le indico que pasara

—Listo amiga —mirando a su amiga

—Ya casi —tenía la mayor parte del traje puesto... el pantalón era negro con la orilla de los costados de color dorado, la camisa era blanca, chaleco de color amarillo el saco era de color azul con toques amarillos y las botas eran de color café— me falta ponerme las botas y el saco

—Gou —chiflando—, serás el príncipe más guapo —sonriendo

—Pero si tú no te quedas atrás con esa capa —mirando a su amigo, el traje consistía en camisa negra, chaleco color café con cinturón negro, pantalón café y botas de color café oscuro... capa color roja—, es más ni peluca tuviste que comprar

—Tu tampoco —sonriendo—, esa es nuestra ventaja de ser rubios

—Esa fue mi ventaja —tomando el listón azul para amarrarse el cabello en una colita como el príncipe Adam, se había dejado crecer el cabello desde el accidente—, de última hora avisaron que debíamos llevar antifaz —tomando su antifaz dorado.

—Entonces te veo en la recepción

—Si amigo —sonriendo y terminando de colocarse el perfume—, bien ahora debo ir por Michiru —saliendo del cuarto y tocando la puerta del cuarto de Michiru—, Michiru vámonos ya

—Ya voy amor —decía la aguamarina saliendo y mirando que su prometida no iba del personaje que le había dicho—, ¡Haruka!

—¿Qué? —mirando a Michiru—, hay no... —llevándose la mano a la cara

—¿Por qué vas así? —molesta—, te dije que de Batman

—No me habías dicho que de la Bella y la Bestia

—¡No! —molesta—, ¡Te dije que de Batman! —molesta—, ¡BATMAN!

—Pero no te molestes —mirándola—, te vez hermosa de Gatubela... sexy con ese traje de cuero

—¡No! —con enojo—, se supone debemos ir combinados y tú vas y te vistes de príncipe —mirándola con enfado—, te dije que de ¡BATMAN!

—Pues no me gusta Batman —mirándola—, además el tema del baile es de Disney y de Súper Héroes no vamos disparejos, y si no te molesta yo quiero llegar al baile —caminado

—¡Haruka ven acá! —molesta

—¿Qué? —mirándola—, Ahorita no conseguiré un disfraz de Batman para darte gusto, así que o vienes conmigo o me voy sola —mirándola—, tú decides

Michiru molesta se adelantó e ignoro a Haruka y la rubia solo negó... pensaba que aun siendo ella mujer no podía entenderlas.

León llegaba a la casa de los Tsukino ahí pasaría por Mina para ir rumbo al baile, toco el timbre esperando a que le abrieran...

—Hola —decía Sami

—Hola, Sami soy León amigo de Usagi, vengo por Mina

—Pasa —invitándolo a pasar—, ahorita les llamo —Sami se fue en busca de las chicas y León se quedó en la sala esperando

—Chicas el príncipe azul de Mina ya llego —decía Sami

—Gr.…gracias —sonrojada

—Diviértanse y se ven muy hermosas

—Gracias hermanito —Usagi lo abraza con ternura

Ambas rubias bajaron y León al verlas quedo boquiabierto por ver tanta belleza junta, ambas rubias se veían muy lindas con esos vestidos de princesas... se quedó son palabras

—¿León? —decía Mina

—Si... —mirándola embobado

—¿Estas bien?

—Si...

Usagi solo sonrió por ver la expresión de su mejor amigo, el rubio negó y se sonrojo para luego mirar a Mina

—Hermosa dama es hora de irnos —ofreciéndole su brazo—, el carruaje espera

—...—mirándolo con ternura

—Usagi te vemos entonces en el baile —mirándola

—Este... León —apenada—, podría irme con ustedes

—¿Por qué? —mirándola—, ¿Tu prometido donde esta?

—Él no podrá venir... tuvo que quedarse en el hospital...

—Ya veo —mirándola con ternura—, serás una bella sin su bestia —sonriendo ya que el sabía que su mejor amiga iría de bestia

—Pero si les molesta que vaya con ustedes puedo pedir un taxi

—De eso nada —ofreciéndole su brazo—, seré la envidia de todos al llevar a dos princesas tan hermosas

Ambas rubias se despidieron de mamá Ikuko y Kenji, León quedo de llevar a las chicas cuando el baile terminara.

—Bueno chicas —pasándoles unos antifaces—, les traje esto se decidió a última hora

—Gracias León —sonriendo

—Ahora si vámonos

Los tres se fueron rumbo al baile de caridad iban muy cómodos platicando en lo que llegaban... Por su parte Haruka no la estaba pasando muy bien ya que Michiru le iba reprochando durante el camino sobre el traje que llevaba.

—No puedo creer que vayas de esa manera —molesta

—Michiru ya basta por favor —mirando al frente—, fue mi error el no escuchar bien

—... —mirando por la ventana—, como siempre no me pones atención

—Además te dije que era de Disney y DC comic no vamos mal —por fin mirándola

—Seremos la pareja hazme reír del baile... se darán cuenta que no estamos bien como pareja

—Sabes que no me importa lo que digan los demás —mirándola—, tu y yo estamos bien como pareja

—Claro —con ironía

—Vamos a divertirnos —tomándole la mano—, por favor

—... —suspirando—, me amas Haruka

—... —sonriendo—, claro que sí, te amo —estacionando el auto enfrente del edificio donde sería el baile besándola—, debemos bajar —saliendo ella primero del auto y mirando que había muchos reporteros, los guardias de seguridad ya habían hecho una valla para que la pareja pasara —bien mi amor vamos

—Si mi amor —sorprendida de ese cambio de Haruka

Ambas entraron y saludaron a los periodistas... caminaron por la alfombra roja y sonrieron... llegaron hasta la entrada y un periodista los intercepto

—¿Joven Tenoh que lo impulso a hacer este baile de caridad?

—Aquellos niños que no tienen como pagar una buena atención medica —sonriendo—, la gente que no tiene como pagar las medicinas... ellos me impulsaron a hacer este baile

—¿Por qué decidió que sea de una temática de Disney y de Súper Héroes?

—Por ser un baile de caridad para niños las personas tenían que venir de algún personaje de una película de Disney o de Súper Héroes

—¿Por qué su prometida no lleva algún traje de princesa?

—... —la rubia se quedó mirando al reportero con enojo por hacerle tal pregunta—, porque ella y yo así lo decidimos, queríamos ser la única pareja en ir de diferente personaje

—¿Pero en este caso no es de Disney? ¿Las cosas en su relación están bien?

—Tanto a ella como a mí nos gusta los personajes de DC comic y de Disney así que para juntar ambos personajes decidimos venir así, en cuanto a mi relación estamos muy bien, seguimos con los planes de boda —mirándola y besándola con ternura

El periodista se quedó estático por ver la reacción de la rubia y Haruka dio por terminada la entrevista. La pareja entro al salón y se perdió entre la gente que ya estaba ahí... empresarios comenzaron a saludar a la pareja...

León había llegado al edificio donde sería el baile ayudo a ambas rubias a bajar evitando alguna entrevista con un periodista... entraron al salón y estaba buscando a su amiga.

—Vaya sí que vinieron todos los empresarios de Osaka —decía León

—Eso parece —decía Usagi

—Y algunos doctores —decía Mina

—Bueno bellas damas vamos por algo de beber

Ambas rubias asintieron y fueron a la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos y las bebidas... Haruka y Michiru seguían saludando a los empresarios y algunos médicos del hospital... poco a poco los invitados llegaban... avisaron a Haruka que debía dar unas palabras de bienvenida y empezar la recaudación de los fondos ella asintió... subió al estrado junto con su prometida... las personas ahí miraban extrañada que la aguamarina no fuera de Bella.

—Bienvenidos sean a este baile de caridad que como ustedes saben —mirando a todos—, el dinero que se recaude será para todos aquellos niños que no puedan pagar por un servicio médico, por medicinas o alguna cirugía que requieran —tomando la mano de Michiru—, mi prometida y yo les damos la bienvenida e invitamos a que se diviertan y dejen el estrés por un lado y disfruten de este baile

Todos los presentes aplaudieron... la pareja era vista por cinco personas que se preguntaban porque iban vestidos de diferente manera...

—¿Michiru no sabrá diferenciar entre un personaje de Disney y uno de DC comic?—decía León

—Haru... —sorprendida porque su amor iba de Bestia—, se ve tan hermosa de príncipe... —susurrando

—Con eso dan a entender que no están bien como pareja... —decía Mina

Un chico de cabello plateado y vestido de Batman miraba a la pareja...

—Michiru amor mío —sonriendo—, como se nota que Tenoh no te tiene el mínimo interés —perdiéndose entre la gente

Una chica de cabello largo vestida de blanca nieves miraba a la pareja sonriendo...

—Michiru Kaioh —sonriendo—, como se nota que tu pareja y tú no están bien... y yo me encargare de romper ese compromiso...

Dio comienzo a la música y la pareja había bajado del estrado... Haruka había divisado a su amigo y le dijo a Michiru que si quería acompañarla a saludar y ella dijo que debía ir al baño que la alcanzaría... la rubia se encogió de hombros y dijo que si... se separaron y la rubia fue donde estaba su amigo...

—León amigo mío —mirando a su amigo con el antifaz

—Haruka —sonriendo—, ¿Qué paso contigo?

—¿Por qué? —desconcertada

—Donde esta Michiru —mirando que su amiga estaba sola

—Fue al tocador —mirándolo

—Porque vinieron de diferente manera

—Ya ni me recuerdes eso —suspirando—, ella me había dicho desde la mañana que iba a ser de Gatubela y Batman

—Pero que no esos son de DC comic

—Ya se —negando—, se molestó, pero al final tuvo que acceder a venir así ya que no había alguna tienda que me vendiera a Batman en estos momentos

—Eso si —sonriendo

—¿Por qué estás solo?

—Ohhh —mirando—, las chicas fueron por algo a la mesa de comida

—No ibas a venir con tu chica bonita

—Claro que si —sonriendo—, pero vino con otra amiga que por cierto es muy hermosa —mirando que Mina venia sola—, mírala ahí viene

Haruka miro a la chica que se vía muy hermosa con ese vestido de la princesa Aurora y sonrió... Mina se sorprendió de ver ahí a Haruka y vestida del príncipe Adam...

—Hola señorita —sonriendo—, Mina

—Hola, Haruka —sonriendo

—Viene usted muy hermosa —codeando a su amigo—, espero se diviertan y bueno yo los dejo para que sigan disfrutando del baile...

La rubia se retiró dejando a la pareja... ambos se miraron

—Que no ella viene del príncipe Adam

—Así es —sonriendo—, te dije que Usagi encontraría a su bestia aquí

—¿Crees que la reconozca?

—Mmmm con esos antifaces no sabría decirte —mirando que se perdía su amiga

—Por cierto, donde dejaste a Usagi

—En la mesa de los chocolates —sonriendo

—Era de esperarse —ambos rubios rieron y disfrutaron de la velada que les estaba dando el baile

Haruka poco a poco se iba acercando a la mesa de bocadillos... sentía que sus piernas le flaqueaban... no entendía por qué... su corazón poco a poco se estaba acelerando... a lo lejos pudo ver un vestido en particular... un vestido que iba a juego con su traje de príncipe... la chica que portaba ese vestido se vía muy hermosa a pesar que estaba de espaldas... le quedaba muy bien... podía ver su cuerpo pegado a ese vestido... sus curvas femeninas resaltaban... poco a poco se fue acercando... notando que la chica estaba escogiendo unos chocolates...

—Los chocolates son lo más delicioso que puede haber en este mundo —lo decía sonriendo

La rubia al ver quien le hablaba se sorprendió y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo... su Haru... se veía tan hermosa con ese traje de príncipe...

—¿Los chocolates son tus favoritos? —mirándola

—Si... —sonrojada al ver a la rubia que se acercaba lentamente

—Tomare este —tomando un chocolate en forma de bola con trozos de cacahuate—, mmm este es tu favorito verdad

Usagi solo veía como Haruka saboreaba el chocolate... sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo con solo ver esa acción que había hecho su Haru...

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —mirándola

—Porque tienes muchos en ese plato —señalando el plato—, ¿vienes con alguien?

—Si —aun mirando a la rubia—, con unos amigos

—Y te dejaron sola —acercándose a ella—, como pueden dejar a una chica tan hermosa como tu sola —tomándole la mano y besándosela

—E.… ellos —no sabía que decir—, están por haya —señalando a un punto ciego

—Permite ser tu acompañante por esta noche

—Pero... tu vienes acompañada —triste

—Eso es verdad... pero ella se fue —encogiéndose de hombros—, al baño y hasta ahorita no regresa... supongo se habrá ido —mirándola—, entonces puedo acompañarte

Ambas se miraron con amor... poco a poco se iban acercando... Haruka la tomo por la cintura acercándola más a ella... sintiendo su respiración... Usagi se sentía flotar... estando en los brazos de su Haru... se sentía amada y protegida... todo ahí era mágico... las luces poco a poco se volvían tenues... dando un aura romántico al ambiente... rozando sus labios... sintieron como sus corazones latían... la rubia coloca sus manos sobre las mejillas de ella para sellar sus labios con los de ella y fundiéndose en un beso tierno... lleno de amor...

En el tocador Michiru se estaba arreglando... ya llevaba mucho en el tocador... seguro Haruka no le ha tomado importancia que ella esté ausente... ya que no ha ido a buscarla... eso la puso triste... sonrió y negó... era cierto que iban de vestuario diferente, pero debía hacer algo para Haruka se fijara y enamorara de ella... si tan solo Usagi no existiera...

—Lograre que Haruka me ame —sonriendo al espejo

Una sonrisa masculina se había escuchado en ese momento, la aguamarina volteo y vio a alguien conocido

—Creí que este tocador era solo para mujeres —sonriendo—, o es que ya te cambiaste de bando

—Mi amor —acercándose a ella lentamente—, que bromas dices —abrazándola por la espalda—, tú has comprobado que soy suficiente hombre como para ser de otro bando —besándole el cuello—, por fin te veo... mi cama y yo te hemos extrañado

—Yaten —zafándose y mirándolo con reproche—, te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así y que me abraces ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te vi venir hacia el tocador y decidí seguirte —mirándola—, te he extrañado Michiru

—Eres un estúpido —molesta—, Haruka podría venir en cualquier momento

—Tenoh no vendrá —sonriendo—, llevas más de media hora aquí y no ha venido por ti

—¡Cállate! —ofendida

—Deseo hacerte mía —mirándola de arriba hacia abajo—, y con ese vestuario pegado a tu cuerpo mis deseos crecen mas

—Eso no pasara —dispuesta a irse

—Ya ha pasado antes —acercándose a ella—, y no me vengas con el cuento de que la amas porque eso no es verdad

—Claro que si —mirándolo—, yo la amo y ella me ama mi

—Ella no te ama —con molestia—, en cambio yo si te amo

—¡Cállate! —bofeteándolo—, ella me ama

—No te engañes —tomándola de los brazos—, no te ama y jamás lo hará —llevándola hacia un cubículo—, en cambio yo si te amo —cerrando el cubículo y pegándola a la puerta

—Tu solo amas mi cuerpo, tu solo me deseas —mirándolo

—Claro que no —besándole el cuello—, yo te amo sinceramente, solo que tú no quieres verlo solo porque no tengo una fortuna como Tenoh

—Jamás te haría caso —dejándose llevar por los besos de ese hombre—, Haruka es el amor de mi vida

—Tanto es el amor de tu vida que estas aquí conmigo —desabrochándole el pantalón de cuero y comenzando a bajarlo

—Aunque mis acciones digan lo contrario a ella la amo —mirándolo y mordiéndole el labio—, tu solo eres un juguete que ocupo solo para desfogar la necesidad carnal —desabrochando el pantalón del peli plateado—, no siento nada por ti

—Pero te estremeces en mis brazos cada que entro en ti y eso no puedes negarlo...—mirándola con pasión

—... —besándolo con pasión—, solo has tu trabajo...

Con esas palabras Yaten dejo de hablar y se dedicó a complacer a la aguamarina en todo su esplendor... por fin la volvía a tener en sus brazos y esta vez la haría suya las veces que fueran necesarias... esa mujer solo tenía que ser para el...

En el baile amabas rubias se separaron por falta de aire... sonrojadas se miraron y sonrieron... de fondo se escuchaba la canción de Phil Collins "Dos mundos" ... se iban a decir algo cuando escuchan el nombre de Haruka

—Daremos el inicio de este baile con nuestra anfitriona —alumbrando donde ella estaba junto con Usagi—, a la pista

La rubia sonríe y toma la mano de Usagi

—Señorita —sonriendo y mirándola con amor—, me haría el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo —tomándole la mano y besándosela

—Si... —sonrojada, no podía negarlo... amaba a esa rubia... era el amor de su vida...

—Un aplauso para nuestra anfitriona y su hermosa acompañante —decía el locutor

Una pareja que estaba cerca de la pista no perdían de vista a sus dos mejores amigas... ambos sonrieron y se miraron con complicidad

—Se ven muy bien juntas —decía Mina

—Te dije que había una Bestia para mi amiga Usagi

—Malo —sonriendo—, no me dijiste nada

—Es que iba arruinar la sorpresa —sonriendo y mirándola con amor

Haruka guio a Usagi al centro de la pista dándole una vuelta y esperando a que comenzara la música... en el fondo se escuchó que sería el tema de la película de La Bella y La Bestia "Fabula Ancestral" ambas sonrieron... puesto que era la canción favorita de ambas... la rubia tomo de la cintura a Usagi y con la otra mano tomo la de ella... Usagi coloco su mano en el hombro de su Haru comenzando a bailar al ritmo de la música...

( _ **Aquí si les pediré que imaginen este baile parecido al de la película de La Bella y La Bestia)**_

 _Fábula ancestral...  
Sueño hecho verdad...  
Belleza y fealdad  
Juntos hallarán, más que una amistad_

Ambas se miraban...la rubia miraba profundamente esos ojos azules... se le hacían conocidos, esa voz... y ese beso... esos labios eran conocidos... solo había una chica que le hacía sentir ese tipo de cosas cada vez que la veía... Usagi... dándole una vuelta...

 _Algo allí cambió  
En su corazón  
Una historia ideal, mágico final  
Bella y bestia son_

Bailaban tan coordinadas que la gente ahí presente murmuraba que hacían una pareja perfecta... sus amigos estaban felices de ver ese baile y ver que con sola una mirada demostraban su amor...

 _Siempre será igual...  
Siempre sin pensar...  
Siempre existirá como la verdad  
De que el Sol saldrá..._

Esta parte Haruka canto al oído de Usagi mirándola con amor... sabía quién era esa rubia... y no podía negarlo más... sentía algo por ella... esa chica le hacía sentir muchas cosas... sabía que debía odiarla, pero... también se ha enamorado... y en estos momentos no importaba nada... solo quería besarla...

 _Fábula ancestral  
Canto celestial  
Es tan singular que te hace cambiar  
Lo que estaba mal_

Usagi miraba con amor a su Haru... ya no se mentiría a si misma... amaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente... sabía que decisión tomar... aunque ella y su Haru no fueran felices no podía hacer sufrir a Seiya él no se lo merecía... amaba a Haru... era el amor de su vida...

 _Siempre como el Sol...  
Surge la ilusión  
Fábula ancestral, música inmortal  
Bella y bestia son_

Todos veían como se coordinaban... el ambiente en la pista era romántico... esa pareja expresaba el amor... algunas personas tenían lágrimas de felicidad al ver tan hermoso baile lleno de amor...

 _Fábula ancestral...  
Música inmortal...  
Bella y bestia son.. _

Había terminado la música y ambas se quedaron mirando demostrando en ambas miradas el amor que sentían... se fueron apagando las luces... y ellas poco a poco se fueron acercando para darse un beso tierno lleno de amor y pasión...

León y Mina miraron la escena y sonrieron felices al haber presenciado un hermoso baile... la música se hacía presente de otra película de Disney

—Yo sé que ellas podrán hacer su amor realidad —decía León

—Pero Haruka se va a casar con Michiru —decía Mina

—Escucha Mina —mirándola—, aún hay esperanza para el amor de Haruka y Usagi

—¿Por qué dices eso León?

—No puedo decirte ahora —tomándole la mano—, pero prometo contártelo cuando llegue el momento, pero ahora dejemos de hablar de nuestras amigas —Mina sonrió y fue a bailar con León

Ambas rubias se separaron sonrojadas... querían mas de ese beso... querían más de ellas mismas... Haruka tomo la mano de Usagi y la atrajo a su cuerpo quedando sus labios cerca del oído de Usagi

—Salgamos de aquí —susurrando

Usagi se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza... ambas rubias salieron del salón donde era el baile... Haruka pidió su coche y tomo la mano de Usagi

—Usagi —mirándola con ternura

—... —se sorprendió que supiera que era ella—, c.… como supiste que era yo, Haruka

—Jamás me olvidaría de unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos —mirándola—, ni olvidaría el sabor de tus labios... —besándole la mano

—H.…Haruka —sonrojada—, a.… a donde vamos

—Este tipo de fiestas no me gustan mucho —sonriendo—, ¿confías en mí?

—Si... —mirándola con amor—, siempre confiaría en ti Haruka

—Entonces ven y sígueme que iremos a un lugar que con solo verlos podrás tocar las estrellas y la luna —mirando que su auto llegaba y la ayudo a entrar—, vámonos...

Ambas rubias se marcharon de ese lugar perdiéndose en las calles de Osaka... en el baile León miraba a Mina con ternura... ya habían terminado de bailar y fueron a la mesa de bebidas a tomar algo... León estaba decidido a confesarle su amor a Mina...

—Mina yo... —sonrojado—, yo quería decirte algo

—¿Si dime? —algo nerviosa

—Yo... yo quería que tú supieras que... desde el primer momento en que te vi llamaste mi atención... que desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti... y sé que me dijiste que te diera tiempo para superar lo que ese patán hizo contigo —tomándole la mano—, pero yo... yo no puedo seguir callando lo que siento por ti... —mirándola a los ojos—, Mina yo... yo Te amo...

—... —se había quedado sin palabras... ella también sentía lo mismo que él poco a poco se fue ganando su corazón... era cierto que estaba lastimada por Yaten... pero León poco a poco fue sanando esa herida con sus detalles y la forma en que él la trataba—, León yo... yo también siento lo mismo que tu —sonrojada

—¿En verdad? —emocionado

—Si... —sonrojada

León ya no dijo nada solo la beso con ternura y la alzo para dar vueltas con ella de felicidad

—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo —bajándola y volviéndola a besar con amor, ternura... ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él... poco a poco el beso iba subiendo de tono... ambos se amaban... y se necesitaban... se fueron separando sonrojados... —salgamos de aquí —besándola

—S.…Si —sonrojada—, solo iré un momento al tocador

Mina se separó de León le sonrió sonrojada y se fue al tocador, y al entrar le llego un olor feo se encogió de hombros y entro a un cubículo... estaba dispuesta a hacer sus necesidades cuando escucha un golpe del cubículo de enfrente... eso le había desconcertado pero negó... vuelve a escuchar un ruido y claramente escucho el gemido de una mujer... se sonrojo pero se enojó ya que ese lugar no era para hacer ese tipo de cosas... ahora comprendía el olor a sexo en el ambiente de ese lugar... fue cuando escucho una voz familiar para ella.

—Ahhh... —un gemido—, Mmmm... mi amor... ya extrañaba estos encuentros tan pasionales —decía el joven

Esa voz le era familiar... pero era imposible... tal vez había bebido de más... y estaba escuchando cosas que no eran... cuando vuelve escuchar un golpe...

—Mmmm —otro gemido—, pronto llegare mi amor

—Lleguemos juntos —decía la chica

Se escuchó un fuerte gemido y poco a poco escucho que las respiraciones de esas personas se estaban normalizando...

—Mi amor —decía el joven—, ya extrañaba estos encuentros fogosos a tu lado...

—... —una risita ladina se escuchó—, yo sé que soy inolvidable

—Claro —decía el joven—, tu estas hecha a mi medida mi amor...

—Yaten —decía Michiru—, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así —terminándose de arreglar el traje

Mina al escuchar el nombre del peli plateado se sorprendió... pero ¿con quién estaba? Abrió ligeramente la puerta del cubículo sin hacer ruido esperando a que la pareja saliera...

—... —abrazándola—, Lo sé... pero sabes bien lo que siento por ti...

—Sí, pero tú sabes a quien amo —abriendo la puerta del cubículo—, es a Haruka a quien amo —saliendo del cubículo y dándose los últimos arreglos

—No te mientas... Tenoh no te ama en cambio yo... —molesto y mirándola—, yo si te amo

Mina se sorprendió mas al ver salir a la chica de cabellos aguamarina del mismo cubículo donde estaba Yaten... una furia dentro de ella nacía... asco... repulsión por esas dos personas que escuchaba... esa mujer... esa mujer no solo se había metido con Yaten sino también estaba haciendo sufrir a su mejor amiga... al engañar a Haruka de esta manera... sentía asco por esos dos...

—Tu no me amas Yaten —mirándolo—, solo estas obsesionado conmigo

—Claro que no —mirándola—, yo te amo

—No perderé tiempo aquí contigo —mirándolo indiferente—, si me disculpas iré a buscar a mi prometida —sonriendo—, solo dedícate a hacer tu trabajo cuando estés conmigo

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—Donde siempre —sonriendo y saliendo del lugar

Yaten espero a que saliera la aguamarina y salió sonriendo, satisfecho al volver a tener a Michiru en sus brazos... Mina había salido de su cubículo y miraba con furia y asco por donde esos dos se habían ido... eran unos malditos... esa mujer... Michiru Kaioh era una zorra... una cualquiera... salió del tocador y fue donde estaba León... por su parte el rubio esperaba a la chica y la vio venir, pero la vio algo mal se preguntó que le había pasado

—Mina —preocupado—, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?

—Vámonos de aquí León —consternada y furiosa

—Si... —poco a poco fueron a la salida, pero en el camino se encontraron a Michiru

—León —Mirándolo y mirando a la chica que venía con el—, sabes donde esta Haruka

—¿Haruka? ¿Qué no llego contigo? —mirándola

—Eres tonto o te haces —molesta—, claro que vino conmigo, pero fui un momento al tocador y cuando salí ya no estaba

León alzo una ceja ya que no creía lo que le decía la aguamarina

—Mira Kaioh —mirándola—, ni soy tonto y no sé dónde está mi amiga —sonriendo con burla—, a lo mejor está por ahí tu sabes —sonriendo—, o ya te dejo y se fue

Molesta la aguamarina miro al chico

—Como siempre no ayudas en nada —enojada y mirando a Mina de arriba a abajo—, como se ve que no tienes buenos gustos

León miro con enojo a Michiru

—Buenas noches Kaioh —saliendo y mirando que Mina iba con la mirada abajo... entraron al auto y manejo hacia el departamento de Mina

Un auto deportivo se encontraba en la playa, cierta rubia iba con los ojos tapados... Haruka descendió del auto y tomo a Usagi de las manos

—No se vale ver —decía Haruka

Usagi solo sonrió... Haruka le ayudo a caminar llegando a la orilla de la playa y se puso detrás de ella y susurro al oído

—Te mostrare que desde aquí se puede tocar las estrellas, la luna... —descubriéndole los ojos... Usagi veía con asombro el bello paisaje que le brindaba la noche... sentir la brisa del mar.… y escuchar como las olas rompían en el peñasco...

—Haru este lugar es hermoso —feliz y asombrada

—Te dije que te traería a un lugar donde podías ver, tocar la luna y las estrellas...

Ambas rubias se miraron... Haruka tomo las manos de Usagi y las beso... era increíble lo que esa rubia le hacía sentir... pero... se supone debía de odiarla...

—Usagi —mirándola algo seria

—Haru —viendo la reacción de la rubia, no entendía la repentina seriedad de su rubia

—¿Por qué apareces siempre en mis recuerdos del pasado?

—... —Usagi no esperaba eso—, porque tú y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas junto con León... los tres jugábamos desde niños en la naviera de tu familia

Haruka la miraba y escuchaba atentamente invitándola a que siguiera

—Nuestros padres se conocen creo desde la universidad...

—Si son tan amigos porque no veo que tus padres visiten a mi madre...

—Eso no lo sé... pero tu mamá desde que tengo memoria siempre me ha hecho menos... ha mostrado cierto resentimiento hacia mi mamá... inclusive cuando yo nací tu mamá comenzó a tratar mal a la mía

—¿Por qué?

—No sabría decirte eso —mirándola—, pero tu mamá siempre ha estado en contra de nuestra amistad

—No puedo creer que mi madre te odie a ti o a tu mamá —mirándola—, entonces si mamá desaprobaba nuestra amistad, seguro habrá hecho algo para que tú y yo no nos lleváramos o me equivoco

—No estas equivocada —mirándola—, tu mamá siempre buscaba la manera de separarnos... y un día lo logro...

—¿Cómo? —seria

—Unos días antes de salir de la preparatoria tu mamá te inscribió en la universidad de Tokio... y no pudiste evitar el irte...

—Pero...

—No Haruka no me llamaste, no me escribiste... no me diste señales de que estabas bien cuando tú te fuiste...

—Yo... yo lo siento... no recuerdo esa parte de mi vida...

—No te preocupes —sonriendo

—¿Qué paso el día que me accidente? ¿tuviste algo que ver?

—... —mirándola—, No sé cómo te accidentaste... cuando yo me entere fue por un anuncio en las noticias que estaban pasando...

Haruka observo que Usagi resentía el fresco del lugar, invitándola a pasar a su casa que estaba cerca de la orilla de la playa... entraron a la casa y le indico que tomara asiento y ella se sentó frente a la rubia... quitándose el saco

—Se supone debo odiarte... porque tú fuiste la causante de mi accidente... la causante de mi pérdida de memoria...pero...

—¿Pero? —decía la rubia

—Pero no puedo —mirándola—, porque siempre vienes a mis sueños... a mis recuerdos... de hecho hay un recuerdo hermoso en un parque... yo me veo como de unos 18 años que sucedió ahí...

—... —Usagi sonrió—, en.… en ese recuerdo fue cuando tú y yo... nos dimos nuestro primer beso... y fue cuando me dijiste que tu madre te enviaría a Tokio a estudiar...

—¿Qué paso después?

—Nada... como te dije te fuiste y unos días después partiste a Tokio... Misaki siempre se ha empeñado en separarnos y cuando te envió lejos lo había logrado...

—Me estás diciendo las cosas como si tú y yo hubiéramos tenido una relación amorosa...

—No era así... tu y yo... en ese momento no nos habíamos dicho nada...

—¿Entonces que paso?

—... —Usagi suspiro—, te fuiste a Tokio y no supe nada de ti —molesta—, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ni un E-mail, nada... te desapareciste... sufrí mucho al no saber de ti...

—... —mirándola—, en verdad no recuerdo nada... yo lo siento...si te lastime perdóname...

—... —Usagi negó—, Eso ya está en el pasado —, tomándole del rostro—, dos años estuve esperando alguna señal de ti... dos años estuve llorando tu ausencia... y di por hecho que no querías saber nada de mi... y cuando regresaste fue tarde...

—Si... —con molestia—, porque estas comprometida...

—Igual que tu —mirándola—, tú me acabas de preguntar si tuve algo que ver en tu accidente... ahora sabrás la verdad... y mi versión de los hechos... —acariciándole una mejilla—, sabrás que paso ese día...

 _Flash Back_

 _Usagi ya había llegado al parque, busco a Haruka, pero no la veía su corazón latía muy fuerte, su respiración era rápida, entonces fue que la vio, ahí sentada en la misma banca donde se dieron su primer beso…_

— _Haru… —dijo Usagi al ir acercándose a la banca donde estaba Haruka._

 _Haruka voltea y ve a una linda rubia de coletas, con esa sonrisa tan linda y hermosa._

— _Gatita… —parándose, y aun mirándola—, si viniste…._

— _Haru…. —Mirando a Haruka, quería abrazarla—, ¿Cómo has estado Haru?_

— _Bien gatita —ofreciéndole la mano para que se siente en la banca—, ven siéntate conmigo —sonriendo—, ¿Y tú como has estado?_

— _Bien, Haru… como vez termine mi carrera de pedagogía —tomando la mano de su Haru, sintiendo miles de vibraciones en su pecho._

— _Yo soy ingeniera en Mecatronica —sonriendo—, gatita… no has cambiado sigues igual de hermosa… con esa sonrisa que me hipnotiza…._

 _Usagi se sonrojo por eso, volteando a otro lado, su corazón latía al mil por hora._

— _Haru… ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? —mirando a Haruka._

— _Sabes que este parque significa mucho para mí y para ti…. —mirándola a los ojos._

— _Lo se… pero eso que tiene que ver… con que estemos aquí… —viendo como Haruka tomaba una de sus manos._

— _Tiene mucho que ver… aquí fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso… —mirándola con ternura—. Además, que he venido a decirte algo…. Algo importante_

— _¿Y qué es eso importante Haru? —mirando a los ojos a esa rubia que ama tanto._

— _Ese día que nos dimos el beso… no te dije porque salí corriendo… —mirándola—, además que te iba a confesar algo importante… algo que venía sintiendo desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos niñas… pero mi madre lo arruino al decirme que me enviara a Tokio a estudiar… —tomando las manos de Usagi._

 _Ella solo miraba a Haruka, sentía su corazón acelerarse y estaba levemente sonrojada._

— _Haru… yo… también te iba a decir algo importante ese día, pero… paso lo del beso y te fuiste corriendo…. —mirando a Haruka a los ojos—, que eso tan importante que me querías decir hace cinco años…._

— _Yo… yo… —estaba nerviosa—. Hace cinco años te iba a confesar que tú me gustabas, que poco a poco algo fue creciendo dentro de mi corazón, que sin querer Usagi Tsukino me enamoraste, te robaste mi corazón, y que, aunque hayan pasado cinco años aun te sigo amando como el primer día… —sonrojándose y tomando las manos de su gatita fuertemente._

 _Ella quedo impresionada por esas palabras, su Haru sentía lo mismo que ella, su Haru la amaba como ella la amaba a ella, quería abrazarla, besarla._

— _Haru… —con lágrimas en los ojos—. Yo hace cinco años te confesaría mis sentimientos… pero tu madre lo arruino y te separo de mi lado, te fuiste y creí que este amor que sentía por ti se iría… pero no… aun te amo Haruka, eres mi primer amor… mi gran amor… pero… esto no puede ser… porque tú y yo estamos comprometidas… —llorando, al fin le confesaba sus sentimientos a Haruka._

— _Shhh Gatita, no digas nada —abrazándola—, lo importante es que estamos aquí y ahora, sé que estas comprometida con "ese" que me dan celos que él te toca y te besa, que está contigo —lo decía con enojo—, pero… te amo… —mirándola._

— _Haru… te amo Haru… pero tu estas con "esa" mujer, ella te besa sentí que mi corazón se oprimía cuando te vi con ella, ella tan bella y yo… —mirando a Haruka a los ojos._

— _Tu eres la más bella para mi… la más hermosa… la que tiene mi corazón, porque Michiru nunca ha tenido mi amor, no ha podido y no podrá borrar el gran amor que te tengo a ti —poco a poco se acercaba a los labios de su gatita._

— _Haru…. —y poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia hasta que se fundieron en un beso, que decía todo, amor, necesidad, Haruka la abrazo con amor y delicadeza, mientras Usagi lloraba de felicidad su Haru la amaba, la amaba a ella… era feliz… no importaba nada si estaba en los brazos de Haruka._

 _En el parque aún se encontraba la bella pareja, dándose ese beso que tanto deseaban ambas, era un beso lleno de amor, de necesidad, que trasmitía dolor, felicidad, ternura…._

 _Poco a poco se fueron separando, Usagi estaba sonrojada y Haruka la miraba de manera tierna_

— _Gatita… —acariciándole la mejilla a Usagi—, no me arrepiento de haberte besado, era algo que necesitaba hacer…_

— _Haru…. Yo… —mirando a su amor—, yo tampoco me arrepiento, Haru necesitaba sentir tus labios, sentir que estabas aquí, que esto era realidad…_

 _Haruka le toma las manos a su gatita y la mira con amor, demostrándole cuanto la necesitaba y cuanto anhelaba tenerla así, Haruka Iba a hablar, pero Usagi la detuvo colocando un dedo en los labios de la rubia._

— _Haru… estoy muy feliz de saber que sientes lo mismo por mi…. Que el tiempo paso y nuestros sentimientos siguen intactos… —lo decía con la voz entrecortada._

— _Gatita ¿Por qué lloras? —tomando de las mejillas a su gatita y volviéndola a besar con amor, Usagi correspondió al beso, pero se separó de los brazos de su Haru._

— _Haru…. Lo nuestro ya no puede ser…. —Eso a Haruka le dolió, en el fondo sabía que era verdad, que ese amor no podía ser—, tu estas comprometida y yo también, yo respeto a Seiya es un buen chico y supongo que Michiru también es una buena chica —Haruka la interrumpió volviéndola a besar de una manera tierna y con necesidad._

— _Mi gatita… eso a mí no me importa… ahora que sé que me amas…. ¿Crees que te dejare libre, ahora que se nos amamos? —Mirándola con enojo y tristeza—, Michiru es una buena chica, pero no la amo como a ti, tú tienes mi corazón —llorando— ¡Que no lo vez!_

— _Haru…. No llores —abrazándola—, Yo no podría hacerle esto a Seiya, él se ha portado bien conmigo, es comprensivo, tierno… —mirando a Haruka—, hiciste feliz a mi corazón al decirme que me amas Haru —derramando lagrimas—, pero lo nuestro no puede ser… no puedo traicionar a Seiya —parándose de la banca._

 _Haruka la miro y también se paró de la banca y miro a su gatita._

— _Gatita… no te vayas… —mirándola con cierto dolor—, no me dejes…_

— _Haru… no lo hagas más difícil… me duele decirte esto… —dándole la espalada a su Haru, a su amor—, déjame ir… ya no debemos vernos… —intentando caminar, pero sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura._

— _Gatita… no me dejes… —llorando—, si tú me dejas me perderé en un abismo, me perderé a mí misma…_

— _Haru… no digas eso… tienes a tú novia que estará ahí para apoyarte… —derramando lagrimas—, déjame ir… lo nuestro no puede ser… —Haruka volteo a su gatita para que la viera y le limpio cada una de sus lágrimas._

— _Entonces dime Usagi… de que me sirvió decirte que te amo —mirándola—, de que me sirvió amarte todo este tiempo —con cierto enojo._

— _Sirvió de mucho mi Haru… porque tú —tomándola de las mejillas—serás siempre mi primer amor… —besándola por última vez, Haruka correspondió al beso estrechándola fuertemente en sus brazos, era un beso lleno de emociones—Pero ahora debemos cerrar este ciclo…._

— _Lo se… mi gatita… —mirándola con dolor y tristeza—, gracias mi gatita por haberme amado, tú siempre serás mi primer amor… —tomándole las manos—, prométeme que serás feliz… que, aunque no sea conmigo se feliz… aunque sea con "ese"_

— _Y tú promete que serás feliz Haru… aunque no sea conmigo… —soltándose y mirando a su Haru—, Te amo Haru, no lo olvides…_

— _Te amo… Adiós… mi Gatita… mi primer amor… —derramando lágrimas, y volteándose para no verla marchar._

— _Adiós mi Haru… —con el corazón dolido se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su casa… dejaba a su primer amor, quería correr y decirle que lucharía por ella, pero ya había tomado una decisión._

 _Haruka se quedó ahí en ese parque derramando lágrimas, dolor era lo que sentía por dejar ir a su amor, por saber que no será de ella, que "ese" la hará feliz… se quedó en ese parque a llorar todo lo que su corazón necesitaba._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

—Eso fue lo que paso... nos dijimos lo que sentíamos —mirándola—, te dije adiós ese día y me fui con el corazón roto... —con tristeza—, me fui a casa de Mina y al día siguiente me enteré en las noticias que habías tenido el accidente

Haruka la miro confundida... eso no era lo que su madre y prometida le habían comentado... pero por alguna razón sentía que esa era la verdad... que esa chica le decía la verdad... pero... se paró del mueble donde estaba y tomo de la mano a la rubia.

—Todo lo que me han dicho han sido mentiras... la versión de mi madre y de Michiru es muy diferente a la tuya —mirándola—, pero por alguna razón creo en tus palabras —mirándola profundamente

—... —la cercanía que Haruka tenía hacia ella la había hecho sonrojar

—Usagi Tsukino a pesar de todo... y que te debía odiar no lo puedo hacer porque yo... porque yo... siento algo por ti —mirando que la rubia iba a decir algo—, no digas nada... solo déjame disfrutar de este momento...

Haruka fue acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ellas para acariciar con ternura la mejilla de la rubia y poco a poco fundir sus labios con los de ella... Usagi se dejó llevar por ese beso y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de su amada rubia... la Luna iba a ser testigo de que un gran amor estaba por consumirse... que el amor iba a triunfar a pesar de las adversidades que se han topado...

La rubia fue besándola lentamente... Usagi suspiraba con cada beso... la toma por la cintura paro sin despegar el beso caminando hacia la habitación... llegaron a la habitación... la rubia de ojos verdes poco a poco baja el cierre del vestido de Usagi sin despegar el beso... con las yemas de sus dedos roza la piel de su amada... poco a poco va recostándola sobre la cama... mientras la rubia de coletas va rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos... lentamente dejan el beso para mirarse sonrojadas...la ve ahí acostada... semi desnuda... dejándole ver el cuerpo bien formado de la chica... Usagi busca el rostro de su amor con sus manos... la rubia de ojos verdes toma esas manos y las besa...

—Realmente eres hermosa...

—Igual que tu mi Haru —tomando el rostro de su amor y volver a unir sus labios en un beso tierno y a la vez pasional... Haruka con delicadeza desabrocha el bra de la rubia de coletas rozando sus dedos en uno de los pechos de la chica... se escucha un gemido profundo... Usagi comienza a quitarle la camisa a su Haru...y el bra... volviendo a mirarse ambas sonrojadas...

—Eres tal como siempre te he visto en mis sueños... —decía la rubia de ojos verdes

—... —sonrojada—, has... has soñado conmigo...

—Si...

Volviéndola a besar con pasión... rosando sus dedos en la espalda de ella sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel... bajo con besos hasta la prenda íntima y con su boca fue bajando la prenda dejando suspiros en su camino sintiendo como como la chica suspiraba y su respiración era entre cortada... se sonrojo de verla así excitada... la rubia de coletas también quito todas las prendas de su Haru... la beso con pasión... ansiaba fundir su cuerpo con el de su amada rubia... y esa necesidad de saberse suya la hacían hacer cosas que nunca pensó hacerlas... tomo la mano de su amada y la guio hacia su pecho... dando a entender que necesitaba de ella... Haruka la beso con intensidad en el cuello dejando una pequeña marca... la rubia le mordía la oreja mientras Haru apretaba el seno escuchando gemidos de placer... provocando un hormigueo en la intimidad de su amada... poco a poco fue colocándose entre las piernas de la rubia de coletas rozando su rodilla en la intimidad de ella... la rubia de coletas dejaba escapar gemidos de placer... fue acariciando las piernas de su gatita y poco a poco fue abriendo las piernas de su gatita sonrojada mirando el placer de ver tan bello paraíso y miro que Usagi estaba completamente roja... su mano se fue abriendo paso sobre los muslos de su rubia amada rozando sus dedos en la intimidad de ella...

—Aaaaahhhh! Aaaaahhhh! —soltaba gemidos la rubia de coletas

Haruka acariciaba de arriba abajo la intimidad de su amada... sintiendo la humedad tibia recorres su mano... llevo sus labios a los segundos labios de su rubia amada sintiendo más esa humedad y lo tibio que se sentía... su lengua bajaba y subía sintiendo el temblor que provocaba en su amada...

—Aaaaahhhhh! Aaaaahhhh! —se escuchaba—, H...h...Haru... T.… t.… te... amo...

La rubia seguía dándole placer a su amada... se separó de esos jugosos labios... colocando su mano en la intimidad de su amada... sintiendo que una mano la detenía...

—¿Qué sucede? ...

—Haru... yo... —sonrojada y apenada—, Yo... yo soy virgen...

Esa confesión le sorprendió... mirándola con ternura...

—Eres muy hermosa —besándola con ternura—, seré cuidadosa mi... gatita

—Mi amor... quiero ser tuya... —acariciándole la mejilla—, solo tuya

La rubia de odangos relajo sus piernas permitiendo que su Haru tuviera mayor facilidad para acariciar su intimidad... poco a poco entraba en ella con tanta suavidad sintiendo como se estremecía su amada... ella al sentir un ligero dolor apretó su cuerpo... pero solo fue un instante ya que sigio disfrutando de ese placer que su amor le estaba dando... Haruka miro a Usagi... mientras sus dedos entraban y salían en un vaivén rápido-lento...

—Te... Te amo... Usagi —sonrojada—, T...Te amo...

Se siguieron amando toda la noche... disfrutando la una de la otra... conociendo por primera vez el cuerpo de ambas y sellando su amor... un amor que incluso paso las barreras de la amnesia... un amor que puede contra todo...

/

/

/

 **Hola, hola**

 **Ya sé que me demore unos meses en actualizar, pero por eso les doy este capítulo que esta largo y que desencadena una serie de sucesos importantes para el finc, bien como verán estamos cerca del final del fanfic, y las cosas a partir de ahora se pondrán más intensas, y bueno por fin Haruka y Usagi tuvieron su noche mágica, cabe mencionar que no soy buena escribiendo Lemón pero que le puse mucho empeño en que saliera lo mejor posible.**

 **Agradezco a todos que me dejan un review y su apoyo para este fanfic y estaré actualizando en poco tiempo**

 **PD: A ti que les diste sentido a mis días tristes... a ti que le diste alegría a mis días lluviosos... gracias por estar siempre ahí y creer en mí y apoyarme M.T 3**

 **Se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**


End file.
